Grüne Augen
by Aroon
Summary: Wir befinden uns im ersten Buch nach der ersten Zaubertrankstunde. Snape hat Harry für seine Frechheit nicht nur Punkte abgezogen, sondern ihm eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt. Doch während dieser Strafarbeit muss Snape feststellen: Harry war nicht James.
1. Strafarbeit

Grüne Augen

Severus eilte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zurück zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Der Direktor hatte ihn kurz ins Büro geordert und Severus musste seinen Schüler während der Strafarbeit alleine lassen. Er hasste es, wenn sie unbeaufsichtigt waren. Ohne Aufsicht kommen sie leicht auf dumme Ideen. Vor allem diesen Schüler ließ er nicht gerne alleine. Wer weiß, was er alles in der Zwischenzeit angestellt hatte. _Arroganter kleiner Bengel!_

Als er den Gang zu seinem Klassenzimmer entlang schritt, war er erleichtern, dass die Tür noch in ihren Angeln hing und keine verdächtigen Gerüche aufstiegen. _Vielleicht hat er sich ja mal daran gehalten zu tun, was man ihn aufgefordert hatte._

Severus überlegte, ob er besser in den Raum hinein platzen, oder lieber leise auftauchen sollte, um den Schüler bei eventuellen Missetaten zu überraschen. Er entschloss sich für die leise Variante und öffnete schließlich die Klassentür. Die Klasse war noch ganz. Alle Behälter und Bücher an ihrem Platz.

Sogar der Bengel war noch auf seinem Platz. Jedoch ruhte sein Kopf auf dessen Armen auf der Tischplatte. Er schlief, wie Severus schnell erkannte. Dieser verdammte Bengel glaubte tatsächlich, dass er so einfach einschlafen konnte?

x

Harry schreckte auf. Er wollte nicht einschlafen, bloß seine schweren Augenlieder etwas ausruhen, bis der Professor wieder kam. Nun sah er sich verschlafen um, doch bemerkte er sofort den schwarzen Schatten im Augenwinkel. „Professor!" rief Harr erschrocken.

„Denkst du, du kannst durch deine Strafarbeit _schlafen_?"

„Nein, Sir" stammelte der Junge.

Doch Severus fuhr fort: „Nur weil ich nicht anwesend bin, heißt das nicht, dass du alles liegen und stehen lassen kannst!"

Harry sah Professor Snape groß an, „A... aber Sir,... ich bin fertig!"

Severus verstummte für einen kurzen Moment. „Fertig?" wiederholte er schließlich und sah erst jetzt, dass kein einziger Kessel mehr neben dem Jungen stand. „Wo sind die Kesseln?"

Harry blickte zu dem Regal auf dem er die Kesseln verstaut hatte. „Es war leer, ich dachte, sie gehören vielleicht dahin!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ging dann zu besagtem Regal, um sich die Kesseln an zu sehen. Alle waren blitzblank und glänzten, als wenn sie neu wären. Nicht einmal ein Fingerabdruck war zu sehen. Somit war für Severus alles klar und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich drohend zusammen. Mit einem mörderischen Blick, sah er den Jungen an.

„Denkst du, du kannst mich für dumm verkaufen?" fragte der Professor gefährlich leise.

Harry erschauderte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er angestellt haben sollte und er hielt den Professor für vieles, aber ganz sicher nicht für dumm.

„Ich... ich... verstehe nicht, Sir" stammelte er.

Severus baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf „Wenn ich sage ‚_ohne Magie'_ dann meine ich auch _ohne Magie_!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich habe keine Magie angewendet!" verteidigte er sich.

„Lüg. Mich. Nicht. An!" zischte Severus und Harry schrumpfte einige Zentimeter zusammen.

Doch der Junge schüttelte immer noch heftig den Kopf. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Sir, ich-" fing er an, doch Severus unterbrach ihn.

„Wie erklärst du dir, dass kein einziger Fingerabdruck drauf ist?"

„_Ein Fingerabdruck ist ein Zeichen, dass man schlampig ist._ Das sagt meine Tante immer. Sie hasst es, wenn ich Abdrücke hinterlasse. Ich habe die Kesseln mit dem Tuch raufgestellt!" erzählte Harry mit zittriger Stimme und zeigte auf den Sessel, der in der Nähe des Regals stand und auf dessen Lehne noch das Poliertuch hing.

„Ich wusste nicht, wo das Tuch hingehört!" entschuldigte sich Harry dafür, dass es noch hier herum hing.

Severus wusste nicht, was er glauben sollte. _Wer bitte konnte innerhalb einer halben Stunde zwölf stark verklebte Kesseln reinigen und auf Hochglanz polieren?_ _Und wieso sollte ausgerechnet dieser verwöhnte, arrogante Bengel so etwas können? Wie oft hat er wohl schon wirklich etwas reinigen müssen?_

Es gab nur einen Weg festzustellen, ob der Junge Magie angewandt hatte oder nicht. Mit wenigen Schritte stand Severus vor den kleinen Jungen und forderte, „Potter! Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!"

Harry sah erschrocken auf. Wollte der Professor etwa seinen Zauberstab jetzt konfiszieren? Harry konnte nicht wirklich mit dem Ding umgehen, aber er fühlte sich besser, stärker wenn er ihn bei sich hatte und er wollte dem gemeinen Professor nicht wirklich seinen Zauberstab überlassen. Doch es blieb ihm nicht viel anderes übrig, denn Professor Snape hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen und wartete.

Harry schluckte und holte den Stab aus seiner Halterung, hielt ihn aber in seinen Händen und sah verzweifelt zu dem Professor auf „Sir, Bitte. Sie müssen mir glauben. Ich hab-"

„Potter, Gib ihn mir!" unterbrach Severus. Er wollte sich kein Gejammer von irgendwelchen schuldbewussten Schülern anhören. Und Harrys nervöse Verhalten ließ ihn vermuten, dass er Recht hatte, und den Jungen bald enttarnen würde.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte sich Severus den Zauberstab, hielt ihn vor sich her und schnippte dann kurz damit. Es waren keine Worte zu hören, aber plötzlich stoben goldene Funken aus der Zauberstabspitze.

Harry sah sie ein wenige fasziniert an. Es waren die selben Funken, die er bei Mr. Ollivander gesehen hatte, als er den Zauberstab zum ersten mal in die Hand genommen hatte. Doch, so schön und faszinieren sie auch waren, es war das einzige, was er bisher seinem Zauberstab entlocken konnte. Er spürte zwar die Magie durchs Holz. Er spürte wie die Magie in seinem Körper sich in seiner Hand konzentrierte, wenn er den Zauberstab in die Hand hielt. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er damit zaubern konnte. Er kannte keinen einzigen Zauberspruch.

„Hast du damit schon mal gezaubert?" fragte Severus nun etwas verwirrt und holte damit Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nein, Sir!" sagte Harry und flüstern fügte er hinzu, „Ich weiß nicht wie!" Er schämte sich so sehr. Er war wahrscheinlich der einzige Zauberer in dieser Schule, der noch nie in seinen Leben gezaubert hatte. Von den komischen Sachen, die in seiner Kindheit passiert waren, einmal abgesehen.

Severus sah den Jungen schweigend an und als Harry den Kopf hob und ihm in die Augen sah, da wusste Severus plötzlich, dass Harry die Wahrheit sprach. Es war ein befremdender Gedanke, dass der berühmteste Zaubererjunge der Welt nicht einen einzigen Zauber beherrschte.

Severus gab Harry den Zauberstab zurück. Die Augen des Jungen begannen zu leuchten. „Ich bekomme ihn wieder?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Mit dem Zauberstab wurde nicht gezaubert, wenn du also nicht noch einen zweiten irgendwo im Ärmel versteckt hast, dann hast du die Wahrheit gesprochen. Warum sollte ich dir den Zauberstab nicht wieder zurück geben?"

Harry lief rot an und sah dann wieder zu Boden.

„Danke, Sir!" wisperte er.

Danach wurde es lange still. Severus blickte wieder zu den glänzenden Kesseln. Wie hatte Potter das gemacht? So schnell und so professionell? Hatte er den Jungen etwa falsch eingeschätzt? Haben ihn seine Muggel-Verwandten doch nicht so verwöhnt, wie er dachte?

„Sir?" Harrys Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern.

„Potter?" der Professor sah wieder zu den Jungen.

„Wie konnten Sie feststellen, ob ich gezaubert habe, oder nicht?"

„Priori Incartatem! Er zeigt alle Sprüche, Flüche und Zauber an, die der Zauberstab durchgeführt hatte, unabhängig davon, wer der Träger des Zauberstabs war. Priori Incartatem erzählt die Geschichte eines Zauberstabs. Und deiner hat noch nicht viel zu sagen, außer, dass er über den Ladentisch gereicht wurde und seinen Besitzer gefunden hat!"

Severus wusste nicht, warum er das erzählte. Doch Harry sah ihn neugierig und wissbegierig an. Die grünen Augen blickten so unschuldig und rein, dass es Severus beinahe schon weh tat. Dieser Junge hatte die selben Augen wie Lily.

„Können Sie ihn mir vielleicht beibringen?" fragte Harry kleinlaut und hoffnungsvoll bohrten sich die grünen Augen tiefer in die schwarzen von Severus.

Severus war es nicht gewöhnt, dass ein Schüler den Nerv hatte ihn derartig anzusehen. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob er es mochte. Dieser Blick ging ihm unter die Haut. Außerdem, für was sollte Potter den Spruch jemals brauchen?

„Nein!" sagte er daher kurz angebunden und das Leuchten in Harrys Augen verschwand. Der Junge nickte und packte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Tasche.

Severus seufzte. Er wusste, dass es dem Jungen gar nicht darum ging, ausgerechnet diesen Spruch zu lernen. Er wollte nur irgendeinen Spruch können und absurder Weise konnte Severus dem Jungen nachfühlen. Und so ertappt er sich dabei, wie er sagte, „Priori Incartatem gehört zu den höheren magischen Zaubern. Wenn du willst kann ich dir etwas Einfacheres zeigen!"

‚_Ich glaube ich muss unter einem Fluch stehen, oder so was. Wie kommt es, dass ich dem Bengel das anbiete?_' wunderte sich Professor Snape.

Harry sah nun wieder neugierig auf.

Severus schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und die Fackeln an den Wänden erloschen. Es wurde stockfinster im Raum. So finster, dass man nicht einmal mehr die Hand vor den Augen sehen konnte. Der Zauber kam immer gut bei seinen Slytherins an.

Und tatsächlich hörte er Harry überrascht nach Luft schnappen.

Doch dann kam ein gehauchtes ‚Nein' dicht gefolgt von einen Rumps, einem Krach und einen dumpfen Aufschlag.

Schnell ließ Severus das Licht wieder zurück in den Raum strömen. Ein Sessel war um gekippt und mit ihm der Potter Junge. Ein wenig verwirrt kam Severus näher und sah Harry auf seinen Rücken liegen. Die Beine in der Höhe und einen panischen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Harry versuchte aufzustehen, aber mit den Beinen auf dem Sessel in der Luft, war das nicht so einfach.

Severus reichte dem Jungen die Hand und half ihm hoch. „Was war das denn?" fragte er.

Harry blickte vor Scham zu Boden. „Ich mag die Dunkelheit nicht" wisperte er kaum hörbar.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu erschrecken!" entschuldigte sich Severus. Doch innerlich schalte er sich dafür. Wieso entschuldigte er sich jetzt auch noch. Sollte er nicht eher über Potters Panik herziehen und den Jungen demütigen? So wie es James immer mit ihm gemacht hatte. War das nicht der Hauptgrund dieser Strafarbeit? Harry zu entmutigen und kleinlaut zu machen?

Aber Harry war so anderes, als Severus es sich erwartet hatte. Er war nicht arrogant. Er war eher das Gegenteil. Ihm mangelte es an Selbstbewusstsein. Er war schon demütig, da gab es nichts mehr, was man demütigen müsste.

Die Stille breitete sich im Raum aus und Harry sah vorsichtig wieder auf. Er hatte auf den Spott gewartet, auf amüsierte Kommentare, aber es kam nichts und Harry wunderte sich. Es war doch idiotisch Angst im Dunklen zu haben. Er war immerhin schon Elf und keine Fünf mehr.

„Na schön!" sagte Severus schließlich. „Ich denke, für heute ist Schluss. Ich werde dich zum Gryffindor-Turm hoch begleiten. Wenn du so müde bist, dass du während der Strafarbeit einschläfst, dann sollte ich wohl sicher gehen, dass du es bis zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum schaffst."

Harry glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er hätte gerne protestiert und gemeint, dass er durch aus im Stande war, nicht am Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraums einzuschlafen. Aber er bekam eben eine Begleitung angeboten. Und Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie dunkel die Gänge in Hogwarts bei Nacht sein würden. Also nickte er schließlich.

Severus ging zur Tür und hielt sie den Jungen auf. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er das machte, aber er wollte Harry nicht alleine durch die dunklen Gänge spazieren lassen, wenn dieser dabei Angst hatte.

Schweigend gingen die beiden neben einander her. Harry hatte Mühe mit dem großen ausfallenden Schritt seines Professors mitzuhalten, aber er beklagte sich auch nicht. Als Severus bemerkte, dass er zu schnell für den Jungen war, wurde er ein wenig langsamer.

Dieser Potter Junge war schon eigenartig, gestand sich Severus ein. Er sah vielleicht wie James aus, aber er war nicht James. Er mochte vielleicht die Augen von Lily haben, aber er war auch nicht Lily. Er war einfach anderes.

„Professor?" Harrys Stimme holte Severus wieder aus den Gedanken.

„Ja?"

„Wieso denken die meisten hier, dass ich etwas Besonderes sei?"

Die Frage überraschte Severus und er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte.

Daher sprach Harry weiter, „Alle reden hinter meinen Rücken. Sie zeigen mit dem Finger auf mich. Sie denken, ich hätte etwas Großartiges getan. Aber ich wüsste nicht was, denn ich habe überhaupt nichts Großartiges getan, noch nie. Ich habe einen Angriff überlebt, das war alles. Darauf hatte ich überhaupt keinen Einfluss. Es ist passiert. Ich kann mich nicht einmal daran erinnern. Ich fürchte, ich werde den ganzen Erwartungen, die alle in mich setzten nicht erfüllen können. Ich bin doch... bloß Harry. Alle denken, ich wäre ein großer Zauberer, aber ich kann keinen einzigen Spruch. Denken Sie, es handelt sich um eine Verwechslung?"

Severus war abrupt stehen geblieben. Das spärliche Mondlicht schien beim Fenster herein und direkt auf Harrys Gesicht. Große grüne Augen sahen zu ihm hoch. Und über den Augen auf der Stirn prangte Harrys Narbe.

„Es ist keine Verwechslung. Nur die Idiotie der Menschheit. Menschen neigen dazu irgendjemanden dafür verantwortlich zu machen, wenn etwas Weltbewegendes geschehen ist. Die Menschen können nicht akzeptieren, dass manche Dinge, gut oder böse, einfach passieren. Sie suchen sich Idole und Sündenböcke, wo es nur geht. Der Mord deiner Eltern ist in die Geschichte eingegangen, weil du überlebt hast und damit ein langer Krieg beendet wurde. Du bist der einzige, auf dem der Todesfluch je abgeprallt ist und daher denken die Menschen, dass du besonderer Kräfte besitzt. Ihnen ist es egal, ob du ein Baby warst, oder nicht. Ob du dir bewusst bist, was gesehen ist, oder nicht. _Du hast über lebt – Du musst was Besonderes sein_."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Das ist idiotisch!"

„Ja, das ist es. Und ich habe keine Absichten, dieser Idiotie nach zu eifern" erklärte Severus entschieden.

„Ich denke, da sind Sie so ziemlich der einzige!" sagte Harry und lächelte schwach.

Severus antwortete nicht und somit setzten sie ihren Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum schweigend fort. Der Professor war erstaunt, dass sich Harry so über seinen besonderen Status beschwerte. James hätte sich die Finger abgeleckt, wenn er so berühmt geworden sei, wie sein Sohn. Obwohl in gewisser Weise wurde James genau so berühmt, nur hatte er jetzt nichts mehr davon, da er tot war.

„Irgendwie unheimlich..." sagte Harry und Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nicht wissend worauf Harry nun anspielte.

„So viele Menschen, wissen so viel über mich. Die wissen mehr über mich, als ich selber!"

„Unsinn. Niemand weiß mehr über dich, als du selber!" antwortete der Professor.

„Aber ich stehe laut Hermine sogar in Büchern drinnen. Jeder Zauberer, der die Bücher gelesen hat, weiß wer ich bin. Ich selber habe erst vor knapp einen Monat erfahren, dass ich ein Zauberer bin und dass meine Eltern ermordet wurden. Mein Onkel und meine Tante hatten mir erzählt, sie wären bei einen Autounfall ums Leben gekommen."

Severus konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Wieso sollte man Harry verschwiegen haben, wer er war? Oder leugnen wie Lily und James Potter ums Leben kamen?

„Ist es dir nie passiert, dass dir deine Magie ausgekommen ist? Ich meine, die meisten Zaubererkinder, besitzen schon sehr früh magische Kräfte und wenn sie starken Emotionen ausgesetzt sind, platzt die Magie unkontrolliert aus ihnen heraus."

Harry schwieg ein Weile, ehe er leise antwortete. „Ich wusste nicht, was es war. Ich konnte es nicht beeinflussen. Es passierte. Und wenn es passierte, dann war mein Onkel immer furchtbar böse. Er hat mich einen _Freak_ geschimpft und mich für mindestens eine Woche nicht aus den Zimmer gelassen. Ich hatte so Angst. Ich wollte nicht, dass es noch einmal passierte. Ich wollte meinen Onkel nicht verärgern. Ich wollte kein Freak sein, aber ich wusste nie, wann es das nächste mal passieren würde. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich ein Zauberer war und dass es noch mehr Menschen gibt, die Magie beherrschen. Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich denke, dass die Zauberer mehr über mich wissen, als ich selber? Die wussten die ganze Zeit über, dass ich ein Zauberer war, während mir jeden Tag eingetrichtert wurde, dass es keine Zauberei gibt."

Nun war es Severus der schwieg. Ihm wurde langsam klar, dass er Harry völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Der Junge wurde in keiner Weise verwöhnt und verzogen. Das alles klag irgendwie mehr an Unterdrückung eventuell sogar Misshandlung? Und es passte zu Harry Körperhaltung und zu seinem Verhalten. Wenn dem wirklich so war, dass Harry misshandelt wurde, dann musste er auf jeden Fall mit dem Direktor darüber sprechen. Noch hatte er keine Beweise, aber er würde den Jungen auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten.

„Ich denke trotzdem, dass die Menschen, die über dich in Büchern lesen, dich nicht wirklich kennen. Niemand kennt dich besser, als du selbst" erklärte Severus schließlich.

„Das macht es aber nicht leichter. Die Menschen glauben mich zu kennen und erwarten von mir... ich weiß nicht was!" Harry ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Du solltest nicht auf das Geschwätz hören. Die Menschen reden viel, wenn der Tag lang ist. Was die glauben, in dir zu sehen, ist ihre Sache. Du solltest dir darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen!"

Harry nickte.

x

Als Severus und Harry in einen besonders dunkel Gang abbogen, sah der Professor wie Harry sich ängstlich um sah. Und dann kam Severus die Idee ‚_Wenn der Morphe Negro Spruch nicht der richtige war, um Harry zu beeindrucken, dann war wahrscheinlich Lumos eher das richtige'_ Schweigend zog Severus seinen Zauberstab, mit einem leichten Schnipp, fing sein Zauberstab an zu leuchten und spendete genügend Licht, um die Schatten aus dem Gang zu vertreiben.

„Wow" staunte Harry und sah schwer beeindruckt aus.

„Nicht der Rede wert. Er ist simple. Du hältst den Zauberstab vor dir und schnippst kurz. Der Spruch dazu ist Lumos!"

„Lumos?" fragte Harry nach und holte seinen Zauberstab voller Tatendrang heraus.

Severus nickte.

Harry hielt den Zauberstab vor sich und schnippte damit, während er „Lumos" sagte. Doch es passiere nichts.

„Potter. Du musst es schon wollen! Hab mehr Selbstbewusst sein! Du musst dir vorstellen, wie du den Raum erhellst!" sagte Severus schließlich in Lehrermanier.

Harry atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte sich dann vorzustellen, wie er diesen Gang erhellen konnte. Dann probierte er es noch einmal „Lumos" sagte er nun mit festerer Stimme und tatsächlich fing die Zauberstabspitze an zu glimmen.

Es war Nichts im Vergleich zu dem hell strahlenden Zauberstab von Severus und der Professor war sicher, gleich ein maßlos enttäuschtes Gesicht zu sehen. Aber es kam nicht. Im Gegenteil der Junge begann wie wild zu grinsen.

Severus nickte kurz, was in Harrys Augen einem Lob gleichkam.

„Mit den Wort _Nox_, löscht du das Licht wieder!" erklärte Severus und in den Moment verschwand das helle Licht. Nur das schwache Glimmen von Harrys Zauberstab war zu sehen.

„Nox" hörte Severus eine zarte Stimme und das Glimmen verschwand. Doch kurz darauf folgte wieder das Wort „Lumos" Diesmal mehr befehlend ausgesprochen und Harrys Zauberstabspitze fing wieder an zu leuchten. Ja, diesmal konnte man es _leuchten_ nennen, es war wesentlich stärker als vorhin.

„Nox!" es wurde wieder finster

„Lumos!" es wurde wieder hell.

Je öfter Harry den Spruch wiederholte, um so heller war das Licht, dass er herauf beschwor. Überglücklich strahlte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab um die Wette.

Severus kämpfte mit sich. Harrys Freude war so ansteckend. Aber Severus hatte einen Ruf zu verteidigen. Er durfte Harry nicht zu nahe an ihn heran lassen. Und sie waren sich auf diesem kurzen Weg durchs Schloss schon viel zu nahe gekommen. Fehlte gerade noch, dass der Junge anfing ihn zu mögen! Dann war er sein _Böser Lehrer_ Image für immer los. Dann konnte er einpacken gehen. Nein, er musste Harry so schnell wie möglich klar machen, dass er immer noch der strenge unfaire Professor war, den die Gyffindors so nach Herzenslust hassten.

„Nox!" – „Lumos!" Auch wenn Harrys Zauberstab immer noch schwächer leuchtete, als der von Severus, so konnte man eine deutliche Besserung sehen. Und irgendwo, tief im Inneren, egal wie sehr der Professor versuchte es zu ignorieren, war er stolz darauf, dass _er_ der erste Lehrer war, der dem Jungen einen Zauberspruch beibrachte.

„Wir sind da!" sagte Severus knapp und blieb abrupt stehen.

Harry sah sich verwundert um, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon so weit gekommen waren. Dann lächelte er und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Ich denke, den Weg zu deinem Bett findest du alleine?" fragte Severus mit halbherzig spottendem Ton.

Harry lief rot an, aber zum Glück konnte man das im schwachen Zauberstablicht nicht sehen. „Ähm, ja... Danke!" sagte Harry und dann sah er wieder hoch, „Danke für alles. Dafür, dass Sie mir zugehört haben. Und auch dafür, dass Sie mir diesen coolen Zauberspruch beigebracht haben."

„Schon gut. Ich hoffe nur, du vergisst nicht, warum du Strafarbeit gehabt hast!" Severus hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass Harry den Abend wahrscheinlich nicht als Strafe ansah.

„Weil ich Ihre Fragen nicht beantworten konnte?" versuchte sich Harry nun wieder daran zu erinnern, wie alles begann. „Dabei hatte ich schon mal in die Bücher gesehen, bevor ich hergekommen bin. Aber ich hab nicht gewusst, dass ich den Stoff schon beherrschen muss."

Severus schallte sich innerlich, vielleicht hätte er gut daran getan, sich selber noch einmal zurück zu erinnern, warum Harry Strafarbeit hatte. Denn dann hätte er bemerkt, dass er Harry unfair behandelt hatte. Aber zu diesen Zeitpunkt, war er noch davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Harry ein verzogener arroganter kleiner Wichtigtuer sei, dem Einhalt geboten werden musste.

„Nein, es war nicht wegen den fehlenden Antworten!" sagte Severus schließlich, „Ich erlaube mir nur keinerlei Frechheiten in meinem Unterricht. Und deine Aufforderung ich solle jemanden anderen, als dich dran nehmen, war frech!"

„Ich..." fing Harry an, „Ich wollte nicht frech erscheinen. Ich dachte nur, vielleicht haben Sie übersehen-" doch Severus schnitt den Jungen das Wort ab.

„... übersehen das Miss Granger mit ihrer Hand schon an der Kellerdecke klebte?"

Harry sah wieder zu Boden, „Ich hab nicht verstanden, warum Sie die Antworten von mir hören wollten, wenn es andere gab, die sie wussten. Es tut mir Leid wenn ich frech war."

Und dann trafen sich Harrys und Severus Blick wieder. Der Junge war verwirrt und seine Augen flehten nach Entschuldigung. Severus traf dieser Blick tief ins Herz. Und er wusste, dass Harry nie vor hatte, frech zu sein. Dazu war er viel zu demütig. Der Blick erinnerte Severus irgendwie an einen Hauselfen, der ein Tröpfchen Tee verschüttet hatte und im stillen hoffte, sich dafür nicht selber weh tun zu müssen. Ein Hauselfe der darauf wartete ein, „Das macht nichts!" zu hören.

„Vielleicht, war es nicht ganz fair von mir" entkamen Severus die Worte, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. „Ich habe gewusst, dass du die Fragen nicht beantworten konntest. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass es mir egal ist, wie berühmt du bist. Dass ich dir keine Sonderbehandlung geben würde."

„Oh!" sagte Harry und sah nachdenklich drein. „Ich erwarte keine Sonderbehandlung, Sir!"

„Ja, ich weiß. _Jetzt_, weiß ich es!"

Minuten des Schweigens und Nachdenkens.

„Sir?"

„Ja?"

„Sie sind gar nicht so böse, wie alles sagen!"

_Klasse Severus, da hast du es. Das war es mit deinen Ruf._

„Ich muss eine gewisse Haltung in der Gesellschaft einnehmen. Außerdem als Zaubertranklehrer ist es meine Pflicht darauf zu schauen, dass alle konzentriert bei der Sache sind und nicht durch Unachtsamkeit andere in Gefahr bringen. Es ist wichtig, dass du alles und zwar ausnahmslos für dich behältst, was heute gesprochen und gesagt wurde."

Harry lächelte wissend, „Verstehe, Sie möchten Ihr Image nicht verlieren. Trotzdem möchte ich keine Sekunde von heute vergessen. Ich habe bis jetzt noch nicht viele Erwachsene getroffen, bei denen ich das Gefühl hatte, sie verstehen mich."

Severus nickte. Oh ja, er konnte Harry wirklich verstehen und dennoch, durfte niemand erfahren, wie nahe er den Jungen in nur einer Nacht gekommen war.

„Ich werde Sie vermissen!" sagte Harry leise und bevor Severus registrierte was er hörte, hatte sich Harry abgewandt und war zum Portrait gegangen, um das Passwort zu sagen.

Kurz bevor die Tür mit der _fetten Dame_ hinter Harry zuschnappte, sah Harry noch einmal auf und direkt ins Severus Augen. Der Professor dürfte nicht damit gerechnet haben, denn zum ersten mal spiegelte sich Emotionen in dem sonst maskierten Gesicht. Verständnis und Trauer.

Harry stand lange da und blickte auf die Innenseite der Tür. Er wusste, dieser Abend würde sich nie wiederholen. Er wusste, dieser Lehrer hatte andere Sorgen, als sich mit Harry zu beschäftigen und dennoch, war es das erste Mal, dass sich Harry in der Anwesenheit eines Erwachsenen wohl gefühlt hatte. Sicher gefühlt hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand Severus. Und ihm rannte eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Es war ihm, als ob er in einen Spiegel geblickt hätte. Harry war clever. Er wusste, dass dem Jungen vertrauen konnte. Er wusste, Harry würde nicht weiter erzählen, was ihm widerfahren ist. Und es füllte Severus mit Stolz und Trauer.

Dabei konnte er sich nicht erklären auf was er stolz war. Darauf, dass er Harry einen Zauberspruch beigebracht hatte und der Junge ihn so schnell gelernt hatte? Und warum war er traurig? Warum hatte er plötzlich so ein Interesse am Wohlbefinden eines Schülers? Warum ging ihm Harry Blick so unter die Haut? Und wie zum Teufel konnte Harry in knapp dreißig Minuten zwölf Kessel per Hand auf Hochglanz schruppen?

Rätsel über Rätsel... vielleicht geht es damit mal weiter. Vorerst bleibt es ein Oneshot. Immerhin hab ich ja noch ein großes Projekt am Laufen und dass sollte ich doch vorher beenden.


	2. Der dreiköpfige Hund

Der dreiköpfige Hund

„Ahhhhhhhh!" vier Stimmen schrieen lauthals im Chor. Die schiere Panik saß den dazugehörigen Schülern in den Knochen. Wie konnte man nur so etwa in einem Schloss halten?

„Lauft!" rief Hermine, die als erstes ihre Stimme wieder fand. Ron, Neville und Harry sprangen in Aktion und kamen gleichzeitig zu der schmalen Tür, die den Raum des Monsters vor dem rettenden Gang trennte. Alle drei auf einmal passten sie jedoch nicht durch und so stecken die drei Jungs fest. In ihrer Panik kamen sie nicht auf die Idee, auch nur einen Sekunde zurück zu weichen, um die anderen durchzulassen.

Eines der Mäuler des dreiköpfigen Hundes erwischte schließlich Harrys Umhang und zerrte daran. Harry wurde ruckartig zurück gerissen. Ron und Neville fielen nach vor, als für sie der Durchgang plötzlich möglich war.

„Ron!" schrie Harry verzweifelt und ruderte mit dem Armen um irgendwo Halt zu finden.

„Harry!" rief Ron panisch und kam Harry zu Hilfe.

Er griff nach Harrys Hand und zerrte daran, während der dreiköpfige Hund an Harrys Umhang zerrte.

Hermine sah den beiden entsetzt zu. Sie dachte fieberhaft nach, was die tun könnte, aber ihr fiel kein Spruch ein, der mächtig genug war, ein solches Wesen außer Gefecht zu setzten. Doch dann fiel ihr etwas Verrücktes ein. Schnell zog sie den Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf den Hund und zwar auf jenen Kopf gerichtet, der nach Harry geschnappt hatte.

„Hermine nicht, du könntest Harry treffen!" jammerte Neville ängstlich.

„Ich weiß was ich tue!" sagte Hermine und klag dabei selbstsicherer, als sie es wirklich war. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, ob ihr Zauber etwas bringen würde. „Creato Peppero!"

„Arg!" rief Harry plötzlich und kniff die Augen zu. Als er den Pfeffer einatmete, den Hermine heraufbeschworen hatte, musste gewaltig niesen. Aber er war nicht der einzige. Auch der dreiköpfige Hund musste niesen und damit kam Harry frei.

Von Ron gezogen, stolperte Harry nach vor und beide huschten durch die Tür, die sie blitzartig hinter sich zuschlugen.

Keuchend lehnten sich die vier an die Außenseite.

„Puh, das war knapp!" schnaubte Ron atemlos.

„Ja, danke Her-he-haaa-haaaatschi!" sagte Harry mit zittriger Stimme.

„Entschuldige, Harry. Mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen!" sagte das Mädchen.

„Wieso, die Idee war doch gut!" versicherte Harry dem Mädchen. Seine Knie jedoch zitterten so stark, dass er nicht wusste, wie lange sie ihn noch tragen würden.

„Ge-ge-gehen wir?" stotterte Neville.

„Ja, lasst uns verschwinden!" stimmte Ron zu.

„Geht's wieder, Harry?" fragte Hermine besorgt, als sie das blasse Gesicht des Jungen sah.

Harry nickte stumm.

Als die vier Freunde das Ende des Ganges erreicht haben, hörten sie plötzlich schlurfenden Schritte heran nahen.

„Das ist Filch!" rief Hermine erschrocken.

„Lauft!" rief Ron und die vier eilten durch einen weiteren Gang davon.

Harry fiel ein Stück zurück. Der Schreck saß noch so tief, dass er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Als er seine Freunde um die Ecke laufen sah, versuchte er sein Tempo zu beschleunigen, aber seine Füße spielten nicht mehr mit. Er fiel nach vor und landete auf seinen Bauch. Auf dem glatten Boden glitt er noch gut drei, vier Meter dahin.

Harry kam vor einem Paar Füße zu Halten und er wusste, ohne auf zusehen, dass sie keinen seiner Freunde gehörten.

„Potter!" rief eine verärgerte Stimme „Was treibst du so spät außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Professor Snape!" rief Harry erleichtert und stand wieder auf. Er keuchte und hatte Mühe ausreichend Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen.

Der Professor sah den Jungen studierend an. „Was um alles in der Welt ist passiert?"

Doch Harry antwortete nicht. Er ließ sich nach vorne fallen und schlag seine Arme um den Mann vor sich.

Snape stand wie gelähmt da. Seit wann suchten Schüler bei ihm Trost? Zuerst wollte er Harry von sich schieben. Doch als er spürte, dass Harry am ganzem Leib zitterte, sah er sich vorsichtig im Gang um, ob ihn auch ja niemand sah, ehe er einen Arm um den Jungen legte.

„Harry, was ist passiert?" fragte er nochmals, aber diesmal sanfter.

Doch Harry war nicht fähig zu reden. Er umklammerte den Professor, als wenn sein Leben davon abhinge.

„Wir gehen in mein Büro!" sagte Professor Snape schließlich und endlich ließ Harry von dem Mann ab.

„Entschuldige" nuschelte er verlegen.

Ooo

Als Snape dem Jungen die Tür zu seinem Büro aufhielt und der Junge an ihm vorbei ging, fiel dem Professor auf, dass Harrys Umhang hinten zerrissen war.

„Was ist mit deinem Umhang passiert?" fragte er Stirn runzelnd.

„Es war keine Absicht. Bitte, das müssen Sie mir glauben!" fing Harry plötzlich an zu flehen.

„Was war keine Absicht?"

„Wir waren am Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann hat sich diese Treppe gedreht. Wir wussten zuerst nicht, wo wir waren! Erst als die Fackeln an der Wand angingen"

„Und wo ward ihr?" fragte Snape, obwohl er die Antwort schon erahnen konnte.

„Im verbotenen Korridor!" sagte Harry leise und senkte den Kopf.

„Und ihr seid nicht sofort umgekehrt, weil...?"

„Filchs Katze. Sie tauchte plötzlich hinter uns auf!"

„Verstehe, bevor man sich von dem alten Hausmeister erwischen lässt, geht man das Risiko ein, gefressen zu werden. Wie habt ihr die Türe überhaupt auf bekommen?"

„Herm- ähh... wir haben sie mit einem Zauberspruch geöffnet!"

„Und ihr seid hineingegangen, ohne euch vorher um zu sehen, was hinter der Tür war und das, obwohl ihr wusstet, dass ihr in einem verbotenen Korridor wart? Und obwohl, Professor Dumbledore beim Empfangsessen gesagt hatte, wer keinen Wunsch zu sterben hat, sollte den Korridor meiden? "

Harry schrumpfte ein paar Zentimeter. Es war wirklich nicht gerade die klügste Entscheidung gewesen.

„Davon abgesehen, dass ihr euer Leben in Gefahr gebracht habt, habt ihr damit ganz nebenbei gegen mehrere Schulregeln verstoßen! Nachts außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraum. Betreten des verbotenen Korridors und Zaubern auf den Gängen! Das sind drei Regelbrüche. Dass ich das nicht ungestraft lassen kann, ist dir klar, oder?"

Harry schluckte und nickte dann zaghaft.

„Also, wer waren die anderen?" fragte Professor Snape nach.

Harry sah erschrocken auf. Er konnte doch seine Freunde nicht verraten.

Severus zog einen Augenbraue hoch. „Da ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass nicht du die Regel Zaubern auf den Gängen gebrochen hast, wäre es nicht fair, wenn ich dich dafür bestrafen müsste, oder?"

Harry schluckte. „Ich... Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen!"

Snape schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Gryffindors!" murmelte er vor sich her. „Na schön, Potter. Strafarbeit morgen, übermorgen und den Tag darauf, jeweils um 19.00 Uhr in meinem Büro. Du kannst gehen!"

Doch Harry ging nicht. Mit hängenden Kopf stand er da und schniefte. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor."

Snape stöhnte innerlich. „Harry, was willst du jetzt von mir hören? Du hast die Regel gebrochen und wenn du mir nicht sagst, wer mit dabei war, wirst du die Strafarbeit alleine machen müssen!"

Harry nickte missmutig. „Ich verspreche, ich werde da nie wieder hingehen!"

„Das will ich hoffen, denn sonst versohle ich dir eigenhändig deinen Hintern!"

Der Junge sah erschrocken auf und schluckte.

Nach einer stillen Pause, in der sich Harry und Professor Snape einfach nur ansahen, fragte der Professor schließlich „Hat der Hund deinen Umhang so zerrissen?"

Harry nickte und ein Schaudern rannte über seinen Rücken, bei der Erinnerung daran.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie knapp du deinem frühzeitigen Tod entkommen bist?"

Wieder nickte Harry.

„Wie hast du dich befreit?" wollte Snape aus reiner Neugierde wissen.

„Herm... Ähh. Jemand hat Pfeffer herauf beschworen und dann musste der Hund niesen!"

Snape schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Erstklässler kamen wirklich auf die absurdesten Ideen.

„Na, schön. Bist du fit genug, um den Weg in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum alleine zu finden, oder brauchst du Begleitung?"

Harrys Augen leuchteten kurz auf. Doch dann lief der Junge rot an und senkte den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich schaffe das auch alleine!"

„Mach vom Lumos-Zauber Gebrauch, wenn du durch die dunklen Gänge gehst!" riet Snape.

Harry nickte und dann musste er lächeln. „Danke, Professor!"

„Danke, wofür?" fragte Snape verwundert.

„Dafür, dass Sie im richtigen Moment da waren!"

„Im richtigen Moment? Wenn das Vieh dich gefressen hätte, dann wäre ich mehr als zu spät dran gewesen!"

„Aber es hat mich nicht gefressen!"

„Gute Nacht, Harry!" beendete Professor Snape das Thema und hielt die Bürotür für den Jungen auf.

„Gute Nacht, Professor!" sagte Harry und huschte bei der Tür heraus.

„Warte!" rief Snape den Jungen noch mal zurück.

Fragend drehte sich der Junge um und sah wie der Professor den Zauberstab zog. Harry schluckte. Was hatte er jetzt vor?

„Sieh mich nicht so panisch an, Potter. Wenn ich dir was antun wollte, dann hätte ich es im Büro gemacht und nicht hier am Gang, wo uns einer beobachten könnte."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich wieder.

„Reparo!" sprach Snape und Harrys Umhang wurde auf magische Weise repariert.

„Danke!" sagte Harry erneut und strahlte.

„Keine Ursache. Und jetzt geh und halte die Augen offen!"

Harry nickte und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg. Snape sah den Jungen nach, bis er um die Ecke bog. Dann hörte er ein leises „Lumos!" und der Professor konnte einen hellen Lichtstrahl sehen, der an Fußboden und Wand reflektiert wurde.

Mit einem Seufzen stieß sich Snape vom Türrahmen ab und ging zurück in sein Büro. Er war verwirrt. Er fühlte Stolz, als er eben Harry den Lumos-Zauber sprechen hörte. Jenen Zauber, den er dem Jungen beigebracht hatte. Aber er fühlte auch Panik. Er durfte den Jungen nicht so nahe an ihn heran lassen. Er war doch der Sohn seines Erzfeindes!

Aber Harry war so ein herzliches, offenes Kind. So ganz und gar nicht wie sein Vater, obwohl er James so ähnlich sah.

Severus seufzte erneut. Wieso war der Junge so zutraulich zu ihm geworden? Er hatte doch nichts getan, um das Vertrauen des Jungens zu verdienen. „Danke, dass Sie im richtigen Moment da waren!" hallte Harrys Stimmer erneut durch seinen Kopf. Kurioserweise wusste er, was Harry damit meinte.

Der Junge war leichenblass vor Angst. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr auf den Beinen halten. Und dann stand er da, Severus. Und über das Gesicht des Jungen huschte Erleichterung. Er war überzeugt davon, wenn Snape da war, dann war er sicher, selbst wenn der dreiköpfige Hund ihm nachgelaufen wäre.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er müsste lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, der Junge wäre ihm egal. Nein, Harry war ihm nicht egal. Als er gehört hatte, wo der Junge mit seinen Freunden war, da spürte er so was wie Angst um den Jungen. Was wenn Harry das nicht überlebt hätte? Aber wieso spürte er das? Er hatte schon lange kein Interesse mehr an seinen Mitmenschen. Schon gar nicht an den Schülern. Was war es also bei Harry?

Es waren wohl diese grünen Augen, die ihn immer so durchdringend ansahen. Lilys Augen. „Ach, Lily!" flüsterte Severus. Sie war damals die einzige, die ihn wirklich _gesehen_ hatte!


	3. Das Kesselgeheimnis

**Das Kesselgeheimnis**

„Harry, wo gehst du hin? Kommst du nicht mit uns in die Bibliothek? Wir wollten doch noch den Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zaubererei schreiben!" Ron sah seinen Freund verwundert an, als dieser nach dem Abendessen die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu ihm einschlug.

„Ich... ähh!" stammelte Harry verlegen, „...habe Strafarbeit!"

„Strafarbeit? Bei wem? Weswegen?" Rons Augen wurden größer.

„Snape!" nuschelte Harry schnell.

Nun war Ron fassungslos. „Snape?" wiederholte er ungläubig „Wann hat dir Snape Strafarbeit gegeben? Wir hatten heute doch gar nicht _Zaubertränke_" Wie kam es, dass sein Freund Strafarbeit bei der alten Fledermaus hatte?

„Gestern" sagte Harry leise in der Hoffnung, Ron würde auch endlich etwas die Lautstärke zurück drehen. Es musste ja nicht gleich das ganze Schloss erfahren.

„Gestern?" klang Ron erneut wie ein Echo. Doch dann fiel es ihm ein: „Warte mal... das war nicht zufällig am Abend, nach der Begegnung mit diesem Monster?"

Harry nickte nur kurz.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass du nur noch auf der Toilette warst. An die Erwähnung irgendwelcher Strafarbeiten kann ich mich nicht erinnern!" Rons Ton war nun endlich leiser, dafür aber sah er Harry vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ron. Es ist nicht so schlimm, wirklich. Schon okay" versuchte Harry das Ganze herunter zu spielen.

„Schon okay? Hast du sie noch alle? Wieso sollst du alleine die Strafarbeit machen? Wir sitzen doch alle vier im selben Boot. Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass wir auch-"

Harry schnitt Ron das Wort ab, „Ich verrate meine Freunde nicht!"

Ron konnte nur fassungslos den Kopf schütteln.

„Sieh mal" versuchte Harry zu erklären „Es reicht doch, wenn einer von uns in Schwierigkeiten ist. Es gibt keinen Grund, dass wir alle Strafarbeit machen müssen. Snape weiß nichts von euch und das ist auch gut so, oder nicht?"

Der Rotschopf sah Harry nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich fühle mich irgendwie schuldig, wenn du Strafarbeit hast und ich nicht."

„Das brauchst du nicht!" versicherte Harry. „Wie wär es, wenn du mich dafür heute Abend deinen Geschichteaufsatz abschreiben lässt, dann sind wir Quitt, okay?"

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Harry nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Aber du hättest es mir sagen sollen! Ich bin dein Freund" beschwerte sich Ron erneut.

Harry sah etwas gequält drein, dann ließ er den Kopf hängen und sagte sehr leise „Es tut mir Leid. Ich... ich... hatte vor dir noch nie einen Freund. Ich bin es gewohnt, Dinge alleine zu regeln."

Ron tat sein vorwurfsvoller Ton sofort Leid, als er sah wie schwer sich Harry damit tat. Entschuldigend legte er einen Arm um Harrys Schulter, „Ist schon in Ordnung. Tut mir Leid, ich wollt dich nicht so angehen. Ich bin halt mit sechs Geschwistern aufgewachsen, ich bin manchmal etwas ruppig."

Harry nickte und dann lächelte er Ron zaghaft an.

„Und du bist sicher, dass ich dich nicht begleiten soll?" fragte Ron noch einmal nach.

„Ganz sicher!" Harry nickte, „Schreib du den Aufsatz für uns, okay? Ach … und sag Neville und Hermine bitte nichts davon. Es reicht wirklich, wenn einer von uns Strafarbeit hat!"

„Okay. Wie du meinst!" versprach Ron.

„Danke. Du bist wirklich ein Freund!" sagte Harry und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

Ron grinste zurück.

Ooo

„Etwas unpünktlich!" stellte Professor Snape trocken fest.

Harry schluckte. „Entschuldigen Sie Professor, ich wurde aufgehalten!"

„Offensichtlich. Darf man auch erfahren von wem?"

„Einem Freund!" sagte Harry und er konnte das Strahlen aus seinen Augen nicht verstecken. Es hörte sich so gut an, so etwas sagen zu können. Ein Freund. Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für Harry.

Professor Snape war etwas irritiert, angesichts der leuchtenden Augen. So wie der Junge das sagte, könnte man meinen, er hätte noch nie zuvor einen Freund gehabt. Was eigentlich völlig absurd sein müsste. Er war immerhin Harry Potter. Jedem war der Name bekannt. Sicher hatte der Junge schon eine Menge Freunde gehabt. Snape entließ den Gedanken und konsentrierte sich wieder auf das hier und jetzt.

„Wie schön. Ich wünsche keine Wiederholung!" sagte er schließlich.

„Nein, Sir. Bestimmt nicht!"

Snape nickte nur kurz, dann zeigte er auf einen kleinen Berg von Kesseln, die wieder einmal ausgeschruppt gehörten. Der Professor wusste selber nicht, was die Schüler aufführten, dass sie so verklebt waren. Aber als Strafarbeit, waren verschmutze Kesseln eine ideale Aufgabe.

Harry brauchte nicht viel Erklärung. Er nahm sich den Schwamm und die Seife, krempelte seine Ärmel hoch und fing einfach an.

Severus stellte erstaunt fest, dass der Junge nicht einmal die Miene verzog, als er den Verschmutzungsgrad der Kesseln bemerkte. Stumm machte sich Harry ans Werk. Eine Weile beobachtete der Professor ihn dabei. Harry ging systematisch vor. Während er an einem Kessel arbeitete, füllte er bereits Wasser und Spülmittel in den nächsten, um die Rückstände aufzuweichen.

_So arbeitet nur jemand, der das nicht zum ersten Mal macht,_ stellte Severus fest. Harry erweckte den Eindruck, eine gewisse Routine im Kesselschruppen zu haben. Auch die Tatsache, dass Harry mit dem kleinen Platz am Spülbecken auskam und keinen weiteren Tisch als Ablagefläche brauchte, ließ den Eindruck gewinnen, als wenn Harry das schon tausendmal so gemacht hätte.

Erneut fragte sich Snape, wie das kam. Welcher Elfjährige hatte schon einen so reichen Erfahrungsschatz im Kesselschruppen? _Keine Freunde_ und _tüchtig beim Abwaschen_. Das waren zwei Puzzelsteine, auf die sich der Professor keinen Reim machen konnte. Wo war der Junge denn aufgewachsen? Bei Muggeln, ja soviel wusste Snape, aber was waren das für Muggeln, wenn sie den Retter der Welt, den Bezwinger des dunklen Lord nicht von oben bis unten verhätschelt hatten?

Nachdem Snape sich selbst die Fragen nicht beantworten konnte, widmete er sich schließlich seiner eigenen Aufgabe. Aufsätze korrigieren. Ab und zu vernahm er Harrys leise Flüstern, „Na, komm schon geh weg!" aber davon abgesehen, war es sehr still im Klassenzimmer.

Als das Kratzen und leise Flehen verstummte, blickte Snape auf und sah, wie Harry zu dem Poliertuch griff.

Er wusste nicht was ihn dazu motivierte zu sagen: „Ich denke, das reicht für heute. Du musst die Kesseln nicht polieren, sie werden ohne hin wieder schmutzig."

Harry sah verwundert auf, „Sir?"

„Es ist sicher schon spät. Wieso gehst du nicht in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück?"

Etwas verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn, doch dann nickte er und legte das Tuch wieder hin.

Severus stand auf, und kam auf Harry zu „Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Aber diesmal pünktlich!"

„Ja, Sir!" versprach Harry und dann sagte er „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen guten Abend, Sir!"

„Danke!" nun war es Snape, der verwirrt war. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass einer so freundlich mit ihm umging. Schon gar nicht, ein Schüler nach einer Strafarbeit.

Als Harry das Klassenzimmer verließ, fiel Snapes Blick erstmals auf die Wanduhr. Perplex starrte er auf die Zeiger. Noch nicht einmal eine Stunde später? Wie war das denn möglich? Stirn runzelnd drehte sich der Professor um und ging zu den gestapelten Kesseln beim Waschbecken.

Er ließ ein prüfendes Auge darüber wandern. Alle achtzehn Kesseln waren makellos gesäubert worden. Ungläubig starrte Snape den Kessel in seiner Hand an, dann blickte er wieder zur Wanduhr und dann wieder zurück zum Kessel in seiner Hand. Irgendetwas ging hier vor. Es war einfach nicht möglich in so kurzer Zeit eine derart perfekte Arbeit zu leisten, ohne Magie anzuwenden.

Ooo

„Du bist schon wieder zurück? Ich dachte, du würdest den restlichen Abend bei dieser Kellerfledermaus verbringen" stellte Ron erstaunt fest, als Harry zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

„Ja, ich war auch überrascht, dass er mich schon gehen ließ!"

„Was hat er dich tun lassen?"

„Kesselschruppen!" sagte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Wie viele?" fragte Ron etwas amüsiert. Wenn Harry so schnell zurück war, dann konnten es ja nicht viele gewesen sein, oder?

„Achtzehn!" gab Harry die Auskunft.

Ron machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, klappte ihn dann wieder zu. Dann runzelte er die Stirn und sah Harry zweifelnd an. „Achtzehn. Du nimmst mich auf den Arm, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es waren achtzehn. Sie waren ziemlich verschmutz, aber meine Tante lässt beim Kochen immer alles anbrennen und der Schmutz ist auch immer sehr hartnäckig. Ich habe also ein bisschen Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet."

„Du musst bei deiner Tante Kesseln schruppen?" fragte Ron nun erschüttert.

„Na ja" lachte Harry „Wir nennen es Kochtöpfe!"

„Wir? Du meinst die Muggeln!"

„Ja. Genau. Die Muggeln. Ist ein komisches Wort _‚Muggel'_ Wie kommt man nur auf so eine Bezeichnung?"

„Weiß nicht. Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Aber jetzt im Ernst. Du musst daheim Küchenarbeit machen?"

„Du nicht?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Nein. Mum schwingt einmal den Zauberstab und dann ist alles sauber!"

„Wow, cool! Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch mit Zauberern aufgewachsen. Magie ist so fantastisch!" Harry bekam wieder leuchtende Augen.

„Ich kann meine Mum ja fragen, wie der Spruch geht. Dann kannst du das daheim auch machen!"

Harry lachte kurz auf. „Ja klar. Ich darf nicht mal, das Wort _Magie_ erwähnen. Da werd ich in ihrer Küche stehen und den Zauberstab schwingen!"

„Deine Familie ist der absolute Horror, weißt du das?" stellte Ron erschrocken fest.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gibt nicht viel, was ich dagegen machen kann, oder?"

„Du solltest zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn fragen, ob du nicht bei uns wohnen darfst. Ich würde dir in meinem Zimmer sofort einen Platz einrichten!"

Harry lächelte verlegen. „Danke. Aber das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein!"

„Warum? Wir sind sieben Kinder, da fällt einer mehr nicht auf. Ich frag Mum einfach mal, okay?"

„Okay!" stimmte Harry zu, senkte aber den Blick, um die Tränen zu verstecken, die sich in seinen Augen gebildet haben. Bisher hat ihm niemand etwas derart Tolles angeboten. Er wusste zwar, dass es nie so weit kommen würde, aber er war gerührt von dem Vorschlag.

Oooooo

„Harry?" fragte Ron verwundert, als am Abend darauf der Junge wieder die Richtung zum Kerker einschlug.

„Strafarbeit!" erklärte Harry knapp.

„Schon wieder?"

„Noch immer. Es sind drei Abende. Gestern, heute und morgen!"

Ron starrte Harry ungläubig an „Drei? Und du hast nichts gesagt?"

Schuldbewusst ließ Harry den Kopf hängen.

„Ich werde mich revanchieren. Du kannst heute _Kräuterkunde_ von mir abschreiben!" sagte Ron schließlich und gab Harry einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Danke!" sagte Harry und rannte dann los, um nicht wieder zu spät zu kommen.

Ooo

Als Harry Snapes Klassenzimmer betrat, war der Professor gerade in einem Schreiben vertieft. Ohne aufzusehen, winkte er Harry heran.

Harry nickte und trat vor Snapes Schreibtisch und wartete. Doch der Professor hob nur einen Finger, um anzudeuten, dass er jetzt nicht unterbrochen werden wollte. Unsicher trat Harry von einem Bein aufs andere. Er mochte die Stille überhaupt nicht. Er würde viel lieber schon seine Aufgabe wissen. Dann könnte er anfangen und würde sich nicht so verloren vorkommen.

Schließlich sah der Professor auf, das Schreiben, über dem er gebeugt war, ließ er in einer Schublade verschwinden. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du diesmal pünktlich bist!" bemerkte er und fixierte Harry schließlich mit einem prüfenden Blick.

Harry senkte den Kopf, sah aber gleich darauf wieder zaghaft auf.

„Ich habe wieder ein paar Kesseln für dich!" sagte Snape schließlich und wies zum Spülbecken.

Harry nickte. Kesselschrubben war zwar nicht sein Hobby, aber er konnte es gut und daher machte es ihm auch nicht so viel aus. Immerhin schrie Snape ihn nicht ständig an, er müsse schneller sein, oder er habe was übersehen.

Als Harry die Kesseln sah, musste er lächeln.

„Darf ich fragen, was so amüsant ist?" wollte Snape wissen, der diesmal beschlossen hatte, dem Geheimnis um Harrys Erfolg beim Kesselschrubben auf die Spur zu kommen.

„Gar nichts, Sir. Nur... derjenige, der die Kesseln verschmutz hat, scheint sich alle Mühe gegeben zu haben."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Auf wundersame Weise gelingt es den Erstklässern immer ganz leicht!" antwortete er schließlich.

Harry nickte und griff nach dem Schwamm. Schweigend fing er mit der Arbeit an. Professor Snape griff nach dem Tagespropheten und hielt diesen gerade mal so hoch, dass man meinen könnte, er würde lesen. Der Junge musste ja nicht wissen, dass er heute genau beobachtet wurde.

Das erste, was der Professor feststellte war, dass Harry die Schutzhandschuhe nicht anzog. Ihm schien das heiße Wasser und das Spülmittel nichts aus zu machen. Harry arbeitete sehr konzentriert. Er schrubbte weder panisch schnell, noch übertrieben langsam. Seine Handgriffe wirkten sicher, wie die einer erfahrenen Hausfrau.

Bald fand sich eine Dreckkruste, die sich nicht so leicht entfernen lassen wollte. Harry begann fester zu schrubben. Die Zunge im Mundwinkel eingeklemmt. Nach einer Weile ging das Flüstern los. „Mach schon, geh weg!" wisperte er kaum hörbar.

Snape schüttelte gerade amüsiert den Kopf darüber, als er für einen kurzen Augenblick einen hellen Schein aus dem Kessel kommen sah. Im ersten Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich gesehen hatte. Aber nachdem Harry den Kessel kurz darauf zur Seite stellte und den nächste in Angriff nahm, schrieb Snape dem Ganzen mehr Beachtung zu.

Beim nächsten Kessel kam es wieder. Zuerst das leise Flüstern, dann ein kaum wahrnehmbarer und doch heller Schein und dann war der Kessel fertig.

Professor Snape saß da und starrte den Jungen ungläubig an. Zauberstablose Magie! Das war für einen Erstklässler mehr als ungewöhnlich. Wenn sie einfach mal so rausplatze, okay. Aber so gezielt in Verwendung, nein! Das war nicht gewöhnlich!

Der Professor beobachtete Harry weiter, aber es war immer dasselbe Schema. Der Junge verwendete Magie, wie es schien, ohne es bewusst zu bemerkten. So etwas hatte Snape in seiner ganzen Laufbahn, als Lehrer in Hogwarts, noch nie erlebt. Ein wenig unschlüssig war er demnach, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte.

War es denn wirklich möglich, dass der Junge zauberte, ohne es zu bemerken? Oder war Potter gerissener, als er dachte und hielt ihn nur zum Narren? Vielleicht tat er ja nur so unschuldig und hatte es in Wirklichkeit Faustdick hinter beiden Ohren?

So tief in Gedanken, bemerkte Snape nicht, dass der Junge fertig war. Als Harry den letzten Kessel zur Seite lag und fragte, ob er gehen dürfte, nickte der Professor nur geistesabwesend.

Oooooo

„Heute habe ich nur einen Kessel für dich!" sagte Snape einen Tag später und wies auf einen großen kupferfarbenen Kessel, der wie immer bereits beim Spülbecken stand. „Es wurden hier extrem toxische Stoffe verwendet. Zieh bitte die Handschuhe an, bevor du anfängst!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Nur ein Kessel? Was war daran wohl faul? Achselzuckend nahm er die Handschuhe und zog sie sich über.

„Und das Tokische, geht da nicht durch?" fragte er verwundert, als er die dünnen Lederhandschuhe betrachtete.

„Toxisch!" korrigierte Snape den Jungen, „Das heißt giftig! Und nein, das geht hier nicht durch. Es sind Drachenhauthandschuhe. Sie sind für Magie undurchlässig. Sie schützen ihren Träger vor ungewollter Berührung mit magischen Substanzen, die die Haut verätzen könnten!"

Harry nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und betrachtete die Handschuhe fasziniert. „Cool!"

Snape setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah den Jungen zu, wie dieser anfing zu schrubben. Die Zunge erneut im Mundwinkel eingeklemmt, arbeitete der Junge still vor sich hin. Als das leise Flüstern anfing, legte Snape die Zeitung nieder und sah gebannt zu. Harry schrubbte immer heftiger. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, aber er gab nicht auf.

Professor Snape stand auf und ging nun näher. Harry schrubbte so verbissen, dass er davon nichts mitbekam. „Geh weg, geh weg, geh weg!" wisperte er wieder beinahe lautlos.

Plötzlich ließ Harry den Schwamm los und starrte entsetzt auf seine Hände.

„Professor?" fragte er beunruhigt und erschrak gewaltig, als er diesen direkt neben sich stehen sah.

„Ja?" fragte Snape mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Meine Hände. Sie brennen wie Feuer! Ich glaube, ich habe die Handschuhe kaputt gemacht und jetzt ist das Gift auf meine Händen!" rief der Junge aufgeregt mit einen Anflug an Panik.

„Beruhige dich, Harry!" sagte Snape und griff nach Harrys Armen, um die Handschuhe runter zu ziehen.

„Nicht. Es ist toxisch!" rief Harry und zuckte zurück.

„Nein, ist es nicht!" sagte Snape gelassen.

Harry sah den Professor verwirrt an. „Aber... ich verstehe nicht? Das Brennen?"

„Zieh die Handschuhe aus, Harry!"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Seine Hände waren knallrot, aber das Brennen hörte sofort auf, als ein kühlender Luftzug die Haut berührte. Harry betrachtete seine Hände verunsichert. „Das Brennen ist weg, aber sie sind noch immer sehr warm!"

„Das war kein Gift, sondern ein Hitzestau!" erklärte Snape.

„Hitzestau? Aber normalerweise schwitze ich nicht so stark" bemerkte Harry immer noch beunruhigt.

„Er ist auch nicht durch Schweiß, sondern durch Magie entstanden!"

„Was?" Harry starrte Snape entgeistert an.

„Nimm den Schwamm und mach den Kessel fertig, dann reden wir weiter!" sagte der Professor.

„Ich versteh nicht, Sir. Ist der Inhalt jetzt nicht mehr giftig?"

„Er war nie giftig, Potter. Es war nur ein Test. Mach den Kessel fertig und wir reden darüber!" mit diesen Worten ging Snape zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

Harry sah unschlüssig zwischen dem Professor und dem Kessel hin und her. Nur ein Test? Was für ein Test?

„Potter. Tu was ich dir gesagt habe und du wirst verstehen wovon ich spreche!" sagte Snape ohne aufzusehen.

Schließlich griff Harry zum Schwamm und machte mit dem Kessel weiter. Plötzlich spürte er, wie die Hitze in seinen Händen herausströmte. Seine Hände begannen leicht zu glühten und auf einmal verstand Harry. Der helle Schein, war kein fremder Anblick, er hatte nur in Laufe der Zeit gelernt ihn nicht mehr wahrzunehmen.

War das etwa der Grund warum Vernon damals so durchgedreht war, als Harry in der Nacht die Kochtöpfe schrubben musste? Es war schon sehr lange her und Harry konnte sich eigentlich nur daran erinnern, wie Vernon damals wutschäumend in die Küche geplatzt kam, Harry bei den Haaren gepackt hatte und ihn den Wandschrank gezerrt hatte. Drei Tage musste Harry da drinnen aushaaren, ehe sein Onkel die Tür wieder aufgemacht hatte. Seit damals durfte er nicht mehr den Abwasch machen, wenn es draußen dunkel war.

„Sir?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte der Professor.

„Ja, Sir. Ich verstehe nur nicht..."

„Setz dich!"

Harry ließ den Schwamm los und nahm auf dem zugewiesenen Sessel Platz. Nervös sah er auf seinen Hände, die sich nun wieder vollkommen normal anfühlten.

„Sag mir, Harry. Wie kommt es, dass ein Junge wie du schon so viel Routine im Kesselschruppen hat? Wie kommt es, dass es für dich notwendig war, zauberstablose Magie in so einer Präzision zu lernen!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Ich habe bei den Dursleys immer den Abwasch gemacht."

Als Harry dies sagte huschte ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck über sein Gesicht.

„Freiwillig?" fragte Snape zweifelnd nach.

Harry entkam ein kurzes unterdrücktes Auflachen. „Nein. Es war meine Aufgabe."

„War irgendetwas daran ungewöhnlich? Du hast gesagt, deine Tante mag keine Fingerabdrücke. Gab es sonst noch etwas, dass du beachten musstest?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Die Frage war eigenartig und er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Snape jedoch sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und wartete.

„Ähm... Na ja" räusperte sich Harry „Ein paar Sachen. Ich darf den Wasserhahn immer nur kurz zum Spülen aufdrehen. Ich muss immer brennheißes Wasser nehmen. Anfangs war mir das Wasser immer zu heiß, aber inzwischen habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Ich muss das Geschirr immer sofort abtrocknen und solange polieren, bis es aussieht, wie neu. Tante Petunia meint, es macht keinen guten Eindruck auf die Gäste, wenn die Töpfe nicht spiegeln und glänzen. Onkel Vernon hat manchmal Geschäftsessen zu Hause."

„Wie oft bist du für den Abwasch zuständig?"

„Wenn ich nicht hier in Hogwarts bin, jeden Tag!"

„Wie lange benötigst du im Schnitt dafür?"

„Ich darf nicht länger, als eine viertel Stunde dafür benötigen."

„Was macht deine Tante, während du den Abwasch machst?"

„Fernschauen"

Der Professor studierte den Jungen vor sich. Diese strengen Regeln allein für den Abwasch von Geschirr, waren selbst in seinen Augen etwas übertrieben und er zählte sich schon zu den Menschen, die alles in Perfektion verlangten.

„Was für Aufgaben im Haushalt hast du noch?" fragte Snape schließlich.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich alles. Wäsche waschen, bügeln, einräumen. Garten pflegen, Fenster putzen, all das Zeug halt."

Snape starrte nun Harry überrascht an. Wer lässt einen Elfjährigen Fenster putzen? Oder sich um den Garten kümmern? Er spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Harry wie ein Hauself erzogen wurde und der Junge nicht einmal begriff, dass er Dinge tun musste, die sonst keiner seiner Altersgenossen machen muss.

Den aufkeimenden Zorn unterdrückend, fragte Snape: „Und was haben deine Tante, und dein Onkel währenddessen getan?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Onkel Vernon ist meistens Arbeiten. Tante Petunia macht den Einkauf, telefoniert mit ihren Freundinnen, oder sitzt mit Dudley beim Fernseher. Sie kocht meistens selber, aber wenn ich mit meinen Aufgaben fertig bin, muss ich ihr meistens dabei helfen. Kartoffeln schälen, Zwiebeln schneiden, so was in der Art"

„Und dieser Dudley. Ist er dein Cousin?"

Harry nickte.

„Welche Aufgaben im Haushalt hat er?" erkundigte sich Snape.

Nun schüttelte Harry den Kopf, „Keine, Sir. Er sitzt fast den ganzen Tag vor dem Fernseher oder macht mit seinen Freunden krumme Sachen!"

„Und du findest das normal?" Snape hatte nun wirklich Mühe den Zorn weiter zu unterdrücken.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Aber seine Augen verrieten, dass er traurig war. „Gibt nicht viel, was ich dagegen machen kann. Onkel Vernon sagt immer, dass ich ruhig etwas Dankbarkeit zeigen kann, wenn sie schon so großzügig sind, mich aufzuziehen!"

„Tszss!" entkam Snape ein Zischen, während er zornig mit der Hand auf den Tisch schlug.

Harry zuckte zusammen und schluckte. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt?

„Was hat dein Onkel gemacht, wenn du einmal mit den ganzen Aufgaben nicht fertig geworden bist?"

Nun wurden die Augen des Jungen groß vor Entsetzen. Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er mehr gesagt hatte, als er durfte. Wenn Onkel Vernon das jemals erfährt... Harry schluckte erneut. Nervös rutschte er auf den Sessel hin und her und sah dann verstohlen zur Tür.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Harry?" fragte der Professor mit einer seltsam ruhigen Stimme. Ihm war Harrys Blick zur Tür nicht entgangen und er wusste, der Junge fürchtete sich davor, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verraten, wie sein Onkel mit ihm umgegangen war. Da stellt sich natürlich die Frage, warum?

„Sir, bitte!" flehte Harry plötzlich. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, ich soll keine Lügen erzählen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das alles gesagt habe. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid!" stammelte der Junge plötzlich und ließ die Schultern hängen, wodurch er noch kleiner wirkte, als er ohnehin schon war.

Snape glaubte seinen Augen und Ohren nicht. _Wie ein Hauself! _schoss es ihm erneut durch den Kopf. Aber das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, sollte als Muggel-Sklave aufgewachsen sein? Aber wieso sollte Harry das alles erfinden? Das würde keinen Sinn ergeben.

Professor Snape musste sich nur das Bündel Elend vor sich ansehen und er wusste, was wahr war. Jedoch wusste er nicht, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Geschockt sah er zu, wie Harry seinen Körper in eine unterwürfige Haltung zwang.

„Harry, sieh mich an!" bat Snape schließlich.

Zwei vor Panik geweitete grüne Augen trafen seinen Blick.

„Was wir hier besprechen, wird nie diese Mauern verlassen, ohne deiner Erlaubnis!" versprach Snape.

Er wusste, er legte sich damit selber ein Ei, denn zumindest Dumbledore sollte darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, aber er musste den Jungen dazu bringen, ihm zu vertrauen. Das war jetzt oberste Priorität.

„Es tut mir Leid!" wisperte Harry erneut.

Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf „Da gibt es nichts, was dir Leid tun muss, du hast nichts Falsches getan!"

Zweifelnd legte der Junge die Stirn in Falten. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich doch Magie zum Reinigen der Kesseln benutzt habe. Ich... ich wusste nicht, dass ich es tue!"

Snape seufzte, _das_ war jetzt wirklich sein kleinstes Problem. „Harry!" sagte der Professor erneut und sah dem Jungen tief in die Augen. Es gab ihm einen Stich im Herzen, diese Augen mit so viel Leid darin zu sehen. Lily hatte nie gelitten. Lily war lebensfroh und voller Energie.

Harry hatte Mühe den Blickkontakt mit Snape zu halten, denn er wusste, er müsste den Professor anlügen, wenn das Thema nicht beendet wurde.

„Hat dein Onkel dich geschlagen?" kam auch schon die nächste Frage.

Harry wollte nicht lügen. Der Professor war zwar streng, aber auf mysteriöser Weise verstand er Harry besser, als es je einer bisher getan hat. Doch er konnte es nicht sagen, er durfte es nicht sagen. Harry war zwischen den Wunsch, die Wahrheit zu sagen und der Notwendigkeit zu lügen hin und her gerissen.

„Ich kann dir helfen. Ich werde einen Weg finden. Aber ich muss es mit Bestimmtheit wissen!" versuchte Snape den Jungen zu überzeugen.

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Seine Lippen formten das Wort „Nein!" aber es kam kein Ton aus seinen Mund.

„Ich weiß, dass du lügst, Harry!"

„Nein!" wisperte Harry erneut und dann sprang er so plötzlich auf, dass Severus zurück zuckte. Merlin weiß, von wo plötzlich der Mut dazu herkam, brüllte Harry aus Leibeskräften „Sie wissen gar nichts! Nicht ein kleines Bisschen!" und mit diesen Worten eilte Harry aus dem Raum und verschwand im nächsten Korridor.

„Na, toll!" fluchte Snape ein wenig verärgert. Aber er war nicht wirklich auf Harry böse, eher auf war er zutiefst erschüttert, was sich diese Muggel heraus nahmen, einen Jungen, wie einen Sklaven zu behandeln.


	4. Die Entschuldigung

**Die Entschuldigung**

„Ah! Severus mein Junge, was führt dich zu so später Stunde noch zu mir?"

„Albus, ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Das habe ich stark vermutet, nachdem du kein Mann bist, der nur zu einem Kaffee-Tratsch mal vorbei schaut. Also worum geht es? Setz dich!" lud Dumbledore seinen Kollegen ein.

Professor Snape nahm Platz und sah Dumbledore ernst in die Augen. „Es geht um Harry Potter!"

„Oh ja, unser junger Mr. Potter. Scheint ein sehr neugieriger, aufgeweckter kleiner Junge zu sein. Seine anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatte er schnell überwunden. Die meisten aus dem Kollegium sind begeistert, wie offen, ehrlich und freundlich er ist" erzählte Dumbledore zufrieden.

„Ja, nur hat diese helle Fassade ein dunkles Geheimnis!" grummelte Snape. Er fand es beinahe unausstehlich, wie fröhlich der Direktor da saß und seelenruhig an einem Zitronenbonbon lutschte.

Nun blickte Dumbledore über seinen Halbmondbrillenrand, „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Davon, dass Harry von seinen Verwandten wahrscheinlich misshandelt wird!" knallte Snape ohne große Umschweife die Tatsachen auf den Tisch.

„Misshandelt? Das ist ein ziemlich grober Vorwurf."

„Das mag sein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Recht habe!"

Endlich wurde Dumbledore ernst. Er ließ die Schüssel mit dem Bonbons, die er gerade Severus anbieten wollte, wieder sinken und sah den Zaubertrankprofessor prüfend an. Dieser wirkte doch ziemlich aufgebracht und aus eigener Erfahrung wusste der Schuldirektor, dass Severus, wenn er einen Verdacht hatte, eigentlich immer richtig lag.

„Was hast du bis jetzt Handfestes herausgefunden?" wollte der Direktor wissen.

Severus seufzte „Ich habe Harry versprochen, mit niemanden darüber zu reden. Aber ich dachte ich sollte dich informieren. Was weißt du über die Muggeln, bei denen er wohnt?"

„Nicht viel. Ich dachte, die Tatsache, dass Petunia Dursley, die Schwester von Lily ist, sei ausreichend, um den Jungen ein sicheres Heim zu bieten. Durch Lilys selbstlose Liebe wurde uralte Magie freigesetzt und solange Petunia dem Jungen ein Zuhause gibt, wird dieser Schutz den Jungen und auch die Familie schützen. Severus, wenn du Recht haben solltest, dann habe wir wirklich ein Problem. Wir können den Jungen dort nicht einfach herausholen. Hat Harry denn von sich aus irgendetwas erwähnt?"

Professor Snape sah nun etwas gequält drein „Er hat Angst mit mir darüber zu reden. Du hättest sehen müssen, wie ich ihn gefragt hatte, ob er geschlagen wurde. Er hatte sich ganz klein vor mir gemacht und um Verzeihung gebeten, wie ein Hauself, der etwas Schlechtes über seinen Herrn gesagt hat!"

Dumbledore sah Severus nachdenklich an und seufzte „Ohne Beweise kann ich gar nichts tun!"

„Ich weiß!" schnaubte Snape frustriert.

„Selbst mit Beweisen, wird es nicht so leicht sein, den Jungen dort einfach rauszureißen. Das würde für bedeuten, jeglichen Schutz, den Harry dort findet, zu zerstören. Und jeder der sich des Jungen annehmen würde, würde ein enormes Risiko eingehen."

„Wenn Harry wirklich geschlagen wird, und davon gehe ich aus, auf Grund seines Verhaltens, dann ist es jedes Risiko Wert, diesen Zauber zu brechen!" sagte Severus entschlossen.

„Dennoch sind uns die Arme gebunden, solange keine Beweise vorliegen!"

„Und die werde ich kriegen. Ich lasse den Jungen nicht mehr dahin zurück!"

Nun zog Dumbledore eine Augenbraue überrascht hoch. Dumbledore hatte mit viel gerecht, aber nicht damit, dass Severus Snape sich um Harry Potter Sorgen machen würde.

ooo

Doch Professor Snapes Zuversicht schwand in den nächsten Wochen, in denen Harry ihm geschickt aus dem Weg ging. Zu gerne hätte er mit den Jungen noch mal gesprochen. Aber es ergab sich keine Möglichkeit. Nicht einmal in Form einer Strafarbeit. Bis zu Halloween.

Ooo

„Ein Troll! Ein Troll. Im Kerker. Ich dachte Ihr solltet es wissen!" mit diesen Worten brach Professor Quirrel in der großen Halle zusammen.

Während alle zu schreien und kreischen anfingen, saß Harry da und fragte sich, was wohl los sei. „Was ist ein Troll?" fragte er seinen Freund.

„Glaube mir, das willst du nicht wissen!" sagte Ron etwas blass um die Nase.

Nachdem Dumbledore zur Ruhe gebotet hatte, reihten sich die Schüler Häuserweise geordnet auf, um die große Halle zu verlassen. Harry und Ron waren schon am halben Weg zum Gryffindorturm, als Harry seinen Freund am Ärmel zupfte.

„Hermine!" wisperte Harry aufgeregt.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Ron etwas verärgert. Er und das Mädchen hatten einen kleinen Streit gehabt.

„Sie weiß nichts von dem Troll! Und sie ist ganz alleine!"

„Du willst doch jetzt nicht umdrehen?" fragte Ron geschockt. Doch Harry antwortete nicht, sonder sprintete Richtung Mädchenklo davon.

Ooo

„Ist er... tot?" fragte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme.

„Nein, er ist nur KO gegangen!"

„Iiiiiii Trollrotz!" sagte Ron angeekelt, als Harry seinen Zauberstab aus der Nase des Trolls zog und dabei schleimige Fäden zog.

Harry sah nicht weniger angeekelt drein. Er wischte den gröbsten Dreck am Hemd des Trolls ab.

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte und ein entsetzten Aufschrei. „Du meine Güte!"

Professor Mc Gonagall kam herein gestürmt und hielt sich nun die Hand über ihre Brust. Dicht hinter ihr tauchten Professor Quirrell und Professor Snape auf.

Während Hermine eine erlogene Antwort stammelte, die Ron und Harry besser da stehen ließ, als wahr war, fiel Harrys Blick auf Professor Snapes blutige Bein. Erschrocken sah er auf und suchte den Blick des Professors. Der jedoch sah Harry finster an und ließ den Umhang schützend über sein Bein zurück gleiten.

Noch bevor einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte, wandte sich Professor Snape ruckartig von Harry ab und hörte mit Unglauben zu, wie Professor Mc Gonagall den Jungs für ihr unverschämtes Glück auch noch Punkte gab.

Auch Harry sah die Professorin überrascht an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Schließlich wurden die Kinder aus der Toilette gescheucht und in ihren Gemeinschaftraum geschickt. Professor Snape jedoch ließ eine Hand auf Harrys Schultern gleiten und meinte, „Auf ein Wort, Mr. Potter!"

„Severus. Die Kinder gehören ins Bett!" mahnte Mc Gonagall.

„Keine Sorge, Minerva. Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern, dass Mr. Potter heil in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kommt!"

Harry schüttelte seine Schulter, in der Hoffnung sich von Snapes Arm zu befreien, jedoch mit dem Erfolg, dass der Professor Harry nun am Arm packte und mit sich zog.

Professor Snape wusste, dass Hermines Geschichte nicht stimmen konnte und er war entschlossen die Wahrheit heraus zu finden.

„Setz dich!" befahl Snape und wies Harry auf einen Sessel, kaum dass Sie Snapes Büro erreicht hatten.

Harry setzte sich und sah zu wie der Professor um seinen Schreibtisch herum humpelte.

„Was ist mit Ihrem Bein?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nichts was dich etwas angehen würde."

Harry nickte etwas enttäuscht. Nach einer Pause jedoch fragte Harry „Warum bin ich hier?"

„Weil ich die wahre Geschichte hören möchte und nicht die _meine tapferen zwei Helden_ Version!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, „Na ja, Hermine war nicht beim Abendessen und als wir von dem Troll erfuhren, wollten wir zu ihr, um sie vor dem Troll zu warnen und da haben wir gesehen, wie der Troll in das Mädchenklo ging!"

„Woher wusstet ihr, in welchem Klo eure Freundin war?"

„Wir haben es beim Abendessen erfahren."

„Und warum sollte Miss Granger so lange auf der Toilette sein, dass sie ihr Abendessen verpasst?"

„Sie war traurig, Sir. Es gab einen Streit!" gab Harry Auskunft und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Einen Streit?" wiederholte Professor Snape.

„Ja. Ron hat etwas nicht sehr Nettes gesagt und sie ist abgerauscht und hatte sich im Klo verschanzt."

„Und dann wolltet ihr es wieder gut machen und sie vor dem Troll warnen!"

„Wir konnten sie doch nicht Stich lassen!"

„Wieso habt ihr es nicht eurem Vertrauensschüler oder einem Lehrer gesagt?"

„Wir dachten, der Troll sei im Keller und wollten nur schnell Hermine holen!"

„Und als ihr gesehen habt, dass der Troll _nicht_ im Keller war, wieso seid ihr dann nicht zu einem Lehrer gegangen?"

„Hermine hatte geschrieen. Wir durften keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Wir hatten Angst, der Troll würde sie töten!"

„Und so dachtet ihr, besser wir sterben zu dritt?"

Harry klappte den Mund zum Protest auf, doch Snape ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was euch hätte passieren können. Ihr ward leichtsinnig und es hätte euch dreien das Leben kosten können."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Das stolze Glücksgefühl, das er gefühlt hatte, nachdem er und Ron den Troll überwältigt hatten, war mit einem Schlag verschwunden.

„Sieh mich an!" zischte Snape.

Ein Fünkchen Rebellion und Trotz flackerte nun in den grünen Augen auf „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Aber wir lassen keinen Klassenkameraden im Stich."

„Ach nein? Und wieso lässt ihr sie auf der Toilette heulen, während ihr genüsslich zu Abend esst?"

Harry schluckte. Da war was dran. Aber sie hatte doch erst beim Abendessen erfahren, dass sich Hermine zurückgezogen hatte.

„Wie kommt es dann überhaupt soweit, dass eure Klassenkameraden heulend auf der Toilette sitzen?" fragte Snape weiter.

Geschlagen ließ Harry wieder den Blick sinken. Es war unfair, dass der Professor _ihn_ beschuldigte, wo es doch Ron war, der Hermine beleidigt hatte.

„Was..." fing Harry an, doch sein Hals war seltsam trocken, „Was haben Sie jetzt mit mir vor?"

Etwas überrascht über die Frage ließ Snape eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern. „Was soll ich vorhaben? Ich unterhalte mich mit dir!"

Unsicher sah Harry wieder auf. „Aber wegen Hermines Lüge!"

„Miss Granger ist nicht meine Sorge. Wenn Professor Mc Gonagall von ihr Punkte abzieht und euch welche gibt, dann ist das auch nicht mein Problem. Aber du, junger Mann, bist mein Problem!"

„Wieso?" fragte Harry etwas ängstlich und neugierig zugleich „Ich bin auch ein Gryffindor!"

„Ja, für wahr! Aber ich kannte deine Mutter!"

„Ehrlich?" fragte Harry nun mit großen Augen.

„Ehrlich! Und sie wäre sicher maßlos enttäuscht, wenn sie wüsste, wie leichtfertig du mit dem Leben umgehst, für dass sie sich geopfert hat!"

Dieser Satz tat mehr weh, als alles, was Harry je an Beschimpfungen von den Dursleys über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Harry schloss die Augen und ließ sich von Schuldgefühlen und Scham überrollen. Tränen drängten nach außen und fanden bald ihren Weg über die Wangen des Jungen.

Dennoch fand er den Vorwurf ungerechtfertigt. Er wollte doch nur Leben retten, wieso war das so falsch? Ohne Ron und ihm wäre Hermine jetzt vielleicht tot.

Stoisch kratzte Harry seinen letzten Stolz und Mut zusammen und suchte wieder Snapes Blick, „Sie wissen gar nicht, Sir!" flüsterte er und stand auf. Er war im Begriff zu gehen, da legte sich Snapes Hand erneut auf Harrys Schulter. Harry wich auf die Seite aus und schüttelte die Hand ab.

„Was weiß ich nicht?" wollte Snape wissen. Sein strenger Ton war jedoch nicht gerade die beste Wahl.

Harry warf ihm nur einen gekränkten Blick zu, dann fragte er mit ungeduldiger Stimme „Darf ich gehen, Sir?"

Der Professor studierte den Jungen vor sich und langsam wurde ihm bewusst, welchen Fehler er getan hatte. Er hätte Lily nicht in das Gespräch einbringen dürfen. Es stand ihm bei Merlin nicht zu, im Namen von Lily zu sprechen.

Er schallte sich innerlich. Wieso hatte er das überhaupt gesagt? Wollte er damit Harry in irgendeiner Weise beeindrucken? Gerade als er zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzt wollte, bemerkte er, dass Harry schon gegangen war.

ooo

Der Junge hatte die lange Schweigepause als „Ja" interpretiert und eilte nun zum Gemeinschaftsraum hoch. Als er Abstand zwischen sich und dem Professor gewonnen hatte, traf ihm die Wucht der Worte erneut. Das letzte was er wollte, war, dass seine Mutter von ihm enttäuschen sein würde.

Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, warteten Hermine und Ron schon nervös.

„Harry!" rief das Mädchen entsetzt, als sie die Tränspuren sah.

„Was hat dieser Bastard gemacht?" fragte Ron sofort und legte Harry einen beschützenden Arm um die Schulter.

Doch Harry war noch nicht fähig darüber zu sprechen. Er ließ sich auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin nieder und schlag seine Arme um die hochgezogenen Knie.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine nun etwas sanfter und ging vor den aufgelösten Jungen in die Hocke.

Harry sah dem Mädchen in die Augen und ihm wurde klar, dass er, egal was Snape dachte, was seine Mutter von ihm halten würde, richtig gehandelt hatte. Das waren seine Freunde. Seine _ersten_ Freunde. Was gab es Wichtigeres, als sie zu beschützen?

„Snape ist ein Bastard!" sagte Harry schließlich und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Wangen und die Tränenspuren zu trocknen.

„Das sag ich doch schon seit der ersten Stunde!" bestätigte Ron die Aussage seines Freundes.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich dachte nur...!" Harry beendete den Satz nicht.

Nach seiner ersten Strafarbeit hatte er wirklich geglaubt, Professor Snape wäre anders, als die anderen Erwachsenen. Aber jetzt war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Und im Nachhinein war er froh, dass er Snape nichts über Onkel Vernon erzählt hatte. Denn wenn Snape, so wie alle anderen Erwachsenen war, dann würde er ihm nicht helfen, sondern alles nur schlimmer machen.

Ooo

Harry hatte eine unruhige Nacht. Ron wachte von dem Gemurmel seines Freundes auf. „Professor Snape, Sir, bitte! – Nein, bitte nicht – Ich war das nicht – Bitte – Mum, es tut mir Leid – Nein, nicht – geh nicht – es tut mir Leid"

Ron sprang aus seinem Bett und schüttelte Harry bis dieser erschrocken aufwachte. „He, schschsch, Ich bin es, Ron!" flüsterte Ron.

Harry atmete erleichtert durch. Dann sah er Ron entschuldigend an, „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe!"

„Schon gut" versicherten Ron, „Magst du darüber reden?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Ron sah seinen Freund besorgt an, „Du, du hast Snapes Name erwähnt. Was hat er gestern mit dir gemacht?"

Müde schüttelte Harry den Kopf, „Gar nichts. Er hat nur geschimpft und mir erklärt, wie dumm es war, den Troll selber zu erledigen, ohne einen Erwachsenen Bescheid zu geben!"

„Aber du hast geweint!"

„Er hat ein paar nicht nette Sachen gesagt!"

„Er hat dich nicht geschlagen, oder so was?"

Nun lächelte Harry schwach. „Nein, Ron. Er hat mich nicht geschlagen. Er hat nur Worte gewählt, die weh getan haben!"

„Verrätst du sie mir?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Harry seufzte, dann richtete er sich im Bett auf. „Er sagte, er kannte meine Mutter und er sagte meine Mutter wäre enttäuscht von mir!" Als Harry das sagte, verkrampfe sich sein Herz erneut.

Ron hatte einen grimmigen Blick aufgesetzt „Dieser Bastard. Was weiß der schon über deine Mutter? Genauso gut kann ich behaupten, sie wäre mächtig stolz auf dich, dass du im ersten Schuljahr einen Troll besiegt hast!"

„Es war trotzdem leichtfertig. Wir hätten drauf gehen können!" gab Harry zu.

„Und Hermine? Wir konnten sie doch nicht im Stich lassen, oder? Sie wäre alleine, mit Sicherheit draufgegangen. Zu Dritt hatten wir eine gute Chance, wie wir ja gesehen haben. Wir waren ein gutes Team! Es war richtig Hermine zu helfen. Wir haben doch auch Punkte von Mc Gonagall bekommen. Also kann dieser Bastard sagen was er will! Er ist nur ein schleimiger verlogener Slytherin. Er versteht nichts von Gryffindors Ehre, Mut und Stolz!"

Nun musste Harry schmunzeln. Rons positive Energie war irgendwie ansteckend. „Danke!" hauchte er mit glasigen Augen.

„Hey es ist fast sieben, wollen wir nicht aufstehen und frühstücken? Dann haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit vor der ersten Stunde."

„Ja, okay!"

ooo

„Mr. Potter!" ertönte eine Stimme kurz nachdem Harry und Ron nach dem Frühstück aus der großen Halle stürmten.

Harry blieb erschrocken stehen und drehte sich um. Professor Snape kam gerade auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht in einer undefinierbaren Maske.

„Sir?" fragte Harry.

„Wir müssen reden! Ich würde mein Büro vorschlagen."

Ron der bisher neben Harry stand, ging nun instinktiv einen Schritt vor und schob sich etwas vor seinen Freund. „Worum geht es?" ergriff er das Wort noch bevor Harry reagieren konnte.

Snape ließ eine Augenbraue hoch wandern. Unter anderen Umständen, hätte er die provokativ gestellte Frage mit einen ‚das geht Sie nichts an' beantwortet, aber Snape war nicht dumm und er hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis und er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, als Harry sich einmal zur Strafarbeit verspätet hatte. Als Harry erwähnte, er wäre von einem Freund aufgehalten worden, hatte die Augen des Jungen geleuchtet, als wenn er noch nie einen Freund gehab hätte.

„Na schön, Mr. Weasley. Sie können mitkommen!"

Harry und Ron tauschten verwunderte Blicke. Beide hatten damit gerechnet, dass Snape Ron für die Bemerkung anfahren würde.

Ooo

Nachdem die beiden Jungs Platz genommen hatten, setzte sich Snape ebenfalls und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Doch schließlich blieb sein Blick an Harry hängen und er holte kaum hörbar Luft für das, was er nun sagen musste.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid, falls ich dich gestern verletzt haben sollte. Es stand mir nicht zu, zu behaupten, was deine Mutter von dir denken würde. Ich war nur erschrocken darüber, dass ihr drei alleine mit einem Troll in einem Raum wart. Merlin weiß, wie ihr es geschafft habt zu überleben."

Während Harry schwach lächelte. Traten bei Ron die Augen aus dem Kopf. Der konnte nicht fassen, was Snape da eben sagte. Weder die Worte noch die Tonwahl mit der er zu Harry sprach.

„Dennoch!" setzte Snape noch eins nach, „Erwarte ich von euch beiden. Dass ihr euch an einen Vertrauensschüler, oder einen Lehrer wendet, bevor ihr euch erneut in ein Abenteuer werft. Auch wenn Ms Granger in Gefahr war, gibt euch das nicht das Recht, sich gegen Regeln zu stellen und euer eigenes Leben in Gefahr zu bringen. Nachdem ich nicht euer Hauslehrer bin belasse ich es diesmal bei einer Verwarnung. Sollte ich euch noch einmal dabei erwischen, dass ihr euch in Gefahr begebt, anstatt einen Lehrer zu informieren, dann werde ich gezwungen sein, dafür zu Sorgen, dass das nicht mehr vorkommt. Sich drehende Treppen werden nicht mehr als Ausrede akzeptiert! Verstehen wir uns?"

„Ja, Sir!" kam es im Chor.

„Ihr dürft gehen!" sagte Snape schließlich und war stolz, dass er zu der peinlichen Entschuldigung, noch eine autoritäre Mahnung einbauen konnte. Womit sein Ruf nicht ganz beschädigt war.

Dennoch, als Ron und Harry aus Snapes Büro eilten, sah Ron seinen Freund überrascht ab. „War das wirklich Snape?"

Harry nickte und grinste.

„Der Snape?"

Wieder nickte Harry.

„Ich glaub's nicht. Hast du gehört, was er gesagt hat? Er hat sich entschuldigt?"

„Ja, ich habe es gehört. Ich war dabei!" erinnerte Harry.

„Wow. Das glaubt mir keiner! Und du bist dir sicher, dass es der echte Snape war? Ich meine, du hast schon mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht, als ich. Also kannst du das sicher besser beurteilen!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ist gut Ron. Es war wirklich Professor Snape."

„Aber-"

Harry musste nun zu lachen anfangen. Rons verdutze Gesicht war einfach zu komisch.


	5. Quidditch

Sorry für die lange Pause, aber als ich mein nächtstes Kapitel fertig hatte, ist mir eingefallen, dass ich was wesentliches vergessen hatte. Jetzt musste ich noch ein Kapitel einschieben und das nächste muss überarbeitet werden. In diesem Kapitel jetzt wird ein bisschen mehr vom Buch wiedergegeben, ein bisschen anderes, damit es besser zu Geschichte passt, aber im wesentlichen sehr paralell zu JKR.

**Quidditch**

Harry saß nervös beim Frühstück und brachte fast nichts runter.

„Harry, iss was. Du hast morgen dein erstes Quidditch Spiel und dass gegen den wichtigsten Gegner überhaupt. Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, vom Besen zu fallen, weil du zu wenig gegessen hast!" erklärte Ron mit besorgter Stimme.

„Danke, jetzt bin ich aber beruhigt!" schimpfte Harry gereizt.

„Hey, du hast den besten Besen aller Zeiten. Du schafft das schon, außerdem war ja dein Vater schon ein ausgezeichneter Sucher, was der kann, kannst du doch mit Links!" versuchte sich Ron raus zu reden.

„Genau da liegt das Problem!" sagte Harry mit hängendem Kopf, „Die erwarten von mir, dass ich genau so gut bin wie mein Vater! Aber ich bin erst seit wenigen Monaten ein Zauberer, wie kann ich da genauso gut sein, wie er?"

„Harry, du bist schon dein Leben lang ein Zauberer!" widersprach Ron sofort.

„Jahhh, aber-"

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Du bist in deiner ersten Flugstunde auf diesen Besen gestiegen und hast ein erstklassiges Manöver hingelegt, obwohl du noch nie zu vor geflogen bist und die Schulbesen ziemlich mittelmäßig sind. Wieso solltest du jetzt versagen, wo du einen Besen hast, der deinen Flugkünsten entspricht?"

Harry lächelte ein wenig. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht!" sagte er schließlich.

„Hey, Harry! Sieh mal, was ich in der Bibliothek gefunden habe!" sagte Hermine und kam zu Ron und Harry an den Tisch. Die große Halle begann sich bereits zu leeren, aber Hermine fand immer noch genug, was sie sich auf ihren Teller schaufeln konnte.

„Was hast du da?" fragte Harry und nahm das Buch entgegen.

„Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit!" las er den Titel. Neugierig schlug er das Buch auf. Es war mit vielen kleinen Bildern illustriert, in denen verschiedene Quidditch Manöver gezeigt wurden. Harry starrte die kleinen Bildchen wie gebannt an. „Danke!" sagte er fasziniert.

Ron blickte Harry über die Schulter. Und gemeinsam vergruben sich die beiden in dem Buch, während Hermine zu Ende frühstückte.

ooo

„Gehen wir ein bisschen hinaus? Ein wenig Frischluft nach dieser Woche würde uns ganz gut tun!" stellte Ron fest und Harry und Hermine stimmten ihm zu. Harry hielt das Buch weiterhin in seinen Armen. Er wollte es nie wieder aus der Hand legen.

Professor Snape stand außerhalb des Eingangs auf der obersten Stufe und sah etwas sauertöpfisch drein. Je näher das Spiel _Slytherin gegen Gryffindor_ rückte, umso mieser war seine Laune geworden.

Professor Mc Gonagall grinste jedesmal, wenn sie Severus traf und tat so, als ob sie eine Geheimwaffe gegen Slytherin in der Hand hätte. Und die Tatsache, wie sie den Jungen in ihr Team geschmuggelt hatte, obwohl dieser eigentlich hochkant von der Schule hätte fliegen müssen für diesen Stunt, den er sich geleistet hatte, missfiel ihm ebenfalls.

Er wollte gerade ins Schloss zurück gehen, als ihm das Buch in Harrys Armen auffiel und er die Gelegenheit sah, etwas von seiner schlechten Laune raus zu lassen.

„Potter, was hast du da?" fragte Severus sofort und Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Nur ein Buch, Sir!" erwiderte Harry verunsichert.

„Bücher aus der Bibliothek, dürfen nicht mit Hinaus genommen werden. Das solltest du wissen. Gib es mir!" fauchte Professor Snape.

Harry schluckte, „Wieso? Ich möchte es noch lesen!" sagte Harry und schloss seine Arme fester um das Buch.

„Keine Widerrede, oder soll ich dir für morgen Strafarbeit geben? Wäre doch jammerschade, wenn du bei deinem ersten Spiel nicht dabei sein könntest."

Noch immer schockiert, streckte Harry dem Lehrer langsam das Buch hin und dieser schnappte es sich schnell und eilte dann an den dreien vorbei, zurück in das Schloss.

„Seine Laune ist furchtbar!" stellte Hermine fest.

„Er weiß, dass Slytherin gegen Harry keine Chance hat!" sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen.

„Er humpelt!" stellte Harry schließlich fest. „Vielleicht hat er Schmerzen und ist deswegen so mies drauf?"

„Er humpelt?" fragten Ron und Hermine verdutzt und blickte auf die Stelle im Eingangsportal, wo so eben der schwarze Umhang des Professors verschwunden war.

„Der Hund hat ihn gebissen!" erzählte Harry, „Könnt ihr euch nicht mehr erinnern? Als wir den Troll erledigt haben, da war sein Bein blutig!"

„Nein, daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Ich habe sein Bein nicht gesehen" sagte Ron nachdenklich. „Aber Harry… wieso war er bei dem Hund, wenn doch alle Lehrer in den Kerker hätten gehen sollen? Was wenn _er_ den Troll rein gelassen hat? Zur Ablenkung, verstehst du. Und… und… das Ding stehlen wollte, das der Hund bewacht und deswegen sauer ist, weil er an das Ding nicht rangekommen ist?"

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Wieso sollte Snape so etwas tun?" fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber irgendwie muss der Troll ja in die Schule gekommen sein."

„Also, ich glaube auch nicht, dass es Snape war!" meinte Harry schließlich.

„Und wer war es dann? Etwa dieser st-st-stotternde Quirrell vielleicht?" Ron lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, aber weder Harry noch Hermine gingen darauf ein. Daher räusperte sich Ron und fuhr an Harry gewandt fort, „Du musst doch zugeben, kein Lehrer in dieser Schule ist so undurchschaubar, wie Snape! Und kein Lehrer hätte dir ein Buch weggenommen, nur weil du damit einen Schritt vor die Tür gemacht hast. Er ist gemein und unfair. Vor allem dir gegenüber."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin sicher, er gibt mir das Buch wieder zurück, wenn ich ihn frage und ihm verspreche nicht mehr damit hinaus zu gehen!" sagte Harry zuversichtlich.

Nun war es Ron, der zweifelnd drein blickte.

Ooo

Nachdem Mittagessen hatte Harry beschlossen Snape aufzusuchen. Er wollte noch einmal einen genauen Blick auf die Bildchen werfen, um sich möglichst viele Quidditch Manöver einzuprägen. Er ging zu Snapes Büro und klopfte, aber es kam keine Antwort.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Als er sich zum Gehen umdrehte, hörte er, wie sich eindeutig jemand im Snapes Büro bewegte. Er klopfte erneut, diesmal etwas lauter, aber es kam immer noch keine Antwort.

_Vielleicht hat er mich nicht gehört?_ fragte sich Harry und drückte die Schnalle hinunter, um einen Blick hinein zu riskieren. Was er jedoch nun sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Snape ließ sich gerade in einen Sessel fallen und hob sein Bein auf den Tisch. Zwischen den Zähnen hatte er ein weißes Tuch und auf dem Tisch lagen einige Töpfchen mit Tinkturen.

Als er das Hosenbein hoch zog und seine Wunde entblößte, keuchte Harry überrascht auf. Das Bein sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Doch durch sein abruptes Einatmen, bemerkte Severus den Jungen und funkelte diesen wütend an.

„Hast du nicht gelernt zu klopfen?" schrie er den Jungen an.

„Ich… ich habe geklopft, zwei Mal, Sir" stotterte Harry.

„Und, habe ich dich herein gebeten?" fauchte Snape weiter.

„Nein, aber ich habe gehört-"

„Nun dann _höre_ jetzt meine Worte!" unterbrach Severus den Jungen barsch. „Verschwinde!"

Harry zuckte erneut zusammen. Was war nur mit Professor Snape los?

„Ich wollte doch nur… fragen…" fing er erneut an, doch verstummte sofort wieder.

Professor Snape war aufgebracht von seinen Stuhl hoch geschnellt. Er stütze sich mit einer Hand am Schreibtisch ab, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Ich sagte verschwinde. Sofort!" brüllte er den Jungen an.

Harry wurde blass. Er wusste nicht, was er verbrochen haben konnte, aber er wusste, er sollte jetzt wirklich gehen. Mit zittrigen Händen zog er die Tür ins Schloss. _Vielleicht war er nur so schlecht drauf, weil er Schmerzen hatte_, versuchte er sich selbst zu trösten und ging mit hängendem Kopf zurück zu Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

ooo

Severus wusste, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Zum einen hätte er die Tür abriegeln müssen und zum anderen war es keine gute Idee, den Jungen einfach davon zu scheuchen, wenn er schon so viel gesehen hatte. Aber wie konnte der Junge auch den Nerv haben, einfach ungebeten in sein Büro hinein zu platzen? Kannte Potter sowas wie Privatsphäre nicht?

Nach dem Abendessen war es an Professor Snape den Jungen auf zu suchen. Er bat ihn mit in sein Büro.

Ooo

Nervös trat Harry von einem auf das andere Bein. Während Professor Snape unruhig vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab ging. Das Humpeln war nun kaum mehr zu bemerken.

„Ich habe nicht vor mich zu entschuldigen!" fing Snape sofort an und blieb endlich vor Harry stehen, „Einfach ungefragt in Räume hinein zu platzen, ist eine Unart, die du dir am besten sofort wieder abgewöhnst. Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?"

Harry nickte betreten. „Es tut mir Leid Professor, aber ich wusste nicht, ob Sie mein Klopfen gehört haben, oder nicht. Ich dachte zuerst, es wäre niemand da, aber dann habe ich was gehört und probierte es erneut. Sie haben nicht reagiert und ich-"

„Und du dachtest, schauen wir einfach mal nach!" beendete Snape den Satz.

„Ähm… ja." Harry lief bis zum Haaransatz rot an.

„Wenn dir deine Haut lieb ist, dann tu so etwas nie wieder. Türen die geschlossen sind, sind aus einem bestimmten Grund zu. Egal ob sie versperrt sind oder nicht, du kannst nicht einfach überall hinein platzen, wie wenn du der König von England wärst!"

„Ich… ich weiß!"

„Ach ja?" Severus zog einen Augenbraue hoch und sah den Jungen streng an, „Den Eindruck machst du jedoch nicht!"

Soweit es ging ließ Harry den Kopf noch tiefer hängen.

„Harry, sieh mich an!" bat Severus und wartete bis der Junge sich weit genug gesammelt hatte, um auf zu blicken.

„Ich erwarte von dir, dass du nicht einfach blindlings in irgendwelche Räume hinein stolperst. Du kannst nicht wissen, was auf der anderen Seite ist. Und wenn du jemanden in dessen Zimmer aufsuchst, dann musst du immer, ich wiederhole, _immer_ klopfen und auf Antwort warten. Anderenfalls hast du kein Recht, den Raum zu betreten, egal, was du glaubst zu hören!"

Harry nickte und sagte kaum hörbar, „Ja, Sir!"

„Na schön!" sagte Severus schließlich „Wegen deinem ursprünglichen Anliegen – Nein, ich gebe dir das Buch nicht zurück. Du machst dich damit nur wahnsinnig. Alles was du tun musst, ist auf diesen Besen zu bleiben und mit ein bisschen Glück den Schnatz zu fangen. Du brauchst keine Manöver auswendig lernen!"

Harry war erstaunt und enttäuscht gleichermaßen. Er hatte Snape nie gesagt, dass er das Buch zurück haben wollte, aber natürlich wollte er es. Wieso glaubte Snape, dass er keine Manöver lernen musste? Er musste immerhin Klatschern ausweichen können und steile Sinkflüge beherrschen, um den Schnatz nachjagen zu können.

„Ja, Sir!" sagte Harry schließlich ergeben. Er wusste, egal was er sagen würde, Snape würde das Buch nicht mehr hergeben.

Ooo

Noch nervöser, als am Vortag, saß Harry zwischen Ron und Hermine und starrte auf seinen Toast mit Marmelade, von dem er gerade einmal einen Bissen gegessen hatte.

„Ich schaff das nicht!" jammerte Harry.

„Blödsinn. Natürlich schaffst du das!" ermutige Ron seinen Freund, „Du wirst sehen, sobald du auf dem Besen hockst, sind deine Zweifel weg!"

„Ich hoffe!" flüsterte Harry zweifelnd.

„Viel Glück, Potter!" sagte Professor Snape im Vorbeigehen, als er am Gryffindortisch entlang hinaus in die Große Halle ging.

Ron sah ihm misstrauisch nach. „Er humpelt immer noch. Der Hund muss ziemlich wütend auf ihn gewesen sein!"

Doch Harry ließ sich von seinen Elend nicht ablenken. Er würde bald auf den Besen steigen und alle furchtbar enttäuschen.

Ooo

Doch Ron sollte Recht behalten, sobald Harry sich von der Erde abstieß, ließ er all seine Zweifel am Boden zurück. Es war herrlich zu fliegen. Das Spiel ging ganz gut dahin. Harry hatte keine Mühe vereinzelten Klatscher auszuweichen. Jedoch stellte er sehr schnell fest, dass Syltherins gerne faulen.

Dann plötzlich passierte etwas Komisches: Sein Besen begann zu rucken und zu zucken und es schien, als wolle er Harry abwerfen. Erschrocken verlor Harry das Gleichgewicht, doch bevor er wirklich hinunter fiel, bekam er zumindest mit einer Hand einen Griff um den Stiel des Besens. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, was gerade passierte. Alles was jetzt zählte war, nur nicht runter zu fallen.

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit hörte der Besen genau so plötzlich auf zu bocken, wie er damit angefangen hatte. Harry zog sich erleichtert hoch, doch dann sah er etwas nahe dem Boden glitzern. Ohne lange nachzudenken, ging er in einen steilen Sinkflug und die Zuschauer schrieen panisch auf, weil sie dachten Harry würde nun samt Besen ungebremst in den Boden krachen.

Doch dem war nicht so. Harry lieferte sich eine wilde Verfolgungsjagt mit dem Sucher von Slytherin an seiner Flanke und nach einem weiteren Sinkflug, war er gerade einmal einen Meter über dem Boden und der Schnatz flog auf Armlänge vor ihm. Harry stand auf seinen Besen auf und tastete sich langsam mit seinen Füßen am Stiel nach vor.

Dann streckte er seinen Arm aus und machte plötzlich einen Purzelbaum nach vor, da der Besen aufgrund des großen Gewichts am Stiel nach unten abtauchte, sich in der Erde eingrub und sich schließlich mitsamt Harry überschlug.

Nur langsam kam Harry wieder zu sich. Sein Mund war so trocken, dass er sich sicher war, ganze Erdbrocken verschluckt zu haben. Hustend und würgend stand er langsam auf. Doch was da schließlich in seiner Hand landete, war kein Erdbrocken, sondern der Schnatz. Ungläubig starrte er auf den kleinen goldenen Ball der nur müde seine Flügel hob und senkte, aber keinen Versuch unternahm zu fliehen.

„Gryffindor gewinnt!" röhrte eine Stimme durch das Stadium und eine unbändige Freude breitete sich in Harrys Brust aus. Er hat sie _nicht_ enttäuscht. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft!

Ooo

„Es war Snape!" sagte Ron erneut.

Harry wollte es nicht glauben. Verloren blickte er zu Hermine, doch Sie schien selber Meinung zu sein wie Ron. „Er hatte zu dir hoch gestarrt, ohne ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln und er hat ständig irgendetwas gemurmelt. Es sah wirklich so aus, Harry!"

„Unsinn!" brummte Hagrid und schenkte den drei Kindern Tee nach. „Warum sollte er Harry etwas antun?"

„Weil er wollte, dass Slytherin gewinnt!" hatte Ron sofort die Antwort parat.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und plötzlich fielen ihm Snapes Worte wieder ein. „_Alles was du tun musst, ist auf diesen Besen zu bleiben!" _wiederholte er sie laut.

„Was?" fragten Ron, Hermine und Hagrid gleichzeitig.

„Das hat Snape gestern zu mir gesagt, als ich das Buch zurück haben wollte. Er meinte, ich müsse keine Manöver lernen, sondern nur auf dem Besen bleiben! Woher wusste er, dass mein Besen bockig werden würde?"

Ron und Hermine starrte Harry mit offenen Mündern an. Doch Hagrid ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen und sagte „Unsinn! Da hast du vielleicht etwas falsch verstanden, Harry. Professor Snape, würde so etwas nie tun!"

„Aber er hat es getan!" rief Ron und Hermine nickte heftig. „Ja, er war vollkommen fixiert auf Harry!" bestätigte sie.

„Aber warum, sollte er sowas tun?" fragte Hagrid erneut.

„Warum will er unbedingt an den dreiköpfigen Hund vorbei?" stellte Ron die Gegenfrage.

Hagrid fiel beinahe die Teetasse aus der Hand, aus der er gerade trinken wollte, „Woher wisst ihr von Fluffi?" fragte er perplex.

„Fluffi?" wiederholte Ron wie ein Echo, „Das Vieh hat einen Namen?"

„Natürlich, es gehört mir!" sagte Hagrid mit Stolz.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Snape nicht rausfindet, wie man an _Fluffi_ vorbeikommt" sagte Ron.

„Hört mal zu, ihr drei. Ich denke, ihr verrennt euch da in etwas. Professor Snape hat nicht vor irgendetwas zu stehlen. Er und einige andere Lehrer beschützen mit Fluffi zusammen, den St- na das Ding halt. Ihr braucht euch darüber nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen! Das Ding ist bestens bewacht und geht nur Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel etwas an!" Hagrid verstummte, als er seinen Fehler bemerkte.

„Nicolas Flamel?" wiederholte Harry. „Der hat also auch mit dem Ding zu tun?"

„Genug!" sagte Hagrid entschlossen und weigerte sich auch nur ein Wort mehr darüber fallen zu lassen. Doch Harry, Ron und Hermine waren zufrieden. Sie hatten nun ein neues Puzzlestein, dem sie nachgehen konnten, um dem geheimnisvollen Ding unter der Falltür näher zu kommen.


	6. Nerhegeb

Es ist ein bisschen lang geworden, abe rich glaube euch stört das nicht, oder?

**Nerhegeb**

Kurz vor Weihnachten war es so hektisch, dass Professor Snapes schlechte Laune, die er vor dem Quidditchspiel hatte, nahtlos in die schlechte Vorweihnachtslaune überging. Vor allem dieser Quirrell bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen.

Natürlich hatte Severus keinerlei Beweise dafür, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Quirrell Harrys Besen verflucht hatte. Dem Zauber, der auf Harrys Besen lag, war nur sehr schwer entgegen zu wirken gewesen. Für einen kurzen Moment war sich Severus nicht sicher gewesen, ob er den Jungen retten können würde. Und inzwischen, war Severus auch überzeugt, dass Quirrell etwas mit diesem Bergtroll zu tun haben musste, der _plötzlich_ seinen Weg nach Hogwarts gefunden hatte.

Severus konnte sich dieses seltsame Verhalten seines Kollegen nicht erklären, und er hatte den Eindruck, dass Quirrell manchmal selber nicht genau wusste, was er tat. Manchmal, da hatte der Mann eine Entschlossenheit im Gesicht, die man ihm gar nicht zu trauen würde und im nächsten Moment stotterte er wieder so schlimm, dass man kaum verstehen konnte, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

Das alles beschäftigte Severus sehr und er war froh, dass er sich nicht auch noch um Harry Sorgen machen musste. Der Junge schien in letzer Zeit schwer beschäftigt zu sein. Severus traf ihn in den letzten Tagen sehr häufig in der Bibliothek an. Offensichtlich recherchierte er mit seinen Freunden etwas, dass nicht in alltäglichen Büchern zu finden war. Mehrmals sah Severus aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Harry sich mit frustriertem Gesicht in einen Lehnstuhl fallen ließ, ein großer Stapel Bücher vor seiner Nase.

Solange Harry mit den Büchern beschäftigt war, kam er wenigstens nicht auf dumme Ideen, dachte sich Severus.

Allerdings, als Severus auf der Schülerliste für die Feiertage blickte und sah, das Harry und dessen Freund über die Feiertage bleiben würde, kam er nicht drum rum sich zu fragen, warum der Junge über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause wollte. Gerade die Erstklässler waren meistens heilfroh, wenn endlich Weihnachten war und sie wieder zu ihren Eltern heim fahren konnten.

Es gab nur selten Erstklässler zu Weihnachten in Hogwarts. Meistens waren es Kinder die zu Hause nicht gut behandelt wurden. Aber es gab natürlich auch Ausnahmen. Ronald Weasley, so wusste Severus, wurde zu Hause sicher nicht schlecht behandelt, außerdem blieben auch die zwei Nervensägen Fred und George Weasley über die Feiertage im Schloss genau wie dieser Wichtigtuer Percy, also scheint hier wohl ein anderer Grund dahinter zu stecken.

Aber was war es wohl bei Harry? Severus wusste nur, dass Harry sehr viele Aufgaben in Haushalt hatte, aber mehr nicht. Wurde Harry auch geschlagen? Er wusste es nicht. Er beschloss sich diesem Thema nach Weihnachten intensiver zu widmen.

Ooo

Als Weihnachten endlich hereinbrach und die meisten Schüler nach Hause fuhren, wurde es angenehm ruhig im Schloss. Genau das hatte Severus sich ersehnt. Er hielt nicht viel von den weihnachtlichen Bräuchen und so, aber die Stille, wenn die lauten, nervigen Schüler weg waren, kam ihm schon wie ein Geschenk vor.

Auch Harry und sein Freund wirkten etwas gelassener. Statt in der Bibliothek etliche Bücher umzudrehen, saßen sie nun oft in der großen Halle und spielten Zauberschach. Soweit Severus vom Lehrertisch aus sehen konnte, war Harry nicht besonders gut in diesem Spiel, dennoch wirkte er keines Wegs betrübt darüber.

Das war eine Eigenschaft die Severus immer wieder ins Staunen versetzte, denn er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie jemand, der eine Niederlage nach der anderen erlitten hat, immer noch mit einer derartigen Begeisterung dabei sein konnte. Es war, als würde Harry sich einfach darüber freuen, dass er jemanden zum Spielen hatte, so dass alles andere nicht so wichtig war.

In solchen Momenten hatte Harry überhaupt nichts von James an sich. Da konnte Severus ganz deutlich Harrys Mutter in den Jungen sehen. Er hatte Lily damals schon für diese Eigenschaft bewundert.

Es irritierte Severus jedoch zu tiefst diese Kopie von James mit Eigenschaften von Lily vor sich zu sehen. Es passte in seinen Augen so überhaupt nicht zusammen. Er hatte James gehasst und Lily geliebt. Dieser Verschnitt, den Harry nun darstellte, war für ihn schwer einzuordnen.

Aber so unsicher er sich mit seinen Gefühlen Harry gegenüber war, so sicher war er sich, dass er dem Jungen helfen musste, sollte er wirklich zu Hause geschlagen werden. Das war er Lily einfach schuldig.

Ooo

So sehr Severus die Ruhe im Schloss schätzte, dieses Jahr schien sie ihm nicht so richtig gegönnt zu sein. Immer häufiger bemerkte er, dass Professor Quirrell sich im Korridor im dritten Stock herum trieb, obwohl er dort nichts zu suchen hatte.

Das Gestotter, das Quirrell dann immer zum Besten gab, wenn er versuchte eine vernünftige Antwort heraus zu bringen, brachte Severus zur Weißglut.

Er nahm sich vor Quirrell ein für alle mal zur Rede zu stellen, doch auf seinem Weg in den dritten Stock kam ihm Filch der Hausmeister entgegen und hielt ihm eine zerbrochene Laterne unter die Nase und meinte, er habe sie in der Bibliothek in der verbotenen Abteilung gefunden. Severus der schon wütend und entnervt von Professor Quirrell war, reagierte daher nicht sehr begeistern auf die neuen Nachrichten.

Noch weniger war er von der Tatsache angetan, dass ein Schüler zu so später Stunde noch im Schloss herum geisterte. Grimmig starrte er von der Laterne zu Filch. Er ließ sich genau erklären, wann, wie und wo der Hausmeister die Laterne gefunden hatte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf. Der Schüler konnte noch nicht weit gekommen sein.

Einmal hielt Severus inne, als ihm plötzlich ein Gefühl überkam, beobachtet zu werden. Filch schnaufte ziemlich beim Gehen, aber Severus hätte fast darauf schwören können, dass er den Atem einer dritten Person hörte. Grimmig ließ er seinen Blick durch den Korridor gleiten, aber er konnte nichts Auffälliges entdecken.

Nachdem der Schüler doch nicht so leicht zu finden war, teilten sich Filch und Severus auf. Während der Hausmeister in die eine Richtung davon geschlurfte, ging Severus den Korridor zurück, den er gekommen war.

Und da entdeckte er plötzlich eine nicht ganz geschlossene Klassentür. Wie konnte er das vorhin nur übersehen haben? Tief davon überzeugt, hier drinnen den Übeltäter zu finden, betrat er das Klassenzimmer.

Es überraschte ihn nicht im Geringsten, als er den rabenschwarzen Haarschopf entdeckte. _Harry. Wer sonst? Aber diesmal kommst du mir nicht so leicht davon! Nenn mir einen Grund warum ich dir nicht an Ort zu Stelle den Hintern versohlen sollte! Diese ganzen Nachtaktionen müssen ein Ende haben!_

Doch als Severus genauer hinsah, erstarrte er bei der Szenerie, die er plötzlich vor sich sah. Ihm war mit einem Mal der Wind aus den Segeln genommen, als ihm das freundliche liebenswürdige Gesicht von Lily entgegen strahlte. Severus stockte beinahe der Atem, so schön war sie. So wunderschön und unversehrt. So… _lebendig_.

Sie stand einfach da mit ihren dunkelroten Haaren und den auffallend grünen Augen und lächelte sanft den Jungen an, der vor dem Spiegel stand. Severus war sich sicher, dass Harry auch seinen Vater sah, denn Harry blickte mit großen Augen zwischen Lily und einer weiteren Person hin und her.

Severus Vermutung wurde eindeutig, als Harry schließlich mit leise Stimme fragte „Mum?" Lily lächelte und nickte. Dann wandte sich Harry zu einer für Severus nicht sichtbaren Person und fragte „Dad?" Vermutlich nickte auch dieser.

Harry wirkte daraufhin ziemlich verstört. Er streckte seine Hand gegen den Spiegel, als wolle er seine Eltern anfassen, als würde er nicht wissen, dass es nur ein Spiegelbild war.

Als Severus beobachtete, wie Lily im Spiegel die Hand auf Harrys Schultern legte und der echte Harry sofort zu seiner eigenen Schulter griff, um gleich darauf enttäuscht fest zu stellen, dass seine Mutter nicht da war, gab dies Severus einen Stich.

Harry wirkte so verloren und einsam, wie er so da stand und zu seinen Eltern empor blickte und ihnen zaghaft zulächelte. Er schien sich langsam damit abzufinden, dass seine Eltern nicht aus dem Spiegel heraus kamen. Eine einsame Träne suchte glitzernd ihren Weg über seine Wange.

Severus empfand es beinahe ungerecht, dass Harry so überhaupt keine Erinnerung an seine Mutter hatte. Harry würde nie erfahren, wie herrlich es war, wenn Lily lachte und ihr Haar in den Nacken warf. Oder wenn sie übermütig und neckisch war. Oder wenn sie von einer Idee ergriffen war und ihre Augen voll Eifer glänzten.

Als Harry sich schließlich vom Spiegel abwandte, war Severus ziemlich planlos, wie er mit dem Jungen umgehen sollte. Er war immer noch wütend darüber, dass Harry nicht im Gryffindorturm war, sondern sich wieder einmal sämtlichen Regeln und Verboten widersetzt hatte, aber er fühlte auch ein wenig Mitleid mit dem Jungen.

„Professor Snape!" rief Harry erschrocken, als er den dunklen Schatten nahe der Klassentür erkannte.

„Mr. Potter, welch Überraschung Sie hier anzutreffen. Zu dieser späten Stunde!"

Harry schluckte. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, was geschehen war, bevor er dieses Klassenzimmer betreten hatte. Schließlich ließ Harry verloren den Kopf hängen.

„Warst du der Schüler in der Bibliothek?" fragte Severus schließlich nach.

Harry schluckte erneut und nickte schließlich zaghaft.

„Eine verbale Antwort wäre mir lieber!" meinte Severus verärgert. Die Tatsache, dass Harry sofort von armer-elternloser-Junge zu Ich-hab-mal-wieder-was-getan-was-ich-nicht-hätte-tun-sollen wechselte, ließ Severus Unmut über den Regelbruch wieder aufflammen.

„Ja, Sir!"

„Und wo genau, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Harry sah gequält und schuldbewusst auf, „In der verbotenen Abteilung" wisperte er kaum hörbar.

„Und was genau hast du erwartet dort zu finden?" grollte Severus.

Der Junge blickte kurz über seine Schulter zu dem Spiegel zurück. Es war ihm offenbar unangenehm im selben Raum zu sein, wo er eben noch seine Eltern gesehen hatte. Severus bemerkte Harrys Blick natürlich und er seufzte ergeben.

„Gehen wir in mein Büro!" sagte er schließlich und rieb sich müde mit der Hand über die Schläfen.

Harry nickte nur stumm. Für einen Moment wollte er sich bücken und seinen Tarnumhang mitnehmen, aber dann ließ er es lieber bleiben. Er war sich sicher Snape würde ihn sofort konfiszieren. Also versuchte Harry sich stattdessen den Weg einzuprägen, damit er den Mantel später wieder finden konnte.

Es war ein stiller Weg zu Snapes Büro und Harrys Gedanken wanderten wieder zurück zu dem Spiegel in dem er seine Eltern nun zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Harry wäre noch gerne länger dort geblieben, aber er wollte Ron seine Eltern zeigen. Daher hatte er sich abgewandt und dann stand plötzlich Snape vor ihm.

Frustriert stieß Harry den Atem aus. Irgendwie klappte heute aber auch gar nichts so wie er es wollte. Er hatte immer noch nichts über Flamel gefunden und jetzt würde er auch noch Schwierigkeiten bekommen, weil er in der verbotenen Abteilung war.

Ooo

„Na schön, Harry! Kannst du mir _jetzt_ sagen, warum du meinst die verbotene Abteilung enthalte Wissen für einen Erstklässler, obwohl dieser Sektion der Bücher extra abgesperrt ist, damit niemand ohne Erlaubnis dort hinein gehen kann?"

Harry senkte den Kopf und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Severus platze der Kragen, „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Junger Mann! Ich bin heute wahrlich nicht mehr in Stimmung für irgendwelche Spielchen. Sag mir was ich wissen will und du kommst mit einer Strafarbeit davon. Wenn du jedoch glaubst mich weiterhin mit mangelnden Respekt behandeln zu können, dann wirst du meine Meinung dazu auf deinem Hinterteil spüren!"

Harry sah erschrocken auf. Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht bei der Vorstellung von Snape versohlt zu werden. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir!" sagte er schnell.

Professor Snapes Augen funkelten wütend und Harry wurde klar, dass er um die Wahrheit nicht herum kommen würde.

„Ich habe nach Informationen über Nicolas Flamel gesucht" sagte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme. Wenn Snape wirklich versuchte, das Ding unter der Falltür zu stehlen, wird er sicher nicht froh darüber sein zu erfahren, dass Harry dahinter ist, das Geheimnis um das Ding zu lüften.

„Nicolas Flamel?" wiederholte Severus jedoch verwundert. _Wer suchte nach Nicolas Flamel in der Verbotenen Abteilung?_ „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass du in der Verbotenen Abteilung etwas über ihn erfahren würdest? Die Verbotene Abteilung beinhaltet in erste Linie schwarzmagische Bücher. Flamel hat mit schwarzer Magie wenig zu tun!"

„Aber wir haben die ganze Bibliothek abgesucht. Wir konnten einfach nichts über ihn finden" erklärte Harry.

„Und welche Informationen genau sucht ihr über Flamel?" fragte Severus schließlich skeptisch, natürlich hielt er es nicht für einen Zufall, wenn Harry von Nicolas Flamel sprach.

„Wir wollen wissen, was er mit Professor Dumbledore zu tun hat und was das für ein Ding ist, das Fluffi beschützt!" plapperte Harry, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, was er eben gesagt hatte. Erschrocken schlug er die Hand über den Mund, aber es war zu spät.

„Fluffi?" wiederholte Severus nun mit lauter Stimme und blitze Harry noch wütender an als zuvor. „Woher weißt du von Fluffi? Du hast versprochen dich dort fern zu halten. Und ich habe dir gesagt, was passiert wird, wenn du es nicht tun solltest!"

„Ich war auch nicht mehr dort. Ehrlich. Hagrid hat uns den Namen verraten!" rief Harry schnell und lief erneut rot an, bei der Vorstellung über Snapes Knien zu landen. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er schlecht über Hagrid gesprochen hatte und er fügte schnell hinzu „Nicht freiwillig, es ist ihm rausgerutscht. Er hat uns auch gesagt, dass was Fluffi beschützt nur Professor Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel etwas anginge."

„Und warum vergisst du dann die ganze Sache nicht einfach?" grollte Severus immer noch.

„Ich weiß ja auch nicht" rief Harry ein wenig frustriert. „Ich stoße immer wieder darauf."

Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, daher erklärte Harry weiter, „Als ich mit Hagrid bei Gringotts war, da hat er etwas aus einem Verließ abgeholt und gesagt, es wäre im Auftrag von Hogwarts und streng geheim. Kurz darauf stand in der Zeitung, dass in Gringotts eingebrochen wurde. Und zwar genau in diesem Verließ, wo ich mit Hagrid war.

Und dann dieser Drei-Köpfige-Hund, der ganz offensichtlich etwas bewacht. Hermine meinte gesehen zu haben, dass er auf einer Falltür stand. Und zu Halloween, der Bergtroll. Wir denken, er wurde als Ablenkung ins Schloss gelassen, um an das Ding zu kommen, das Fluffi bewacht."

Harry holte Luft, nachdem er in seiner Aufregung vergessen hatte zu atmen. Nach der entstandenen stillen Pause fragte der Junge: „Ihr Bein, es war blutig. Sie waren bei dem Hund, nicht wahr? Wissen Sie was er bewacht?"

Severus schnaubte. „Natürlich weiß ich das!"

Harry sah nun hoffnungsvoll drein. Severus lachte spöttisch auf „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass _ich_ dir sage, was hinter der Falltür steckt?"

Das enttäuschte Gesicht jedoch ließ Bände sprechen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Harry, und zwar ganz genau! Wenn Professor Dumbledore gewollt hätte, dass irgendein Schüler erfährt, was sich im verbotenen Korridor befindet, dann hätte er es wohl beim Willkommensfest erwähnt. Aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hat er das nicht. Im Gegenteil, er hat euch alle gewarnt, den besagten Korridor zu betreten.

Wieso denkst du, dass _du_ da eine Ausnahme darstellst? Nur weil dieses Plappermaul von einem Riesenbaby unfähig ist, diskret zu sein und das eine oder andere Wort fallen lässt, was in euren Ohren nichts zu suchen hat?

Ich _verbiete_ dir, weiter in dieser Sache zu forschen!"

„Aber…" setzte Harry zu einem Protest an, doch Professor Snape schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Kein _aber_, Harry. Was dieser Hund beschützt, ist nicht dein Problem!"

„Aber ich glaube…" Harry stockte. Beinahe hätte er gesagt, dass er glaubte zu wissen, dass Snape hinter dem Stein her war, wenn dem so wäre, dann wäre es besser nichts darüber zu sagen.

„Es ist mir egal was du glaubst, Harry! Es. ist. nicht. dein. Problem!"

Der Junge ließ den Kopf hängen und nickte ergeben. Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich im Raum breit. Harry dachte angestrengt nach, er wollte, dass Professor Snape verstand, warum ihm das so wichtig war.

„Sir, ich denke nicht, dass ich etwas Besonderes bin. Aber… meinen Sie nicht auch, dass ein _jeder_ neugierig werden würde, wenn er von Anfang an dabei war. Ich weiß, dass es nur ein kleines Ding ist, es war in ein braunes Papier eingepackt. Vermutlich eine Art Stein. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann mein Interesse daran nicht einfach abstellen. Es ist wie ein Nagel in meinen Kopf!"

Severus schnaubte entnervt. „Und wenn du wüsstest, was der Hund bewacht? Was dann? Was würde es dir helfen?"

„Es würde eine Frage beantworten, die mich schon seit Schulanfang beschäftigt!" erklärte Harry ruhig.

Severus seufzte und sah dann den Jungen vor sich lange an. Er konnte nachvollziehen, warum Harry so daran interessiert war. _Wieso hatte dieser Idiot von einem Riesen, den Stein abgeholt, als der Junge dabei war?_

„Isst du gerne Schokofrösche?" fragte Severus schließlich.

Die Frage verblüffte Harry und er starrte Severus verwundert an, „Sir?"

„Schokofrösche! Du weiß doch was Schokofrösche sind, oder?"

„Ja, Sir" sagte Harry immer noch verwirrt.

„Dann weißt du auch, dass diese Abbilder von berühmten Zauberern beinhalten."

„Ja, Ron sammelt die. Ich habe auch eine. Von Dumble-" Harry unterbrach sich selbst und schlug sich dann mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Ich Trottel! Ich wusste, ich habe den Namen schon mal wo gelesen! Es steht etwas von einem Nicolas Flamel auf der Schokofroschkarte!"

Severus zog nun eine Augenbraue hoch, angesichts Harrys Erleuchtung. Doch bevor der Junge zu sehr ausflippte, musste er immer noch über Harrys nächtlichen Ausflug reden.

„Zurück zu der Tatsache, dass du außerhalb der Sperrstunde in der verbotenen Abteilung warst!" sagte er daher mit ernster Stimme.

Das aufgeregte Leuchten erlosch schlagartig in Harrys Augen, „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen!"

Severus musste auflachen. _Glaubte der Junge wirklich, er käme mit einer gestammelten Entschuldigung davon?_

„Diese Nachtausflüge müssen ein Ende haben! Nachdem es zwei Regeln waren, die du gebrochen hast, werden es zwei Abende Strafarbeit. Ich weiß noch nicht genau wann, aber du hörst von mir. Und keine Sorge, ich vergesse sie nicht."

Harry nickte ergeben. Doch nachdem es im Raum plötzlich still wurde, sah Harry auf und bemerkte, dass Professor Snape ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Harry schluckte und sagte dann „Ja, Sir!"

„Sollte ich dich noch einmal bei einem Nachtausflug erwischen, wirst du nicht so leicht davon kommen!"

„Ja, Sir… ich meine Nein, Sir, ich äh… ich verstehe!"

„Gut. Das hoffe ich!" sagte Severus schließlich und ging dann zur Tür.

Harry folgte automatisch. Er ging an Snape vorbei und überlegte kurz, ob er am Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm seinen Tarnumhang holen sollte, oder lieber nicht. Doch seine Überlegung wurde je unterbrochen, als er bemerkte, dass Professor Snape nicht zurück ins Büro ging, sondern Anzeichen machte mit Harry mitzugehen.

„Sie begleiten mich?" fragte Harry erstaunt nach.

„Ich stelle nur sicher, dass du dich am Weg zurück nicht verirrst."

Harry lief rot an vor Scham. Doch dann kam ihm ein weiterer beunruhigender Gedanke. Wusste Professor Snape am Ende doch, dass Harry einen Tarnumhang hatte? Würde Snape sich den Umhang aus dem Klassenraum holen? Erschrocken über die Vorstellung, sah Harry zu dem Professor, der neben ihm ging, in der Hoffnung, dort die Antwort zu erfahren.

Snape bemerkte Harrys Blick, aber er beachtete ihn nicht. Wer wusste schon, was in dem kindlichen Gryffindor Hirn vorging?

Nachdem sie eine Weile stumm neben einander hergegangen sind, wagte Harry eine Frage zu stellen, die ebenfalls in ihm brannte.

„Sir?"

„Ja?"

„Beim Quidditchspiel. Sie haben gesagt, ich müsse keine Manöver können, sondern mich nur am Besen halten. Haben Sie gewusst, was passieren würde?"

Severus war überrascht über die Frage und er suchte seine Worte mit Sorgfalt.

„Nein. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur klar machen, dass niemand von dir Wunder erwartet. Du hast mir den Anschein gemacht, dass du dich selbst sinnlos unter Stress gesetzt hast."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Es war also nicht Snape.

Severus war jedoch etwas schockiert. _Hatte Harry wirklich gedacht, ich hätte den Besen verhext? Hat der Junge immer noch nicht begriffen, dass ich ständig versuche sein Leben zu retten?_

„Wissen Sie was die Ursache war? Warum mein Besen außer Kontrolle geraten ist?" fragte Harry weiter und holte Professor Snape wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Leider nicht. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, egal wer sich den Scherz erlaubt hat, er wird hochkant von der Schule fliegen!" log Severus. Er wollte den Jungen nicht verängstigen, mit der Möglichkeit, dass jemand versucht hatte, ihn zu töten.

„Denken Sie wirklich, es war als Scherz gemeint?" fragte Harry sichtlich schockiert, „Ich hatte damit gerechnet, ich würde auf dem Boden knallen!"

„Das wäre nicht passiert. Es gab genug Lehrer, die das Spiel mit verfolgt hatten."

„Danke!" flüsterte Harry so leise, dass man es auch überhören hätte können, „Danke, dass Sie mein Leben gerettet haben!"

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Harry war nicht dumm. Man konnte ihn nicht einfach an der Nase herumführen. Dennoch wunderte er sich, warum der Junge glaubte, dass _er_ derjenige war, der ihn gerettet hatte.

„Wer sagt, dass ich es war?"

Harry lächelte sanft. „Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass sie durch ihr Fernglas gesehen hätte, wie Sie auf mich fixiert gewesen wären und vor sich hingemurmelt hätten."

„So hat Sie das?"

„Ja, aber sie dachte, _Sie_ wären derjenige, der meinen Besen verflucht hätte!"

Severus blieb plötzlich abrupt stehen. „Miss Granger. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Sie hat meinen Umhang in Brand gesetzt! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viel mich der Umhang gekostet hat?"

Harrys Lächeln wuchs in die Breite.

„Hör auf zu Grinsen, Potter. Du hättest sterben können, nachdem ich den Blick zum Besen verlor habe!" sagte Severus ärgerlich.

„Also geben Sie zu, dass _Sie_ es waren, der mein Leben gerettet hat?" sagte Harry und grinste Spitzbübisch. Nicht so wie James, nein eher so, wie Lily, wenn sie in neckischer Stimmung war.

Severus lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, wie viel von Lily steckte noch in dem Jungen?

„Harry, ich will, dass du vorsichtig bist, solange wir nicht wissen, wer deinen Besen verflucht hat!" sagte Severus schließlich ernst.

Harrys Lächeln verschwand wieder. „Denken Sie, jemand ist hinter mir her?" fragte er verwundert.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich lege dir nur Nahe vorsichtiger zu sein. Und nicht alleine durch die dunklen Korridore von Hogwarts zu streunen!"

Harry nickte nun sichtlich beunruhigt.

Severus versuchte die Stimmung zu heben in dem er sagte, „Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein dummer Streich. Aber ich muss dir zur Vorsicht raten!"

Doch Harry merkte, wie ernst Professor Snape das Thema war. Das alleine war für den Jungen Zeichen genug, dass der Lehrer nicht an einen Scherz glaubte und so nahm sich Harry vor, achtsamer zu sein.

Aber was Snape nicht wusste, war, dass Harry einen Tarnumhang hatte. Darunter konnte ihm nichts passieren, dessen war sich Harry sicher. Und Harry hatte vor möglichst bald den Spiegel mit seinen Eltern wieder aufzusuchen.

ooo

In der kommenden Nacht schlief Harry sehr unruhig. Immer wieder blitzte ein grüner Strahl durch die Luft und wurde von furchbaren Schreien begleitet. Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf und er wusste, er musste wieder zurück zu dem Spiegel. Dort würde er sie sehen, dort würde er seine Eltern wieder lebend sehen.

ooo

Severus bemerkte in den folgenden Tagen, dass Harry nicht regelmäßig zu den Mahlzeiten erschien. Aber wenn er beim Essen war, dann hatte er einen sehr distanzierten, in sich gekehrten Blick. Sein Freund versuchte, zu ihm durchzudringen, doch der Junge schien furchtbar gereizt zu sein.

_Was war mit dem Jungen nun schon wieder los?_ seufzte Severus.

Als Ronald Weasley eines Abends vor dem Eingang zur großen Halle stand und sich suchend umsah, kam Professor Snape mit schnellen Schritten auf den Rotschopf zu. Harry war weder beim Frühstück, noch beim Mittagwesen gewesen, uns wie es schien hatte er nicht vor zum Abendessen zu gehen. Das alles war mehr als beunruhigend.

„Wo ist Potter?" fragte er Harrys Freund.

Ron wirkte nervös. Unsicher trat er von einem Bein zum anderen, „Er wollte sich mit mir hier treffen!" sagte er schließlich.

„Wie lange wartest du schon?" fragte Snape.

„Er kommt sicher bald!" sagte Ron mehr zu sich selbst.

„Mr. Weasley mir ist nicht entgangen, dass Mr. Potter neuerdings öfter zu den Mahlzeiten fehlt. Wissen Sie wo er steckt?" fragte Snape mit drohender Stimme.

Ron zögerte und somit war für Severus alles klar, „Wo ist er?" fragte er erneut.

„Er… er sieht in den Spiegel" sagte Ron und fühlte sich schlecht, dass er seinen Freund verraten hatte. Aber er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Harry und vielleicht konnte Professor Snape Harry zur Vernunft bringen.

„Es ist ein komischer Spiegel. Er sagt, er sieht seine Eltern darin, aber ich kann sie nicht sehen" Ron wusste nicht, wie er den Spiegel sonst beschreiben sollte, aber Professor Snape schien zu verstehen, was er meinte.

„Gehen Sie etwas essen Mr. Weasley. Ich vermute, Potter wird nicht zum Essen kommen. Sie sehen ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder!" mit diesen Worten eilte Severus davon.

Ooo

_So etwas Dummes_ ärgerte sich Severus. Er hatte den Spiegel komplett vergessen. Er hätte mit dem Jungen darüber reden müssen, was er im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Wieso hatte er angenommen, Harry würde ihn auch vergessen? Immerhin hatte der Junge seine Eltern darin zum ersten Mal gesehen. Severus schüttelte über seinen eigenen Fehler den Kopf.

Schnell fand der Professor das Klassenzimmer wieder. Leise trat er ein. Harry war tatsächlich da. Er saß vor dem Spiegel und starrte hinein. Ein leichtes Lächeln, sowie ein paar vereinzelte Tränen zierten das Gesicht des Jungen.

Severus beobachtete Harry eine Weile, aber Harry saß einfach nur da. In Freude und Schmerz gleichermaßen gefangen.

„Harry!" rief Severus schließlich, doch der Junge schien nicht zu hören. „Harry!" wiederholte der Professor diesmal lauter, aber dennoch keine Reaktion des Jungen.

Vorsichtig ging Severus näher, immer wieder rief er Harrys Namen, aber der Junge rührte sich nicht keinen Millimeter.

„Harry!" flüsterte Severus eindringlich und ging neben den Jungen in die Hocke. „Harry!"

„Dad?" fragte Harry schließlich mit glasigem Blick.

„Nein, Harry. Dein Vater ist tot!" sagte Severus behutsam.

„Nein, sieh doch. Da steht er!" widersprach der Junge, ohne zu bemerken mit wem er sprach.

„Das tut er nicht. Keiner außer dir sieht ihn. Es ist nur eine Illusion. Er ist tot, genau wie deine Mutter!"

„Meine Mutter ist nicht tot. Sie lebt. Sie ist wunderschön!"

„Sie war, als sie lebte, noch viel schöner. Ich kann verstehen, dass du dir wünschst, sie würde leben, aber sie ist schon seit zehn Jahren tot. Sie ist brutal aus unserer Welt gerissen worden. Ich werde nie den Tag vergessen, dem sie ermordet wurde!"

Mehrere Tränen rannten über Harrys Gesicht. „Sie ist nicht tot!" wisperte er, als ob die Worte alleine sie am Leben halten würden.

Severus Hände begannen leicht zu zittern. Er war auf die Wucht der Gefühle, die plötzlich auf ihn einströmten nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Mit flehendem Blick sah er auf und blickte auf Lilys Spiegelbild, als erwarte er Unterstützung von ihr. Doch Lily lächelte nur zuversichtlich.

„Ich wünschte es wäre so!" flüsterte Severus zurück und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm, der seine Knie umklammert hielt.

Harry rutschte plötzlich ausweichend zur Seite. „Sie lebt!" rief er verzweifelt und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Seine Beine zog er noch enger an sich. „Sieh doch. Sieh sie dir an!" rief er erneut.

„Harry. Ich sehe dich an. Und ich sehe, dass du nicht mehr bei dir bist. Wieso siehst du nicht zu mir?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sehe doch zu dir, Dad!"

„Nein, Harry. Schaue mich an! Professor Snape!"

Nun zog Harry verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich kann nicht!" flüsterte er schließlich.

„Doch du kannst!" sagte Snape mit betonter Stimme.

„Dad, ich sehe niemanden sonst!" Harrys Stimme war so fremd, dass Severus am liebsten vor geschnellt wäre, um den Jungen zu sich umzudrehen, aber er wusste, dass dies gefährlich war. Harry war zu weit weg. Er könnte in einen komaartigen Zustand fallen, wenn er sich so gegen die reale Welt stellt.

„Schau dich doch noch mal genau um!" sagte Severus.

„Ich will nicht. Mum, sag ihm, ich will nicht wegschauen!"

Severus schloss die Augen für einen Moment, er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Schließlich begann er so zu tun, als wenn er Harrys Vater wäre.

„Du musst Harry. Warst du nicht mit Ron verabredet? Er wartet doch schon sicher auf dich!"

„Ron?" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Er sagte er könne euch nicht sehen. Konntet ihr ihn sehen?"

„Harry, wir sehen nur das, was du willst, dass wir sehen. Aber du, du siehst mehr als wir. Du siehst die Sonne jeden Tag auf und unter gehen. Du fliegst auf einem Besen durch die Lüfte und du hast neue Freunde gefunden, wirf dein Leben nicht weg, um da zu stehen und uns anzusehen. Wir leben in dir. Lass uns mehr von deiner Welt sehen. Zeig sie uns! Sag uns wer neben dir steht!"

Harry legte den Kopf leicht schief, und es schien, als ob Harry nicht verstand. Dann plötzlich blickte Harry zu langsam zur Seite. Als er Professor Snape entdeckte, erschrak gewaltig dabei. Er wandte den Blick sofort wieder ab und wollte zum Spiegel zurück schauen, doch Snape schob sich schnell zwischen den Jungen und den Spiegel.

„Nein, Potter, Du siehst jetzt mich an!"

Harry machte immer noch einen verwirrten Eindruck. Er sah fragend zu Snape hoch. Er blickte in dessen Augen und plötzlich durchfuhr es seinen Körper wie ein Blitz. Erschrocken taumelte er rückwärts. „Nein, Bitte. Lassen Sie mich wieder in den Spiegel sehen!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber das kann ich nicht zulassen!"

„Bitte, Sie sterben sonst!" neue Tränen kamen aus den grünen Augen.

„Sie sind schon tot, Harry. Sie sind schon seit zehn Jahren tot und du weißt das. Nichts kann sie wieder lebendig machen! Der Spiegel lügt. Er macht dir glaubhaft, dass sie noch leben, weil er weiß, dass du es dir wünscht. Du wünscht es dir vom tiefsten Herzen, aber dieser Wunsch kann nicht in Erfüllung gehen. Auch wenn du dein Leben lang davor sitzt und hinein starrst!"

Harry begann wieder zu zittern. Die Tränenströme schwollen an.

„Nein!" jammerte Harry. „Ich will, dass sie leben!"

Severus Mauer, die er in all den Jahren um sein Herz aufgebaut hatte, begann zu bröckeln, als Harry mit herzzerreißender Stimme fragte, „Wieso, wieso mussten sie sterben?"

Kurz darauf geriet Harry ins Schwanken, Severus eilte vor und fing den Jungen auf. Harry klammerte sich mit letzter Kraft an den Professor und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Severus konnte sich selber nicht mehr auf den Füßen halten, langsam setzte er sich mit Harry auf den Boden.

Er hielt den Jungen fest an sich gedrückt und begann Dumbledore für seinen Leichtsinn zu verfluchen. Wieso hatte der Direktor den Spiegel hier abgestellt, wo jeder dazu kam? Bei allen Plätzen von Hogwarts musste es ein offenes Klassenzimmer sein?

Harry weinte lange und Severus hatte keinen Plan, was er tun sollte, außer Harry an sich zu drücken. _Hatte der Junge in all den Jahren, nie um seine Eltern geweint?_ fragte sich Severus, als er mehr und mehr den Eindruck gewann, Harry würde erst jetzt bewusst werden, dass er keine Eltern mehr hatte.

Harry weinte, genauso, wie Severus vor zehn Jahren geweint hatte. Damals hatte Dumbledore ihn fest gehalten. Ihm zugesichert, dass das Leben weiter ginge, auch wenn die, die wir so sehr lieben von uns gegangen sind. Und Dumbledore hatte damals gesagt, dass ein Teil von Lily in dem Potterjungen weiter lebt.

Bis zum heutigen Tage hatte Severus nicht verstanden, was er damit gemeint hatte. Aber jetzt lag es so klar vor ihm, dass Severus sich hätte Ohrfeigen können, dass er nicht früher darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Harry war ein Teil von Lily. Er war Lilys Sohn. Und er war alleine, genau wie Severus.

„Ich verspreche, ich pass auf ihn auf!" wisperte Severus und sah ein letztes Mal zu dem verräterischen Spiegel, aus dem Lily immer noch lächelte.

„Sie ist wirklich tot, oder?" drang plötzlich ein Flüstern an Severus Ohr.

Harry blickte zu ihm mit tränennassen Augen hoch. Severus nickte verbissen, er fühlte sich ebenfalls zum Heulen. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht und daher strich er Harry einfach durch sein strubbliges Haar.

Der Junge richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Sein Blick glitt automatisch wieder zu dem Spiegel, doch Severus nahm Harrys Kopf in beide Hände und zwang den Jungen stattdessen ihn an zusehen.

„Sieh nicht mehr hin!" sagte er schließlich. „Es ist nicht gut für dich. Du vergisst zu leben!"

Harry versuchte verzweifelt Severus Blick stand zu halten, aber sein Kopf kämpfte gegen Severus Hände an.

„Lass sie los, Harry. Am lebendigsten sind sie, wenn sie in jenen weiterleben können, die sie geliebt haben. Aber damit sie in dir weiter leben können, musst du selber auch leben, verstehst du? Du hast heute noch nichts gegessen. Was würde es deinen Eltern bringen, wenn du vor ihren Augen verhungerst, weil du vergessen hast zu essen?"

Langsam gab Harry den Kampf auf. Er starrte in Severus Augen, als ob sie nun die einzige Stütze wäre, die er in Moment hatte.

„Sie lebt auch in dir?" fragte Harry plötzlich. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er Professor Snape eben duzte. Im Moment war ihm gar nichts so richtig bewusst, außer dass da ein Mann war, der ihn fest hielt, der ihn zurück in eine Welt holte, von der er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass er sie verlassen hatte.

„Ja!" sagte Severus offen, „Ich habe deine Mutter geliebt. Ich habe sie gekannt, lange bevor wir nach Hogwarts kamen. Sie war der liebenswürdigste Mensch, den ich je kennen lernen durfte!"

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie kennen gelernt!" flüsterte Harry und schlug die Augen nieder. „Alles was ich noch in Erinnerung habe ist ein grässlicher grüner Blitz, ein furchtbarer Schrei und unendliche Schmerzen"

Severus Herz krampfte sich erneut zusammen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Harry sich an diese Nacht erinnern konnte. Der Junge war doch erst ein Jahr gewesen. Er sollte eigentlich gar nichts davon wissen.

„Das tut mir Leid, Harry."

„Die Narbe brennt immer noch, wenn davon träume!" gestand Harry.

„Deine Narbe brennt?" fragte Severus nach. Und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, was er beinahe wieder vergessen hatte. Harry hatte sich an seinem ersten Schultag zur Narbe gegriffen, ziemlich genau dann, als Severus Blick den Jungen traf. Aber Severus konnte sich auch erinnern, dass Professor Quirrell gerade mit dem Rücken zu dem Jungen gewandt war.

Was hatte das also zu bedeuten? Wenn die Narbe brannte, wenn der Junge von dem Mord an seinen Eltern träumte, wieso tat sie es dann auch…

„Harry. Brennt deine Narbe auch manchmal im Unterricht?"

Der Junge blinkte etwas verwirrt, da er Snapes Gedankensprünge nicht folgen konnte. „Manchmal!" gestand er schließlich.

„Weißt du auch wann genau?"

„Wenn ich mich mit schwarzer Magie beschäftige. In Verteidigung, da zieht sie meistens!"

Severus Herzschlag verdoppelte sich vor Aufregung. Das war eine Spur die er unbedingt nachgehen musste. Was hatte Quirrell mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun. Soweit Severus wusste, war er kein Todesser.

Doch dann schob Severus die Gedanken wieder von sich. Jetzt musste er sich um den Jungen kümmern und etwas Fleisch zwischen dessen Rippen bringen.

„Komm mit!" sagte Severus schließlich und stand auf.

Harry rappelte sich auf und langsam Stück für Stück, kam er wieder zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. Er lief rot an, als ihm die Situation langsam bewusst wurde. Er hatte heulend in Snapes Armen gelegen.

„Oh, Gott!" wisperte er und sah zu Boden.

Severus merkte erleichtert, dass der Junge wieder zu sich kam. Auch wenn er es ein wenig Schade fand dass Harry nun so peinlich berührt war, dass er nicht mehr wagte aufzusehen.

Mit glühenden Ohren folgte Harry dem Professor, ohne davon Notiz zu nehmen, wo es hinging. Als er sich in Snapes Büro wieder fand, fragte er geschockt „Bin ich jetzt in Schwierigkeiten?"

„Wann bist du einmal nicht in Schwierigkeiten?" fragte Severus, der auch langsam wieder zu seiner eigentlich Form zurückfand.

„Es tut mir Leid!" sagte Harry schließlich.

„Und was genau tut dir Leid?" fragte Severus nach.

„Dass ich zu dem Spiegel zurück gegangen bin, dass ich die Gefahr nicht erkannt habe."

Severus Gesichtszüge wurden wieder etwas weicher. Er nahm Harrys Hände in die seinen und sagte, „Du bist gerade mal elf Jahre alt. Du wusstest lange nichts von der Existenz von Magie, wie solltest du dann in der Lage sein, gefährliche Magie zu erkennen? Du stehst erst am Anfang deiner Ausbildung. Es war mein Fehler. Ich hätte mit dir über den Spiegel Nerhegeb reden müssen. Also gibt es ausnahmsweise nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst. Zumindest nicht bei mir. Ich denke, dein Freund Weasley sieht das ein bisschen anders."

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, „Oh, nein. Ron!" Er hatte seinen Freund in den letzten Tagen nur angefaucht.

„Du kannst von Glück reden, einen so guten Freund zu haben!" sagte Severus schließlich.

„Du meinst eher gehabt habe!" sagte Harry, dann sah er erschrocken auf. Diesmal hatte er bemerkt wie das Du-Wort über seine Lippen gerollt ist. „Entschuldigen Sie!" sagte Harry schnell.

„Schon gut, Harry. Ich denke nachdem was passiert ist, ist es verständlich, dass du noch etwas durcheinander bist. Aber wenn es dir im Unterricht rausrutscht, werde ich dir Punkte abziehen müssen!"

„Ja, Sir!" sagte Harry. „Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

Harry war dabei aufzustehen, als Professor Snape ihn noch zurück hielt. „Einen Moment noch! Zuerst, wirst du etwas essen!"

Mit diesen Worten schwang Severus den Zauberstab und ein Teller voll mit belegten Brötchen erschien aus dem Nichts.

Harrys Magen begann zu knurren, als der Geruch die Nase des Jungen erreicht hatte.

„Nur zu!" sagte Severus und griff ebenfalls nach einem Brötchen.

Schweigend aßen sie vor sich hin, ehe Harry sagte, „Danke, dass Sie schon wieder mein Leben gerettet haben!"

„Lass es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden! Außerdem denke ich, sollten wir morgen mit deiner Strafarbeit beginnen. Es wäre sinnlos es weiter hinauszuzögern."

Harry nickte nur.

Ooo

Harry eilte die Stufen hoch zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war nervös, weil er nicht genau wusste, wie er sich bei Ron entschuldigen sollte. In seiner Hand hielt er ein kleines Fläschchen fest umklammert. Es war von Snape.

„Solltest du Probleme beim Schlafen haben, nimm drei Tropfen davon und mische es in ein Glas Wasser" hatte der Professor gesagt, bevor Harry dessen Büro verlassen hatte. Harrys Kopf schwirrte immer noch. Es war ihm furchtbar peinlich, dass er in Snapes Armen geheult hatte, aber er empfand auch tiefe Dankbarkeit für alles, was der Professor bereits für ihn getan hatte.

Irgendwie war Snape immer da, wenn Harry Hilfe brauchte. Harry fragte sich, ob es wirklich stimmte, dass Professor Snape Harrys Mutter geliebt hatte. Denn wenn dem so wäre, konnte er nicht verstehen, wieso Snape ihn nicht abgrundtief hasste. Immerhin war er, Harry, daran Schuld dass seine Eltern tot waren.


	7. Zwischenfall im Verbotenen Wald

**Der Zwischenfall im Verbotenen Wald**

„Harry. Da bist du ja!" rief Ron erleichtert, als sein Freund endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. „Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dir Snape an den Hals gejagt habe, aber ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Nein, Ron. Dir muss gar nicht Leid tun. Mir tut es Leid, dass ich nicht auf dich gehört habe. Du hattest Recht. Der Spiegel ist… er… er lügt!"

Harry kam es immer noch so vor, als hätte er seine Eltern eben noch mal verloren. Er wusste, er würde nie wieder zu dem Spiegel zurück gehen können und er vermisste das engelshafte Lächeln seiner Mutter, oder den stolzen Blick seines Vaters. Traurig ließ er den Kopf hängen.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte jetzt sagen, _ich weiß wie du dich fühlst_ und könnte dir dumme Ratschläge geben" sagte Ron mit einem Seufzer. Er hatte keinen Plan wie sich jemand fühlte, der seine Eltern vermisste.

Harry lächelte schwach. „Ist schon gut, Ron. Ich werde darüber hinweg kommen."

Nach einer Weile fragte Ron schließlich neugierig, „Was hat Snape eigentlich mit dir gemacht?"

Harrys umfasste unbewusst die kleine Glasphiole in seinem Umhang, die Snape ihm gegeben hat. „Er… na ja, war eigentlich ganz okay. Wir haben nur geredet" Davon, dass Harry in Snapes Armen sich die Seele aus dem Leib geheult hatte, wollte er lieber Nichts erzählen. Obwohl er sich sicher war, immer noch rote Ringe um die Augen zu haben.

„Er hat dir keine Strafarbeit gegeben?" erkundigte sich Ron.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich habe ja noch zwei Abende bei ihm, wegen der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek. Ich muss morgen nach dem Abendessen zu ihm."

„Hmpf. Fiese alte Fledermaus!" schimpfte Ron ungehalten.

Harry sah gequält drein. Er teilte Rons Auffassung nicht. Er fand, dass Snape eigentlich sehr fair war. Streng, ja – aber fies, war er nicht. Aber Harry wollte Ron nicht widersprechen. Der Rotschopf war so fest davon überzeugt, dass in Snape nichts Gutes stecken konnte, dass Harry sich erst gar nicht die Mühe machen wollte, ihm von Snapes anderer Seite zu erzählen.

Außerdem fürchtete er, dass er vielleicht die Freundschaft zu Ron verlieren könnte, wenn er zugab, dass er Snape mochte.

Ooo

Die restlichen Ferientage vergingen ohne große Ereignisse. Harry half Professor Snape während seiner Strafarbeit beim Zubereiten von Zaubertränken und lernte eine Menge Kniffs und Tricks, die ihm im Unterricht sicher nützlich sein konnten. Er genoss die stille Arbeit neben dem Professor.

Ab und zu versuchte Snape das Gespräch auf die Dursleys zu lenken, aber Harry wich dem Thema immer wieder geschickt aus und begann oft, von etwas völlig anderem zu erzählen.

In der Nacht träumte Harry nun öfters von seinen Eltern. Manchmal waren es schöne Träume, manchmal waren es Alpträume, die mit einem grellen grünen Blitz endeten.

Ron war jedesmal an seinem Bett, wenn Harry aus so einem Alptraum aufwachte und Harry empfand tiefe Dankbarkeit darüber.

Schließlich gingen die Weihnachtsferien zu Ende und eines Vormittags stand Hermine plötzlich vor ihnen und fragte aufgeregt. „Und, konntet ihr was über Flamel heraus finden?"

Ron schüttelte traurig den Kopf und Hermine verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. Doch da fiel es Harry plötzlich wieder ein. „Schokofrösche!" rief er plötzlich und erntete verwirrte Blicke.

„Hast du deine Karte von Dumbledore dabei?" fragte Harry Ron.

„Ja" sagte Ron immer noch verwirrt und zog die Karte aus seiner Tasche.

Harry riss sie ihm aus der Hand und drehte sie um. „Hier" rief er und tippte mit dem Finger auf jene Zeile, wo die Zusammenarbeit von Nicolas Flamel und Albus Dumbedore erwähnt wurde.

Hermine klappte der Mund auf, dann schloss sie ihn wieder und schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn: „Ich bin ja so blöd!"

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt!" stellte Ron klar und wollte das Mädchen ein wenig aufziehen.

Aber Hermine hatte ihn nicht einmal gehört. Sie stürmte plötzlich hoch in ihren Schlafsaal und kam kurz darauf mit einem dicken, verstaubten Buch zurück. „Deswegen haben wir in der Bibliothek Nichts über ihn gefunden. Wir haben zu wenig tief in der Vergangenheit gesucht."

Ron und Harry sahen sich nur fragend an. Doch da hatte Hermine schon die passende Seite in dem Buch gefunden und legte das Buch aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch. Zu dritt lasen sie nun nach, was sie schon seit Monaten wissen wollten. Nicolas Flamel war der einzige der den Stein der Weisen herstellen konnte. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass das, jenes Ding war, das Fluffi beschützte.

„Der Stein der Weisen. Den würde doch jeder gerne haben, oder? Ich meine, Nicolas ist jetzt über 600 Jahre alt. Und wenn man damit auch Gold erzeugen kann, dann kann ich es Snape nicht verübeln, dass er den Stein will" sagte Ron.

„Wir wissen nicht, ob es Snape ist!" betonte Harry.

„Er ist aber der einzige Lehrer, dem ich es zutraue!" widersprach Ron.

Harry hätte zu gerne erzählt, dass er den Tipp mit der Schokofroschkarte von Snape hatte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Ron ihm nicht glauben würde, es sei denn Harry würde noch mehr über sich und Snape verraten und das traute er sich nicht.

Ooo

Das nächste Quidditchspiel rückte näher, diesmal trat Gryffindor gegen Huffelpuff an. Wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete sich die Nachricht, dass Professor Snape bei diesem Spiel der Schiedsrichter sein wird.

„Dieser hinterlistige Bastard" schimpfte Ron einmal mehr, „Nachdem er beim ersten Spiel nicht verhindern konnte, dass du gewinnst, versucht er jetzt das nächste Spiel zu sabotieren. Du musst echt vorsichtig sein. Wer weiß, was er diesmal vor hat."

Harry seufzte innerlich. Er war eigentlich erleichtert, dass Snape den Schiedsrichter machte. Es gab ihm irgendwie ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Vielleicht würden sie diesmal den Übeltäter finden, der Harrys Besen verhext hatte.

„Du solltest dich bei Dumbledore beschweren, Harry!" rief Ron, nachdem sein Freund nicht auf seine Worte reagiert hatte.

„Ron. Ich glaube, du steigerst dich da zu sehr hinein. Snape kann mich doch nicht mitten im Spiel angreifen, dass würden die anderen Lehrer doch mitbekommen" versicherte Harry.

„Letztes Mal hat ihn auch niemand aufgehalten. Erst als Hermine ihn unter Feuer gesetzt hat!" wies Ron hin.

Harry seufzte erneut. „Was wenn Snape nur versucht hat, meinen Besen zu stabilisieren?"

Ron brach in Gelächter aus. Nach einer Weile fasste er sich wieder und japste „Der war gut, Harry!"

Schließlich gab es Harry wieder auf. Er wusste nicht, wieso Ron so festgefahren war in seiner Theorie, aber nachdem Harry auch nicht wusste, wer seinen Besen wirklich verhext hatte, ließ er das Thema fallen und trieb das Gespräch in eine neue Richtung.

Ooo

Das zweite Quidditchspiel war nicht ganz so spektakulär, wie das erste. Dennoch versetzte Harry sein Publikum in Schrecken, als er sich im Sturzflug hinter den Schnatz hermachte und mit Professor Snape beinahe zusammengestoßen wäre. Aber alles ging gut und die Tribünen bebten, als Harry den kleinen Ball aus Gold hochhielt.

Harry ließ sich nach dem Spiel noch etwas Zeit. Er duschte ausführlich im Umkleideraum der Gryffindors und genoss die Stille, die sich langsam über den Hogwartsgründen ausbreitete. Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief und ein goldgelber Lichtstreif bahnte sich einen Weg durch ein Fenster des Zeltes.

So glücklich wie in diesen Moment fühlte sich Harry selten. Er hatte nun wirklich etwas gefunden, das er wirklich gut konnte. Er liebte das Fliegen auf einem Besen. Er fühlte sich dabei so unglaublich frei, dass er jegliche Sorgen vergaß.

Als er endlich aus dem Zelt trat, um zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, fiel sein Blick auf eine Gestalt, die auf den Verbotenen Wald zu lief. Harry runzelte die Stirn. War das nicht Professor Snape? Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sagte zu sich, _und wenn schon_. Aber er war keine zwei Schritte gegangen, da erklang ein seltsamer Schrei aus dem Wald.

Harry umklammerte nervös seinen Besen mit beiden Händen. _Was war das? War Snape in Gefahr?_

Eine Weile starrte Harry an jene Stelle, wo Snape zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war. Der Wald war verboten, wie der Name schon sagte, und es gab sicher eine Menge gefährlicher Sachen darin, aber er konnte Snape nicht in Stich lassen, wenn dieser wirklich in Gefahr schweben sollte. Kurz entschlossen nahm er seinen Besen und setzte sich darauf. Er würde nur kurz über den Wald fliegen um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Die Luft war nun eisig und Harry wünschte sich, er hätte seinen wärmenden Umhang dabei. Er flog gerade ein Stück über die Baumwipfel, als er unter sich zwei Gestalten wahrnahm, die sich offensichtlich stritten. Harry landete auf einem Baum und versuchte die Worte zu verstehen. Doch er konnte nicht viel hören, daher kletterte er vorsichtig ein Stück an den Ästen nach unten.

Es waren Professor Snape und Professor Quirrell. Snape schien ziemlich wütend zu sein und Quirrell stotterte voller Angst. Aber Harry konnte nicht heraus finden, worum genau es ging. Doch dann schnappte er plötzlich etwas auf, das ihm sehr wohl ein Begriff war.

„Wissen Sie denn schon, wie man an dem Hund vorbeikommt?" fragte Snape grimmig.

„A-a-ber, ich-"

Snape trieb Quirrell ziemlich in die Enge. Und während der stotternde Professor versuchte glaubhaft zu machen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon Snape sprach, nahm die Wut des Professors immer mehr zu. Harry hatte Snape noch nie so grimmig gesehen. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken.

_Hatte Snape am Ende doch vor den Stein zu stehlen? Hatte Ron Recht?_ Dieser Snape da unten, war jedenfalls nicht derselbe, den Harry inzwischen glaubte zu kennen.

„Wir sprechen uns bald wieder!" sagte Snape gerade mit drohender Stimme, „Sobald Sie wissen, wem Sie verpflichtet sind!" mit diesen Worten stieß er Quirrell verachtend von sich. Der Professor stolperte ein wenig und machte sich dann so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub.

Harry schluckte. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er über Snape denken sollte.

Gerade wollte er wieder die Äste nach oben klettern, als er ein verräterisches Knacksen hörte. _Nein_, dachte er noch panisch, bevor der Ast unter ihm abbrach und Harry den Halt nahm.

Severus brodelte immer noch vor Wut. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er diesen Quirrell zum Reden bringen konnte. Als er plötzlich ein Knacksen über sich wahrnahm, ging er erschrocken eine paar Schritte zur Seite.

Kurz darauf ertönte ein langer Schrei begleitet von weiteren Knackgeräuschen. In einem Regen von gebrochenen Ästen landete jemand mit einem dumpfen Aufprall direkt vor seinen Füßen. Das Gesicht in den Waldboden gedrückt. Wenig später landete auch noch ein Besen neben dem Körper. Ein Besen, der Severus merkwürdig bekannt vorkam.

„Potter!" rief er erschrocken und wütend zu gleich. _Was in Dreiteufelsnamen hatte der Junge hier verloren?_ Sprachlos und unbeweglich starrte er auf den regungslosen Körper vor sich.

Harry versuchte sich zu bewegen. Er wollte sich auf den Rücken drehen, aber ein unglaublicher Schmerz fuhr durch all seine Glieder. Er hatte das Gefühl sich jeden Knochen, den es in seinem Körper gab, gebrochen zu haben. Leise wimmerte er auf.

Als Severus das Wimmern hörte löste er sich schlagartig aus seiner Starre und kniete sich neben den Jungen auf den Boden.

„Potter, du verrücktes Kind, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?" schimpfte er, während er seinen Zauberstab zog. Diesen ließ er an Harrys Körper entlang fahren, um feststellen, wo der Junge überall verletzt war.

Harry hatte Glück gehabt, einen derartigen Sturz so _glimpflich_ zu überleben. Er hatte lediglich drei gebrochene Rippen, diverse Schürfwunden an Händen und im Gesicht und unter dem rechten Knie einen tieferen Schnitt, aus dem unaufhörlich Blut quoll.

Severus holte ein Stofftaschentuch aus seinem Umhang, reinigte es mit einem Zauberspruch und band es Harry um offene die Wunde.

Dann besah er sich noch einmal die Rippen. Eine der Rippen, war gefährlich nahe an Harrys Lungenflügel, jede Bewegung, konnte die Rippe dazu bringen, den Lungenflügel zu durchbohren. Das durfte nicht passieren.

„Harry, kannst du mich hören?" fragte Severus schließlich, nachdem der Junge ziemlich still geworden war. Ein weiteres Wimmern entkam Harrys Kehle.

„Ich werde deinen Körper jetzt erstarren lassen. Es ist die sicherste Methode dich in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, ohne mehr Schaden anzurichten. Bleib ruhig und verfalle nicht in Panik, kämpfe nicht gegen die Starre!"

Erneut wimmerte der Junge.

Severus murmelte ein _Petrificus Totalus_ und Harry merkte, wie sein Körper komplett steif wurde. Kurz darauf schwebte er, scheinbar völlig schwerelos in die Höhe.

Harry hätte so gerne Snape ins Gesicht gesehen, um abzuschätzen wie böse Snape war, aber der Professor ließ ihn genau so, wie er am Erdboden gelandet war, zurück zum Schloss schweben.

Severus verstand immer noch nicht, wieso Harry im Verbotenen Wald war. Spionierte der Bengel ihn etwa nach? Grübelnd drehte er Harrys Besen, den er in der linken Hand trug hin und her. Wie lange war der Junge schon im Baum gewesen? Was hatte er alles mitbekommen? Dies alles waren Fragen, auf dessen Antwort er leider noch warten musste.

_Wäre Harry nicht verletzt_, so schwor sich Severus, _würde er jetzt mit einem brennenden Hinterteil in meinem Büro sitzen und sich all diesen Fragen stellen müssen._ _Wie kommt der Bengel nur auf die verrückte Idee mir nachzuspionieren. _Mir_, wo _ich_ doch der Spion hier bin!_

Aber weiter kam Severus nicht mit seinen Gedanken. Nachdem er den Krankenflügel erreicht hatte, ließ der Harry ins nächstbeste Bett gleiten und löste die Starre des Jungen.

Da die Matratze wesentlich weicher war, als der Waldboden, sank Harry ein bisschen tiefer ein. Die daraus resultierende Bewegung diverser Knochen ließen ihn erneut wimmern. Dennoch startete er einen neuen Versuch sich umzudrehen.

„Potter, lieg still!" zischte Snape wütend und platzierte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, um weitere Versuche im Keim zu ersticken.

„Es tut mir Leid!" keuchte Harry.

Severus schnaubte, „Und was genau tut dir Leid? Das du vom Baum gefallen bist, dass du im verbotenen Wald warst, oder dass du mir nachspioniert hast?"

Harry verstummte wieder. Er konnte hören wie verärgert Snape war, ohne ihm dabei ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen.

„Ich wollte nicht… ich… ich war nur…"

„Ja? Was warst du?"

_Besorgt_ wollte Harry sagen, aber er brachte sich nicht so weit es wirklich auszusprechen und blieb daher stumm.

„Du hast eben dein zweites Quidditchspiel erfolgreich hinter dich gebracht. Was daran ist so langweilig, dass du meinst, mir nach spionieren zu müssen, anstatt zu deiner _Bejubelungs_feier zu gehen?"

„Es tut mir Leid!" wisperte Harry nach einer Weile erneut.

„Und wie es dir noch Leid tun wird!" mit diesen Worten ging Severus zum Büro der Medihexe und klopfte.

Nach kurzen erklärenden Worten kam Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro zu Harrys Bett gewuselt und ließ, wie Severus zuvor, ihren Zauberstab an Harrys Körper rauf und runter gleiten.

Schließlich wandte sie sich an Professor Snape und sagte „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Ich kann die Rippen nicht heilen, solange Mr. Potter am Bauch liegt."

„Aber es ist riskant ihn zu bewegen!" wies Severus hin.

„Ja, genau deswegen brauche ich Ihre Hilfe. Lassen Sie Potter bitte erneut in die Höhe schweben. Dann kann ich die Rippen heilen und dann legen sie ihn bitte andersrum wieder hin"

„Okay!" erklärte sich Severus bereit.

„Du Sie Mr. Potter bewegen sich bitte nicht, lassen Sie uns das machen!"

„Ja, Mam" hauchte Harry.

„Gut!"

Dann nickte Madam Pomfrey Snape zu und Harry merkte, wie er erneut in die Höhe schwebte, diesmal war sein Körper nicht steif und seine Arme baumelten müde hinunter. Harry fühlte sich derart außer Kontrolle seiner Körperfunktionen, dass er diese Schweberei anfing zu hassen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich spürte Harry ein Kribbeln im Oberkörper und er wusste, jetzt waren seine Rippen wieder ganz.

Mit einem weiteren Kopfnicken deutete Madam Pomfrey Severus, Harry nun umzudrehen und wieder ins Bett gleiten zu lassen.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als er die Matratze unter sich spürte. „Danke!" wisperte er.

Doch dann fiel sein Blick erstmals auf Professor Snape und jegliche Erleichterung verschwand schlagartig und machte Platz für Panik. Harry schluckte nervös.

Als Severus Harrys zerkratze Gesicht sah, schüttelte er den Kopf. Diesmal war der Junge wirklich zu weit gegangen. Wie konnte er Harry nur beibringen, dass er seine Nase aus den Dingen raushalten musste, die ihm nichts angingen? Diese ganzen Strafarbeiten schienen einfach nicht zu wirken.

„Severus, könnten Sie mir bitte die Salbe aus meinem Büro holen?" mit diesen Worte riss die Medihexe den Professor wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

Ooo

Nachdem Harry versorgt und mit Hilfe eines Schlaftrunks in süße Träume versunken war, machte sich Severus auf den Weg zum Direktor.

„Es ist immer wieder eine Freunde dich zu sehen, Severus. Was führt dich diesmal zu mir?" rief Dumbledore fröhlich.

„Mehrere Dinge. Erstens bin ich in der Sache _Professor Quirrell_ nicht weiter gekommen. Er tut nach wie vor, als wüsste er von nichts. Aber irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Ich komme einfach nicht dahinter, was es ist."

„Hmm… Du denkst also immer noch, dass _er_ derjenige war, der den Troll hereingelassen hat?"

„Wer denn sonst, Albus? Er hat doch auch den Troll für den Stein organisiert. Das ist sicher kein Zufall. Außerdem sind Trolle ziemlich dämlich und somit ist zumindest in seinen Augen ein Teil des Schutzes für den Stein hinfällig. Jetzt bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass er keinen Weg an dem Hund vorbei findet."

Albus seufzte, doch dann meinte er mit einem Lächeln, „Auch wenn man an dem Hund vorbei kommt. Ich habe letzte Nacht eine geniale Idee gehabt und einen zusätzlichen Schutz auf den Stein gelegt. Ich bin sicher, absolut niemand, der den Stein für sich beanspruchen will, wird ihn je finden können. Ich kam auf die Idee, als du mir das mit Harry und dem Spiegel erzählt hast. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Nicolas Stein jetzt absolut sicher ist."

„Wenn wir schon bei Harry sind, da ist noch etwas, was ich mit dir bereden will. Der Junge gerät außer Kontrolle!"

Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Wie meinst du das?"

Severus berichtete was sich heute nach dem Quidditchspiel im Verbotenen Wald zugetragen hatte.

„Wie geht es dem Jungen jetzt?" fragt Albus besorgt.

„Madam Pomfrey hat ihn wieder zusammen geflickt. Er schläft jetzt."

„Gut!" sagte Albus und lehnte sich wieder ein seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Gut?" fragte Severus verwirrt nach, „Was soll daran gut sein? Dem Jungen fehlt es gänzlich an Disziplin. Seit Schulanfang bricht er Regel für Regel, ist ständig irgendwo im Schloss unterwegs, wo er nichts zu suchen hat. Ich dachte, wir sollen ihn beschützen? Wie sollen wir das machen, wenn er immer dort ist, wo er nichts verloren hat? Am Schluss steigt er noch selber die Falltür hinunter, um den Stein zu holen!"

„Na na, Severus. Meinst du nicht, dass du nun ein wenig übertreibst?"

„Nein. Das denke ich ganz und gar nicht! Der Junge weiß bereits von Fluffi und ich bin sicher inzwischen auch vom Stein der Weisen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er genau wie ich, versucht heraus zu finden, wer hinter dem Stein her sein könnte! Anderenfalls kann ich mir nicht erklären, warum er mir in den Wald gefolgt ist!"

„Und was meinst du, müsste getan werden?"

„Jemand muss dem Jungen Grenzen setzten. Grenzen, dessen Überschreitungen Folgen haben. Und ich rede nicht von Strafarbeiten, denn die bewirken bei dem Jungen gar nichts!"

„Solltest du das nicht eher mit Minerva besprechen? Immerhin ist _sie_ die Hauslehrerin des Jungen!"

„Aber _du_ bist der Schulleiter und _du_ hast die Fäden des Jungen in der Hand!"

„Und wie würdest du regieren, wenn ich einen deiner Schüler einem anderen Hauslehrer übergeben würde, damit dieser bestimmt, wie er bestraft werden soll?"

Empört klappte Severus den Mund auf und zu, „Wir reden hier nicht von _irgendeinem_ Schüler. Wir reden von _Potter_! Und so weit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du mich darum gebeten, ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen, um Harrys Sicherheit zu gewehrleisten, während er in Hogwarts ist. Wie soll ich das machen, wenn ich mir nicht einmal nachts sicher sein kann, dass der Junge im Bett liegt und schläft?"

Nachdenklich strich Albus durch seinen Bart. Severus hatte wohl im gewissen Sinne Recht.

„Dennoch sollten Minerva-" weiter kam der Direktor nicht, da in diesen Augenblick die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors an die Tür klopfte.

Nach einem freundlichen _Herein_, betrat eine ziemlich aufgelöste Minerva das Büro.

„Albus, Potter ist nicht zum Abendessen erschienen und Mr Weasley und Miss Granger waren eben bei mir, um mich darüber zu unterrichten, dass Potter nicht zu finden sei."

„Minerva, sei unbesorgt. Harry liegt im Krankenflügel und schläft!" versicherte Dumbleodore

„Unbesorgt? Was macht er denn im Krankenflügel?" fragte Professor Mc Gonagall geschockt.

„Er ist von einem Baum gefallen!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Von einem Baum im Verbotenen Wald!" fügte Snape grimmig hinzu.

„Im Verbotenen Wald? Wie ist er da rein gekommen?" wollte Mc Gonagall wissen.

„Er ist mit dem Besen geflogen!" erklärte Snape.

„Du meine Güte, wieso das denn?"

„Vermutlich hat er mich gesehen, wie ich in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen bin und ist mir gefolgt."

„Aber wieso ist er dir gefolgt?" Mc Gonagall verstand einfach nichts mehr.

„Das ist wohl die Frage, die wir uns alle stellen, nicht wahr?" fragte Snape. „Dich gefolgt von der Frage, wie stoppen wir den Jungen, damit er so etwas in Zukunft unterlässt!"

„Stoppen? Wo von redest du, Severus?"

„Von Grenzen für den Jungen. Grenzen und Konsequenzen. Es ist doch ziemlich klar, dass Harry mit den Schulregeln ein Problem hat!" rief nun Snape verärgert.

„Du meinst, du willst den Jungen bestrafen?" fragte Mc Gonagall, die endlich verstand, von wo der Wind wehte.

„Irgendwer, es muss nicht _ich_ sein. Aber der Junge braucht mehr, als nur Strafarbeiten!"

„Ich denke, ich weiß, was du meinst Severus, aber ich teile deine Ansicht nicht. Letztes Mal hast du davon gesprochen, dass der Junge zu Hause misshandelt wird und jetzt willst du selber Hand anlegen?"

„Hand anlegen?" wiederholte Snape nun außer sich „Der Junge braucht Grenzen. Solange er die nicht spürt, wir er immer weiter gehen. Heute bis zum Verbotenen Wald, und wie weit morgen? Mir ist bewusst, dass Harry ein heikler Fall ist, aber nur weil er daheim misshandelt wird, heißt dass nicht, dass wir ihm hier Narrenfreiheit geben können."

„Du willst ihn also übers Knie legen und denkst, das wäre eine Lösung?" fragte Mc Gonagall, um sicher zu sein, dass sie ihren Kollegen richtig verstand.

Snape warf seiner Kollegin einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu.

„Nein" sagte diese jedoch entschieden „Der Junge ist in meinem Haus. Und ich wende derlei Strafen nicht an. Außerdem, denke ich, hat der Junge genug durchgemacht."

„Für wahr. Er hat, seit er hier in Hogwarts ist, mindestens drei Mal sein Leben in ernste Gefahr gebracht!" rief nun Snape wieder verärgert. „Drei Mal!" betonte er nochmals.

Mc Gonagall warf Snape einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Der dreiköpfige Hund hätte ihm beinahe den Kopf abgebissen. Der Troll hätte aus dem Jungen Hackfleisch machen können und bei seinem Sturz vom Baum hätte eine, seiner gebrochenen Rippen beinahe seine Lunge durchbohrt. Und da sind seine diversen Nachtspaziergänge durch verbotene Abteilungen der Bibliothek und der Zwischenfall mit dem Spiegel noch gar nicht erwähnt. Nennen Sie mir nur einen Schüler, der so oft die Regeln bricht und in Schwierigkeiten kommt, wie Potter!"

Mc Gonagall war geschockt, offensichtlich hatte sie gerade mal die Hälfte von dem, was Harry inzwischen angestellt hatte, mitbekommen. „Potter weiß von dem dreiköpfigen Hund?"

Snape nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Ich werde mit dem Jungen reden. Ich bin nach wie vor überzeugt, dass Harry keine Lektion über deinen Knien braucht!"

Unzufrieden und zornig schnaubte Severus. Aber er war diesbezüglich machtlos. Harry war nun mal nicht in seinem Haus. Und wenn ihm der Direktor nicht eine Sondergenehmigung gab, dann konnte Severus nichts tun, als weiter ein Auge auf den Jungen zu werfen.

Ungläubig starrte er von Mc Gonagall zu Dumbledore. Dann schnaubte er erneut und verließ das Büro des Direktors.

Ooo

Am nächsten Morgen als Professor Snape im Krankenflügel vorbeischaute, rief Madam Pomfrey ihn in ihr Büro. Harry schlief noch tief und fest. Die Medihexe hatte den Jungen noch einmal von oben bis unten durchgecheckt und einige beunruhigenden Entdeckungen gemacht.

„Sieh dir das einmal an, Severus" sagte Sie und hielt ihm eine Pergamentrolle hin, auf dem Harrys medizinischer Bericht stand.

„Er hat ein paar Knochen, die einmal gebrochen waren und nicht korrekt geheilt sind. Er hat Narben am rechten Bein, die offensichtlich von den Zähnen eines Hundes stammen und am Rücken hat er zwei Schrammen, die aussehen, als wenn sie entzündet gewesen wären" erzählte Madam Pomfrey.

Danach gingen Sie zu Harrys Bett. Der Junge schlief auf der Seite, die Decke war so verrutscht, dass Harrys Rücken frei lag. Madam Pomfrey schob das Pyjamahemd ein wenig höher, um Severus die zwei Schrammen zeigen zu können.

„Ich schätze, die hat er sich letzten Sommer zugezogen. Nachdem sie so schlecht verheilt sind, vermute ich, dass sich auch darum niemand gekümmert hat. Desweiteren ist der Junge gegen gar nichts geimpft. Weder gegen Muggelkrankheiten, noch gegen die Drachenpocken."

Severus besah sich die Schrammen. Sie waren knapp unterhalb von Harrys Nieren. „Für mich sieht es aus, als wenn er mit einem rauen Stock geschlagen worden wäre!" meinte Severus stirnrunzelnd.

Madam Pomfrey nickte nur, ehe sie fortfuhr „Und desweiteren weist sein Blut einen ziemlichen Nährstoffmangel auf. Als wenn er nicht regelmäßiges Essen bekommen hätte. Alles im Allen, finde ich das ziemlich beunruhigend."

Severus nickte mit dem Kopf. Erneut fragte er sich, was der Junge zu Hause durchmachen musste. Und wie konnte er Harry zum Reden bringen?

Während Madam Pomfrey wieder in ihrem Büro verschwand, nahm Severus Platz und wartete an Harrys Bett, dass der Junge wieder aufwachte.

Ooo

Verschlafen und ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, begann der Junge sich zu strecken und zu dehnen, ehe er schlagartig damit wieder aufhörte und die Augen aufschlug. Dann fuhr er erschrocken zusammen, als er eine Person neben sich bemerkte.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!" sagte Snape und reichte dem Jungen seine Brille.

„Guten Morgen, Professor!" erwiderte Harry etwas verlegen. Und als ihm die Ereignisse des Vortages wieder einfielen, senkte er den Blick und lief rot an.

Es entstand eine stille Pause ehe Harry den Kopf hob und Snape scheu anblickte „Werden Sie mich jetzt bestrafen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Es beunruhigte ihn, dass Harry sofort an das dachte. „Professor Mc Gonagall möchte mit dir sprechen, _sie_ wird bestimmen in wie weit eine Bestrafung notwendig sein wird."

Harry nickte, aber er wusste nicht, ob er sich über diese Tatsache freuen sollte, oder nicht.

„Aber es würde mich schon interessieren, warum du mir nachspionierst!"

„Nachspionieren?" fragte Harry verwundert, „Ich spioniere Ihnen nicht nach!"

„Wie nennst du das dann, was du gestern getan hast?"

„Ich…" Harry senkte den Kopf und suchte nach Worten „Ich war gerade am Weg zurück ins Schloss. Ich hatte mir Zeit gelassen nach dem Quidditchspiel, weil ich eine Weile alleine sein wollte. Manchmal da wird mir der ganze Trubel einfach zu viel. Und da habe ich zufällig gesehen, wie Sie in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen sind. Ich war natürlich neugierig, aber ich wusste es geht mich nichts an. Ich wollte schon weiter gehen, als ich diesen komischen Schrei gehört hatte. Ich… ich…" Harry stockte. Er traute sich immer noch nicht zu sagen, dass er Angst bekommen hatte, dass Snape etwas zugestoßen wäre.

Aber offensichtlich schien der Professor Harry Gedanken erraten zu können. Zuerst war er etwas überrascht, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Junge sich Sorgen um ihn machen würde. dann zuckte es um seine Mundwinkel und seine Augen nahmen einen weicheren Ausdruck an.

„Harry. Wir Lehrer sind dazu da, euch Schüler zu beschützen und nicht umgekehrt."

Nun lief der Junge erneut rot im Gesicht an.

„Was denkst du denn, hättest du ausrichten können, wenn ich tatsächlich in Gefahr gewesen wäre?" fragte nun Snape weiter.

„Ich hätte Hilfe holen können!" antwortete Harry, doch er erntete einen skeptischen Blick.

„Wärst du wirklich umgedreht und zum Schloss zurück geflogen, oder wärst du zu mir runter gekommen?"

Harry klappte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber dann klappte er ihn wieder zu. Wenn er gesehen hätte, dass Snape verletzt gewesen wäre, dann wäre er sicher zu ihm runter geflogen.

Severus nickte wissend. Dieser Junge war so leicht zu durchschauen. „Du hättest dich, ohne einen zweiten Gedanken, direkt in die Gefahr gestürzt!" sagte Severus mit sanfter Stimme.

Harry ließ den Kopf erneut sinken.

„Du musst lernen voraus zu denken. Du musst lernen mehr zu sehen, als bloß das, was vor dir ist."

„Ich werde es versuchen, Sir!"

Severus nickte erneut. Er wunderte sich über dieses eigenartige Gefühl der Vertrautheit, dass sich plötzlich im Raum ausgebreitet hatte. Harry war so offen und warmherzig, genau wie Lily. Doch als Severus wieder an Lily dachte, musste er auch automatisch an Lilys Schwester denken, die nun für Harry verantwortlich war und er fragte sich, warum der Junge so vernachlässig worden war.

„Harry, es gibt da noch etwas, über das ich mit dir reden muss!"

Der Junge runzelte die Stirn und sah Professor Snape verwundert an.

„Madam Pomfrey hat fest gestellt, dass du einige alte Wunden hast, Knochenbrüche und Narben, die nicht gut verheilt sind. Die zwei Schrammen auf deinem Rücken sehen aus, als wenn sie von einem Stock stammen."

Severus beobachtete, wie Harry sich immer mehr verkrampfte.

„Ich weiß, du willst nicht darüber reden. Aber so weit wir nun auch medizinisch nachweisen können, bist du gesundheitlich stark vernachlässig worden. Du wurdest nicht einmal geimpft, Harry. Wir könnten deine Verwandten anzeigen, aber wenn du von dort weg willst, dann haben wir größere Chancen, wenn du zugibst, dass du geschlagen wirst!"

Harry schloss gequält die Augen. „Onkel Vernon schlägt mich nicht!" wisperte er.

„Harry, du-" fing Snape an wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Nein, bitte! Ich kann nicht darüber reden! Sie verstehen nicht."

„Was verstehe ich nicht?"

„Ich darf nicht darüber reden. Er… er hat gesagt, ich würde die Folgen nicht wollen und ich bin sicher, dass ich sie nicht will!"

„Aber wenn er dich schlägt, dann-"

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „Nein, Sir. Bitte, hören Sie mir zu. _Er_ schlägt mich nicht! Er versucht Körperkontakt so weit es geht zu verhindern. Sie alle tun es. Außer ein paar Ohrfeigen, schlagen sie mich nicht! Sie können keinen anzeigen, der Ohrfeigen austeilt, Sie können mich nur in große Schwierigkeiten bringen!"

„Und wie sehen diese Schwierigkeiten aus, Harry? Was macht dein Onkel mit dir?"

Harry schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Für eine Weile wurde es still, doch dann fiel Professor Snape etwas ein. Er wunderte sich, dass er es vergessen hatte.

„Das Ganze hat nicht zufällig mit deiner Angst vor Dunkelheit zu tun, oder?"

Harry schluckte und wurde bleich im Gesicht. Seine Hände zitterten und er zog seine Beine zu sich um den Kopf drauf zu betten.

„Er sperrt dich also ein, wo es dunkel ist?" zog Snape den Schluss.

„Mein Zimmer. Zumindest, bis der Brief von Hogwarts kam!"

„Dein Zimmer? Befand es sich im Keller?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ein Schrank unter der Treppe" flüsterte Harry so leise, dass es fast nicht zu hören war.

„Das war dein Zimmer?" fragte Snape ungläubig und nachdem Harry nicht antwortete fragte er weiter „Für wie lange hat er dich eingesperrt?"

Harry blickte Snape flehend an, „Bitte, Sir, fragen Sie mich nicht!"

„Einen ganzen Tag?" fragte Snape unbeirrt weiter, Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Drei Tage?" wieder Kopfschütteln.

„Fünf Tage?" Harry schlug die Augen nieder.

„Länger? Eine Woche?" Harry sagte nichts sondern starrte an die gegenüber liegende Wand. Sein Blick voller Leid.

„Das ist Folter!" schimpfte Snape.

Harry zuckte zusammen und umklammerte seine Beine noch fester.

„Was noch Harry?"

„Sir, bitte, ich darf nichts darüber sagen. Sie können mir nicht helfen. Er hat bis jetzt alle überzeugt, dass ich lüge. Und ich darf nicht lügen. Sonst schickt er mich zu ihr"

„Wer ist ihr?" fragte Snape sofort nach. Doch Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Knien.

„Ich kann dir helfen, Harry. Ich kann es wirklich. Ich erkenne, wenn mich einer anlügt und ich weiß, dass du nicht lügst. Versteh doch, wenn du redest, dann kann ich dich dort rausholen. Dann wird es keine Bestrafungen durch deinen Onkel geben. Du musst reden. Keiner darf sein Kind misshandeln, selbst für Muggeln gibt es da Gesetze. Die Drohungen deines Onkels sind nur dazu da, um dich am reden zu hindern. Aber du kannst reden, du musst reden um dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzen, denn sonst hört es nie auf!"

Harry seufzte und nickte nach einer langen Denkpause.

„Na schön. Zum wem schickt dich dein Onkel?"

„Zu seiner Schwester. Sie hat einen Hund, der mich nicht mag, aber sie mag mich auch nicht und ich mag sie nicht!"

„Wieso droht dir dein Onkel dich zu dieser Tante zu schicken?"

„Weil sie… sie… hat keine Angst mich zu berühren."

„Was genau heißt das?" fragte Snape mit ungutem Gefühl im Magen.

„Sie ist sehr streng. Sie zieht mich an meinen Ohren und bestraft mich mit… mit… einer Gerte."

„Dann ist Sie diejenige, die dir die Schrammen verpasst hat?"

„Ich hatte es verdient!" wisperte Harry.

Severus seufzte und sagte dann mit bemühter Geduld, „Nein, hast du nicht, Harry. Egal was du getan hast, niemand darf dich so verletzten!"

„Aber Sie dachte, ich würde ihren Hund schlagen!"

„Und hast du ihn geschlagen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich wollte den Stock nur nehmen, um dem Hund zu drohen, in der Hoffnung er würde endlich meinen Fuß loslassen. Seine Zähne waren so spitz es tat schrecklich weh!"

Severus glaubte platzen zu müssen vor Wut. Harry hatte also einen Stock in die Hand genommen um sich aus den Klauen eines Hundes zu befreien und dafür wurde er auch noch bestraft?

Harry sah Professors Snapes Gesicht zum Glück nicht, denn er sprach im selben Ton weiter, „Tante Magda hat gesehen, wie ich den Stock hoch hielt und schrie panisch auf. Sie stand plötzlich neben mir und riss mir den Stock aus der Hand. Sie schrie, wie ich es nur wagen könnte, ihren Hund mit einem Stock zu schlagen. Ich versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass ich das nicht vor hatte, aber natürlich glaubte mir Tante Magda nicht. Sie riss mich hoch, zerrte mich zu Gartenbank und…" Harry schluckte und versteckte sein Gesicht in der Armbeuge. Er schämte sich so sehr.

Professor Snape konnte sich den Rest ganz gut selber ausmalen. Aufgrund der zwei Schrammen am Rücken, war klar, dass diese Tante Harry auf bloßem Gesäß verdroschen hatte. Und wenn sie es auf der Gartenbank getan hat, hatte Harry keinerlei Privatsphäre dabei. Offensichtlich verstanden diese Muggeln den eigentlichen Sinn dieser Strafe nicht, genauso wenig wie die dahinter stehenden Regeln. Denn es war weder legitim ein Kind bei dieser Art von Bestrafung ernsthaft zu verletzten, noch war es fair so etwas in aller Öffentlichkeit zu machen.

Es zählt schon als Misshandlung, wenn man Kindern nicht die Möglichkeit gib den Fehler zu erkennen und ihnen anschließen wieder zu verzeihen, aber wenn man auch noch grundlos zu schlägt und die Kinder nicht einmal zu Wort kommen lässt… das war nur brutal. Wo soll da der erzieherische Effekt sein?

Kein Wunder das Harry keine Grenzen kannte. Er war es gewohnt nach der Laune der Erwachsenen bestraft zu werden, egal ob er sich an Regeln hielt oder nicht. Es dürfte schwierig werden diesen Mangel an Vertrauen in Erwachsene entgegen zu treten. Ebenso würde es ein langer Weg sein Harry klar zu machen, dass Regeln durchaus ihren Sinn haben.

Aber immerhin verstand Severus nun den Jungen wesentlich besser, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig wunderte, wieso Harry ihm so sehr vertraute, dass er bereit war darüber zu reden.

„Harry!" sagte Severus nach einer schier endlosen Zeit.

Der Junge hatte sein Gesicht immer noch vergraben und hob seinen Kopf nur ein kleines Stück um über seine Arme blicken zu können.

„Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore darüber reden müssen. Wir müssen uns beraten, wie es weiter geht. Es kann sein, dass er die Geschichte von dir persönlich hören will. Aber ich denke, dass du nicht mehr zu deinen Verwandt gehen solltest. Ich werde alles Erdenkliche tun, um das zu verhindern!"

Harry sah wenig überzeugt drein. _Soviel zu Vertrauen_, dachte Severus.

„Was… was wird mit den Dursleys passieren?" stotterte der Junge schließlich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Das wird sich entscheiden!"

„Sie kommen doch nicht ins Gefängnis, oder? Ich… ich will nicht… das sie da hinkommen. Ich denke, sie haben schon genug Ärger mit mir gehabt!"

Severus starrte Harry entgeistert an, „Genug Ärger? Wovon redest du? Denkst du etwa, du bist schuld daran, wenn sie dich schlecht behandeln? Leute wie die Dursleys haben meiner Meinung nach nichts anderes verdient als Gefängnis!"

„Aber sie können nichts dafür, sie wollten mich nie haben. Aber sie mussten. Ich habe sonst keine anderen Verwandten. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes über. Sie sind keine schlechten Eltern, sie… sie lieben ihren Sohn. Tante Petunia hat Dudley immer getröstet, wenn er sich weh getan hat. Ich.. ich war einfach nur ein Eindringling in ihrer perfekten Welt."

Tränen liefen Harry über beide Wangen. Der Junge war so aufgelöst, dass Severus nicht anders konnte, als neben Harry auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen und ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Harry, sie haben sich dazu entschlossen, dich groß zu ziehen, sie haben sich entschieden die Verantwortung für dein Leben zu übernehmen. Aber sie haben diese Verantwortung mit Füßen getreten. Was du erzählst, Harry, ist die größte psychische Folter, die man einem Kind antun kann. Vor deinen Augen einem anderen Kind Wärme und Geborgenheit zu schenken und gleichzeitig dich in einen Schrank abzuschieben, das ist in meinen Augen so ungeheuerlich, wie wenn ich mir ein Tier aus der Tierhandlung kaufen würde, nur um es in einen Käfig zu sperren und es dort verhungern zu lassen. Es ist einfach unmenschlich!"

Harry weinte noch mehr, doch gleichzeitig drückte er seinen schmalen Körper tiefer in Severus Arme. Eine lange Weile saßen sie so da. Als Harry sich einigermaßen wieder eingekriegt hatte, flüsterte er:

„Ich dachte immer, wenn ich gehorsam bin und tue, was sie von mir wollen, dann würden sie mich auch lieb haben. Ich wollte nur einmal von Tante Petunia festgehalten werden. Nur einmal nach einen Alptraum, oder nach einem Schultag, oder nach dem ich mich verletzt habe. Aber sie tat es nie. Sie hat geschimpft, wenn ich einen Alptraum hatte und sie mitten in der Nacht geweckt habe, sie wollte nicht hören, was in der Schule passierte und wenn ich mich verletzt habe, sah sie mich böse an und schickte mich in den Schrank. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun muss damit sie mich mag."

Severus verstärkte seine Umarmung, er brachte es nicht übers Herz Harry zu sagen, dass es absolut gar nichts gab, was seine Tante dazu bewegen konnte, ihn zu lieben, wenn sie es bis jetzt nicht getan hatte.

„Wir werden eine Lösung finden, Harry!" sagte er schließlich und als Harry aufsah lächelte der Professor sanft.


	8. Norbert

Hi, meine lieben Leser. Danke für die vielen Reviews. Hier mal wieder ein langes Kapitel. Hätte wahrscheinlich auch zwei daraus machen können, aber ich wollts irgendwie nicht trennen.

**Norbert**

Professor Dumbledore saß geduldig in seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und verfolgte Severus mit seinen Augen, der einmal vor dem Schreibtisch auf und ab ging und dann wieder beim Fenster stehen blieb und hinaus blickte.

Albus gestand sich ein, dass er Severus noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt hatte. Es war auch sehr ungewöhnlich, dass Severus einfach in sein Büro kam, den Mund auf und zu machte und keinen Ton heraus brachte. Normalerweise knallte Severus die Tatsachen gleich auf den Tisch, ohne große Umschweife. Aber so sprachlos und aufgewühlt, wie diesmal war er normaler Weise nicht.

Nachdem Albus nicht einmal einen Hinweis hatte, worum es eigentlich ging, wartete er bis sich sein Kollege durchrang zu sprechen.

„Harry!" stieß Severus schließlich hervor.

Albus Gesicht wurde ernst. Denn alleine wie Severus dieses einzelne Wort aussprach, ließ vermuten, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Und wenn es um Harry ging, dann war es sicher kein Thema zum Lachen.

Eine Weile beobachtete Dumbledore den aufgebrachten Severus noch, doch dann fiel ihm ein, welches Thema Severus bisher im Zusammenhang mit Harry am meisten aufgebracht hatte.

„Hast du etwas über die Durselys herausgefunden?" fragte Albus schließlich.

Severus zischte wütend. Eine deutlichere Antwort konnte er gar nicht geben.

„Wie schlimm ist es?"

Schließlich seufzte Severus und ließ sich kraftlos in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch fallen.

Albus gefiel dieses Ausbleiben an verbalen Antworten überhaupt nicht. Denn Severus Körperhaltung sprach Bände, über etwas, das mehr als beunruhigend war.

Severus rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, anschließen blickte er Albus an und sagte „Wir müssen ihn da rausholen!"

Wieder musste Albus eine Weile warten, ehe Severus fähig war ihm darüber zu berichten, was Harry erzählt hatte. Albus bekam Magenkrämpfe bei dem Bericht über die Dursleys, aber noch viel eher von der Tatsache, dass die Situation viel komplizierter war, als Harry, oder Severus erahnen konnten.

Wäre Vernon Dursley, derjenige, der Harry schlug, wäre der Fall klar, alles käme vor Gericht und Harry wäre weg von dort.

Aber so hart das auch klingen mochte, psychische Folter, war weitaus schwieriger nachzuweisen. Harry hatte auf den ersten Blick, keinerlei Spuren, die dies bestätigen würden. Und eine Gerichtverhandlung einzuberufen, wo nicht im Vorhinein klar war, dass sie gewinnen würden, könnte schlimme Folgen für Harry haben.

Als Severus mit seinem Bericht fertig war, legte Albus sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Ihm wurde klar, dass er Harry nie hätte zu den Dursleys schicken dürfen. Denn genau diese damalige Entscheidung, machte es jetzt umso schwieriger, den Jungen dort wieder rauszuholen. Dabei spielte der Blutschutz, der den Jungen dort beschütze, nur eine kleine Rolle.

Wenn das alles an die Öffentlichkeit kam, dann würde es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie Albus dafür verantwortlich machen würden, bis sie ihn beschuldigen würden, falsche Entscheidungen, den Jungen angehend, getroffen zu haben und dann würden sie Albus jegliche Rechte über den Jungen entziehen und Harry würde in die Obhut des Ministeriums gelangen.

Das durfte nicht passieren. Denn genau das, wollte Albus schon damals nicht, als er entschied Harry zu seiner Tante zu geben. Und dieses Argument konnte er wohl kaum in der Öffentlichkeit zugeben. Dann würde er die Schule auch an das Ministerium verlieren.

„Severus, was soll ich nur tun?" fragte Albus schließlich und wirkte auf einmal unheimlich alt.

Professor Snape hatte sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt, ähnlich wie Albus war auch er wieder in Gedanken versunken, aber als er die Frage hörte, blickte er auf und war überrascht, wie gequält und alt der Mann vor ihm aussah.

„Wir müssen eine Lösung finden!" sagte er schließlich ähnlich dem, das er schon dem Jungen sagte. Severus wusste vielleicht nicht alles, aber ihm war klar, dass der Satz _‚Wir müssen ihn da rausholen'_ tausendmal leichter war auszusprechen, als ihn in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Was hast du Harry versprochen?" fragte Albus schließlich.

„Genau das! Dass wir eine Lösung finden werden und dass ich alles tun werde, was in meiner Macht steht, um ihn dort raus zu holen!"

Albus nickte schließlich. „Und ich werde mein Bestes geben, eine brauchbare Lösung zu finden!"

Severus gefiel der Satz nicht. Skeptisch zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch er sagte nichts. Er musste Albus vertrauen. Genau wie er es damals getan hatte, als Albus ihn vor Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis, gerettet hatte.

Mit einem Nicken erhob er sich und ging zur Tür, doch bevor er sie öffnete sagte Albus, „Ich werde mit Minerva noch einmal reden. Ich denke, die neuen Tatsachen zeigen ganz deutlich, dass Harry ein gewisses Vertrauen in dich gefasst hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du deine Macht nicht ausnützen würdest, wenn ich dich schulintern zu Harrys Vormund mache. Harry soll wissen, dass er jemanden hat, zu dem er gehen kann, wann immer er jemanden braucht zum Reden. Und das jemand da ist, der auf ihn aufpasst!"

Mit erstauntem Gesicht, drehte sich Severus wieder um. Albus schien es ernst gemeint zu haben. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre" sagte er schließlich.

Noch während er diesen Satz sagte, wunderte sich Severus darüber, dass ihm das in der Tat nichts ausmachte, für Harry da zu sein. Endlich bekam er die Möglichkeit eine richtige Verbindung zu dem Jungen aufzubauen. Er konnte Harry nun zeigen, wie sich Eltern eigentlich verhalten sollten, wenn sie sich dazu entschlossen haben, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen und das Strafen nicht nur dazu da waren, um Schmerzen zu erfahren.

Ooo

Harry blickte verlegen weg, als Professor Snape den Krankenflügel betrat. Der Junge wusste nicht mehr, wie er sich dem Professor gegenüber verhalten sollte.

„Ich nehmen an, es geht dir besser?" fragte Snape schließlich und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen, um den Jungen nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern.

„Ja, Sir!" antwortete Harry und drehte seine Bettdecke nervös zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Hat dich Professor Dumbledore von seiner neuen Entscheidung in Kenntnis gesetzt?" fragte Snape weiter.

Harry nickte stumm. Severus wartete geduldig, als er merkte, dass Harry nach Worten suchte.

„Was genau heißt das jetzt für mich?" fragte der Junge schließlich unsicher.

„Das heißt, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Das heißt, dass du auch zu mir kommen sollst, bevor du dich mit deinen Freunden in Gefahr begibst. Wenn dich etwas, die Schulde betreffend, beschäftigt zum Beispiel. Ähnlich wie die Sache mit Nicolas Flamel. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, auf alles eine Antwort zu geben. Es gibt nun mal Dinge, von denen du nichts wissen sollst, zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit."

Harry nickte.

„Das heißt auch, dass ich in Zukunft verantwortlich dafür bin, wenn du Schulregeln brichst. Ich werden meinen Kopf für dich herhalten müssen und … natürlich werde ich dich bestrafen, wenn es notwendig sein sollte."

Nun schluckte der Junge. „Du… du wirst mich schlagen?"

„Nein, Harry!"

Harry lief rot an ehe er den nächsten Satz formulierte, „Aber… du hast gesagt, dass du mich…"

Severus Mundwinkeln zuckten ein wenig, „Auch du wirst feststellen, dass zwischen einem versohlten Hintern und den Schlägen, wie du sie wahrscheinlich bisher erfahren, hast ein großer Unterschied ist! Ich glaube an die Effektivität dieser Strafe. Aber ich werde sie nur anwenden, wenn du dich unnötiger Weise in Lebensgefahr bringst."

„Wie die Sache im Verbotenen Wald?" fragte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

„Ja, zum Beispiel. Oder die Sache mit dem Drei Köpfigen Hund, oder mit dem Troll! Ich bin sicher, selbst du kommst dahinter, was du anders hättest machen können, ohne dich dabei in Gefahr zu bringen, wenn du länger darüber nachdenkst. Ich möchte, dass du mir darüber einen Aufsatz schreibst."

„Einen Aufsatz?" fragte Harry verwirrt nach.

„Ja, Ein Aufsatz über eben diese drei Ereignisse und was du hättest machen können, um dich nicht selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Wir werden dann ausführlich drüber diskutieren und hoffen, dass es dir hilft in Zukunft, solche Fehler zu vermeiden."

Harry nickte ergeben. Dann wurde es sehr still. Harry würgte seine Decke immer noch zwischen seinen Händen und es war ganz klar, dass er noch etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Was ist es, Harry?" fragte Severus sanft nach.

Harry schloss die Augen kurz, um Mut zu sammeln „Wieso hast du Professor Quirrell im Wald so bedroht?"

Severus seufzte. Harry hätte das nie sehen dürfen. Aber es war jetzt wohl schwer rückgängig zu machen. „Darüber kann ich mit dir nicht reden. Ich kann dich nur bitten, Stillschweigen darüber zu wahren und mir zu vertrauen!"

„Ist _er_ derjenige, der meinen Besen verflucht hat?"

Harry sah auf und suchte Severus Blick. Severus war ein wenig verblüfft über Harrys Kombinationsgabe.

„Wieso denkst du das?" fragte Severus schließlich.

„Meine Narbe. Sie brennt in den letzten Tagen öfters in _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_. Es verwirrt mich ein wenig. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mir etwas antun würde. Ich meine, er ist richtig nett. Aber… ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendetwas ist komisch bei ihm!"

Severus nickte, „Ja. In diesen Punkt gebe ich dir Recht. Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm nicht. Ich bin dabei heraus zu finden was. Aber ich glaube, es wäre zu früh, wenn du dir Sorgen machen solltest. So lange du dich an die Schulregeln hältst und nicht nachts durchs Schloss wanderst, bist du sicher! Ich werde die Tatsache deiner brennenden Narbe in meine Untersuchungen mit einbeziehen und dich rechtzeitig informieren, wenn eine Gefahr für dich besteht. So lange du jedoch nichts, von mir hörst, brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen darüber machen! Verstehen wir uns?"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Na schön. Madam Pomfrey hat mir vorhin mitgeteilt, dass du entlassen bist. Ich soll dir jedoch ausrichten, dass du dich spätesten vor Schulende, dich hier melden sollst bezüglich deiner Impfungen!"

„Impfungen?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ja. Gegen Muggelkrankheiten, sowie gegen Zaubererkrankheiten. Es gibt da einen Kombi-Impfstoff in St. Mungo, gegen die Standardkrankheiten. Da aber die Reaktionen darauf sehr verschieden sind, ist es wohl sinnvoller, dies nach den Jahresabschlussprüfungen zu machen!"

Harry nickte erneut. Es gab wohl wenig, was er dagegen tun konnte, auch wenn er alles andere als scharf darauf war, geimpft zu werden. Die Vorstellung von Nadeln löste ein mulmiges Gefühl in seinem Magen aus.

Ooo

Doch die Nadeln waren schnell vergessen, als er Schulstress Harry, Ron und Hermine wieder einholten. Ostern näherte sich im rasanten Tempo und die Lehrer gaben sehr viele Hausaufgaben auf, um die Schüler optimal auf die Prüfungen vor zu bereiten. Jeden Tag saß das Trio in der Bibliothek und sie lernten bis ihre Köpfe rauchten. So war es auch nicht weiter wunderlich, als die drei in der Bibliothek waren, als Hagrid auftauchte. Etwas verlegen, nickte er den dreien zu und verschwand ein paar Regale weiter hinten, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Hagrid in der Bibliothek war ein seltener Anblick. Und da er jede Abwechslung begrüßte, stand er auf und folgte seinem großen Freund.

„Hi Hagrid, was machst du da? Kann ich dir helfen?" bot er an.

„Harry. Ach… ne… ist besser du gehst wieder lernen. Ich wollt nur was nachschauen. Nichts Besonderes."

Harry merkte, dass Hagrid ihn abwimmeln wollte, daher nickte er und wandte sich um zum Gehen.

„Vielleicht" fing Hagrid jedoch an und Harry drehte sich wieder zu ihm, „Vielleicht wollt ihr drei mich am Abend besuchen? Natürlich nur, wenn ihr sonst keine Verpflichtungen habt!"

Harry strahlte, „Ja, na klar, kommen wir!" damit ging er wieder zurück zu Hermine und Ron und nahm den nächsten Aufsatz in Angriff.

Ooo

Gesagt, getan. Nachdem Abendessen huschten die drei Gryffindors über die Schlossgründe zu Hagrids Hütte. Als Hagrid ihnen die Tür öffnete, schlug ihnen warme Luft entgegen.

„Boa, hier ist es heiß, wie im Brutkasten!" bemerkte Ron und schlüpfte hastig aus seinem Umhang. Hagrid kratzte sich am Bart, aber ging nicht auf die Worte ein.

Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich über belangloses Schulzeug, ehe Harry Hagrid stolz verriet, dass sie über den Stein der Weisen Bescheid wüssten. Sofort fragte sie, welche Schutzmaßnahmen den Stein noch beschützen außer Fluffi, aber Hagrid brummte nur widerwillig.

„Ihr solltet gar nichts darüber wissen und hört endlich auf, mich darüber zu fragen!" schimpfte er schließlich.

Doch bevor weiter darüber diskutiert werden konnte, klang es ein komisches Geräusch durch die Hütte.

„Was war das?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

Hagrid stand auf und ging zu dem Kessel über der Feuerstelle. „Besser ihr geht jetzt, es ist schon spät!" brummte er abwesend.

Doch Rons Augen wurden plötzlich groß, „Sag mal, Hagrid…" fing er an und sah den Halbriesen ungläubig an.

Hermine und Harry wusste nicht, was plötzlich in Ron gefahren war, doch sie blickten nun ebenfalls zum Kessel, wo Hagrid mit zwei Handschuhen ein riesiges Ei heraus holte.

„Ist das, das, was ich denke, dass es ist?" fragte Ron immer noch perplex.

„Es ist bald so weit nur noch ein, zwei Tage!" sagte Hagrid völlig verzaubert und hielt das Ei hoch, um es rundherum zu begutachten.

„Aber Hagrid, wo hast du das her?" fragte Ron weiter.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Ein Drachenei!" verriet Ron, „Aber es ist verboten Drachen in England zu züchten. Oder mit Dracheneiern zu handeln!"

„Habs gewonnen!" erklärte Hagrid knapp. „Beim Kartenspiel letzte Woche in Hogsmead!"

„Du wirst es doch nicht behalten?" fragte nun Hermine ängstlich.

„Wieso nicht? Drachen werden immer so falsch eingeschätzt. Sie sind eigentlich ganz harmlos, wenn man richtig mit ihnen umgeht."

„Aber du kannst den Drachen nicht auf den Gelände der Schule aufziehen! Das ist viel zu gefährlich!" wand Hermine erneut ein.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie groß der wird?" fragte nun Ron wieder.

„Paar Meter werden es schon sein!" murmelte Hagrid, während er das Ei wieder vorsichtig in den Kessel zurück legte.

Harry blickte nachdenklich zum Kessel. _Ein Drache, hier auf der Schule?_ Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass das erlaubt war.

„Weiß Dumbledore darüber Bescheid?" fragte er schließlich.

Hagrid sah ein wenig nervös drein. „Na ja, ich wollt mal warten, ob der Drache überhaupt schlüpft. Kein Grund zu schreien, bevor es wehtut, nicht wahr? Ihr könnt das doch für euch behalten, oder?"

Harry, Hermine und Ron tauschten skeptische Blicke aus. „Aber du sagst es ihm, ja?" fragte Harry nach.

„Klar, gibt sowieso nicht viel, was man vor ihm verheimlichen kann!" sagte Hagrid schließlich.

Daraufhin versprach das Trio das Geheimnis für sich zu bewahren.

Ooo

Hagrids Drache ging Harry nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ähnlich schien es auch Ron und Hermine zu ergehen. Statt zu lernen, steckten sie jetzt oft die Köpfe zusammen, um zu diskutieren, ob es klug sei, wenn Hagrid einen Drachen hielt.

Als Hagrids Brief kam mit der Botschaft „Er schlüpft" Waren sie so vertieft in wilden Spekulationen, dass keiner bemerkte, dass sie einen unliebsamen Ohrenzeugen hatten. Nach dem Unterricht hechteten sie zu Hagrids Hütte und wurden Zeugen eines einmaligen und sensationellen Ereignisses. Auch hier war die Aufmerksamkeit ganz beim Drachen und niemand bemerkte die Gestalt am Fenster.

Zumindest nicht gleich. Nachdem die Namensfrage geklärt war und Hagrid stolz erklärte, dass er den Drachen Norbert taufte, hörten sie hastige Schritte, die sich rasch von der Hütte entfernten. Harry stürmte zum Fenster und sah einen blonden Schopf in der Dämmerung zum Schloss zurück eilen.

„Malfoy!" sagte er und drehte sich panisch wieder um „Er weiß jetzt von dem Drachen!"

„Mist, er wird es sicher seinem Vater erzählen!" fluchte auch Ron. Dann blickte er zu Hagrid und sagte, „Wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir den Drachen hier fortbringen, sonst kommst du in richtige Schwierigkeiten, Hagrid!"

Hagrid jedoch hörte kaum hin. Er graulte verliebt das Drachenbaby am Kinn. „Keine Sorge, Norbert. Dir kann hier gar nichts geschehen!" murmelte er leise.

„Ich werden Charlie schreiben! Er kann uns da sicher weiter helfen, er arbeitet mit Drachen in Rumänien!" sagte Ron schließlich.

Nachdem Hagrid nur mehr Augen für den Drachen hatte und alles rund um sich zu vergessen schien. Machten sich die drei ebenfalls auf, um zurück zu gehen. Das Abendessen hatte sicher schon angefangen.

Ooo

Harry, Ron und Hermine besuchten Hagrid nun jeden Tag und mussten erstaunt feststellen, wie schnell ein kleiner Drache groß wurde.

Natürlich entging auch Professor Snape nicht die neue Aufregung, die zwischen dem Trio zu herrschen schien. Er hoffte inständig, dass Harry ihn bald aufklären würde, immerhin war es so abgemacht. Die Frage war nur, vertraute Harry Snape wirklich schon gut genug, um den Professor in die geheimen Machenschaften des Gryffindor-Trios einzuweihen?

Eines Nachmittags, als der Unterricht endete, wurde Professor Snape zufällig Zeuge dessen, wie Ron in die Eingangshalle gestürmt kam, einen Zettel hoch hielt und begeistert rief, „Charlie hat zurückgeschrieben, er hat eine Lösung, lasst uns zu Hagrid gehen!"

Kurz darauf stürmten alle drei aus dem Schloss. Severus ging zum Fenster und sah ihnen eine Weile nach. Da entdeckte er den Rauch, der aus Hagrids Hütte kam. Es sah aus, als ob etwas brannte. Auch die Kinder schienen es zu bemerken und hielten kurz Inne. Dann wollte Harry losstürmen, doch Hermine packte ihm am Arm. Es kam zu einem kurzen Wortgefecht und dann näherten sich alle drei sehr vorsichtig der rauchenden Holzhütte.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Was ging da vor? Als die Kinder bei der Hütte ankamen, kam gerade Hagrid aus der Hütte gestolpert mit einem riesigen Eimer, den er nun erschöpft fallen ließ.

Ooo

„Hagrid? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ja, ja, alles bestens. Norbert wollte nur noch ein bisschen mehr Whiskey, aber ich muss erst einen neuen besorgen. Wurde ein bisschen grantig der Kleine. Er kann schon richtig gut Feuer speien." Trotz der halbverkohlten Hütte, konnte Hagrid immer noch nicht das stolze Leuchten seiner Augen verbergen.

„Charlie hat geschrieben!" sagte Ron schließlich und gab Hagrid den Brief. Dieser überflog ihn kurz und brummte dann. „Will ihn nicht wirklich hergeben!"

„Hagrid, du musst. Du kannst ihn nicht länger in deiner Hütte verstecken. Und deine Hütte wird auch nicht mehr lange durchhalten!" warf Ron schließlich ein, „Charlie hat versprochen sich persönlich um ihn zu kümmern, er ist dort in guten Händen!"

„Aber, was wenn es ihm dort gar nicht gefällt?" jammerte Hagrid und Ron rollte die Augen.

Es brauchte viel Überredungskunst, um Hagrid für diesen Plan zu gewinnen, Norbert durch zwei Freunde von Charlie in einer der kommenden Nächte abholen zu lassen. Doch schließlich gab Hagrid ein resignierendes Okay.

Ooo

Nachdem Abendessen stießen Ron, Hermine und Harry _zufällig_ mit Professor Snape zusammen. „Wohin so eilig, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Die nervösen Gesichter auf diese simple Frage ließen Bände sprechen. Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und fixiert Harry mit einem durchdringlichem Blick. „Ihr heckt nicht etwa wieder etwas aus?"

Harry schluckte und wurde etwas blass um die Nase. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Hermine das Wort.

„Nein. Professor, wir haben nur etwas gefunden, das uns sehr hilfreich mit der Hausausgabe sein wird und wir wollten das noch schnell erledigen – Sir!" Das Mädchen gab eine Unschuldsmine zum Besten und lächelte scheu.

Snape konnte selbst gegen den Wind riechen, dass das eine Lüge war und mit einem Blick, den er Harry zuwarf, bevor er sich zum Gehen wand, ließ er auch dem Jungen klar werden, dass er wusste, dass etwas im Busch war.

Während die drei ihren Weg zur Eulerei fortsetzten, um Charlie Hagrids Einverständnis mitzuteilen, spukten in Harrys Kopf tausend Gedanken herum.

Wie viel wusste Snape bereits? Harry war sich sicher, wenn er von Norbert wüsste, dann hätte er ihnen sicher an Ort und Stelle Strafarbeiten gegeben. Diese Sache mit dem Drachen, war genau so eine Sache, über die Snape informiert werden wollte. Harry hatte das lange Gespräch mit Snape noch gut im Kopf, dass sie geführt hatten, nachdem Harry den Strafaufsatz abgegeben hatte.

Aber wenn Harry von Norbert erzählen würde, dann würde er Hagrid in große Gefahr bringen und das konnte er einfach nicht tun. Er konnte keinem Freund in den Rücken fallen, auch wenn das später Ärger für ihn bedeutet. Und es war ja nicht so, dass sie sich in Lebensgefahr brachten. Sie würden Norbert in einem Korb verstauen und zum Astronomieturm rauf bringen. Daran war doch nichts gefährlich, oder doch?

Ooo

Am nächsten Tag, war sich Harry da nicht mehr so sicher. Ron wurde von Norbert gebissen und die Hand schwoll sehr schnell an und wurde grün. Obwohl Hermine auf ihn einredete zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen, weigerte sich Ron. Er wollte keinen Verdacht erregen.

Zwei weitere Tage vergingen, in denen es Ron immer mieser ging. Harry war nervlich am Ende, weil er merkte, wie Professor Snape sie fast ständig beobachtete und Charlies Antwort mit dem genauen Datum und der Uhrzeit der Übergabe kam nicht so schnell, wie erhofft.

Als Ron schließlich speiübel wurde und nichts mehr essen konnte, mussten sie sich doch dazu entscheiden Ron in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Madam Pomfrey bekam große Augen, aber sie stellte erstaunlich wenig Fragen. Sie verpasste Ron Bettruhe und scheuchte Harry und Hermine hinaus.

Vor dem Krankenflügel stand bereits Professor Snape mit verschränkten Armen. „Mr. Potter, ich würde gerne mit Ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen!"

Harry begann der Kopf zu schwirren, würde er jetzt wegen Ron in Schwierigkeiten kommen? Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen, folgte er seinem Professor in dessen Büro.

Als die Tür ins Schloss sprang, atmete Snape frustriert durch, ehe er sagte, „Harry, setzt dich bitte!"

An der Tonlage konnte Harry deutlich hören, dass Professor Snape enttäuscht von ihm war. Mit schlechten Gewissen setzte er sich und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Snape ging um den Schreibtisch herum, setzte sich ebenfalls und studierte den Jungen vor sich.

„Vielleicht möchtest du mich jetzt darin einweihen, was in den letzten Tagen in euren Köpfen herum gespukt ist!"

Harry sah gequält auf, „Ich…" fing er an doch weiter kam er nicht, ehe er wieder den Kopf hängen ließ, „Ich kann nicht, Sir!"

„Wieso nicht?"

Harry zuckte innerlich zusammen. In Angst darüber, dass Snape jeder Zeit explodieren und ihn anschreien würde.

„Harry, bitte sieh mich an und erkläre mir, wieso du mir nicht sagen kannst, warum dein Freund Weasley verletzt im Krankenflügel liegt."

Der Junge war den Tränen nahe, „Ich kann nicht, ich würde jemanden anderen in Schwierigkeiten bringen! Das mit Ron war nur ein dummer Unfall!"

„Ein Unfall? Er hat eine mittelschwere Vergiftung, wie kann das ein Unfall sein?"

„Vergiftung? Woher…?"

„Harry, ich bin nicht blind. Ich bin Zaubertranklehrer, meinst du wirklich, ich erkenne nicht die Symptome einer Vergiftung? Ich vermute dein Freund wurde von etwas gebissen, habe ich Recht?"

Nachdem Harry nicht antwortet fuhr Snape fort, „Und ich habe euch nun seit ein paar Tagen beobachtet, wie ihr jedesmal nach dem Unterricht zu Hagrid gelaufen seid. Einmal, hatte es aus seiner Hütte ziemlich geraucht! Was würde ich wohl dort entdecken, wenn ich Hagrid einen Besuch abstatten würde?"

Nun sah der Junge erschrocken auf. Es war wirklich kein großes Kunststück für Snape, heraus zu finden, was los war. Ein Besuch bei Hagrid und er würde alles wissen. Wieso kam Snape dann zu ihm, anstatt gleich zu Hagrid zugehen? War das der Grund, warum Snape so enttäuscht wirkte. Wollte er es von Harry hören?

Der Junge war hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem schlechten Gewissen und dem Bedürfnis seinen Freund zu schützen. Gequält kaute er an seiner Lippe herum und suchte nach Worten.

„Harry. Sowohl mir, als auch den anderen Lehrern liegt das Wohl dieser Schule sehr am Herzen, das schließt sowohl alle Schüler und auch das Kollegium ein. Wenn Hagrid sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat, dann liegt es an uns Lehrern ihm zu helfen und nicht bei drei dahergelaufenen Rotznasen."

„Aber Hagrid ist mein Freund!" versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Und du meinst, du bist der einzige Freund den Hagrid hat?"

Harry ließ wieder den Kopf hängen. Er fühlte sich so dumm und klein.

„Ich kenne Hagrid schon ein ganzen Stück länger als du, Harry, und du kannst mir glauben, dass diesmal nicht das erste Mal ist, dass er sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Ich werde mit, oder ohne deine Hilfe heraus finden, was hier läuft. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass du bereit wärst, zu mir zu kommen, wenn du dich mit derartigen Problemen herum schlägst. Du bist nur ein Schüler. Und dein Hauptinteresse im Moment sollte bei den Prüfungen liegen!"

„Hagrid hat einen Drachen!" flüsterte Harry immer noch mit hängendem Kopf. Er schaffte es nicht in Snapes enttäuschtes Gesicht zu blicken.

„Bitte was?" fragte Snape nach, als ob er sich verhört hätte.

„Einen Drachen!" wiederholte Harry mit lauterer Stimme und hob nun doch seinen Blick. „Er heißt Norbert und ist vor ein paar Tagen geschlüpft."

„Ein Drache!" wiederholte Snape fassungslos. „Wie kommt er denn an so etwas heran?"

„Hagrid sagt, er habe das Ei in Hogsmead beim Kartenspielen gewonnen!"

„In Hogsmead? Beim Kartenspielen?" fragte Snape und starrte Harry ungläubig an.

_Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein, dass sich ein Drachenei ausgerechnet in die Hände von jemand verirrte, der sich seit Jahren nichts Sehnlicheres wünscht. Noch dazu beim Kartenspiel. Merlin, jeder in Hogwarts weiß, was für ein miserabler Kartenspieler Hagrid ist. Wie groß kann da die Chance sein, dass er just dann gewinnt, wenn es um etwas so Begehrenswertes geht?_

„Sir?" fragte Harry unsicher nach, nachdem Professor Snape eine Weile stumm vor sich her gestarrt hatte.

Severus fokussierte wieder auf den Jungen vor sich. „Und welche Rolle spiel ihr drei in der Geschichte?"

„Ron hat seinem Bruder um Rat gebeten, wir haben vereinbart, dass zwei Freunde von Charlie, den Drachen abholen werden, um ihn nach Rumänien in eine Kolonie von Artgenossen zu bringen!"

„Und Hagrid hat zugestimmt?" fragte Snape etwas verblüfft.

„Nur widerwillig!"

„Na schön und wie sieht euer Plan weiter aus? Wie soll die Übergabe von statten gehen, ohne das es jemand bemerkt?"

„Na ja!" Harry kratze sich nervös am Hinterkopf. „Wir bringen Norbert in der Nacht auf den Astronomieturm!"

Professor Snape schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Aber Norbert wird in einem Korb sein, da kann nicht viel passieren!"

„Harry. _Schulregeln_. Sagt dir der Begriff irgendetwas?"

„Aber wir können es nur nachts tun. Sonst gibt es zu viele Augenzeugen!"

„Trotzdem werde ich nicht zulassen, dass ihr drei alleine einen Drachen mitten in der Nacht auf den höchsten Turm des Schlosses schleppt. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer so ein Vieh ist? Wenn euch der Korb auskommt und aufgeht, was meinst du würde dann passieren? Dann haben wir einen wilden Drachen mitten in der Schule! Und mit euren Zauberstäben werdet ihr wenig zu eurer Verteidigung tun können. Drachen sind magische Tiere. Ihre Magieresistenz ist extrem hoch!"

„Hermine hat einen Schwebezauber gelernt, sie wird ihn uns beibringen, so müssen wir ihn nicht selber tragen!"

„Trotzdem, Nein!"

„Aber wir müssen Hagrid doch helfen!"

„Das habt ihr auch getan, aber ab hier übernehmen wir Lehrer das Problem! Ihr werden brav zu Bett gehen und eure Füße stillhalten. Wann ist die Übergabe geplant?"

„Wir warten noch auf Charlies Brief!"

„Wenn dieser Brief kommt, kommst du Schnurrstraks zu mir, ist das klar?"

„Aber wie kommt dann Norbert auf den Turm?"

„Das lass meine Sorge sein! Ich werde die Sache mit Dumbledore besprechen."

Harry nickte ergeben. Dann ließ er den Kopf sinken und betrachtete seine Finger. Eine Weile war es sehr still, doch dann räusperte sich Snape und sagte:

„Harry. Ich kann verstehen, warum du gezögert hast, zu mir zu kommen. Aber genau das sind jene Sachen, über die ich informiert werden muss. Sobald du einen Plan ausheckst, der einen Regelbruch beinhaltet, dann erwarte ich, dass du zu mir kommst. Du bist jetzt nicht mehr alleine mit diesen Problemen. So wie du versuchst, deine Freunde zu schützen, versuche ich, _dein_ Leben zu schützen. Du bist noch jung, es ist nur normal, dass du die Dinge nicht siehst, die gefährlich werden können. Dazu hast du jetzt mich. Wir können die Sachen gemeinsam durch denken und eine Lösung finden, die keinen Schulregelbruch erfordert. Und auch wenn einer deiner Freunde in massive Schwierigkeiten kommen kann, nützt es niemanden, wenn du dich selbst auch in Schwierigkeiten bringst. Sowas endet immer in einer Katastrophe!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir!" nuschelte Harry.

„Ich hoffe, du erkennst irgendwann, dass nicht alle Erwachsene wie die Dursleys sind."

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht wie sie bist. Aber…" Harry wusste nicht wie er es ausdrücken sollte.

„Harry, versprich mir einfach, dass du dir Mühe gibst, dem hier eine Chance zu geben, ich weiß dass du im Leben noch nicht vielen Menschen begegnet bist, denen du vertrauen konntest. Aber du sollst wissen, das du _mir_ nicht egal bist!"

Harry nickte und lächelte dann scheu. „Danke, Sir!"

Severus nickte. „Meine Tür steht jederzeit offen für dich!" und als Severus die Tränen bemerkte, die sich in Harrys Augen bildeten fügte er hinzu „Und jetzt raus mit dir, bevor du hier alles vollheulst!" es war nicht böse gemeint und Harry wusste es.

Er lachte kurz auf, sagte noch einmal „Danke!" und verließ eilig das Büro, um sich wenigstens diesmal seine Würde vor Snape zu wahren. Er konnte es gar nicht glauben, wie nachsichtig und verständnisvoll dieser Mann war.

Ooo

„Snape weiß davon?" fragte Hermine erschüttert.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine, ich wollte nicht petzen!"

„Nein, ist schon gut, Harry. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich ganz froh, wenn die Erwachsenen das regeln. Ich habe ein wenig Angst vor Norbert. Die Frage ist nur, was erzählen wir Ron? Er wird völlig ausrasten, wenn er davon hört!"

„Dann sagen wir es ihm nicht. Er wird ohne hin noch eine Weile im Krankenflügel bleiben, wir tun so, als ob wir uns weiter an unseren Plan halten. Wir können ihm ja im Nachhinein die Wahrheit erzählen. Wenn Norbert in Sicherheit ist, dann hat er keinen Grund sich übermäßig aufzuregen!"

Hermine überlegte hin und her, „Ich weiß nicht, aber wahrscheinlich wäre es besser so!"

Ooo

Charlies Brief kam am folgenden Tag. Die Übergabe sollte am Samstag um Mitternacht statt finden. Ron war immer noch sehr schwach und es war klar, dass er auch am kommenden Samstag nicht fit genug sein würde um bei der Übergabe dabei zu sein. Harry und Hermine versicherten ihm, dass sie das auch ohne ihn regeln konnten und dass er sich keine Sorgen machen müsste.

„Aber erzählt mir anschließend wie es war!" sagte Ron. „Ich will jedes Detail wissen, versprochen?"

Harry nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, während Hermine an ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

Ooo

Nach der Zaubertrankstunde blieb Harry zurück, um ungestört mit Snape reden zu können.

„Professor?" begann Harry und kramte den Brief aus seiner Tasche hervor.

„Potter, was gibt es noch?" fragte Professor Snape wenig mürrisch.

„Die Übergabe. Sie findet am Samstag statt, um Mitternacht!" plapperte Harry los.

„Schschsch…" zischte Snape wütend.

„Aber… Sie haben doch gesagt, ich soll-"

„Es ist mir durchaus bekannt, was ich gesagt habe, aber _hier_ ist weder der Ort noch die Zeit, um darüber zu sprechen. Du musst in deine nächste Stunde!"

„Ja, Sir!" sagte Harry und ließ den Kopf hängen. Konnte er es dem Mann denn nie Recht machen?

„Komm nach dem Unterricht in mein Büro, dann besprechen wir die Details!"

„Ja, Sir!" sagte Harry erneut und beeilte sich aus der Klasse zu kommen.

Ooo

„Draco, ich weiß, dass du da bist, komm raus!"

Der blonde Junge, der sich hinter der geöffneten Klassentür versteckt hatte, kam nun wieder heraus.

„Für dich gilt dasselbe, wie für Potter. Ich will keine einzige Haarsträhne von dir am Samstag um besagte Zeit im Schloss sehen. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Drachen magst, aber das hier, geht dich nichts an. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir!" sagte der Blonde mit enttäuschtem Gesicht.

Oooooo

„Harry? Was hast du vor?" fragte Hermine als Harry an besagten Samstag mit den Tarnumhang unter dem Arm in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

„Ich werde zu schauen! Nur so kann ich Ron alle Details berichten!"

„Snape bringt dich um, wenn er dich erwischt!"

„Das wird nicht geschehen. Ich habe doch den Tarnumhang!"

„Ich halte das trotzdem für keine gute Idee!"

„Hermine, es war _unsere_ Idee, _unser_ Plan! Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn er in die Tat umgesetzt wird!"

„Wozu? Glaubst du, Professor Snape hält nicht sein Wort?"

„Doch, ich denke schon. Aber ich würde es dennoch gerne sehen! Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig?"

Hermine kaute einmal mehr an ihrer Unterlippe. „Doch. Ein wenig. Aber wenn sie uns erwischen?"

„Wie sollen sie? Wir müssen nur unter dem Tarnumhang bleiben!"

Ooo

Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen Harry und Hermine durch das Schloss. Es waren erstaunlich viele Lehrer auf Patrouille und sie musste wirklich vorsichtig sein, um mit niemanden zusammen zu stoßen.

„Wir sollten umkehren!" jammerte Hermine nachdem sie in letzer Sekunde Professor Mc Gonagall ausgewichen sind.

„Umkehren ist genauso gefährlich wie weiter machen!" erkläre Harry und ging weiter.

Als sie in die kühle Nachtluft traten, blies ihnen ein kräftiger Wind entgegen. Sie mussten den Mantel gut festhalten um weiterhin darunter versteckt zu bleiben.

Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachteten sie, wie Professor Snape und Professor Quirrell Hagrid einen großen Korb abnahmen.

„Baba, Norbert. Pass auf dich auf. Mami wird dich nicht vergessen!" schniefte Hagrid ohne Unterlass.

„Jetzt reiß dich doch zusammen. Du hättest gleich wissen müssen, dass du den Drachen behalten kannst!" sagte Snape verstimmt.

„Die Kinder, sie sind nicht meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten, oder?" fragte Hagrid besorgt.

„Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht, nachdem sie uns rechtzeitig über den Plan informiert haben. Aber es war nicht sehr klug von dir, es den Kindern zu sagen, ohne einen Lehrer einzubinden. Es sind nur Kinder, Hagrid. Und die Prüfungen stehen kurz bevor. Es war sehr verantwortungslos von dir!" schimpfte Snape vor sich her.

Professor Quirrell stand etwas blass daneben und versuchte sein Zittern zu verbergen.

Ooo

„Wieso nehmen sie Quirrell?" fragte Harry verständnislos.

„Er ist unser Lehrer in Verteidigung!" sagte Hermine, als ob das doch logisch sein müsste, dass er dabei ist.

„Aber Snape hasst Quirrell!"

„Dennoch ist er ein kluger Mann und weiß, wann er seinen Hass zurück stecken muss, um ein Ziel zu erreichen!"

„Nein, Quirrell gefährdet die Mission!"

„Was redest du da, Harry?"

„_Er_ hat den Troll damals in die Schule gelassen und _er_ hat damals meinen Besen verhext!"

„Hat Snape dir das erzählt?"

„Ich glaube Snape, ich vertraue ihm. Aber ich vertraue Quirrell nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt mit dem Typen nicht!"

„Harry, nur weil er stottert-"

„Das hat nichts mit seinem Gestotter zu tun! Eher mit meiner Narbe. Sie brennt öfters in seiner Gegenwart!"

Hermine schwieg eine Weile, „Wieso hast du das bis jetzt nicht gesagt?"

„Schsch…" zischte Harry plötzlich und beide verstummten wieder. „Mist, wo sind sie hin?"

„Schsch…" diesmal war es Hermine, „Hörst du das?"

Harry lauschte und dann hörte er deutlich den Schotter knirschen. „Sie haben sich mit einen Tarnzauber unsichtbar gemacht!" flüsterte Hermine kaum hörbar.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir warten, bis sie an uns vorbei sind, sonst laufen wir mit ihnen zusammen. Dann nehmen wir den Abscheider direkt zum Astronomieturm. Der Korb ist zu groß für die Route, also werden wir vor ihnen da sein. Dann sehen wir zumindest die Übergabe, einverstanden?"

Harry nickte. Es war komisch, auf jemanden zu warten, den man nicht sehen konnte. Aber der nachdem das Eingangsportal auf und zu gegangen war, konnten sie sicher sein, dass Snape, Quirrell und Norbert durch waren.

Schnell huschten sie wieder zurück zum Schloss. Wie geplant, kamen sie vor den Lehrern am Turm an. Es war knapp vor Mitternacht. Die Luft war glasklar und bitter kalt. Die Sterne funkelten um die Wette, doch von Charlies Freunden fehlte noch jede Spur.

„Sie kommen!" wisperte Harry. Er und das Mädchen pressten sich in eine Ecke und verharrten dort stumm.

„No… noch… ni… niemand… d…d…da!" stotterte Quirrell.

„Vielleicht, wäre es jetzt an der Zeit den Illusionszauber wieder aufzuheben. Wie sollen sie uns sonst sehen können?"

„J…ja, na...türlich, Prof… Professor!"

Quirrell hob den Zauber hoch und er, Snape und ein großer Korb wurden wieder sichtbar.

„D…D…Denken Sie…sie ko… ko… kommen?"

„Wieso? Haben Sie etwa Angst? Nachdem sie den Troll aus dem Schloss gebracht haben, ist ja ein Babydrache ein Kinderspiel! Nicht umsonst sind sie Lehrer in Verteidigung!"

„Der… T… T… Troll, war b… be… wusstlos!"

„Und der Drachen schläft, wo ist da der Unterschied?"

Es war eigenartig diesem Gespräch zuzuhören. Snape schien es richtig gehend zu genießen, dass Quirrell Angst hatte. Ähnlich wie Snape sonst über die Schüler herfuhr, machte er nun seinen Kollegen fertig.

„Er ist so gemein!" wisperte Hermine in Harrys Ohr.

Doch Harry sah das anders. Er war sich sicher, das Snape ein Ziel verfolgte hinter seinen Sticheleien. Hatte Quirrell am Ende auch etwas mit dem Drachen zu tun? Harry nahm sich vor Hagrid bei nächster Gelegenheit genauer auszufragen, wie er an das Ei heran kam.

Punkt Mitternacht kündigte ein sachtes Rauschen, das sich langsam vom Wind abhob, die Ankunft von Charlies Freunden an. Die Übergabe verlief ohne Probleme und schon segelte Norbert davon. Festgehalten mit Seilen zwischen zwei Besen, baumelte der Korb wie eine Hängematte sachte hin und her.

„Mach's gut, Norbert!" wisperte Harry und sah zu, wie der Korb in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand.

„Wir sollten umkehren!" sagte Hermine, nachdem sich schon für fünf Minuten alleine waren.

„Ja!" stimmte Harry zu und vorsichtig stiegen sie die enge Wendeltreppe hinunter.

Am Ende der Treppe passierte es schließlich doch. Sie stießen mit jemand zusammen. Doch es war kein Lehrer, sondern Neville, der voller Panik aufschrie.

„Schsch… Neville, sei ruhig, wir sind es nur!" zischte Harry leise.

Neville sah sich suchend um. „Harry? Bist du das?"

Harry zog den Tarnumhang herunter, damit Neville ihn und Hermine sehen konnte.

„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?" fragte Neville immer noch außer Puste. „Erzählen wir dir später. Komm her!"

Doch Neville rührte sich nicht. „Malfoy hat erzählt, ihr seid mit einem Drachen unterwegs!"

„Norbert ist vor etwa fünf Minuten abgeholt worden. Wir haben ihm nur _Auf Wiedersehen_ gesagt!"

„Aber-"

„Später, Neville. Komm jetzt!"

Doch es war zu spät. Kaum war Neville aufgestanden, schoss Professor Mc Gonagall um die Ecke. Und fixierte die Schüler mit einem grimmigen Blick.

„Also doch!" sagte Sie und ohne weitere Erklärungen „Folgen Sie mir!"

Mit hängenden Köpfen folgte ihr der Trupp. Es ging jedoch nicht zu ihrem Büro, sondern, wie Harry schnell feststellte zu Snapes Büro. Dort angekommen warteten bereits Professor Dumbledore, Snape und auch Draco Malfoy.

Snape sah überrascht auf, als seine Kollegin mit weiteren Schülern im Schlepptau herein kam. Doch als sein Blick auf Harry fiel, zogen sich seine Augenbrauen schlagartig zusammen.

Aber bevor er zu Wort kam, ging Professor Mc Gonagall bereits an die Decke. Sie hielt den vier Schülern eine Standpauke, die sich gewaschen hatte und beendete diese mit einem Punkteabzog, der Gryffindor vom ersten, auf den letzten Platz im Wettstreit um den Hauspokal brachte und der Ankündigung einer Strafabreit.

„Fünfzig?" keuchte Hermine erschrocken auf.

„Ja, Ms Granger. Fünfzig für jeden von Euch! Und wenn es nicht mehr werden sollen, würde ich vorschlagen, ihr marschiert jetzt schleunigst in eure Betten!"

„Das gilt auch für dich Malfoy!" sagte Snape schließlich als Harry, Hermine und Neville sich auf machten. „Über den Rest reden wir morgen, nach dem Frühstück!"

Draco nickte missmutig und folgte schließlich den Gryffindors.

Ooo

„Ich muss sagen ich bin erstaunt, Minerva!" sagte Albus, sobald die Kinder den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Worüber?" fragte Mc Gonagall immer noch aufgebracht.

„Du hast eben den Platz im Rennen um den Hauspokal an Slytherin abgegeben!"

„Was ist der Hauspokal im Vergleich zu drei herum schleichenden Schülern? Wenn etwas mit der Übergabe schief gegangen wäre, dann wäre sie in großer Gefahr gewesen!"

„Die Gefahr war nicht sehr groß. Der Drache schlief und der Korb war magisch verschlossen. Er hätte nicht auskommen können!"

„Und das rechtfertigt ein Herumschleichen in der Schule?"

Dumbledore lächelte milde „Natürlich nicht. Aber es war der Plan der Kinder. Sie wollten sich wahrscheinlich vergewissern, ob alles gut gegangen ist. Kinder lassen sich nicht gerne die Dinge aus der Hand nehmen!"

„Oh, na das erklärt natürlich alles!" schimpfte Mc Gonagall „Soll ich etwa die Punkte wieder zurück geben?"

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall! Ich stimme da Minerva voll zu!" mischte sich nun Severus ein. „Harry und seine Freunde wurden gewarnt. Genauso wie Draco. Sie haben mit vollem Bewusstsein die Warnung in den Wind geschlagen und Schulregeln gebrochen!"

„Wie ihr meint!" sagte Albus schließlich, „Ich will mich da auch gar nicht einmischen. Ich bin froh, dass der Drachen weg ist und nun kann alles wieder seinen gewohnten Weg gehen."

Ooo

Die folgenden Tage waren sehr schwierig für die drei Gryffindors. Keinem war der extreme Punkterückfall entgangen und sehr schnell sprach sich das Gerücht herum, wem die Gryffindors das zu verdanken hatten. Hermine blickte nur noch zu Boden und Neville weinte öfters, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde.

Auch Harry wollte sich vor Scham im Boden eingraben. Aber dazu kam er nicht. Gleich am folgenden Tag hatte Snape den Jungen in sein Büro geordert.

„Ich bin wirklich gespannt auf deine Erklärung!" sagte Snape, „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt, als ich sagte, dass du in deinem Bett bleiben sollte, wenn die Übergabe statt findet!"

Harry seufzte frustriert. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir!"

„Harry, das will ich nicht hören. Ich möchte wissen, warum!"

„Ich konnte nicht zu Bett gehen. Ich musste dabei sein! Ich musste mich vergewissern."

„Du vertraust mir also immer noch nicht?" zog Snape den Schluss.

Harry ließ einmal mehr den Kopf hängen.

Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich breit. Doch hätte Harry aufgesehen, wäre er überrascht gewesen. Snape war nicht böse auf ihn. Nicht mehr. Nachdem Mc Gonagall genug Strafen ausgeteilt hatte, brauchte er sich darüber keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Viel mehr machte er sich Sorgen, dass Harry sich wieder in Gefahr bringen könnte, wenn der Junge noch nicht bereit war, Snape zu vertrauen.

„Ich möchte dir etwas geben Harry" sagte Severus schließlich.

Vorsichtig hob Harry den Blick.

Professor Snape öffnete eine Schublade des Schreibtisches und holte etwas hervor, das auf den ersten Blick wie ein Schuhband aussah, an dem etwas hing.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry verwundert.

Severus hielt es etwas höher, so dass der Anhänger baumeln konnte. Er war ein grün schillernder Stein. Es war kein Slytherin-Grün sondern erinnerte Harry sehr stark an seine eigene Augenfarbe.

„Diesen Smaragd hat mir deine Mutter einmal geschenkt!" sagte Severus mit leiser Stimme.

Harry starrte wie gebannt auf den Stein. Er war so wunderschön.

„Meine Mutter?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ja. Sie hatte ihn mir einst gegeben, damit ich stets eine Erinnerung an sie habe. Aber es ist kein gewöhnlicher Stein. Wenn du in Gefahr bist und diesen Stein umklammerst und fest an denjenigen denkst, der dir den Stein geschenkt hat, dann kannst du ihm eine Warnung zukommen lassen. In deinem Fall heißt es, dass du _mir_ eine Warnung zukommen lassen kannst. Wenn du schon nicht das Vertrauen hast, zu mir zukommen, wenn dich etwas beschäftigt, so bitte ich dich, wenigstens das hier zu benutzen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst! Versprich es mir!"

Harry löste seinen Blick vom Stein und sah Snape in die Augen. „Du willst es mir einfach geben?"

„Nein, nicht einfach so. Ich will es dir geben, damit du Gebrauch davon machst. Mir nutz der Stein nicht mehr viel. Deine Mutter wird wohl kaum von den Toten auferstehen! Und _du_ bist der einzige, dem ich den Stein weiter schenken kann, da nur du verstehst, welche Bedeutung es hat, wenn ich ihn dir gebe! Darin schlägt das gütige und beschützende Herz deiner Mutter!"

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er blickte wieder zu dem Stein. Aus einem inneren Drang heraus, griff er nach dem Stein und schloss ihn in seiner Faust ein. Der Smaragd fühlte sich ungewöhnlich warm an.

„Wie kann ich verhindern, dass ich dich irrtümlich rufe?" fragte Harry, während er noch immer den Stein in der Hand drückte.

„Das kann nicht passieren. Der Stein weiß, wenn du in Gefahr bist und wann nicht. Du kannst den Stein getrost anfassen, auch wenn du nicht in Gefahr bist!"

Langsam ließ Harry den Stein wieder los. Severus stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. Er platzierte den Stein an Harrys Brust und schloss dann das Lederband, an dem er befestigt war.

„Wird das Band nicht reißen?"

„Nein, es ist aus Drachenleder!"

„Das heißt, es reißt auch nicht durch einen magischen Fluch, richtig?"

„Richtig! Schön, das du wenigsten ab und zu doch zuhörst!"

„Ich höre immer zu!" verteidigte sich Harry.

„Ja, nur das mit dem Gehorchen hast du noch nicht so drauf!"

„Ich werde mich bessern!"

„Das hoffe ich! Und jetzt raus mit dir. Ich bin sicher da wartet eine Menge an Aufsätze auf dich!"

„Ja!" sagte Harry wenig begeistert und trottete zu Tür. Er war nicht sehr begeistert aus Snapes Büro raus zu gehen. Hier war er vor den vorwurfsvollen Gesichtern geschützt, aber sobald er die Tür aufmachen würde, würde ihm die Schamwelle erneut über rollen. Es brach ihm beinahe das Herz so viele Leute gleichzeitig enttäuscht zu haben.

Severus entging Harrys Zögern nicht.

„Auch Helden haben ab und zu Tiefschläge, Harry. Man kann nicht immer alles so machen, wie es die andern erwarten. Ihr habt vielleicht die Chance auf den Hauspokal verloren, aber ihr könnt versuchen soviele Punkte wie möglich zu retten. Vielleicht könnt ihr auch dem einen oder anderen Schüler helfen beim Lernen. Wichtig ist, dass ihr euch jetzt voll und ganz auf die Prüfung konzertiert!"

„Danke, Sir. Ich werde mein Bestes geben!" sagte Harry und trat schließlich vor das Büro. Snape hatte Recht, jetzt galt es für die Prüfungen zu lernen.


	9. Das tote Einhorn

**Das tote Einhorn**

Die Prüfungen rückten nun in greifbare Nähe und die damit verbundene Panik war das Beste, was Harry, Hermine und Neville passieren konnte. Bald dachte niemand mehr darüber nach, wieso Gryffindor so viele Punkte verloren hatte und die Tatsache, dass sich Hermine und Harry so hilfsbereit zeigten, ließ viele vergessen, dass sie eigentlich sauer auf die beiden waren.

Ron hatte die Geschichte erstaunlich gut aufgenommen, auch wenn er immer wieder betonte, dass es klar war, dass wenn Snape in die Sache verwickelt war, Harry automatisch in Schwierigkeiten kam. Die Tatsache, dass es eigentlich Mc Gonagall war, die die Punkte abgezogen hatte, tat er mit einer Handbewegung ab. Harry sparte sich die Energie mit Ron darüber zu streiten.

Ooo

Eines Morgens wachte Harry sehr zeitig in der Früh schweißgebadet aus einem Alptraum auf. Seine Narbe pochte ungewöhnlich heftig. Es war ein komischer Traum, wie er ihn noch nie gehabt hatte und er verstand nicht, was wirklich passiert war. Der Traum machte ihm Angst, weil er sich so real angefühlt hatte. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, denn wann immer er die Augen schloss, sah er diese grauenvollen Bilder.

Beim Frühstück brachte er kaum einen Bissen hinunter. Wodurch auch Ron und Hermine bemerkten, dass etwas mit ihrem Freund nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Ron, nachdem Harry seinen Teller von sich geschoben hatte und seine Arme um seinen Körper schlang als ob er frieren würde. Doch Harry wagte es nicht, auszusprechen was ihn beschäftigte. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf und tastete nach der Narbe die immer noch ein wenig zog.

„Vielleicht solltest du zu Madam Pomfrey gehen?" schlug Hermine vor, „Du siehst blass aus!"

„Nein!" wehrte Harry ab, „Ich hab nur einfach schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles!"

Bevor Ron und Hermine länger auf Harry einreden konnten, landeten drei Eulen am Frühstücktisch. Harry nahm den Brief, den die eine der drei Eulen ihm hinstreckte und las die Nachricht. Heute Abend würde die angedrohte Strafarbeit stattfinden.

Nachdem eine zweite Eule vor Hermine und die dritte vor Neville gelandet war, war für Harry klar, dass sie dieselbe Nachricht bekommen hatten wie er. Ron klopfte Harry ermutigend auf die Schulter.

Ooo

Snape sah verärgert von seiner Arbeit hoch, als er ein leises Klopfen an der Bürotür vernahm.

„Herein!" sagte er etwas mürrisch. Doch dann zog er erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, als es Harry war, der bei der Tür herein kam.

„Harry. Was treibt dich an einem Sonntag in mein Büro?"

„Kann ich…" fing Harry an doch er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte, blickte verlegen zu Boden und dann wieder auf, „Ich habe heute... Ich… ähm… können wir… ähm… reden?"



Professor Snape verstand kein Wort von dem Gestotter, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Harry reden wollte, daher deutete er dem Jungen, dass er sich setzten sollte.

„Danke" sagte Harry leise und kam der Aufforderung nach, dann blickte er verloren auf seine Hände und suchte nach Worten.

Snape wartete bis er endlich einen Hinweis bekam, worum es ging, aber Harry schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Das Mienenspiel das Jungen machte klar, dass er sich mit irgendetwas quälte.

„Geht es um die Strafarbeit?" fragte Snape schließlich. Draco war deswegen schon bei ihm gewesen und dieser war gar nicht erfreut gewesen, als Snape sagte, dass er auch nicht genau wusste, worum es bei der Strafarbeit ging. Alles was Snape wusste war, dass Hagrid sie abnahm. Der Halbriese hatte wohl das Bedürfnis, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Kinder nicht zu hart rangenommen wurden, nachdem er an dem Schlammassel mitschuldig war.

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ähm… es kommt mir lächerlich vor, vielleicht… ich… ich glaube, ich sollte wieder gehen!" und er wollte schon aufstehen.

„Harry, warte. Wenn du mich extra aufsuchst, dann bin ich mir sicher, egal worüber du reden magst, dass es wichtig ist. Bitte sag mir was dir auf der Seele liegt!"

Harry seufzte und fand seine Hände wieder besonders interessant „Na ja, es ist nur… ich hatte heute einen komischen Traum und als ich aufgewacht bin, hat meine Narbe furchtbar weh getan!"

Er wagte es nicht den Professor anzusehen. Er war sicher, dass dieser nicht mit derlei Kinderkram belästig werden wollte.

„Was hast du denn geträumt?" fragte Snape jedoch mit ruhiger Stimme.

Nun sah Harry doch auf und bemerkte voll Erstaunen, dass der Professor sehr ernst geworden war. Kein Fünkchen von Spott war zu erkennen. Das gab den Jungen genug Mut weiter zu erzählen.

„Ich habe geträumt, dass ich im Verbotenen Wald war. Ich bin geschwebt oder so, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, aber ich bin ganz sicher nicht gerannt. Und dann war da dieses Licht. Ich glitt direkt darauf zu. Aber es war keine Lampe, oder so, es war ein Wesen, dass dieses Licht ausstrahlte. Es sah aus wie ein Pferd mit einem Horn auf der Stirn. Gibt es Einhörner in dem Wald?"

Professor Snape nickte und bemerkte verwundert, wie Harry die Arme um seinen Körper schlang, als wenn er frieren würde. Der Junge sah aus, als wenn ihm schlecht werden würde.

„Harry, was ist los?" fragte Severus verunsichert.

Harry seufzte unglücklich, „Es war so wunderschön!" wisperte er schließlich und starrte auf einen Punkt auf Snapes Schreibtisch.

„Einhörner _sind_ sehr elegante Tiere. Sie sind aber auch sehr scheu und wirklich selten zu sehen!" erklärte Severus, um die neu ausgebrochene Stille zu überbrücken.



Harry schluckte und schloss die Arme noch fester um seinen Körper. Diese Geste alleine, ließ Snape die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehen und er wusste, da kam noch mehr. Aber auf das, was der Junge als nächstes sagte, war er nicht vorbereitet.

„Ich… ich habe eines umgebracht!" wisperte Harry mit erstickter Stimme. Blanker Horror stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Es war aber nur ein Traum!" erinnerte Snape und versuchte seine Ratlosigkeit zu überspielen.

Doch der Junge schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht" flüsterte er weiter, er hatte Angst davor laut zu sprechen. Mit verzweifelten Augen sah er wieder zu Snape auf und sagte „Alles fühlte sich so real an. Ich hab es umgebracht und unbändige Freude daran verspürt, es sterben zu sehen. Gleichzeitig wollte ich aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich spürte Gefühle, die ich normal nie spüren würde. Sie waren mir so fremd und doch schienen es meine eigenen Gefühle gewesen zu sein. Meine Wut und meine Freunde am Töten. Ich… bin ich… heißt das…" Harry schluckte erneut, „heißt das, dass ich ein böser Zauberer werde?"

Professor Snape war mit der Geschichte mehr als überfordert. Aber er ließ sich von seinem inneren Schock nichts anmerken. Er war sogar froh, dass Harry sich mehr darüber Sorgen zu machen schien, ein böser Zauberer zu werden, als die Tatsache, dass er das Einhorn umgebracht hatte, denn in diesem Punkt konnte der Professor den Jungen beruhigen.

„Das bezweifle ich, Harry. Du wolltest doch aus dem Traum aufwachen, du wusstest, dass es nicht richtig war. Ich denke eher, dass du dir immer noch Sorgen machst, wegen der ganzen Sache mit dem Punkteabzug. Dein schlechtes Gewissen scheint dich immer noch zu quälen. Und ich denke jeder angehender Zauberer setzt sich einmal mit dem Thema _Böser Zauberer_ auseinander. Gerade jetzt, wo du so unter dem Lernstress stehst, tauchen natürlich Fragen auf, wie _Warum mach ich das alles?_"

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete erleichtert durch. Es tat so gut, dass Snape ihn nicht auslachte, oder Witze riss, dass er sogar verstand, was Harry durchmachte und wusste, dass es etwas ganz Normales war.

„Es ist also alles in Ordnung mit mir?" fragte Harry unsicher nach und Snape nickte.

Hätte Harry gefragt, warum er ein Einhorn getötet hatte, hätte Severus keine Antwort gewusst. Der Inhalt des Traums, war beunruhigend. Aber in einer Art und Weise, wie der Junge nicht erahnen konnte.

Harry wischte sich schweißnasse Hände an seiner Hose trocken. Und es war eindeutig zu sehen, wie wieder mehr und mehr Farbe in sein Gesicht zurück strömte.

Severus hatte noch das Bedürfnis Harry wissen zu lassen, dass er es sehr schätzte, dass der Junge damit zu ihm gekommen war, daher sagte er: „Wenn du jedoch das Bedürfnis hast, mehr darüber zu reden, dann können wir das natürlich gerne tun, aber ich denke, ein anderer Zeitpunkt wäre vielleicht klüger, da du in Kürze erwartet wirst."

„Danke!" sagte Harry und lief dann rot an.

Serverus nickte und Harry verließ fluchtartig wieder sein Büro. Daher sah der Junge auch nicht die besorgten Augen, die ihn bis zur Tür folgten.



Ooo

„Severus, mein Junge!" rief Dumbledore erfreut, als Professor Snape den Direktor aufsuchte.

Noch bevor Dumbledore einen Sitzplatz anbieten konnte, schoss Severus mit der Frage, die ihm am Herzen lag heraus „Ich würde gerne wissen, worin die Strafarbeit besteht, die die Kinder heute machen sollen!"

„Habe ich das nicht schon gesagt?" fragte Dumbledore verwundert. „Hagrid, hat gemeint er braucht Hilfe bei einem Problem!"

„Was für einem Problem?" fragte Snape ungeduldig weiter.

„Er sagte, dass er Einhornblut im Wald gefunden hat und dass er das verletzte Einhorn suchen will!" erklärte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme.

Severus sah Dumbledore entgeistert an, „Ein Einhorn?" wiederholte er und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er hätte gehofft, dass Harrys Traum wirklich nur ein Traum war, aber nun schien es klar zu sein, war genau dieser Traum war.

„Ja, sehr bedauerlich. Einhörner sind so reine unschuldige Wesen. Man kann sich nur schwer vorstellen, wer so einem Wesen etwas antun könnte."

Snape ging ein paar Mal auf und ab und blieb schließlich beim Fenster stehen und starrte hinaus. Es wurde bereits dunkel, nur ein zarter roter Rand zierte den Horizont. Erst jetzt bemerkte Dumbledore das besorgte und auf verärgerte Gesicht seines Kollegens.

„Severus, was ist los?" fragte nun Direktor.

„Ich halte es für Harry zu gefährlich, da draußen, besonders im Verbotenen Wald. Wie kommst du überhaupt dazu eine Strafarbeit im Verbotenen Wald zu genehmigen? Seit wann bestraft man einen Regelbruch mit einem weiteren Bruch gegen eine Vorschrift. Die Kinder sollten da nicht reingehen. Es ist gefährlich." sagte er schließlich und wandte sich wieder dem Schulleiter zu.

Albus Dumbledore wusste, dass hinter Severus Ausbruch mehr steckte, als die bloße Verärgerung über die Art und Weise der Strafarbeit, daher fragte er „Ist etwas passiert, dass du mir sagen willst?"

„Harry, war heute bei mir. Er hat mir von einem _Traum_ erzählt, indem er ein Einhorn umgebracht haben soll. Er war ziemlich aufgewühlt darüber. Er sagte, er fühlte Gefühle, die er sonst nicht haben würde. Wie ist das möglich Albus? Selbst wenn _Er_ da draußen sein sollte, wie kann er den Jungen so beeinflussen?"

„Mit ‚er' meinst du Voldemort?" fragte Albus, nun ebenfalls ernst geworden.

„Ja. Harry hatte einen Traum und als er aufgewacht war, hatte seine Narbe gebrannt. Er hat mir früher schon einmal erzählt, dass ihm in Quirrells Unterricht die Narbe brennt. Das ist doch alles kein Zufall, oder?"

„Du denkst, Voldemort und Quirrell stecken irgendwie zusammen? Aber Quirrell war nie ein Todesser. Er hat kein Mal."



„Albus, wach doch auf. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass dir noch nicht aufgefallen wäre, dass er sich komisch benimmt!"

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, aber dennoch sollten wir keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Es könnte auch die Tatsache, dass Professor Quirrells Unterricht mit dunklen Künsten zu tun hat, Grund dafür sein, warum Harrys Narbe zieht!"

„Aber was ist mit dem Traum? Wie kann Harry von einem Einhorn träumen, dass er noch nie in seinen bisherigen Leben gesehen hat. Wieso träumt er, dass er es umbringt und am folgenden Tag berichtete dir Hagrid, dass er Einhornblut gefunden hat."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich und sah nun seinerseits aus dem Fenster. Er sah von seinem Schreibtisch aus nicht den Wald, aber er sah auch nicht wirklich hinaus. Er war in Gedanken. Wenn Voldemort wirklich sein Unwesen im Verbotenen Wald trieb, war es für Harry in der Tat nicht sehr empfehlenswert da hinein zu gehen. Aber um Hagrid aufzuhalten war es schon zu spät. Denn so viel Dumbledore wusste, war der kleine Schülertrupp mit dem Halbriesen bereits unterwegs.

„Tja, wir können jetzt nicht mehr viel tun. Hagrid ist… Severus? Alles in Ordnung?"

Dumbledore bemerke einen seltsamen Blick, der über das Gesicht seines Kollegen huschte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich dachte ich hätte Harry gespürt."

Nun zog Dumbeldore eine verwunderte Augenbraue hoch. „Gespürt?"

„Ich habe Harry den Smaragd gegeben, denn mir Lily damals geschenkt hat."

„Verstehe. Ist der Junge bereits in Gefahr?" fragte Dumbledore nun doch beunruhigt.

„Nein, noch nicht!" sagte Severus und blickte erneut aus dem Fenster. Wie würde Harry es aufnehmen, zu erfahren, dass es tatsächlich ein verletztes Einhorn gab? Severus ärgerte sich, dass er seinem inneren Gefühl nicht mehr vertraut hatte. Er hätte Harry nicht gehen lassen sollen. Er hätte verhindern müssen, dass Harry da raus ging.

Aber er wollte es nicht wahr haben, was ihn im Inneren beschlich. Nämlich dass ein elfjähriger Junge Visionen von einem Zauberer hat, der so schwach ist, dass er sich mir Einhornblut am Leben halten muss. Wie konnte Ein Wesen ohne Körper, in den Geist eines gesunden und kräftigen Jungen eindringen? Severus konnte es immer noch nicht so wirklich glauben, daher fragte er:

„Hältst du es für möglich, dass Harrys Traum eine Vision vom Dunklen Lord war?" Severus sah Dumbledore durchdringlich an.

Der alte Mann sah sehr nachdenklich drein, aber schließlich nickte er langsam. „Ich denke, wenn Harry kein Talent in Hellsehen hat, dann ist es die einzige logische Erklärung, auch wenn es mehr als verwunderlich ist." gestand er schließlich.

„Verwunderlich? Ich würde sagen beängstigend!" sagte Severus wütend und mit diesen Worten ging Severus mit eiligen Schritten Richtung Tür.



Er musste Hagrid und die Kinder suchen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord mächtig genug war, in Harrys Gedanken einzudringen, dann war er auch mächtig genug, Harry etwas anzutun. Harry war definitiv in Gefahr. Vielleicht nicht gerade im Moment, aber er konnte es jederzeit sein.

Ooo

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Severus den einen Lichtschein durch die Baumstämme sah und Hagrids brummende Stimme vernahm.

„Hagrid!" rief Snape und der Halbriese blieb verwundert stehen.

„Professor Snape! Was für eine Überraschung! Was verschafft uns die Ehre?" begrüßte Hagrid den Neuankömmling erfreut.

„Wo ist Potter?" fragte Snape sofort weiter.

„Er ist mit Mr. Malfoy und Fang unterwegs, irgendwo in dieser Richtung würde ich meinen!"

Snape glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Du weißt es nicht genau? Du lässt die Kinder alleine durch den Wald streifen? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" schimpfte er aufgebracht seine tiefe Sorge unter einer stählernen Maske versteckt.

„Ich habe ihnen genaue Anweisungen gegeben" rechtfertigte sich Hagrid.

„Und wenn ihnen etwas zu stößt? Wie schnell kannst du dann bei ihnen sein?"

„Weder Potter noch Malfoy sind-", Snape unterbrach seine Tirade, als er eindeutig Harrys Stimme in einen Kopf hörte. _‚Snape!' _war alles, was Harry sagte, aber allein wie er es sagte machte klar, dass der Junge nicht nur in Panik war, sondern auch Schmerzen zu haben schien.

„Harry ist in Schwierigkeiten!" zischte Snape und sah sich wie wild um, suchend und lauschend, ob er irgendetwas entdecken konnte.

Neville jammerte ängstlich auf und Hermine kaute nervös an der Unterlippe. Hagrid wollte gerade fragen, woher Snape das wusste, doch der Professor hielt seine Hand hoch um zu deuten, dass er jetzt nicht gestört werden wollte.

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und wisperte etwas. Der Zauberstab drehte sich auf seiner Handfläche wie eine Kompassnadel und blieb schließlich in eine Richtung zeigend stehen.

„Hier lang!" rief Professor Snape und rannte querfeldein durch den Wald, seinen Zauberstab folgend. Hagrid, Hermine und Neville folgten ihm. Nach ein paar Minuten hörten sie Fang bellen und einen Jungen panisch kreischen. Aber es war nicht Harry, es war Draco der ihnen kreideweiß und mit Angst erfüllten Augen entgegen lief.

„Professor Snape!" rief Draco erleichtert, als er seinen Hauslehrer erkannte. „Da war… da war… ein Monster!"

„Wo ist Potter?" fragte Snape sofort

Draco machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht, da Snape nicht fragte, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war, sondern sofort nach Potter fragte, dennoch erzählte er, was vorgefallen war.



„Ich weiß nicht. Wir haben das Einhorn gefunden. Potter war wie erstarrt und dann kam plötzlich dieses Etwas und es… es hat von dem Einhorn getrunken… Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass wir besser verschwinden, aber er hat nicht reagiert und dann kam das Ding auf uns zu – ich bin dann hinter Fang her, bis ich Sie jetzt getroffen habe." Malfoy redete unheimlich schnell und es war schwer auch nur ein Wort zu verstehen.

Aber Snape hatte genug verstanden um zu wissen, dass Harry sich genau in jener Gefahr befand, die er befürchtet hatte. Dieses _Monster_ konnte nur der Dunkle Lord gewesen sein. Er war grausam genug, um ein Einhorn umzubringen und dessen Blut zu trinken. Er würde es brauchen, unabhängig von der Tatsache, dass jene, die von Einhornblut trinken ihr Leben auf Halbzeit verkürzen. Der Dunkle Lord würde sicher auch dafür eine Lösung finden.

„Wie lange bist du gelaufen, um zu uns zu finden? Wie weit ist die Stelle weg, wo das Einhorn liegt?" fragte Snape schließlich.

„Ich weiß nicht!" jammerte Draco verzweifelt.

„Kannst du dich an den Weg erinnern? Kannst du mich zurück führen?" Doch auch diesmal schüttelte Draco nur verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Ich bin nur hinter Fang her gelaufen, ich habe nicht auf den Weg geachtet."

Professor Snape fluchte und ließ seinen Zauberstab erneut drehen. Hagrid stand ziemlich ratlos und blass daneben.

„Ich… ich wusste nicht, dass die Kinder angegriffen werden würden" sagte er schließlich.

Professor Snape fuhr herum und starrte Hagrid ungläubig an. „Woher denn auch, sind ja nur Kuscheltiere im Wald, nicht wahr? Hast du geglaubt, dass das Einhorn sich einfach so verletzt hat und jetzt darauf wartet, dass du es findest damit du es heilen kannst? Ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass das, was das Einhorn umgebracht hat, eine Gefahr für die Kinder sein könnte?"

Hagrid schwieg eine Weile, aber dann meinte er „Aber Professor Dumbledore…"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, da Snape ihm ins Wort fiel, „Professor Dumbledore ist auch nur ein alter gutgläubiger Narr. DU bist der Wildhüter hier, nicht er und DU hättest deinen Verstand einsetzen müssen und die Kinder nicht alleine los schicken dürfen. Wann schaltest du eigentlich einmal dein Hirn ein?"

Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf, ob der harten Worte und des wütenden Gesichts von Professor Snape. Neville weinte leise und Draco fand eine gewisse Genugtuung darin, dass Hagrid von seinem Hauslehrer zur Schnecke gemacht wurde.

Gerade als Professor Snape wieder los rennen wollte, ließ ihm ein Knacken der Äste vor ihm verstummen und lauschen.

Er konnte galoppierende Hufe erkennen, die schwer und dumpf über den Waldboden direkt auf sie zuhielten. Draco neben ihm schrie erschrocken auf. Snapes Arm schoss zu Seite und schob den Jungen schützend hinter sich.

„Das ist Firenze!" sagte Hagrid schließlich.



„Und Harry!" rief Hermine und wollte dem galoppierenden Zentaur entgegen laufen. Doch Snape fasste das Mädchen am Arm und hielt sie zurück. Kurz drauf kam der Zentaur direkt vor Snape zum Stillstand. Harry befand sich tatsächlich auf dessen Rücken sein Gesicht tief der dichten Mähne vergraben.

„Mr. Potter. Wir sind jetzt in Sicherheit!" sagte Firenze und versuchte sich, so gut es ging zu Harry herum zu drehen.

„Harry!" rief Hermine erneut und riss ihren Arm los, den Snape immer noch gehalten hatte.

„Potter. Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Snape, dem die weißen Fingerknöcheln an Harrys festgekrallten Händen nicht entgangen waren.

Die Stimme von Professor Snape ließ Harry endlich vorsichtig aufblicken.

„Professor!" sagte Harry erleichtert und ein wenig überrascht. Langsam setzte er sich auf. Seine Stirn war rund um die Narbe ziemlich rot, als wenn der Junge intensiv daran gekratzt hätte.

„Das Einhorn, Sir. Es ist wirklich tot!" sagte Harry völlig verstört und blickte Snape Hilfesuchend an.

„Potter. Komm erst einmal da runter!" sagte Snape und fasste den Jungen unter den Achseln, um ihn von Firenze herunter zu heben.

„Ich hab es nicht umgebracht" brabbelte Harry weiter, „Es war er! Vol- ähm… du-weißt-schon-wer. Aber ich verstehe nicht. Wieso war ich dabei? Wieso habe ich geträumt, dass ich das war?"

Nachdem Harrys Füße wieder den Waldboden berührt hatten, schlossen sich die Finger des Jungen um Snapes Unterarme. Seine Knie waren so weich und er brauchte dringen Halt. Er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen, warum er miterlebt hatte, wie diese Bestie das Einhorn umgebracht hatte.

„Mr. Potter. Beruhige dich! Wir werden in meinem Büro weiter sprechen! Du musst so schnell wie möglich aus dem Wald raus."

Harry nickte nur völlig verstört.


	10. Das Gift des Zweifels

Das Gift des Zweifels

Harry wusste nicht, wie er hier her kam, noch wo genau er war. Es war nicht Snapes Büro, denn dort stand kein schwarzes Ledersofa. Aber auf eben solchen saß er jetzt, die Arme eng um seine hochgezogenen Knie geschlungen starrte er vor sich hin. Die gegenüber liegende Wand war voll mit Bücherregalen.

Professor Snape war kurz in einen Nebenraum verschwunden und kam dann wieder zurück. Einen Becher mit dampfender Flüssigkeit in der Hand, aber Harry nahm es kaum wahr. Er hielt nur seine Beine fest umschlossen und versuchte seinen wirren Kopf etwas zu klären.

„Hier, trink das!" ertönte Snapes Stimme neben Harry und der Junge zwinkerte ein paarmal, um auf den Becher vor seiner Nase zu fokussieren.

„Was ist das?" fragte er schließlich mit matter Stimme.

„Ein Beruhigungstrank" erklärte Snape.

„Brauch ich das?" fragte der Junge weiter.

„Er wird dir sicher gut tun!"

Nur widerwillig löste Harry einen Arm von seinen Knien, um den Becher entgegen zu nehmen. Mit zittriger Hand führte er den Becher zu seiner Nase und roch vorsichtig daran. Das Aroma von Lavendel und Vanille schlug ihm entgegen. Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment ehe er einen Schluck nahm.

Irgendwie schmeckte es wie warme Milch mit Honig. Harry nahm einen weiteren Schluck und dann noch einen. Wohlige Wärme rann seinen Hals hinunter und sammelte sich in seinem Magen, von wo es sich dann in den ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Der Griff um seine Knie lockerte sich und schließlich rutschten Harrys Füße zurück zum Boden. Den Becher fest mit beiden Händen haltend, sah der Junge zu Snape auf und flüsterte ein „Danke!"

Severus nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht wie er dem Jungen sagen sollte, dass er eine Vision von einen Zauberer hatte, der nicht einmal ein Körper besaß.

Harry starrte wieder zum Bücherregal hinüber und drehte den Becher mit dem Beruhigungstrank in seinen Händen hin und her.

Schließlich flüsterte er „Ich verstehe es nicht!" Nach einer Weile sah er wieder zu Snape und sprach etwas lauter weiter „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ich den Mord an dem Einhorn miterlebt habe, als wenn _ich_ es gewesen wäre; als wenn _ich_ Voldemort gewesen wäre. Hat er mich im Schlaf benutzt? Hat er meine Körper benutzt, um diese Gräueltat zu vollstrecken und wenn ja, wie war es möglich? Und… bin ich jetzt auch von dem Fluch getroffen, fortan zur mehr ein halbes Leben zu haben? Firenze hat irgend sowas gesagt."

„Du hast das Einhorn nicht umgebracht, Harry. Du hast durch die Augen eines anderen gesehen!"

Harry nickte und schwieg wieder eine Weile, ehe er wieder fragte „Ist das normal für Zauberer, manchmal durch fremde Augen zu sehen?"

Severus nahm sich auch seine Zeit um zu antworten: „Es kommt schon mal vor. Es gibt einen Zauber der das ermöglicht."

„Habe ich unbewusst diesen Zauber bewirkt?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Nein, das bezweifle ich. Aber dennoch denke ich, dass es _unbewusst_ geschehen ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der dunkle Lord Zeugen haben wollte!"

Harry nickte und sah wieder zu dem Bücherregal. Er biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum und schob seine Gedanken im Kopf hin und her. Ohne den Professor anzusehen, fragte er kaum hörbar „Kann sowas noch mal passieren?"

„Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen!" erwiderte Severus vorsichtig.

Harry seufzte und drückte seine Handfläche auf die Stirnnarbe. „Kann man sich vor sowas, was auch immer es ist, schützen?"

„Ja, man kann sich vor Legelimetik-Angriffe schützen. Aber die Kunst der Okklumentik ist schwer zu erlernen. In deinen Fall würde ich abwarten, ob es nochmal passiert, bevor wir irgendetwas in diese Richtung versuchen."

„Ein Legi-was?"

„Ein Legelimentik-Angriff. Legelimentik nennt man die Fähigkeit in den Geist seines Gegenübers einzudringen und Gefühle und Gedanken freizulegen. Okklumentik hingegen ist die Kunst seinen Geist vor solchen Angriffen zu schützen. Beides zählt zur höheren Magie und nur wenig Zauberer beherrschen das eine oder das andere."

Harry nickte nur. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf. Also ist Voldemort in seinen Geist eingedrungen? Oder er in Voldemorts?

„Hat meine Narbe irgendetwas damit zu tun?"

Severus und Harry sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an. Schließlich seufzte Severus „Ich gestehe, ich weiß nicht, in wie weit die Narbe eine Rolle spielt. Du hattest gesagt, sie hat furchtbar gebrannt, als du diese Vision hattest?"

Harry nickte. „Aber noch schlimmer, als er mir gegenüber stand. Ich dachte, mein Kopf würde zerspringen."

„Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass durch sie leichter eine Verbindung zwischen deinem Geist und dem des dunklen Lords entstehen kann."

Harry schloss erneut die Augen, diesmal mit gequältem Gesicht. „Kann man die Narbe nicht einfach weg tun?"

„Ich fürchte, sie ist der Preis deines Lebens. Was auch immer in dieser Nacht vor elf Jahren geschehen sein mag, weiß keiner. Aber diese Narbe ist für viele Menschen ein Symbol für ein unglaubliches Wunder geworden. Keiner hatte bis jetzt den Todesfluch überlebt, außer dir und folglich weiß keiner, was genau diese Narbe bedeutet."

Eine vereinzelte Träne rollte über Harrys Wange. Noch nie hatte ein Erwachsener derart offen und ehrlich mit ihm gesprochen.

Es wurde erneut still als Harry sowie Severus in Gedanken versanken.

„Professor?"

„Hmm?"

„Voldemort ist hinter dem Stein her, oder? Aber er hat Hilfe vom jemanden innerhalb Hogwarts."

„Das ist zu vermuten!" bestätigte Severus.

„Wie können wir verhindern, dass er den Stein kriegt?"

„_Wir_? Harry, der Stein ist nicht _dein_ Problem, schon vergessen? Außerdem ist er bestens beschützt. Du kannst unbesorgt sein."

„Das kann ich eben nicht!" protestierte Harry, „Und wenn Voldemort es doch schaffen sollte, dann _ist_ es mein Problem."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry überrascht an. Da saß dieser elfjährige Bengel und sprach wie ein Erwachsener. Er war doch noch ein Kind, er sollte sich mit sowas nicht herum schlagen müssen. Es war für einen Erwachsenen schon zermürbend genug.

„Du kannst jederzeit mit mir darüber reden, wenn du etwas erfahren hast, oder etwas wissen willst, aber du musst mir etwas versprechen."

„Okay"

„Du ziehst unter keinen Umständen los und versuchst den Stein auf eigene Faust zu finden!"

Harry schluckte und nickte schließlich.

Severus jedoch gab sich damit nicht zufrieden und starrte den Jungen durchdringend an.

„Ja, Sir. Ich verspreche nicht selber nach den Stein zu suchen."

„Gut. Dann denke ich, ist es höchste Zeit für dich, ins Bett zu gehen."

Ooo

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen noch eine Weile vor dem knisternden Feuer. Sie konnte nicht so schnell einschlafen. Sie wälzten das Thema noch eine Weile hin und her und waren sich schließlich einig, dass sie nicht viel tun konnten und Harry keine Angst haben brauche, solange Dumbledore in der Nähe war, da der Direktor die einzige Person war, die Voldemort offensichtlich fürchtete.

Ron war schließlich eingeschlafen und lehnte mit halb geöffneten Mund an Harrys Schulter. Hermine gähnte herzhaft und saß dann zu Harry hinüber, der die letzten Minuten ins Feuer gestarrt hatte.

„Harry?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Hmm?" brummte der Angesprochene.

„Weißt du, Professor Snape benahm sich heute sehr ungewöhnlich. Er schien sich da draußen im Wald echte Sorgen um dich gemacht zu haben. Du hättest ihn sehen müssen, wie versucht hatte, heraus zu finden wo du steckst."

Harrys Mundwinkeln zogen sich sanft nach oben, ohne dass der Junge den Blick vom Feuer abwandte.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich war auch ein wenig überrascht, dass du nach dem Zwischenfall im Wald eigentlich nur ihn wahr genommen hast."

Harrys Schmunzeln verblasste wieder und schließlich sah er zu Hermine. „Was meinst du?"

Hermine studierte den Jungen vor sich, „Ihr beide ward irgendwie anders. Da war keine gegenseitige Abneigung. Du schienst sogar erleichtert gewesen zu sein, dass Snape da war. Kannst du mir das erklären?"

Harry schluckte. Er konnte sich kaum mehr an irgendetwas erinnern, was im Wald geschehen war, nachdem er dieses Einhorn sah und dann dieses _Monster_, das Voldemort darstellte. Er konnte sich nur mehr schemenhaft an Firenze erinnern, der ihn gerettet hatte, aber definitiv an nichts mehr, was passiert war nachdem er auf den Rücken des Zentauren geklettert war.

„Ich weiß nicht!" flüsterte Harry.

„Du hast inzwischen Professor Snape sehr oft ihn Schutz genommen, wenn Ron über ihn her fuhr. Wieso?" Hermine ließ nicht locker.

„Weil Ron Unrecht hat. Snape ist nicht derjenige, der den Stein will! Und Snape war auch nicht schuld, dass wir soviele Punkte verloren haben."

„Ja, aber er ist die meiste Zeit ziemlich gemein zu dir, zu uns. Und dann war ja noch das mit deinem Besen beim Quidditchspiel"

Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf „Das war nicht Snape. Er hat versucht den Besen zu stabilisieren!"

„Na schön, aber versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist. Ich weiß nicht, was er zu dir sagt, wenn er dich in sein Büro zitiert, aber vergesse nicht, wer er ist. Er ist der Hauslehrer der Slytherins und er versteht sich gut darauf, sich zu verstellen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass er dir ernsthaft etwas antun könnte."

„Das brauchst du nicht, Hermine. Er ist okay, wirklich!" versicherte Harry.

„Na schön! Ich denke, ich kippe gleich aus meinen Socken, also…" Hermine gähnte erneut „Gute Nacht, Harry!"

„Gute Nacht!"

Harry rüttelte Ron am Ärmel und zog seinen halbschlafenden Freund hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Ooo

Als die Prüfungen begannen, waren für kurze Zeit jegliche Gedanken an den Stein der Weisen und an Fluffi und Voldemort vergessen. Nur Harry wurde immer wieder daran erinnert, dass etwas im Busch 

war, da seine Narbe seit dem Zwischenfall im Wald immer wieder leicht zog. Aber er behielt das Geheimnis für sich, zumindest bist die Prüfungen vorbei waren.

Harry versuchte sich immer wieder daran zu klammern, dass niemand wusste, wie man an Fluffi vorbei kam und Hagrid es sicher niemanden verraten würde. Und dass Professor Snape sicher genau aufpasste, wer den verbotenen Korridor passierte.

Aber nachdem der Prüfungsstress plötzlich hinter ihm lag, kamen die Sorgen wieder hoch. Er ribbelte an seiner Narbe und fragte sich, wo Voldemort gerade war und was er vorhatte und ob er oder sein Handlanger schon an Fluffi vorbei gekommen war.

ooo

„Harry was ist?" fragte Hermine, die ihren Freund nun schon eine Weile beobachtet hatte. Er hatte sein Mittagessen kaum angerührt und sah etwas blas aus. „Tut deine Narbe weh? Vielleicht solltest du zu Madam Pomfrey gehen!"

Harry lächelte schwach. „Nein, es geht schon. Ich denke nur, dass das Brennen der Narbe eine Art Warnung ist. Ich mache mir Sorgen um den Stein!"

„Wir könnten doch hoch gehen und mal lauschen, ob bei Fluffi alles in Ordnung ist" schlug Ron vor.

„Nein. Snape würde uns erwischen! Er behält den Gang ständig im Auge!"

„Aber Snape ist heute nicht da. Er war weder beim Frühstück, noch ist er jetzt da!" sagte Ron.

Harry blickte verwundert auf. Es war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Professor Snape nicht anwesend war. „Professor Dumbledore fehlt auch!" stellte er nun fest.

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Tarnumhang auspacken!" schlug Ron vor.

Harry kaute eine Weile an seiner Unterlippe. Er hatte Snape versprochen nicht mehr in Fluffis Nähe zu gehen, aber es würde seine Nerven ungemein beruhigen zu wissen, dass Fluffi noch da war.

„Okay!" stimmte er schließlich zu.

ooo

Doch es war nichts Ungewöhnliches im verbotenen Korridor. Alles war ruhig und hinter der Tür, wo die Falltür war, konnte man Fluffi laut und deutlich schnarchen hören.

Sobald sie den Korridor wieder verlassen hatten, zogen sie sich den Tarnumhang herunter.

„Alles in Ordnung!" sagte Ron und grinste.

„Ja" sagte Harry und warf nochmal einen zweifelnden Blick über seine Schulter.

„Hagrid hat sicher niemanden verraten, wie man an Fluffi vorbei kommt!" versicherte Ron, doch Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los irgendein Detail übersehen zu haben.

Nachdem die Sonne schien, beschlossen Ron, Hermine und Harry, den Nachmittag draußen zu verbringen. Harry war immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken, als sie sich der Weide nahe dem See näherten. Plötzlich blieb er ruckartig stehen.

„Was ist?" fragte Ron verwundert.

„Der Drache!" flüsterte Harry aufgeregt.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn.

In Harrys Kopf schwirrte es plötzlich vor Aufregung. Wieso war er nicht früher darauf gekommen? Die Haltung von Drachen war in England verboten und Hagrid hatte sich immer schon einen Drachen gewünscht. Und dann gewinnt er einen einfach so beim Kartenspielen?

„Kommt mit!" rief Harry und sprintete auf Hagrids Hütte zu.

„Harry, warte! Was ist los?" fragte Hermine keuchend doch Harry lief unbeirrt weiter.

ooo

Hagrid war gerade vor seiner Hütte beschäftigt, als er die drei Kinder auf ihn zu rennen sah.

„Hallo ihr drei!" rief er ihnen freudig entgegen „Na wie sind die Prüfungen gelaufen!"

„Gut" sagte Harry ausweichend und wechselte sofort das Thema, „Hargid. Weißt du noch wie der Mann ausgesehen hat, der dir das Drachenei geschenkt hat?"

„Er hat es mir nicht geschenkt. Ich hab's gewonnen!" widersprach Hagrid. Offensichtlich war er sehr stolz auf diese Tatsache. Dann setze er sich und schniefte, „Ich vermisse Norbert!"

„Ja, wir auch. Aber weißt du noch wie der Typ ausgesehen hat?"

Hagrid schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nö. Hatte 'ne Kapuze auf!"

„War seine Stimme vielleicht irgendwie auffällig bekannt?"

Wieder schüttelte Hagrid seinen mächtigen Kopf.

Harry seufzte enttäuscht, doch dann sah er erneut auf. „Hat er Fragen über Hogwarts gestellt?"

„Klar. Wollte wissen was ich dort so mach und ob ich mit 'nen Drachen umgehen kann. Da hab ich ihm von Fluffi erzählt"

Ron und Hermine tauschten erschrockene Blicke. Endlich verstanden sie worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

Harry zwang sich zu Ruhe, obwohl er innerlich bebte. „Und… hat der Typ sich für Fluffi interessiert?"

„N'türlich! Alle interessieren sich für Fluffi. Hab ihm gesagt, das Wichtigste ist zu wissen, wie man ein Tier beruhigt. Bei Fluffi zum Beispiel… ihm muss man nur ein bisschen Musik vorspielen und schon schläft er wie ein Baby"

Nun keuchten Hermine erschrocken auf. Dadurch wurde Hagrid bewusst, was er eben gesagt hatte. „Hört mal, ich-"

Doch weiter kam Hagrid nicht, da Harry Ron und Hermine am Ärmel gepackt hatte und eilig mit sich zog.

„Hey, was habt ihr vor?" fragte Hagrid erneut, doch das Trio rannte bereits eilig wieder auf das Schloss zu.

ooo

„Ich muss zu Snape!" erklärte Harry zwischen zwei Atemzügen.

„Snape? Wieso?" fragte Ron verständnislos. „_Er_ ist doch derjenige der ihn stehlen will! – Achso… du meinst wenn er nicht da ist, dann ist er schon durch die Falltür. Aber was machen wir dann?"

Harry ärgerte sich maßlos darüber, dass Ron immer noch Snape in Verdacht hatte, aber warum sollte Ron plötzlich von seiner Überzeugung abkommen, immerhin hatte Harry nicht viel über sich und Snape erzählt.

Eilig lief Harry zu Snapes Büro und klopfte heftig an die Tür. Aber es kam keine Antwort. Harry legte das Ohr ans Türblatt, aber es war alles still.

„Mist!" fluchte Harry und klopfte erneut.

Hermine wurde etwas blass im Gesicht. Waren sie zu spät?

„Dumbledore!" rief Harry schließlich und machte kehrt. „Wir müssen Dumbledore informieren!"

Die drei liefen mit hallenden Schritten durch die Korridore, bis sie mit Professor Mc Gonagall zusammen stießen. Diese sah das Trio streng an. Nachdem Harry mitteilte, dass sie unbedingt Professor Dumbledore sprechen mussten, erklärte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, dass dieser nicht im Haus sei, weil er ins Ministerium beordert wurde. Auf die Offenbarung, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine vom Stein der Weisen wusste und Bedenken um dessen Sicherheit hatten, reagierte Mc Gonagall alles andere als erfreut.

Ooo

„Was mach wir jetzt?" fragte Hermine verunsichert.

Sie waren niedergeschlagen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gekehrt.

Harry seufzte. Wie konnte es sein, dass Dumbledore und Snape nicht da waren? Hatte Ron am Ende doch Recht? Oder Hermine, die gemeint hatte, dass Snape ihm nur was vor mache würde? Warum war Snape so versessen darauf, dass Harry nicht in Fluffis Nähe kam? War es wirklich Sorge um Harrys Wohl, oder nicht doch der Versuch, Harry abzuhalten, damit er ihm nicht in die Quere kam?

Harry schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. Er hatte begonnen Snape zu vertrauen. Snape hatte so viel für ihn getan, das konnte doch unmöglich alles nur gespielt gewesen sein. Aber wo war er jetzt? Bilder von Snape und Quirrell im Verbotenen Wald tauchten vor Harrys Augen auf. Snape war furchteinflößend an jenen Abend und er hat Harry nie erklärt, warum er so gemein war. Er hatte lediglich gebeten ihm zu vertrauen.

Snape hatte Professor Quirrell im Verdacht, und eigentlich alles getan, damit auch Harry ihm gegenüber misstrauisch wurde. Immerhin brannte Harrys Narbe hauptsächlich in Quirrells Unterricht. Aber Professor Quirrell war beim Mittagessen anwesend gewesen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Er wollte so gerne mit Snape reden. Die Tatsache, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt nicht da war, machte ihn fertig. Unbewusst fingerte er nach dem Anhänger, den Snape ihm gegeben hatte. Er schloss seine Finger darum und versuchte sich krampfhaft einzureden, dass Snape ihm nichts vorgemacht hatte. Das Snape sich wirklich Sorgen um Harry machte. Wieso sonst sollte er Harry diesen Anhänger geben?

Aber Zweifel war wie Gift und es kroch durch Harrys Adern ohne Aufhalt. Vielleicht war es gar kein Geschenk von Lily. Vielleicht war es nur ein Art Peilsender, den Harry nun ständig mit sich trug, damit Snape ihm jederzeit auflauern konnte?

„Harry!" riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

Benommen zwinkerte Harry ein paar Mal, ehe er auf seine Freunde fokussierte. „Was?"

„Wir haben uns gefragt, ob wir nicht selber den Stein suchen sollten."

Harry fing an seinem Fingernagel herum zu kauen. „Ich weiß es nicht" flüsterte er verzweifelt.

_Snape, wo bist du?_ rief er in Gedanken. Er vermisste die ruhige, ernste Stimme des Professors, die immer wusste, was zu tun war. Wieso war er nicht da, wenn er ihn am meisten brauchte?

„Warten wir noch bis zum Abend. Wenn weder Snape noch Dumbledore auftauchen, dann gehen wir durch die Falltür!" sagte Harry schließlich. _Oder wenn Quirrell nicht beim Abendessen erscheinen sollte._

Ooo

All Harry Befürchtungen traten ein. Beim Abendessen waren weder Professor Dumbledore, noch Snape, noch Quirrell anwesend.

„Mist!" fluchte Harry und sah dann zu seinen Freunden. Im Stillen wussten alle, was sie tun würden.


	11. Durch die Falltür

Ich weiß es ist witzlos kurz, aber ich arbeite bereits fieberhaft am letzen Kapitel dieser Story. Immerhin ist das Schuljahr bald zu Ende.

------

**Durch die Falltür**

„Mr. Potter, Professor Snape wünscht, dass ich Sie daran erinnere, dass Sie ihm etwas versprochen hätten. Er wollte mir nichts Genaueres erklären und sagte, Sie wüssten schon, was er meine."

Mit diesen Worten kam Professor Mc Gonagall auf die drei Gryffindors zu, ehe sie die große Halle verlassen konnten.

Harry war zuerst etwas überrascht. Wusste Snape, was sie vor hatten? Doch dann sah er hoffnungsvoll auf „Ist Professor Snape da?"

„Nein. Er hat mich kurz vor dem Abendessen kontaktiert. Und wollte unbedingt, dass ich Ihnen, diese Nachricht zukommen lasse."

Harry verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. Doch bevor sich McGonagall zum Gehen wenden konnte, fragte er „Wo ist er?" und hoffte nicht all zu verzweifelt zu klingen.

Eine Weile schien die Hauslehrerin zu überlegen, offenbar nicht sicher, ob sie darüber Auskunft geben konnte, doch dann antwortete sie „Meines Wissens ist er mit Professor Dumbledore in Little Whinning bezüglich Ihres Sommerarrangement."

Harrys Augen wurden groß. _Sie waren bei den Dursleys? Wieso besuchten sie die Dursleys? Hatte Snape nicht versprochen, er würde alles tun, damit ich dort nicht mehr hin müsse? Was für ein Arrangement wurde da noch ausverhandelt?_

In Harrys Kopf begann es zu schwirren und es beschlich ihm das Gefühl, betrogen worden zu sein. Wieso war er auch so naiv gewesen und hatte Snape geglaubt? Er war auch nur ein Erwachsener. Man konnte nun mal keinem Erwachsenen trauen. _Wieso hat Snape mir Nichts davon gesagt, dass er zu den Dursleys ging? _

-ooo-

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte Hermine besorgt, als sie schon weiter Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen waren.

„Klar" antwortet Harry knapp.

„Wieso sind Snape und Dumbledore bei deinen Verwandten?" fragte das Mädchen weiter.

Doch Harry schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet und seine Brust hatte sich schmerzhaft zusammen gezogen. Snape hätte doch sagen können, dass er die Dursleys besucht. _Wieso hat er denn nur nichts gesagt?_

„Was hat Mc Gonagall gemeint?" fragte Ron weiter, „Weißt du von was für einem Versprechen sie geredet hat?"

Harry nickte benommen, doch dann zwang er sich dazu möglichst gelassen zu antworten „Snape wollte mich nur daran erinnern, Fluffi nicht zu nahe zu kommen."

„Wenn er mit Professor Dumbledore unterwegs ist, dann wird er wohl kaum den Stein stehlen, oder?" fragte Hermine.

Harry seufzte „Nein, dass nicht, aber das heißt nicht, dass deswegen der Stein in Sicherheit ist."

Ron nickte heftig. Er war von Abenteuerlust gepackt. „Genau! Snape hat vielleicht Komplizen und nachdem er Dumbledore aus dem Weg geschaffen hat, hat dieser Komplize jetzt freie Bahn!"

„Wollen wir den Stein wirklich suchen?" fragte Hermine im Flüsterton. Sie war besorgt, denn die drei hatten ja keine Ahnung, was sie noch alles erwarten würde, wenn sie es schaffen sollten, durch die Falltür zu steigen.

Harry nickte grimmig. Wenn Snape sein Versprechen brach, dann konnte Harry seines ebenfalls brechen „Es ist egal _wer_ den Stein will. Er weiß jedenfalls, wie er an Fluffi vorbei kommt und dass Snape und Dumbledore heute nicht da sind. Was soll ihn da noch aufhalten? Und wenn der Stein in Voldemorts Hände gerät, dann gute Nacht."

Ron wimmerte bei der Erwähnung des Namens gequält auf. Doch Harry ignorierte es und fuhr fort.

„Es kommt jetzt auf _uns_ an. Nur _wir_ können jetzt noch verhindern, dass der Stein in die falschen Hände gerät. Von den Lehrern glaubt uns ja keiner, dass jemand den Stein stehlen will. Immer wieder sagen sie, wir sollen die Finger still halten. Die Erwachsenen nehmen uns nicht ernst. Also sollten wir uns auf unseren Instinkt verlassen und meiner sagt mir, dass der Stein nicht mehr sicher ist."

Harry hatte plötzlich ein eigenartiges Glänzen in den Augen und er wirkte so entschlossen, wie noch nie. Mit Leichtigkeit hatte er Ron und Hermine überzeugt, dass jetzt alles in ihren Händen lag. So war es nicht weiter wunderlich, dass sich die drei unter dem Tarnmantel in den verbotenen Korridor schlichen und taten, was Sie glauben, tun zu müssen.

-ooo-

„Merlin sei Dank, da seid ihr ja endlich" rief Minerva erleichtert, als Albus und Severus endlich durch das große Eingangsportal schritten.

„Wie lange sind die Kinder schon weg?" fragte Albus sofort. Minerva hatte ihn durch ihren Patronus bereits informiert, dass sie drei ihrer Schützlinge vermisste.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe Mr. Potter und seine Freunde nach dem Abendessen noch gesehen." Minerva wandte sich an Severus, „Ich habe ihnen deine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Und ich habe den Korridor im Auge behalten, aber da war nichts zu sehen. Irgendwie müssen sie unbemerkt an mir vorbei gekommen sein."

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann blickte er zu Albus, „Du hast Potter doch nicht diesen _Umhang_ gegeben, oder?"

Albus machte ein Gesicht, wie ein ertapptes Kind.

Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wie senil bis du eigentlich?"

Minerva zog erschrocken die Luft ein. Doch dann wurden ihre Lippen schmal, „Severus Snape, was fällt dir ein, so über-"

„Minerva, lass gut sein. Vielleicht war es wirklich etwas leichtfertig, den Jungen den Umhang seines Vaters zu geben."

Minerva schnaubte noch einmal entrüstet, ehe sie sich wieder dem akuten Problem zu wand. „Dann sind die Kinder also wirklich durch die Falltür. Mr. Potter hatte mir seine Sorge um die Sicherheit des Steins schon heute Nachmittag mitgeteilt. Ich habe ihm natürlich gesagt, dass er sich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen müsse, aber offensichtlich hat er mir nicht geglaubt."

„Nun, es bringt wohl wenig, hier rumzustehen und zu diskutieren. Lasst uns die Kinder suchen!" sagte Albus schließlich und klatschte seinen Händen zusammen.

-ooo-

Severus war hin und her gerissen zwischen Wut und Sorge. Er hätte das komische Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend nicht so leichtfertig abtun sollen. Er hätte den Besuch bei den Dursleys sofort abbrechen sollen, anstatt nur eine Botschaft zu schicken. Er hätte den Jungen aufhalten können.

_Wieso nur hat Harry sein Versprechen gebrochen? Kaum bin ich einmal nicht da, glaubt er, er könne sich über jegliche Regeln hinweg setzen. _Hatte er nicht selber den Jungen schon mehrmals versichert, dass der Stein völlig sicher war?

Als die Professoren den Dreiköpfigen Hund erreicht hatten, war dieser sehr aufgebracht. Er knurrte und riss wütend seine Köpfe hin und her. Er war so auf das Loch im Boden konzentriert, wo ihm seine Beute durch die Lappen gegangen war, dass er die Neuankömmlinge gar nicht bemerkte.

Als Severus die Harfe entdeckte, richtete er schnell seinen Zauberstab auf sie, um sie zum Spielen zu bringen. Allmählich wurde der Hund immer ruhiger, bis ihm seine Augen schließlich zufielen und er laut zu Schnarchen anfing.

„Die Kinder sind nicht die einzigen, die heute da vorbei gekommen sind. Die Harfe da, gehört Quirinus" sagt Minerva überrascht. „Ich frage mich, was die hier zu suchen hat."

Albus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Sieht so aus, als hättest du recht gehabt, Severus."

„Recht womit?" wollte Minerva sofort wissen.

Severus schnaubte. „Damit, dass Professor Quirrell hinter dem Stein der Weisen her ist. Er steht irgendwie in Verbindung mit dem dunklen Lord. Potters Narbenschmerzen waren für _mich_ eigentlich schon genug Hinweis" die letzten Worte waren an Albus gerichtet. Severus hatte nie verstanden warum Albus nichts gegen Quirrell unternahm, als sie noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Jetzt würden die Kinder ihm direkt in die Arme laufen. Merlin stehe ihnen bei.

„Wie bitte? Quirinus steht in Verbindung mit Du-weißt-schon-wem? Und du hast es gewusst, Albus? Wieso hast du mir das verschwiegen? Und was ist mit Mr. Potter? Wie kannst du ihm einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen?" Minerva war aufgebracht über diese neuen Informationen, die sie da bekam.

Albus hob seine Hände. „Können wir darüber bitte zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt reden? Harry könnte nämlich gerade wirklich in Gefahr sein."

Sofort verstummte Minerva. Sie folgte Severus, der bereits bei der Fall für war und mit dem Zauberstab nach unten leuchtet.

-ooo-

Es war beruhigend zu sehen, dass die Kinder nicht der Teufelsschlinge zum Opfer gefallen waren. Und auch die Tür, die nur mit dem fliegenden Schlüssel geöffnet werden konnte, hatte die Kinder nicht aufgehalten.

Wohl hatte Severus vereinzelte Bluttropfen am Boden entdeckt. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab darauf und kurz darauf packte ihn die Panik. „Das ist Harrys Blut. Er wurde von den anderen Schlüsseln verletzt."

Albus, Minerva und Severus tauschen besorgte Blicke. Dann entdeckte Minerva den alten rostigen Schlüssel am Boden in der Nähe der Tür. Seine Flügel waren bereits so kaputt, dass er nicht mehr fliegen konnte. So war es ein leichtes durch die Tür zu kommen, die zu dem übergroßen Schachspiel führte.

Hier trafen sie endlich auf die Kinder.

-ooo-

„Ron. Ron, hörst du mich?" rief Hermine verzweifelt. Sie war über Ron gebeugt und fühlte nach seinem Puls.

Doch dann erschrak sie gewaltig, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Sie sah auf und entdeckte die drei Lehrer. Erleichtert sprang sie auf und lief ihnen entgegen. Mit Tränen überströmtem Gesicht versuchte sie zu erklären was passiert sei, aber ihre Worte überschlugen sich.

Severus packte das Mädchen an den Oberarmen und fragte „Wo ist Potter?"

Hermine schluckte und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, damit sie eine verständliche Antwort geben konnte.

„Er ist weiter gegangen – durch die Flammen – mit dem Trank – Er hat ihn getrunken und gesagt, ich solle zurück gehen und Hilfe holen." Mehr Tränen rannten über Hermines Gesicht.

Als Severus sie wieder losließ, schlang Minerva tröstend ihre Arme um sie. Sie blieb mit Hermine zurück, während Albus und Severus weiter gingen.

-ooo-

Sie waren kaum durch die Flammen gekommen, empfing Severus und Albus entsetzliche Schreie. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer mehr schrie. Professor Quirrell, des Gesicht und Hände vollkommen blutrot und übersät mit Blasen war, oder Harry, der mit sich mit aller Kraft an den Professor gekrallt hatte, obwohl er selber dabei unter extremen Schmerzen litt.

Severus war vor Schock erstarrt.

Albus hingegen eilte vor und versuchte den Jungen von Quirrell fortzureißen. „Harry. Harry!" rief er ununterbrochen. Schließlich gelang es ihm Junge und Lehrer zu trennen und Harry sackte bewusstlos zusammen.


	12. Versprechen und Vertrauen

Hi. Ich habs endlich geschafft das Kapitel fertig zu schreiben. Das ist jetzt, glaube ich, die dritte Version. Aber egal. Es war nicht leicht für mich den richtigen Weg für Snape und Harry zu finden, aber ich hoffe dass ich es letztendlich geschafft habe. Mein Kopf schwirrt bereits mit neuen Ideen, wie es weiter gehen kann. Gute Unterhaltung!

**Vertrauen und Versprechen**

Als Harry aufwachte, wusste er im ersten Moment nicht, wo er war und was passiert war. Er fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt und sein Kopf brummte gewaltig, aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht mehr weiter schlafen. Also rieb er sich die Augen und setzte sich langsam im Bett auf. Wie automatisch fuhr seine rechte Hand auf die Seite, um seine Brille zu ertasten.

Als er sie fand und aufsetzte, wurde das Bild des Krankenflügels scharf vor seinen Augen. Harry stöhnte innerlich. _Wieso bin ich denn im Krankenflügel?_ Angestrengt überlegte er, was passiert war und schließlich fiel ihm alles wieder ein.

Der Stein, Professor Quirrell, Voldemort und… seine Hände. Erschrocken blickte er zu seinen Händen. Er hatte Professor Quirrell durch bloßes Berühren entsetzlich Schmerzen bereitet. Er hat ihn regelrecht verbrannt. Aber was war geschehen? War Quirrell tot? War Voldemort vielleicht auch tot? Angst, Hoffnung und Verwirrung machten sich in ihm breit.

Doch die Gedanken verschwanden mit einem Schlag, als Professor Snape den Krankenflügel betrat.

Der Professor hatte seine Gefühle gut hinter einer eisernen Maske versteckt. In seinem Inneren tobte es jedoch; einerseits vor Sorge und andererseits vor Erleichterung, dass Harry endlich aufgewacht war.

Harry wusste, er hatte sein Versprechen, nicht selber nach dem Stein zu suchen, gebrochen, aber er war immer noch sauer und verletzt darüber, dass Snape ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass er doch wieder zu den Dursleys musste. Er hatte Snape vertraut. Er hatte ihm so viel erzählt in dem Glauben, Snape würde all dem Horror ein Ende setzten. Aber da war Harry wohl zu naiv gewesen. Niemand, der mit Vernon Dursley gesprochen hatte, hat Harry danach auch nur ein Wort geglaubt. Niemand.

Harry ärgerte sich, dass er so leichtfertig das Geheimnis über sein Leben bei den Dursleys Preis gegeben hatte, denn er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Onkel Vernon ihn dafür bezahlen lassen würde.

„Mr. Potter. Wieder unter den Lebenden?" fragte Professor Snape, als er sich neben Harrys Bett stellte.

Harry zog finster seine Augenbrauen zusammen und schwieg. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte Snape nicht gerechnet. Ein wenig verwundert studierte er den Jungen vor sich.

„Ich hoffe, dein Ärger begründet sich auf deine unglaubliche Dummheit auf eigene Faust nach dem Stein gesucht zu haben."

„Es war ja wohl kaum einer da, der bereit war Professor Quirrell aufzuhalten", zischte Harry.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen „Es war _nicht_ notwendig irgendjemanden aufzuhalten. Der Stein war vollkommen sicher, bis du aufgetaucht bist."

Harry schwieg wieder und starrte stur vor sich her.

Professor Snape verstummte ebenfalls wieder, doch dann fragte er „Dir ist doch klar, dass Professor Quirrell nie den Stein alleine gefunden hätte, oder?"

Harry sah immer noch finster drein als er antwortete: „Vielleicht nicht _er_, aber dann sicher sein zweites Gesicht. Wusstest du, dass er _zwei_ Gesichter hatte? Dass _Voldemort_ aus seinem Hinterkopf lugte?" fragte Harry aufgebracht.

Professor Snape starrte Harry wütend an, „Nenne ihn nicht beim Namen!"

Eine Weile sahen sie sich beide wütend an und es war schwer zu sagen wer den böseren Blick hatte.

Schließlich fuhr Snape fort. „Ich weiß nicht viel, von dem was da unten geschehen ist. Als Professor Dumbledore und ich ankamen, sahen wir nur, wie du Professor Quirrell festgehalten hattest, während ihr beide vor Schmerzen geschrien habt. Professor Dumbledore gelang es nur mit Mühe, dich von ihm loszubekommen und da fiel der Stein aus deiner Hosentasche. Der Stein, den eigentlich niemand hätte finden dürfen. Merlin weiß, wie er überhaupt in deine Hosentasche gelangt ist."

„_Das_ war nicht schwer. Ich hab nur in den Spiegel gesehen und da war er auch schon in meiner Tasche." Harry schwieg kurz, ehe ihm plötzlich etwas auffiel „Volde-"

„Nenne ihn nicht beim Namen!" rief Snape erneut und Harry bemerkte diesmal, dass Professor Snape es nicht aus bloßem Ärger sagte, sondern offensichtlich wirklich Probleme damit hatte, den Namen zu hören.

„Wieso? Professor Dumbledore nennt ihn doch auch beim Namen?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du bist aber nicht Professor Dumbledore" erwiderte Snape.

Harry seufzte frustriert. „Na schön, dann _Du-weißt-schon-wer._ Er schien gewusst zu haben, dass er durch mich an den Stein heran kommt, denn es war _seine _Idee, dass ich in den Spiegel sehen soll."

Snape ließ sich erschöpft auf den Nebenbett nieder und fixierte dann den Jungen mit einem müden Blick „Natürlich wusste er es", fing er an, „Der Dunkel Lord kennt Professor Dumbledore und seine Denkweise. Er wusste, dass _du_ ihm den Stein besorgen konntest. Die Frage stellt sich jedoch immer noch, welcher Teufel dich geritten hat, überhaupt nach dem Stein zu suchen. Vor allem nachdem du mir versprochen hattest, es _nicht_ zu tun."

Erneut verfinsterte sich Harrys Blick. Anstatt zu antworten, sagte er in vorwurfsvollem Ton „Und wieso besuchst du und Dumbledore meine Verwandten, ohne mir vorher ein Wort darüber zu sagen? Ich habe dir vertraut. Aber du verbündest dich hinter meinem Rücken mit meinem Onkel."

„Ich habe mich-" fing Severus an, als er endlich verstand worauf sich Harrys Wut bezog.

Doch Harry ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden. „Ich habe dir _vertraut_!" brüllte Harry dazwischen.

„Ja, genau so wie ich _dir_ vertraut habe!" betonte Severus verärgert darüber, dass Harry ihm ins Wort gefallen war. Dann atmete er einmal tief um sich selbst wieder zu beruhigen. Es würde keinen Sinn machen ein Schreikonzert zu veranstalten, dann würde Poppy ihn sicher gleich rauswerfen „_Ich_ habe dir auch vertraut! Aber während _du_ dein Versprechen leichtfertig gebrochen hast, habe _ich_ alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, _mein_ Versprechen an dich einzulösen."

Harry sah verwirrt drein, sagte aber nichts, daher fuhr Severus fort.

„Dich von den Dursleys wegzuholen ist nicht so einfach. Professor Dumbledore möchte mit dem Fall nicht an die Öffentlichkeit geraten. Daher können wir die Dursleys nicht anzeigen. Das heißt aber auch, dass du lange genug zurück kehren musst, um den Schutzzauber aufzufrischen. Aber immerhin konnte ich deinen Aufenthalt dort auf zwei Wochen begrenzen. _Zwei_ _Wochen_ innerhalb denen du nur nachts in deinem Bett schlafen musst. Untertags steht es dir frei zu Mrs Figg zu gehen, bei der ich während dieser zwei Wochen residieren werde. Nach diesen zwei Wochen wird uns ein Haus zu Verfügung gestellt, das fernab dieser kleinkarierten Muggeln liegt."

Harry klappte den Mund auf und zu, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte sich geirrt. Snape glaubte nach wie vor _ihm_ und nicht Onkel Vernon. Das war eine völlig neue und unvorhersehbare Wende.

„Du… du glaubst mir immer noch?" fragte Harry vorsichtig nach.

„Natürlich! Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich erkenne, wenn mich einer anlügt. Ich wusste die Wahrheit, noch bevor ich mit deinem Onkel gesprochen habe. Wieso sollte ich dir plötzlich nicht mehr glauben?"

Beschämt ließ Harry den Kopf hängen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er getan hatte. Er hätte Snape vertrauen müssen. Wieso konnte er es nicht? Wieso hatte er plötzlich angefangen zu Zweifeln, nach all der Zeit, wo er Snape vor seinen Freunden verteidigt hatte? Snape hatte doch schon so viel für ihn getan.

„Es tut mir Leid!" flüsterte Harry.

Professor Snape schnaubte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf „Es tut dir immer hinterher Leid, nachdem du dich in Gefahr gebracht hast!"

Harry schluckte. Bei dem Wort ‚Gefahr' fiel ihm etwas ein. Besorgt blickte er wieder auf.

„Wirst du…?" Harry traute sich nicht, es auszusprechen, doch Severus wusste, was der Junge fragen wollte.

„Ja, ich werde dir beibringen, dass ich zu meinen Worten stehe. Und zwar zu allen."

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in Harrys Hals, „Wann?" krächzte er leise.

„Sobald du bereit bist, für dein Handeln die Konsequenzen zu tragen."

Harry schluckte erneut. Snape verlangte aller Ernsten, dass Harry freiwillig zu ihm kommen sollte, um bestraft zu werden?

„Und wenn ich nie bereit bin?" fragte Harry noch leiser.

Professor Snape sah Harry ernst in die Augen und sagte schließlich, „Das wäre sehr traurig."

-ooo-

Nachdem Snape gegangen war, kam Dumbledore. Er war sichtlich weniger bestürzt darüber, warum Harry nach dem Stein gesucht hatte. Er gab freiwillig seine Spekulationen über den Hergang der Ereignisse bekannt. Er versuchte zu erklärten warum Quirrell gestorben war und meinte zu glauben, dass die Schmerzen, die Harry gefühlt hatte, während er seine Hände auf Quirrell presste, jene Qualen waren, die eigentlich Voldemort durch litt.

Schließlich kamen auch Ron und Hermine zu Besuch und so war der Tag schnell um.

Am folgenden Tag wurde Harry aus der Krankenstation entlassen und sehr schnell merkte der Junge, dass ihm die Sache mit Snape nicht in Ruhe ließ. Irgendwann würde er Snape aufsuchen müssen und die Aussicht auf die auf ihn wartende Strafe, machte das Ganze alles andere als einfach. Harry hatte Angst davor.

Gleichzeitig fragte sich er, ob die Strafe mit jedem Tag, die er sie heraus zögerte, schlimmer werden würde. Onkel Vernon würde es wohl so machen. Allerdings würde sein Onkel auch nicht lange darauf warten ob und wann Harry dafür bereit war. Er würde Harry nie die Zeit lassen über seine Erziehungsmaßnahmen nachzudenken und somit war Harry etwas überfordert, dass er jetzt selber entscheiden sollte wann das Urteil vollstreck werden soll.

-ooo-

Auch Severus bekam Zweifel, ob er das Richtige getan hatte. Er hatte seinen Schülern nie Zeit gelassen darüber nachzudenken, was sie angestellt hatten. Er wusste nicht warum er Harry die Zeit gab. Es kam ihm in damals im Krankenflügel richtig vor. Aber jetzt, wo Harry so lange zögerte, war er sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte.

Er wollte mit dieser Aktion von Harry einen Vertrauensbeweis, aber vielleicht war der Junge noch nicht so weit.

_Jemanden zu vertrauen_ lernt man nun mal nicht von heute auf morgen. Also was sollte er jetzt tun?

-ooo-

Am dritten Tag nach Harrys Entlassung aus dem Krankenflügel hielt es der Junge kaum mehr aus. Er wollte reinen Tisch mit dem Professor machen, der sich so für ihn eingesetzt hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass noch länger etwas zwischen ihnen stand. Er unterdrückte seine Angst und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg zu Professor Snapes Büro.

Sein Herz pochte unangenehm heftig in seiner Brust und seine Finger zitterten ein wenig, als er an der Tür klopfte. Es kam Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Snape ihn herein bat.

„Es freut mich, dass du den Weg zu mir gefunden hast" begrüßte ihn der Professor.

Harry schluckte schwer, unfähig darauf zu antworten. Severus sah die Panik in Harrys Augen, als der Junge in dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch Platz nahm.

„Harry, vielleicht mache ich nicht immer das Richtige. Ich habe keine eigenen Kinder. Aber wohin soll das führen, wenn wir nicht einmal mehr unseren Worten trauen können? Du wusstest auf was du dich eingelassen hast. Ich hatte dich mehrmals gewarnt. Ich habe dir gesagt, was die Konsequenzen sein werden und du hast dich dazu entschieden, es dennoch zu tun. Was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun? Die Situation ist auch für mich nicht einfach."

Harry schwieg im ersten Moment, doch dann fragte er leise, „Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, wohin du gehst? Du warst den ganzen Tag verschwunden. Ich _wollte_ mit dir reden. Ich wollte dir sagen, was ich in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, aber du warst nicht da."

Als Harry das sagte, begriff Severus zum ersten Mal, wie verletzt der Junge darüber gewesen sein musste.

Eine Weile wurde es still. Doch dann flüsterte Harry „Ich war bis jetzt nie von Erwachsenen abhängig und es ist kein schönes Gefühl es zu sein, wenn sie ohne Worte verschwinden."

Harry schluckte. Es hatte sich erneut ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals gebildet. „Nicht einmal Dumbeldore war da und Professor McGonagall glaubte uns einfach nicht. Sie wollte nichts davon wissen, dass der Stein gestohlen werden würde."

Schließlich sah Harry wieder auf, um Snape in die Augen zu sehen „Ich… Ich habe es versucht. Ich habe versucht _nicht_ eigenständig zu handeln. Aber es war niemand da, der mich aufgehalten hat."

Harry ließ den Kopf wieder hängen, „Es war wie immer – keiner da" flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Severus seufzte tief. Er konnte den Jungen verstehen. Er konnte nun auch verstehen, wieso Harry sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte. Er bekam für einen Moment Zweifel, ob es das Richtige sein würde Harry dafür zu bestrafen, was er getan hatte. Aber was sollte er sonst tun? Würde er jetzt _sein_ Versprechen an Harry nicht einlösen, würde das seine Glaubwürdigkeit untergraben. Sollte der Junge nicht lernen sich auf das verlassen zu können, was Severus sagt. Sowohl auf das Gute, als auch das Schlechte?

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kam nicht dazu, noch mit dir vorher zu sprechen. Professor Dumbledore hatte mich selber etwas überrumpelt mit seinem Entschluss zu den Dursleys zu gehen."

Harry sah Snape verzweifelt an. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mein Versprechen gebrochen habe." Dicke Tränen glitzerten bereits in seinen Augenwinkeln.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass das alles Neuland für dich ist. Du hast nie Grund dazu gehabt Erwachsenen zu vertrauen. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du _mir_ vertrauen kannst. Du sollst lernen, dass ich meine Versprechen halte."

Severus hasste den Gedanken Harry zu bestrafen, aber gleichzeitig, war er davon überzeugt, dass es der einzige Weg war dem Jungen klar zu machen, dass man nur mit gehaltenen Versprechen das Vertrauen des anderen gewinnen konnte.

„Na schön, komm her!" sagte der Professor schließlich.

Harry brach in Schweiß aus, als er aufstand, aber er konnte keinen Schritt gehen. Wie angewurzelt stand da. Er wusste Snape würde nicht so brutal sein, wie Tante Magda oder Vernon. Snape ging auch sicher, dass Harry genau wusste, _warum_ er bestraft wurde. Aber das machte die Sache kein bisschen leichter.

Severus nahm Harry bei den Schultern und schob ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zu seinen Sessel hinüber. Als er sich wieder setzte, war er mit Harry auf gleicher Augenhöhe und er sah all die Angst in den grünen Augen.

„Harry. Ich bin nicht die Dursleys", versicherte Severus und sah dem Jungen dabei tief in die Augen.

Harry nickte zwar, doch der panische Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch da.

„Ich bin nicht die Dursleys" wiederholte Severus erneut und betonte dabei jedes Wort.

Harry nickte erneut, aber die Angst wurde nicht weniger. Erst als Snape den Satz ein drittes Mal wiederholte, atmete der Junge tief durch, um die innere Anspannung etwas zu lösen.

_Ich bin doch ein Gryffindor. Gryffindors sind mutig. Snape würde mir nicht aus Spaß weh tun, Snape würde nur das tun was er immer gesagt hatte. Ich bin selber Schuld, dass ich jetzt in dieser Lage bin und jetzt sollte ich es auch wie ein Gryffindor nehmen._ Schließlich erwiderte er Snapes Blick.

Severus war erleichtert, als er sah wie die Panik in Harrys Augen schwächer wurde. Er ließ dem Jungen noch ein wenig Zeit seine Gedanken zu ordnen ehe er ihn über seinen Schoß zog.

-ooo-

„Harry."

Harry grub sein Gesicht tiefer in den schwarzen Umhang. Er wollte Snapes Gesicht nicht sehen. Er schämte sich zu sehr dafür, dass er seinem Professor so wenig vertraut hatte. Hätte er vorher gewusst, was ihn bei Snape erwarten würde, hätte er nicht so ein Theater gemacht. Verglichen zu den Dursleys war die Strafe ein Witz.

Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass sie so schnell vorbei gewesen war. Die paar Klapse sollten wirklich alles gewesen sein? Sein Hinterteil war wohl warm geworden, aber das Prickeln war schon fast wieder vorbei.

Jetzt kamen ihm sein langes Zögern und seine Panik vor der Strafe ziemlich dämlich vor. _Snape muss denken, dass ich ein Baby bin._

„Harry, komm schon! Irgendwann musst du mich wieder ansehen."

„Nein" nuschelte Harry.

„Harry James Potter. Hör sofort auf mit dem Versteckspiel. Ich dachte, du wärst ein Gryffindor!" Severus versuchte vergeblich den Jungen auf seinem Schoß weit genug von sich weg zu schieben, um ihn ansehen zu können. Aber Harry hatte seine Arme um Severus gelegt und drückte sein Gesicht mit aller Kraft gegen die Brust des Professors.

Nachdem Harry nicht locker ließ, stand Severus auf in der Meinung Harry würde von seinem Schoß runter rutschen und somit loslassen müssen, doch der Junge klammerte wie ein Äffchen und schlang nun auch noch seine Füße um den Körper des Mannes.

„Ehrlich Harry, wie alt bist du?" fragte Severus irritiert über die ungewohnte Situation.

Doch Harry brummte nur etwas Unverständliches.

„Soll ich etwa so mit dir in die große Halle gehen? Willst du auf meinem Schoß sitzen, wenn wir Abend essen? Soll ich dich vielleicht füttern?"

Ruckartig ließ Harry den Kopf hochstellen und hätte dabei beinahe Severus Kinn getroffen. „Das würdest du tun?" fragte er mit großen Augen.

Nun war Severus etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Harry empört darüber loslassen und von ihm runter klettern würde. „Äh… Nein!" sagte er entschieden.

„Schade!" murmelte Harry.

Severus ging einen Schritt vor und schaffte es schließlich Harry auf seinem Schreibtisch abzusetzen.

„_Schade_ sagst du? Wäre dir das nicht peinlich?" wollte Severus wissen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum der Junge plötzlich so anhänglich war. Er hatte ihn doch gerade bestraft. _Meiden dann nicht die Kinder normalerweise die Erwachsenen?_

Harry zuckte nur mit einer Schulter. „Nicht so peinlich, wie …"

„_Nicht so peinlich, wie_ was?" wollte Severus wissen, nachdem Harry mitten im Satz unterbrochen hatte.

Harry sah auf und blickte Snape tief in die Augen „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht vertraut habe. Ich hätte eher zu dir kommen sollen. Aber ich hatte…" Harry senke kurz seinen Blick ehe er erneut aufsah, „Ich wusste nicht was mich erwartet."

Severus studierte Harry eine Weile „Es braucht dir nicht peinlich sein, wenn du Angst vor einer Strafe hast. Ich bin sicher deine Verwandten sind sicher gegangen, dass du jeden Grund dazu hast, Angst davor zu haben."

Harry nickte, während er seinen Kopf wieder senkte. „Ich dachte,… es würde… mehr… weh tun" stammelte er hoch rot im Gesicht.

„Es ist nicht Sinn einer Strafe, jemanden weh zu tun. Sondern sie soll nur ein Zeichen setzten, dass man zu weit gegangen ist und sie soll jemanden warnen, so etwas nicht wieder zu tun. Es reicht wenn sie unangenehm ist, damit man sie im Gedächtnis behält."

„Aber Onkel Vernon hat immer gesagt, je schlimmer man war, umso mehr muss es weh tun!" sagte Harry während er seine Füße beobachtete wie sie vor und zurück baumelten.

Severus seufzte: „Das ist falsch. So wie die ganze Einstellung deines Onkels dir gegenüber. Es ist schlich weg falsch."

Harry zuckte erneut mit einer Schulter, während er seine Füße weiter baumeln ließ. „Ich will da nicht wieder hin!" flüsterte er so leise, dass man es kaum hören konnte.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Severus zurück und drückte sanft Harrys Schulter.

Eine ganze Weile wurde es still, während jeder in seinen Gedanken vertieft war. Dann sprach Harry wieder: „Wieso Mrs. Figg? Wieso wohnst du bei ihr? Sie ist doch auch ein Muggel."

„Sie kann nicht zaubern, da hast du Recht. Aber wir nennen Leute, wie Mrs. Figg _Squibs_."

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Was ist denn ein Squib?"

„Jemand, der in einer Zaubererfamilie geboren wurde, aber selber gar keine oder nur sehr wenige magische Fähigkeiten hat", erklärte Severus.

„Wusste sie, dass ich ein Zauberer bin?"

„Ja"

Harry war sichtlich geschockt über diese Neuigkeit. Die Beine hörten schlagartig auf zu baumeln und Harrys Blick wurde starr.

„Wieso hat sie es mir nie gesagt?" fragte er schließlich mit gebrochener Stimme. Severus konnte hören wie verletzt Harry darüber war.

„Sie durfte nicht", sagte Severus vorsichtig.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Warum nicht? Es hätte so vieles leichter gemacht. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es Magie wirklich gibt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, dann hätte ich wenigsten verstanden was mit mir passiert. Dann hätte ich jemanden zum Reden gehabt. Vielleicht hätte ich diese Magieausbrüche in den Griff gekriegt, dann wäre Onkel Vernon vielleicht nicht immer so böse auf mich gewesen. Warum durfte ich es nicht wissen?"

Severus drückte Harrys Schulter erneut, „Ich weiß es nicht."

Wieder wurde es ruhig. Harry grummelte finster vor sich her. „Wieso kann ich nicht in Hogwarts bleiben? Da bin ich doch auch sicher."

„Während der Schulferien sind nicht viele Lehrer da und damit ist auch der Schutz des Gebäudes nicht so stark", Erklärte Severus.

„Aber wozu sind die zwei Wochen bei den Dursleys notwendig? Wieso können wir nicht gleich zu diesen Haus fahren, wo wir dann nachher hinfahren werden?" fragte Harry weiter.

„Professor Dumbledore muss die Schutzvorkehrungen erst optimieren. Das Haus auf Vordermann bringen und alles vorbereiten."

„Und das dauert ganze zwei Wochen?"

Severus konnte sich nicht helfen, er musste lächeln über Harrys slytherische Denkweise.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Aber - "

„Harry, ich weiß nicht wie viel Professor Dumbledore im Krankenflügel mit dir gesprochen hat. Aber als deine Mutter starb, um dich zu beschützen, da hat sie uralte Magie bewirkt. Ein Schutz, der durch ihre Blutlinie erhalten blieb. Und nachdem durch ihre Schwester, dasselbe Blut fließ wie durch sie, ist dieser Schutz nach wie vor erhalten. Solange deine Tante dir ein Zuhause unter ihrem Dach bietet, wirkt dieser Schutz. Jetzt während dem Schuljahr ist dieser Schutz schwächer geworden, aber wenn du für diese zwei Wochen zurück kehrst, wird dieser Schutz aufgefrischt."

„Schutz wovor?" Harry konnte nicht verstehen, warum dieser Schutz so wichtig war.

„Vor demjenigen, der deine Mutter umgebracht hat und seinen Anhängern."

„Du meinst… du-weißt-schon-wer?"

Severus nickte.

Harry begann wieder seine Beine vor und zurück baumeln zu lassen und sah ihnen eine Weile dabei zu.

„Wieso ist er hinter mir her? Ich hab ihm doch gar nichts getan?"

Severus schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Er konnte Harry nicht alles erzählen. Das war einfach zu viel.

Harry schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. Ihm war plötzlich kalt geworden. Bilder von dem Monster, das das Einhorn getötet hatte tauchen vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Aber auch das Bild von Professor Quirrell aus dessen Hinterkopf Voldemorts Gesicht heraus schaute. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Bilder zu vertreiben, aber es ging nicht.

Bis schließlich das Spiegelbild von seinen Eltern, die grauenvollen Bilder ablösten. Wieso konnte er nicht ein normales Leben führen, mit Eltern und allem drum und dran? Und dann schüttelte sich Harry als ganzes und sah Severus erschrocken an.

„Was ist?" fragte Severus verwundert.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat gesagt, wenn ich ihm den Stein gebe, dann könnte er meine Eltern wieder zurück holen. Wäre das wirklich gegangen?"

Severus starrte Harry groß an, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf: „Nein. Nicht wirklich. Niemand kann von den Toten auferstehen und sein normales Leben weiter führen."

Harry nickte einmal mit dem Kopf, dann schüttelte er ihn erneut geschockt. „Ich hatte ihm fast geglaubt" flüsterte er leise.

„Du hattest überlegt ihm den Stein zu geben?" fragte Severus nach.

Wieder nickte Harry und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Was hat dich letztendlich davon abgehalten?" wollte Severus nun wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es kam mir einfach falsch vor. Seine Macht, machte mir Angst. Er hat mir angeboten ich könnte auch so werde wie er, und über allen herrschen, aber… ich bin doch nur… Harry."

Nun war es Severus der den Kopf fassungslos schüttelte. War es am Ende doch den Dursleys zu verdanken, das Harry den Stein nicht dem dunklen Lord ausgehändigt hatte?


	13. Alles nur ein Traum?

**Alles nur ein Traum****?**

„Na, alles fertig?" fragt Albus als Severus mit großen Schritten in sein Büro eilte.

Severus brummte verstimmt und Albus musste auflachen. Darauf hin warf Severus dem Schulleiter einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Wie kannst du nur lachen? Wie kannst du dem Jungen das antun? Wie kannst du _mir_ das antun? Ich halte es nach wie vor für einen Fehler den Jungen zu seinen Verwandten zurück zu schicken, auch wenn es nur für zwei Wochen ist."

Albus wurde wieder ernst. „Wir haben doch alles mit den Dursleys geklärt. Sie werden den Jungen in Ruhe lassen."

„Du verstehst es nicht, oder? Allein ihn wieder dorthin zurück zu schicken, ist ein Horror für ihn. Selbst wenn es nur für einen Tag wäre. Diese Menschen bringen nur schlimme Erinnerungen hoch. Ich bin sicher, wir wissen nur einen kleinen Teil von dem, was sich wirklich hinter den vier Wänden der Dursleys abspielt."

Albus sah Severus traurig an, „Was soll ich tun? Wir haben keine Beweise, dass Harrys Onkel den Jungen schlägt. Meines Wissens war es dessen Schwester, oder hat dir Harry noch mehr erzählt, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber auch wenn die Dursleys ihm keinen körperlichen Schaden zufügen sollten – wobei ich stark bezweifle, dass sie es nicht tun – was ist mit den psychischen Verletzungen?"

„Sie werden dem Jungen nichts tun. So ist es abgemacht", wiederholte sich Albus.

„Und du glaubst dem Wort der Muggeln? Nach all dem, was geschehen ist? Sie haben den Jungen jahrelang gequält, so schnell verändert man sich nicht. Oder denkst du wirklich, Harrys Onkel kommt plötzlich auf den Jungen zu und nimmt ihn freundlich in den Arm?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen noch eine Chance geben."

„Wie denkt Minerva darüber?"

Albus seufzte und fuhr sich dann durch seinen langen Bart.

„Albus?"

„Sie denkt genauso wie du. Sie würde lieber den Jungen zu sich nehmen, als ihn noch mal zu den Dursleys zu schicken."

Severus blickte triumphierend, aber nur kurz, denn dann sprach Albus weiter.

„Dennoch. Der Blutschutz ist sehr mächtig und ich finde wir sollten schauen, ob es nicht doch eine Chance gibt ihn zu erhalten, bevor wir ihn aufgeben. Es ist doch Lilys Schutz."

„Du setzt alles auf die eine Karte. Wollen wir hoffen, dass ein As alleine genügt, um zu gewinnen" grummelte Severus.

Er wußte, es würde keinen Sinn machen weiter auf Albus einzureden. Wenn Albus eines nicht konnte, dann war es zu verstehen, dass es eben Menschen gab, die _nicht_ gut waren und die sich auch _nicht_ bessern konnten. Dabei sollte man meinen, dass der Dunkle Lord das beste Beispiel dafür war, wie böse ein Mensch sein konnte. Aber Albus wollte oder konnte das nicht einsehen.

„Mrs Figg hat dir einen netten, kleinen Raum vorbereitet, mit einem Fenster auf die Straße", erzählte Albus um das Thema zu wechseln.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Er hasste die Vorstellung zwei Wochen bei dieser schrulligen alten Dame zu wohnen, in deren Haus es immerzu nach Kohl roch. Aber er tat es für Harry. Damit der Junge nicht alleine durch die Hölle gehen musste.

-ooo-

Harry saß in dem Zimmer, das die Durselys ihm _in all ihrer Großzügigkeit_ zugeteilt hatten. Es war Duddleys zweite Zimmer, wo er alle Spielsachen aufbewahrte, die er nicht mehr brauchte, weil sie kaputt, oder schon zu alt waren. Aber die Spielsachen wurden nun auf den Dachboden gebracht, denn der Gedanke, dass Harry vielleicht eines davon berühren würde, war Dudley unerträglich.

So sah das Zimmer jetzt sehr leer aus. Aber immerhin, Harry hatte Bettzeug ohne Löcher und sogar ein kleines Tischen mit einem Klappstuhl davor. Aus der Sicht der Durselys schon wahrer Luxus für ihn.

Harry seufzte und blickte aus dem Fenster. Er wartete auf Snape. Es war abgemacht, dass er am ersten Abend zum Essen kommen würde und prüfen würde, ob Harry gut untergebracht war. Harry war erst drei Stunden hier, aber er vermisste bereits die Zaubererwelt, vermisste seine Freunde und zugegeben auch Professor Snape.

-o-

Harry war gerade beim Tischdecken als die Glocke läutete. Die Gesichter von Vernon und Petunia verfinsterten sich, während Dudley bleich um die Nase wurde. Harry wollte losstürmen, um auf zu machen, doch da schnellte Vernons Hand auf seine Schulter nieder und hielt ihn zurück.

„_Du_ deckst weiter auf. _Ich_ mache auf!"

„Ja, Onkel Vernon", war die automatische Antwort.

Professor Snape war mit einem schwarzem Hemd und einer schwarzen Hose gekleidet. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er ein Zauberer war. Harry fragte sich, wo der Professor wohl seinen Zauberstab versteckt hatte. Trotz des fehlenden Umhangs wirkte er sehr beeindruckend und mächtig. Als Snape die Küche betrat und seinen Blick im Raum herum wandern ließ, ließ sich Dudley schnell auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

Harry war ein wenig unsicher. Professor Snape zeigte sich wieder von seiner unnahbaren Seite. Harry wusste, dass es nur Show für die Dursleys war, aber er wünschte sich dennoch, dass Snape zu ihm hin gehen und ihn in die Arme nehmen würde. Dass er den Durselys zeigen würde, dass er mehr war, als nur ein störender Fleck.

Als alle saßen und das Essen am Tisch war, wurde es sehr still. Keiner wusste mit dem anderen was anzufangen. Vernon Dursley war der erste, der sich Essen auf seinen Teller schaufelte und dabei jegliche Etikette - dem Gast zuerst zu servieren - ignorierte. Severus rümpfte die Nase, aber was konnte er schon erwarten? Er wusste, er war hier nicht willkommen.

Harry wartete, bis alle genommen hatten, ehe er sich selber etwas von dem Fleisch und dem Gemüse nahm. Es war eine witzlos kleine Menge. Harry hatte eigentlich mehr Hunger, aber seine Tante würde es nicht wollen, wenn er mehr aß.

„Mr. Potter, soll das alles sein, was Sie gedenken zu essen?" fragte Severus mit einem kritischen Blick auf Harrys Teller.

„Ja, Sir, ich habe nicht viel Hunger. Ich habe auf der Herfahrt schon etwas gegessen" sagte Harry höflich.

Doch er war kein guter Lügner. Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er blickte auf Dudleys und Vernons Teller und dann wieder auf Harrys. Stumm nahm er Harrys Teller und belud diesen mit einer ausreichenden Menge für einen heranwachsenden Teenanger.

„Du willst deine Tante doch nicht beleidigen." Mit diesen Worten gab er Harry den vollen Teller wieder zurück.

Unsicher sah Harry zu Tante Petunia. Diese jedoch hatte ihren Blick auf ihr Essen gerichtet. Die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen gepresst.

„Nein, Sir!" sagte Harry langsam und begann schließlich zu essen.

Der Rest des Mahls verging wieder in Stille. Als alle fertig gegessen hatten, stand Harry auf und trug die Teller zur Spüle. Er wollte schon mit dem Abwasch anfangen da meinte Severus.

„Ich bin sicher für heute kann das Ihr Cousin übernehmen, ich muß noch einiges mit Ihnen besprechen, Mr Potter. Wo ist Ihr Zimmer?"

Mit diesen Satz wurde es noch stiller im Raum, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Dudley schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

„I… I… Ich?" stotterte er verstört.

Doch Tante Petunia sprang auf und legte ihre Arme schützend über Dudley „Nein, Duddy Schätzchen, natürlich –"

„Warum nicht? Ich denke, Ihr Sohn hat Mr. Potter schon oft genug zugesehen, er sollte wissen, wie es geht, oder nicht?" unterbrach Severus und sah Mutter und Sohn grimmig an.

Nun sprang Vernon empört auf. „Wie können Sie es wagen? Sie laden sich ungebeten zum Essen ein und jetzt wollen Sie uns vorschreiben, wer hier was zu tun hat?"

Severus blitze gefährlich. Dann neigte er sich zu Vernon herunter und wisperte in dessen Ohr „Ich warne Sie Dursley. Ein Anruf bei der Kinderfürsorge und der Abwasch ist ihr kleinstes Problem."

Beide Männer warfen sich tödliche Blicke zu. Ehe Vernon sagte: „Dudley, mach den Abwasch!"

„Aber Dad…?" jammerte Dudley.

Mehr bekam Harry nicht mehr mit, denn Severus hatte sich umgedreht, ihm am Oberarm gepackt und aus der Küche geführt.

„Ihr Zimmer?"

„Oben, Sir!" sagte Harry mit matter Stimme und ging die knarrende Treppe voran nach oben.

„Müssen wir das tun?" flüsterte Harry leise.

„Was?" fragte Severus verwundert.

Harry blieb stehen und suchte Augenkontakt mit Severus „Kannst du mich nicht wieder _Harry_ nennen?" sagte er kaum hörbar.

Severus musterte den Jungen vor sich. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie irritiert Harry war. Unsicher was er darauf sagen sollte, deutete Severus nur mit dem Kopf, dass Harry weiter gehen sollte.

Erst als sie Harrys Zimmer erreicht hatten und die Tür geschlossen war, erklärte Severus: „Ich denke, es muss nicht jeder wissen wie unser Verhältnis ist."

Harry nickte, doch senkte er den Blick. Danach wurde es still. Severus sah sich in dem spartanisch eingerichteten Raum um. „Na ja" bemerkte er „Mehr ist wohl nicht zu erwarten."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ selber noch mal seinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten.

„Ich erwarte dich morgen bei Mrs. Figg. Nimm deine Bücher mit. Je eher du mit deinen Hausaufgaben fertig wirst um so eher, kannst du deine Ferien genießen."

Harry schnaubte durch die Nase. „Genießen?" fragte er ungläubig.

Severus sah Harry mitfühlend an. „Ich weiß. Das ist nicht das, was wir uns vorgestellt haben, aber ich kann dir versichern, bei Mrs. Figg zu wohnen ist auch nicht viel besser. Es sind ja nur _zwei_ Wochen."

Harry ließ dennoch die Schultern fallen. Unglücklich ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen, dessen Federn sofort lauf zu protestieren anfingen.

Severus zögerte einen Moment, aber dann setzte er sich neben Harry aufs Bett. Der Junge hatte seine Füße nach vor gestreckt und betrachtete seine Zehen, die er einmal einrollte und dann wieder ausstreckte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit unterbrach Harry die Stille.

„Es kommt mir vor, als wenn alles nur ein Traum gewesen wäre. Ein langer schöner Traum und jetzt bin ich wieder aufgewacht. Ich bin wieder hier und dieses drückende Gefühl ist wieder da und diese Blicke… Sie können mich nicht einfach ansehen, wie jeden normalen Menschen. Und selbst wenn sie mich nicht ansehen… ich spüre, wie sie mich verachten. Wie sie mich… hassen. Alles scheint wie immer und dafür brauchte es nicht einmal zwei _Minuten_."

Severus wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. Er hatte versucht Harry gegenüber so aufzutreten, als wenn er den Plan gut fände. Aber er tat es nicht. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Harry sich fühlte und er war alles andere als einverstanden mit diesen Plan. Warum Albus so auf diesen Blutschutz pochte, war Severus schleierhaft.

Harry schlang plötzlich unerwartet seine Arme um Severus.

„Harry!?"

„Wenn du weggehst, dann wache ich ganz auf. Dann ist der Traum endgültig aus. Dann verschwindet alles. Hogwarts, meine Freunde und du."

„Das wird nicht passieren!" versicherte Severus.

Doch nachdem Harry nicht mehr loslassen wollte, war Severus etwas planlos.

„Du hast doch noch den Anhänger, den ich dir gegeben habe, oder?" fragte er schließlich.

Harry richtete sich auf und sah Severus groß an. _Der Anhänger?_ Den hatte er schon längst vergessen. Jetzt tastete er nach dem Stein und schloss dann seine Finger darum.

Severus nickte. „Damit sind wir verbunden. Auch wenn ich nicht bei dir bin. Wenn du Trost, oder Mut brauchst dann halte ihn ganz fest!"

„Aber… wirst du dann nicht denken, dass ich in Lebensgefahr bin?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Nein, die Gefahr besteht nicht. Es spürt sich unterschiedlich an", erklärte Severus.

Harry seufzte. „Kannst du nicht auch hier schlafen?" fragte er kleinlaut.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass in diesem Haus Gastfreundschaft gegenüber Zauberern groß geschrieben wird."

„Die müssen es ja nicht wissen. Wir sind doch Zauberer, oder?" fragte Harry plötzlich mit leuchtenden Augen.

Ein müdes Lächeln entkam Severus, ehe er Harry wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen bringen musste.

„Auch wir müssen uns an Gesetzte halten, Harry. Wir dürfen uns gegenüber von Muggeln keinen Vorteil schaffen mit Hilfe von Magie, solange keine lebensbedrohliche Situation herrscht."

Harry senkte den Kopf wieder und sah niedergeschlagen zu seinen Füßen zurück.

„Morgen. Neun Uhr. Bei Mrs Figg. Ich erwarte dich." Mit diesen Worten stand Severus wieder auf.

Harry sah erschrocken hoch. Er wollte nicht das Severus ging, aber er sah keine Möglichkeit mehr, wie er den Mann festhalten konnte.

„Benimm dich!" sagte Severus noch und war schon bei der Tür.

Harry stieß die Luft durch die Nase und lächelte schief. _Er solle sich benehmen? Was sollte er schon groß anstellen?_

-xox-

„Guten Morgen, Kindchen. Komm nur herein" lud Mrs Figg den Jungen am nächsten Morgen freundlich ein.

Harry rümpfte die Nase. Er mochte den Geruch hier nicht, aber es war immer noch besser, als bei den Dursleys.

_Miaoow_.

„Hi Mr. Tibbles" sagte Harry und strich dem Kater übers Fell. Von allen Katzen in Figgs Haus war ihm Mr. Tibbles am liebsten. Er sah oft so aus, als würde er jedes Wort verstehen.

„Mr. Potter."

Harry richtete sich auf. Professor Snape, hatte wieder seine Zaubererrobe an und sah mit verschränkten Armen auf den Jungen herab. Dennoch… egal wie giftig, streng oder unnahbar er drein blicken mochte, es entlockte Harry ein schüchternes Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Professor" grüßte Harry.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben Ihre Schulsachen dabei?" fragte Severus sachlich.

Harry konnte den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen, nicht unterdrücken. Die Frage war genauso überflüssig, wie dieses _Professorgehabe_. Immerhin waren sie hier weder in Hogwarts, noch in Anwesenheit von den Dursleys. Durfte er etwa nicht einmal hier, offen mit Professor Snape reden?

„_Ja_, Sir!" sagte Harry schließlich.

„Achten Sie auf Ihren Ton, junger Mann! Auch wenn wir hier nicht in Hogwarts sind, bin ich noch immer Ihr Professor."

Harry seufzte und ließ seine Schultern fallen. Natürlich war Snape sein Professor. Er schämte sich beinahe für den Gedanken, dass Snape vielleicht mehr sein könnte.

Severus konnte den Jungen vor sich lesen wie ein Buch. Es war ihm klar, dass Harry auf all die Floskeln verzichten wollte. Aber Severus war ein vorsichtiger Mensch. Er wollte, dass absolut niemand wirklich wusste, wie sehr der Junge ihm ans Herz gewachsen war. Auch keine Mrs Figg, oder ein all zu neugieriger Kater names Mr. Tibbles, der das Schauspiel vor sich mit äußerster Neugier beobachtete.

„Legen Sie die Schulsachen hier ab und dann folgen Sie mir ins Wohnzimmer" sagte Severus und ging voran.

Harry ließ enttäuscht die Tasche von seiner Schulter gleiten. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Snape, war eben Snape. Er war immer unnahbar, wenn andere anwesend waren. Harry hatte sich das ganze Schuljahr schon daran gewöhnt und dennoch, es wurmte ihn, dass er die Maskerade jetzt in den Ferien fortführen musste.

Als er Mrs. Figgs Wohnzimmer betrat, stand Severus vor dem Kamin in dem ein kleines Feuer brannte. Harrys Augen wurden groß. War es nicht schon heiß genug ohne das Feuer?

„Kommen Sie!" sagte Snape und hielt Harry einen Tiegel mit einem Pulver hin. Harry trat näher und blickte in den Tiegel.

Dann sah er auf und fragte „Was ist das, Sir?"

„Flohpulver."

Etwas verwirrt zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ähm… ich habe keine Flöhe."

„Sie wissen nicht, was Flohpulver ist?"

Nun ließ Harry den Kopf hängen. Er war gerade mal fünf Minuten hier und hatte Professor Snape schon enttäuscht.

„Na, schön, dann ist es wohl besser wir reisen zusammen."

„Reisen?" nun war Harry völlig verwirrt.

„Zur Winkelgasse, ja. Ich muss noch einiges besorgen und ich dachte, Sie wollen mich vielleicht begleiten."

„Ja, Sir, sehr gerne!" sagte Harry und schon war das Leuchten in Harrys Augen zurück. Die Winkelgasse! Es wäre wirklich schön in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und all die vielen Zauberer zu sehen, die es dort gab. Die Magie zu spüren.

Doch kurz darauf wurden Harrys Augen tellergroß. Professor Snape warf das Pulver in das Feuer und die Flammen würden grün und wuchsen in die Höhe. Als wenn das noch nicht schräg genug wäre, stellte sich Snape direkt in die Flammen und deutete Harry es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Ist das nicht… heiß?" fragte Harry unsicher und machte einen Schritt zurück. Vielleicht war das ja doch nur alles ein Traum. Sobald er die Flammen berühren würde, würde er aufwachen und er würde wieder im Haus der Dursleys sein.

„Das Reisen per Flohpulver ist eine häufige Reisevariante unter Zauberern. Die grünen Flammen sind in keiner Weise heiß. Alles, um was ich Sie bitten muss ist: Halten Sie meine Hand fest und lassen Sie ja nicht los. Gegen das Gefühl der Übelkeit schlage ich vor die Augen und Mund geschlossen zu halten."

„Dann wach ich auf" flüsterte Harry leise zu sich, dennoch konnte es Severus hören.

Er konnte es den Jungen nicht verdenken. Wenn er noch nie mit Flohpulver gereist ist, dann muss das alles ziemlich absurd auf ihn wirken. Dennoch machte es ihm Sorgen, dass Harry immer noch befürchtete, dass es Magie gar nicht geben und er nur träumen würde.

Er trat wieder aus dem grünen Feuer heraus und die Flammen wurden wieder kleiner, bis sie schließlich wieder orange waren.

Harry machte noch einen Schritt zurück. War Professor Snape jetzt böse auf ihn?

„Vielleicht setzten wir uns erst einmal" schlug Severus vor.

Mr. Tibbles, der es sich am Sofa bequem gemacht hatte, wurde von Severus verscheucht. Mit einem beleidigten Fauchen stolzierte der Kater aus dem Zimmer. Harry beobachtete, wie Snape Platz nahm, zögerte jedoch immer noch, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Unsicher sah er zwischen dem Kamin und dem Sofa hin und her, aber schließlich setzte er sich.

„Ist letzte Nacht noch irgendetwas passiert, dass ich wissen sollte?" fragte Severus leise, jedoch laut genug, dass es Harry verstehen könnte.

„Nein, Sir" sagte Harry.

„Du hast geschlafen und bist heute Morgen aufgewacht, richtig?"

„Ja, Sir"

„Wieso denkst du dann, dass du immer noch träumst?"

„Ich weiß nicht" flüsterte Harry.

„Ich denke, der Ausflug zur Winkelgasse würde dir gut tun, aber wenn du lieber nicht dahin willst, dann ist es auch okay."

„Doch. Ich will!" sagte Harry schnell. „Ich will sehr gerne, Sir!"

„Vertraust du mir?" fragte Severus gerade heraus.

„Ja, Sir. Es ist nur… das Feuer… ich hatte plötzlich Panik"

„Vertraust du mir?" wiederholte Severus die Frage.

„Ja"

„Gut. Das Feuer wird dich nicht verbrennen. Es ist die einfachste Variante von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen, vorausgesetzt der Zielort ist am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Du kannst es mit einem U-Bahnnetz vergleichen. Der Kamin ist nichts anderes als eine Station."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und versuchte alles zu verarbeiten, was Snape ihm erklärte und es war beruhigend zugleich, weil Snape sich für einen kurzen Moment wieder geöffnet hatte. Die _Professor Snape Maske_ war gefallen, sobald Mr Tibbles das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Ich weiß aber nicht, wie das geht. Was muss ich denn da machen, um mit Flohpulver zu reisen?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Wie ich schon sagte. Wir reisen zusammen. Du musst nichts weiter tun."

„Aber wie funktioniert es?" fragte Harry erneut, die Neugierde stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Man nimmt eine Hand voll Flohpulver, wirft dieses in die Flammen und dann muss man laut und deutlich seinen Zielort sagen. Wenn man nuschelt kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass man im falschen Kamin landet."

Harry horchte aufmerksam zu und nickte verstehend.

„Na schön. Können wir dann aufbrechen?"

„Eine Frage hab ich noch."

Severus ließ eine Augenbraue hochwandern.

„Können wir… ich meine… es wäre schöner… ich… ähm…" Harry verstummte wieder. Er wusste nicht wie er das, was er sagen wollte, in Worte fassen konnte. Er wollte nicht dass Snape wieder hinter seiner Professoren-Maske verschwand.

Eine Weile wurde es still. Harry blickte verlegen zu Boden und Severus studierte den Jungen vor sich. Irgendwie wusste er genau was Harry wollte und er überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte. Schließlich sagte er:

„Ich habe einen Neffen zweiten Grades, der ist allerdings drei Jahre jünger, als du. Ich sehe ihn nicht sehr oft. Der Kontakt zu meiner Cousine ist schon vor Jahren abgebrochen. Sie ist nach Amerika ausgewandert, aber vielleicht ist sie ja krank und braucht ein bisschen Ruhe."

Harry sah Snape unschlüssig an. Noch verstand er nicht, warum der Professor ihm das erzählte.

„Wie heißt ihr Neffe?"

„Daniel. Aber er hasst es, so genannt zu werden. Er will lieber nur Dan gerufen werden."

Harry schmunzelte, „Kann ich verstehen. _Dan_ klingt irgendwie besser."

Severus nickte bestätigend.

„Und ist ihre Cousine schwer krank?" fragte Harry schließlich.

Nun musste Severus beinahe schmunzeln. Harry hatte es noch nicht verstanden.

„Ich weiß nicht, sag du es mir."

„Ich?" Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Woher soll ich wissen wie es ihr geht?"

„Na hör mal. Du als ihr Sohn. Wer sonst könnte besser wissen, wie es seiner Mutter geht, als ihr eigener Sohn, Dan?"

Harry klappte der Mund auf und zu. Aber schließlich machte es knacks im Hirn.

„Du willst, dass ich mich als Dan ausgebe?" fragte er mit verwundertem Ausdruck.

„Nein. _Du_ willst dich als Dan ausgeben", korrigierte Severus, „Weil dann… bin ich dein _Onkel_."

Severus staunte immer wieder, wie groß Harrys Augen werden konnten. Es erinnerte ihn sehr an Lily, als sie von Magier erfuhr.

„Geht das denn? Wie sieht Dan denn aus?" fragte Harry aufgeregt. _Professor Snape schlug vor sich als Onkel und Neffen auszugeben? Dann würde er nicht wieder die Professor-Maske aufsetzten? Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein, oder?_

„Sind wir Zauberer?" stellte Severus die Gegenfrage.

Nun breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht aus. Er würde nicht nur in die Winkelgasse gehen. Er würde Snape, als seinen Onkel an seiner Seite haben. Selbst wenn es nur ein Traum war, dann wollte er jetzt auf jeden Fall weiter träumen.

-xOx-

Harry stand vor dem Spiegel in der Toilette vom Tropfenden Kessel und betrachtete das fremde Gesicht vor sich. Dan hatte leicht gewellte rotbraune Haare und hellblaue Augen. Ein paar Sommersprossen hatte er auf der Nase, so wie auf seinen Unterarmen. Aber was Harry am meisten gefiel. Dan hatte keine Narbe auf der Stirn.

Fasziniert und ehrfürchtig zugleich tastete er seine Stirn ab. Sie war völlig glatt. Dans Gesicht im Spiegel begann zu strahlen und Harry bemerkt, dass er in der Tat jünger wirkte.

„Na schön. Hast du dich lange genug im Spiegel betrachtet?" fragte Severus etwas ungeduldig.

„Ja, Sir!" sagte Harry schnell und wandte sich vom Spiegel ab. „Onkel" korrigierte er sich und grinste zufrieden.

„Na schön. Dann lass uns gehen. Sobald wir in der Winkelgasse sind nimmst du meine Hand und lässt sie unter gar keinen Umständen los, habe wir uns verstanden?"

Harry schluckte. Snape war plötzlich so ernst geworden. Es schien ihm wichtig zu sein. Aber Harry gefiel der Gedanke nicht mit Snape in der Öffentlichkeit Händchen zu halten.

„Bin ich nicht schon etwas zu alt dafür? Ich bin elf, beinahe zwölf", wagte Harry den Einwand.

„Schon vergessen? Du bist acht, beinahe neun!" erinnerte Severus mit einen amüsierten Blitzen in seinen Augen.

Harry wurde es erst jetzt bewusst, was das hieß. Er war erst acht! Wieso hatte er das nicht bedacht? „Aber ich bin nicht kleiner. Du hast mich nicht kleiner gemacht!"

Nun verschwand das amüsierte Leuchten wieder. „Du bist klein genug für einen achtjährigen!"

Die Aussage brachte eine unangenehme Stille mit sich. Harry wusste, dass er kleiner war, als Ron und die anderen, aber es so deutlich aus dem Mund eines anderen zu hören, tat irgendwie weh.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld!" sagte Severus sofort.

Harry nickte, dennoch trottete er mit hängenden Kopf hinter Severus her, der nun in den Raum mit der Mauer ging, die den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse darstellte. Als die Ziegelsteine zur Seite sprangen und der Blick auf die Winkelgasse frei wurde, schob sich Dans schmale Hand automatisch in die von seinem Onkel.

Es waren so viele Menschen da, dass Harry Angst hatte, verloren zu gehen. Beinahe war er schon froh darüber Severus Hand halten zu dürfen, ohne dass es komisch aussehen würde.

Severus drückte Harrys Hand leicht, bevor er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte.


	14. Gift

**Gift**

Severus ließ das Buch sinken in dem er versucht hatte zu lesen und seufzte tief. Endlich war Harry eingeschlafen. Als Severus das erste Mal plötzlich von einer Gefühlswelle überrollt wurde, war er etwas überrascht gewesen. Aber das ging nun schon den dritten Tag, oder besser gesagt die dritte Nacht so.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere fühlte er sich traurig, einsam und verunsichert. Anfangs wusste er nicht, wie ihm geschehen war, aber dann hatte er begriffen, dass dies Harrys Gefühle waren. Ein Bild von dem Jungen war in seinen Kopf geschossen, in dem Harry zusammen gerollt auf seinem Bett im Ligusterweg lag und den Smaragd seiner Mutter ganz fest an sich drückte.

Es dauerte oft eine Stunde bis die Gefühle allmählich nachließen und Harry eingeschlafen war.

Dennoch blieb meist ein Gefühl von Trauer zurück. Es war wohl sein eigenes Gefühl.

_Oh Albus_, seufzte Severus erneut. Wie konnte ein so weiser und mächtiger Mann, manchmal so dumm und engstirnig sein?

Was steckte wohl dahinter, weshalb Albus den Jungen wieder zurück geschickt hatte. Albus liebte Harry, soviel wusste Severus, aber wenn er ihn nicht einfach von den Dursleys wegholen wollte, steckte wahrscheinlich ein politischer Druck dahinter. Aber was konnte das sein, dass es die Qualen rechtfertige, die Harry jetzt durchmachte?

Zornig stand Severus auf und ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er fühlte sich so machtlos. Wenn es nach ihn gehen würde, würde er sofort hinüber in den Ligusterweg gehen, Harry aus dem Bett zerren und mit ihm abhauen. Er wusste genug Verstecke, wo sie den Sommer verbringen konnten.

Aber Albus würde das nicht gut heißen und es war auch nicht der Weg den Severus wirklich gehen wollte. Er könnte seinen Job und das Vertrauen von Albus verlieren. Aber wenn es nötig war, um Harry zu retten, dann wäre er bereit es zu tun.

Auch unter Tags, wenn Harry herüberkam, um Hausaufgeben zu machen, wirkte der Junge niedergeschlagen. Auf die Frage, was denn los sei, kam üblicherweise ein _Nichts_ zur Antwort.

Die einzige Zeit wo Harry aus sich heraus kam, war, wenn sie in die Winkelgasse gingen. Wenn Harry _Dan_ war. Dan entwickelte sich zu einen aufgeweckten lustigen Jungen, der es sogar schaffte Severus ab und zu zum Lachen zu bringen.

Es war, als wenn Dan und Harry zwei verschiedene Menschen wären. Severus befürchtete allmählich, der Junge könnte Schizophren werden.

-o-

Nach einer Woche, als Harry wieder mal zu Ms Figgs Haus herüberkam und völlig niedergeschmettert war, nahm Severus den Jungen bei Seite, um mit ihm zu reden.

„So geht das nicht weiter Harry. Du musst mir sagen was los ist. Wenn die Dursleys dich schlagen, oder dir drohen, oder sonst irgendetwas machen, was sie nicht sollten, dann musst du es mir sagen!"

„Nein, die Dursleys machen nichts."

„Aber was ist dann mit dir los?" wollte Severus wissen.

Harry seufzte tief. Er saß auf dem kleinen Sofa in Snapes Zimmer und zog seine Knie hoch. Dann umschloss er seine Beine und legte seinen Kopf darauf.

„Meine Freunde haben noch nicht geschrieben", verriet er schließlich.

„Weasley und Granger?" fragte Severus nach und Harry nickte.

„Wir haben uns ausgemacht jeden Tag zu schreiben, auch wenn's nur Blödsinn ist. Ich hab bis jetzt keinen einzigen Brief bekommen. Weder von Ron, noch von Hermine. Ich meine, wie kann es sein, dass beide nicht schreiben? Habe ich überhaupt Freunde gehabt? Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?"

Mit den letzten Worten hatte Harry den Kopf gehoben und seine Augen in die von Severus gebohrt.

Severus war etwas ratlos. Er hatte keine Freunde mit denen er im Briefkontakt war über die Ferien. Die einzige Freundin, die er hatte war Lily und die konnte er in den Ferien besuchten, wann immer er wollte.

Es war wirklich eigenartig, das keiner von Harrys Freunden schrieb. Miss Granger war nicht der Typ, der Versprechen brach und Mr. Weasley, der war vielleicht schusselig, aber sicher würde er nicht vergessen Harry innerhalb einer Woche wenigstens einmal zu schreiben.

„Nein Harry, du _hast_ zwei Freunde. Es kommt mir sehr eigenartig vor, dass sie dir nicht geschrieben haben. Ich bin sicher dafür gibt es einen plausiblen Grund."

Enttäuscht legte Harry den Kopf zurück auf seine Arme. Es wurde sehr still.

„Harry, gibt es etwas, was dich aufmuntern kann?" fragte Severus.

„Gehen wir in die Winkelgasse auf ein Eis?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Wir können auch hier auf ein Eis gehen" schlug Severus vor.

Das Leuchten auf Harrys Augen verschwand schlagartig wieder.

„Harry, kann es sein, dass du lieber Dan bist, als du selbst?"

Nun kaute Harry an seiner Unterlippe. War er als Dan vielleicht zu aufdringlich? Hatte Snape schon genug von Dan?

„Stimmt was nicht mit Dan?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Im Gegenteil. Ich frage mich nur, was mit Harry nicht stimmt."

„Du meinst, mit _Mr. Potter_" korrigierte Harry.

So wie der Junge das aussprach, war klar dass er es hasste, so genannt zu werden. Severus sprach selten mit Harry so privat wie im Moment. Er hielt seine Maskerade aufrecht und _Mr Potter_ sprach mit _Professor Snape_ nicht sehr viel über seine Probleme. Wer konnte also Harry verübeln, dass er lieber Dan war?

„Gehen, wir in die Winkelgasse" sagte Severus schließlich.

-ooo-

Halb wütend, halb besorgt eilte Severus den Magnolienring vor zum Ligusterweg. Was konnte wohl passiert sein, dass dieser hirnlose Muggel namens Vernon Dursley es wagte, ihn in aller Früh zu seinem Haus zu zitierten?

Severus war gerade mit seinem Frühstück fertig geworden und hatte angefangen die Zeitung zu studieren, als Ms Figg leise an seine Tür geklopft und ihm erzählt hatte, dass er dringend im Ligusterweg gebraucht werden würde.

Natürlich hatte Severus sofort wissen wollen, um was es denn ging, aber Ms. Figg hatte es auch nicht genau gewusst. Irgendwas mit Harry und Dudley.

Kaum hatte Severus den Fuß auf die Türschwelle vom Ligusterweg Nummer vier gesetzt, platze die Tür vor seiner Nase auf und ein hoch roter, wütender Vernon starrte ihn giftig an.

„Sie müssen das sofort beenden. Sonst schmeiß ich den Jungen auf der Stelle raus!"

Severus Miene verfinsterte sich. Hatte Harry etwas angestellt? Aber lange Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte er nicht, denn da wurde er unsanft am Ärmel gepackt und ins Haus gezerrt.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an" zischte Severus gefährlich und befreite sich wieder aus den schweißnassen Klauen. Vernon stapfte in die Küche und Severus folgte ihm.

„Stoppen Sie das!" blaffte Vernon erneut und wies mit der Hand in Richtung seines Sohnes.

Dudley stand wie betäubt da, während seine Hautfarbe von Rot auf Blau und auf Grün wechselte, dann wuchsen ihm plötzlich Schweinsohren und dann verschwanden sie wieder. Dann wieherte er wie ein Pferd und dann quickte er wie eine Maus. Das alles wechselte in einem rasanten Tempo und spielte in einer Endlosschleife.

Severus brauchte nicht lange, um zu verstehen, dass dieser Junge Scherzbonbons aus der Winkelgasse gegessen hatte. Offensichtlich mehrere auf einmal.

„Wie ist das passiert?" fragte Severus schließlich und sah sich zum ersten Mal nach Harry um. Der stand neben seiner Tante, seinen Kopf etwas geneigt und sein Gesicht schmerzverzogen, da sein Ohr zwischen Petunia Dursleys Fingern klemmte.

„Er hat ihn vergiftet!" zischte die Frau.

„Er hat mir die Bonbons geklaut" verteidigte sich Harry sofort.

Dudley konnte im Moment Nichts dazu sagen außer Oink Oink.

„Stoppen Sie das auf der Stelle!" rief Vernon erneut.

„Wie lange geht das schon so?" erkundigte sich Severus.

„Wie lange? Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Stoppen Sie es!"

Severus achtete nicht auf Vernon, sondern sah wieder zu Harry.

„Vielleicht zehn Minuten?" Harry war sich auch nicht ganz sicher.

„Wo ist die Packung?" fragte Severus weiter.

Harry deutete mit den Fingern unter den Tisch. Severus hob die Packung auf und las sich die Beschreibung des Scherzartikels durch.

„_Animalisch"_ stand in großen Lettern darauf und darunter: _„Erwecke das Tier in dir. Blicke für fünfzehn bis zwanzig Minuten durch die Augen eines Tiers"_

Erleichtert stelle Severus die leere Packung auf den Küchentisch. Er war sich sicher, auch wenn man alle Bonbons auf einmal aß, dass die Wirkung nach besagter Zeit alleine wieder aufhören würde.

„Und? Was ist jetzt?" fragte Vernon ungeduldig.

„Ihr Sohn wird keinen bleibenden Schaden davon tragen und vielleicht das nächste Mal sich genauer überlegen, was er sich da in seinen Mund stopft."

„Wie bitte? Sie tun gar nichts?" Vernon konnte es kaum fassen.

„Die Wirkung der Scherzbonbons sollte in den nächsten Minuten nachlassen"

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht" zischte Petunia und zog an Harrys Ohr.

„Au. Nein. Er hat sie mir gestohlen!" widersprach Harry erneut.

„Lassen Sie den Jungen los" befahl Severus.

Harry ribbelte sein Ohr und machte zwei Schritte weg von seiner Tante. Dennoch flüchtete er nicht sofort zu Severus. Im Gegenteil, er vermied den Blickkontakt zu dem streng dreinblickenden Professor Snape.

„Wir reden in deinem Zimmer" sagte Severus schließlich und verließ die Küche. Harry trottete hinter Snape her.

Severus hätte beinahe geglaubt, dass es ein _Unfall_ war und Dudley die Bonbons geklaut hatte, aber warum sah Harry dann so schuldbewusst drein?

-o-

Severus hielt Harry die Tür auf, doch der Junge zögerte für einen Moment.

„Professor, es tut-"

„Geh rein!" unterbrach Severus den Jungen.

Harry schluckte nervös und ging dann schließlich an Professor Snape vorbei ins Zimmer. Dabei erntete er einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hintern.

„Au!" protestierte Harry sofort „Du bestrafst mich, noch bevor du die ganze Geschichte kennst?"

„Mr. Potter selbst ein Blinder kann die Schuld in Ihrem Gesicht sehen und ich schätze es nicht angelogen zu werden."

„Ich hab nicht gelogen!" verteidigte sich Harry erneut.

Severus schloss die Tür schließlich, ging auf Harry zu, nahm diesen am Arm und kam mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah, um Harry in die Augen schauen zu können.

Harry schluckte. Das alles erinnerte ihn sehr an Onkel Vernon und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es besser war, dass es nun Professor Snape war, der ihm so nah kam. Die wütenden schwarzen Augen, treiben Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Dann Mr. Potter bin ich jetzt sehr gespannt, wie denn nun die ganze Gesichte lautet."

„Ich hab die Schachtel mit den Bonbons mit in die Küche genommen. Dudley hat gesehen, wie ich eines gegessen habe und hat sie mir dann weggenommen. Ich hab gesagt, er soll sie mir zurück geben, aber er hat einfach alle gegessen und das so schnell, dass die Wirkung des ersten Bonbons, erst eingesetzt hat, wie alle anderen Bonbons schon weg waren," erzählte Harry und versuchte seinen Oberarm aus Snapes Griff zu bekommen.

Der Professor war viel zu nah, für seinen Geschmack. Aber Snape ließ nicht locker.

„Das soll alles gewesen sein?"

Harry senkte den Blick und murmelte undeutlich: „beimeinenbonbonistnichtspassiert"

„Wie war was? Und sehen Sie mich bitte an, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede."

Harry zögerte einen Moment, doch dann verfinstere sich sein Blick und er sah wieder auf.

„Bei dem Bonbon, was ich gegessen habe ist Nichts passiert. Es war ein normales Bonbon. Ich habe gewusst, dass er mir die Schachtel wegnehmen würde. Ich kenne meinen Cousin. Er kann es nicht ertragen, wenn ich Süßigkeiten esse und er nicht. Es war klar, dass er sie mir klauen würde. Sie hätten ihn sehen sollen. Wie ein Tier hat er die Bonbons verschlungen. Was dann passiert ist, war nur Ausdruck dessen, was er ohnehin ist. Ein Tier."

Mit diesen Worten wandte Harry seinen Blick erneut ab. Sein Gesicht zu einer angeekelten Fratze verzogen.

Eine Weile wurde es still. Severus wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Es war ja nicht so, dass es die Dursleys nicht verdient hatten. Er selbst hätte auch eine Menge gute Ideen, wie er es diesen Muggeln heimzahlen könnte. Aber das war nun nicht der Weg eines ehrlichen Zauberers. Und wenn er Harry damit durchkommen lassen würde, dann war der erste Grundstein zur dunklen Magie gelegt.

Nach dem er immer noch Harrys Arm festhielt ging er mit dem Jungen zu dessen Bett und sie setzen sich beide. Harry rieb sich unbewusst die Stelle, wo sich Snapes Finger eben noch unangenehm in seine Haut gebohrt hatten.

„Harry. Rache ist kein Werkzeug, dessen du dich bedienen solltest." begann Severus schließlich.

„Wieso Rache? Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass er mir die Bonbons klauen soll!" antwortete Harry trotzig.

„Aber du hast gewusst, dass dein Cousin es tun wird und du hast es ja auch so gewollt. Das nennt man Verleitung zum Diebstahl."

Harry wollte gerade etwas darauf sagen, doch Severus deutete ihm, zu warten.

„Du hast deinen Cousin nicht gewarnt, was passiert wird, wenn er sie isst, oder? Du hast ihn ins blanke Messer laufen lassen."

„Ich habe aber auch nicht gesagt, _Hey Dudley guck mal, ich hab Bonbons, willst du sie mir nicht klauen?_ Es war sein eigener Wille es zu tun."

„Harry, erzähl mir doch nichts. Du hast es geplant. Es war ein geplanter Streich gegen deinen Cousin. Ich sage ja nicht, dass er keinen Denkzettel verdienen würde. Aber _das_ ist weder deine Aufgabe noch dein Niveau. Hast du dich überhaupt darüber informiert, wie Zauberscherzbonbons auf einfache Muggeln wirken?"

Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Kann denn was passieren?"

Severus schloss die Augen und seufzte. _Gryffindors. Die denken wohl nie weiter, als ihre Nase lang ist._

„Sagen wir so. Du hattest, wie immer, Glück bei der Auswahl der Bonbons für deinen Streich. Es gibt Zaubernascherei, dessen Wirkung auf nur magische Weise beendet werden kann und es gibt Zaubernascherei, die sogar von der Magie des Zauberers gespeist wird. Was meinst du was passiert, wenn ein nichtmagischer Mensch an so eine Nascherei heran kommt?"

„Sie sterben?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Wenn nicht schnell genug Hilfe kommt, könnte das auch passieren, ja. Aber in jeden Fall werden sie große Schmerzen haben."

Nun war das letzte bisschen Trotz aus Harrys Gesicht gewichen, genauso wie jegliche Farbe. „Das hab ich nicht gewusst" sagte er schließlich.

„Somit war dein Streich nicht sehr gut geplant und du hast das Leben deines Cousin aufs Spiel gesetzt", zog Severus den Schluss.

„Aber mit diesen Bonbons war er nicht in Gefahr" widersprach Harry sofort wieder.

„Das wusstest du aber nicht" erklärte Severus.

Harry verschränkte seine Arme. Das war alles so unfair. Wie oft hatte Dudley Harrys Leben gefährdet? Mehrmals! Da war doch der kleine Spaß harmlos. Wieso wollte Severus ihm jetzt auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden?

„_Du_ hättest ihn retten können, wenn wirklich was schief gegangen wäre" sagte Harry schließlich.

„Harry, wie oft hast du mich in der letzten Woche Magie ausüben gesehen, außer in der Winkelgasse?" fragte Severus.

Jetzt, wo Professor Snape das fragte, fiel Harry erst auf, dass der Professor in der Tat keinerlei Magie angewandt hatte. Harry wurde immer auf der Toilette beim Tropfenden Kessel in Dan umgewandelt.

„Darfst du auch keine Magie in den Ferien anwenden?" fragte Harry mit großen Augen.

„Das ist es nicht. Aber in dieser Gegend, bist du der einzige registrierte Zauberer und wenn ich meinen Zauberstab benutze, dann werden die Leute im Ministerium denken, dass du es warst, der gezaubert hat. So genau können die das dort nicht feststellen und ich bin inoffiziell hier."

„Das heißt, wenn du Dudleys Verwandlungen gestoppt hättest, dann hätten die im Ministerium geglaubt, ich wäre das gewesen und hätten mich der Schule verwiesen?"

„Ja, das hätte passieren können."

Harry seufzte, „Somit habe ich auch mein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt" war seine Schlussfolgerung.

Beinahe hätte Severus schmunzeln müssen. Harry begann endlich einen Schritt weiter zu denken.

„Wirst du mich jetzt schlagen?" fragte Harry plötzlich in einer komisch monotonen Stimme, als wenn es ihm egal wäre.

Verärgert zog Severus die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Ich schlage dich nicht!" stellte er entschieden klar.

„Es macht für mich aber keinen Unterschied, wie du es nennst!" erwiderte Harry wütend.

Severus war etwas verwirrt. Was war denn auf einmal los? Wieso war Harry plötzlich so wütend? Aber was Harry als nächstes machte verwirrte Severus noch mehr.

Der Junge war aufgesprungen, löste den Gürtel seiner Hose und schob diese bis zu den Knien herunter. Dann hielt er mit zittrigen Händen Severus den Gürtel hin.

„Harry, was soll das werden?" fragte Severus vorsichtig.

„Das ist doch das, was du die ganze Zeit wolltest, oder? Ich hab nur einen Streich gespielt gegen meinen Cousin. Aber es ist dir egal, ob er gerechtfertigt war, oder nicht. Es ist auch nichts weiter passiert, aber anstatt mit mir darüber zu lachen, zählst du mir nur auf, was ich alles falsch gemacht habe. Versuchst mich dazu zu bringen, dass ich bereue, aber das tu ich nicht. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass er es verdient hat. Und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun! Also bringen wir es hinter uns!"

Severus war fassungslos darüber, wie viel Frust und Zorn in Harry steckte. Wie lange hatte der Junge diese Gefühle jetzt schon in sich verschlossen? Sie waren erst eine Woche da. Konnte Harry schon derart in sich hineingefressen haben, oder waren es der Frust und der Zorn aller Dursley-Jahre zusammen, die da gerade aus dem Jungen hervor platzen?

Offensichtlich war Harry gar nicht mehr fähig Reue für die Dursleys zu empfinden. Einmal mehr verspürte Severus den Drang, Harry zu schnappen und zu verschwinden. Die Dursleys waren Gift für den Jungen. Sicher konnte es nicht in Albus Interesse liegen, zu riskieren, dass der Junge der dunklen Magie verfällt.

Severus war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden. Er riss den Gürtel aus Harrys Händen und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Dann machte er einen Schritt nach vor und schloss seine Arme um den Jungen. Dieser wollte sich zuerst loswinden, aber Severus hielt ihn fest und drückte ihn an sich. Allmählich ließ Harrys Kraft nach und der Junge wurde still. Sehr still.

Eine Weile standen beide einfach nur da, aber dann spürte Severus etwas Kühles auf seinen Hemd und als er an sich herab sah, bemerkte er, dass es nass war. Harry weinte. Es war kein Laut zu hören, aber nun bemerkte Severus auch, ein leichtes Zucken der Schultern.

„Ist okay, Harry. Lass es raus!" sagte Severus mit ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimme und dann wurden die Schluchzer lauter. Severus ließ den Jungen nicht mehr los. Er stand da und versuchte gegen den Drang anzukämpfen, einfach wegzuapparieren. Einfach zu verschwinden. Nur ein kleiner Zauberspruch und sie wären weg.

Als Harry sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, ließ Severus wieder locker und der Junge machte einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, wo der Gürtel lag.

Severus bückte sich und hob ihn auf. „Willst du dich nicht anziehen?" fragte er schließlich.

Harrys Gesicht lief rot an wie Tomate. Mit zittrigen Händen schloss Harry seinen Hosenknopf und nahm dann den Gürtel aus Severus Hand. Ohne diesen würde die Hose nämlich nicht lange oben bleiben.

„Was hast du da eigentlich an? Die Hose ist viel zu groß für dich"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mit dem Gürtel geht es."

„Das ist die Hose deines Cousins, oder?"

„Kann sein" antwortete Harry leise. Es war ihm peinlich über sein Gewand zu reden. Genauso peinlich war ihm sein Verhalten Snape gegenüber. Wie konnte er dem Professor je wieder ins Gesicht sehen nach allem was er gesagt und getan hatte?

Doch die Frage erübrigte sich, denn Severus nahm Harrys Kinn sanft und hob den Kopf des Jungen, bis sie wieder Augenkontakt hatten.

„Es tut mir Leid. Was du hier durchmachen musst, ist nicht leicht. Aber du hast die erste Woche überstanden, die zweite vergeht üblicher Weise etwas schneller. Ich bitte dich, durchzuhalten."

Harry seufzte tief. „Du hast mich immer noch nicht bestraft" sagte er schließlich „Ich hab doch mein Leben in Gefahr gebracht."

„Die Strafe wird sein, dich bei deinem Cousin zu entschuldigen."

„Ich soll _was_?" fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Dich entschuldigen" wiederholte Severus voller Ernst.

„Aber _er_ hat _mir_ die Bonbons weggenommen!"

„Du hast ihn dazu verleitet."

„Hab ich nicht. Das ist nicht fair! Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen." Harry machte drei Schritte zurück und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Ich zwinge dich nicht. Ich bitte dich. Nur weil deine Verwandten allesamt ein unhöfliches Pack ist, heißt das nicht, dass du das auch sein musst" erklärte Severus.

„Ich will mich aber nicht entschuldigen!" sagte Harry trotzig.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen und massierte sich den Nasenrücken. Ohne weitere Worte ging er zur Tür und hielt sie für Harry auf.

Harry beäugte den Professor unsicher, bekam er jetzt wieder eine auf den Hintern? Doch der Schlag blieb aus. Professor Snape legte nur seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und ging mit dem Jungen zurück in die Küche.

Dudleys Verwandlungen hatten gestoppt, allerdings sah Harrys Cousin ziemlich grün im Gesicht aus. Ein Eimer stand neben Dudley am Boden. Nun bekam Harry doch etwas Mitleid.

„Entschuldige, Big D. Es war ein gemeiner Streich von mir. Es tut mir Leid, dass es dir jetzt so schlecht geht. Das hab ich nicht gewollt. Aber wieso hast du sie auch alle auf einmal gegessen?" Harrys Worte kamen vom Herzen.

Severus war sprachlos, er hatte ein gemurmeltes T'schuldigung erwartet. Offensichtlich war Harrys Herz doch noch fähig Mitgefühl, den Dursleys gegenüber, zu empfinden.

Dudley schwieg ebenfalls, aber er sah Harry kurz an und es kam Harry so vor, als wenn er dir Entschuldigung annehmen würde.

Vernon Dursley waren die Worte jedoch noch nicht ausgegangen. „Nenn mir einen Grund, Junge. Nur einen, warum ich dich nicht auf der Stelle rauswerfen sollte?"

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Aber Vernon wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort. „Der einzige Grund warum du hier bist, ist doch der, weil du dieses Haus und diesen blödsinnigen Schutz hier brauchst. Das wenigste, was wir von dir verlangen könne ist Dankbarkeit!"

„Mr. Dursley!" schritt nun Severus entschieden ein. „Reden Sie nicht von Dingen, von denen Sie keine Ahnung haben. Wäre es nicht Lilys liebevolles Herz gewesen, das Harry in größter Gefahr beschützt hätte. Dann können Sie sicher sein, dass auch Ihr, ach so heiliges Haus jetzt nicht mehr stehen würde.

Wären Harry und Lily nicht gewesen, dann würde der Dunkle Lord noch immer sein Unwesen treiben und er wäre mächtiger, als er es damals gewesen war, als er versucht hatte Harry zu töten. Der Dunkle Lord hätte jegliche Muggeln ausgerottet. Wenn Harry und die Liebe seiner Mutter nicht gewesen wären, dann würden auch _Sie_ nicht mehr leben.

Wenn Sie den Jungen rauswerfen, dann würde der Schutz fallen und dann wären auch Sie und Ihre Familie wieder völlig ungeschützt. Eigentlich sollten _Sie_ ihrem _Neffen_ dankbar sein!"

Wütend und uneinsichtig starrte Vernon Severus an.

„Sie… Sie wagen es...?"

„Wenn ich Sie wäre, Mr. Dursley, dann würde ich mir jetzt ganz genau überlegen, was Sie sagen. Nennen Sie mir nur einen Grund, warum ich Harrys Gesundheitsakte nicht dem Jugendamt schicken soll?"

Vernon und Severus sahen beide so wütend aus, dass Harry sich unbewusst zurück zog und neben Dudley zu stehen kam.

„Und schlägt er härter zu als Tante Magda?"

Überrascht drehte sich Harry zu Dudley. „Bitte, was?"

„Na, der Typ da. Du hast geheult und du hast dich bei mir entschuldigt. Also ist doch klar, dass er dir eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel gegeben hat" meinte Dudley verschmitzt.

„Du glaubst, ich habe mich nur deswegen entschuldigt?" fragte Harry erschüttert.

„Warum sonst? Du entschuldigst dich immer, nachdem du geschlagen wurdest" erklärte Dudley der sich offensichtlich viel zu schnell wieder erholte.

Purer Zorn wallte durch Harrys Adern. Mit einen giftigen Blick fixierte er Dudley und zischte gefährlich: „Wenn du mir die Bonbons nicht schon alle geklaut hättest, dann würde ich dir jetzt den Rest in dein dreckiges Maul stopfen!"

Dudley wurde leichenblass. Auch Vernon und Severus wurden aus ihrem Disput gerissen, als plötzlich alle Teller, Gläser und Töpfe zu klappern anfingen.

„Harry!" rief Severus erschüttert, „Hör sofort auf damit!"

Doch Harry hörte nur mehr das Rauschen des Zorns in seinen Ohren und alles, was er sah, waren Dudleys angstvollen Augen. Wie gerne würde er seinem Cousin etwas antun, irgendwas, damit dieser verwöhnte und arrogante Mistkerl auch mal leiden musste.

Severus wollte gerade einschreiten, doch da kam ihm Vernon zuvor. Harrys Onkel verpasste dem Jungen eine Ohrfeige, dass es schallte. Von der Wucht des Schlages taumelte Harry rückwärts und landete in Severus Armen.

Das Klappern der Töpfe verstummte und in der Küche wurde es Mucksmäuschen still.

„Du Ausgeburt des Bösen" kreischte Petunia als erstes.

„Er verschwindet hier auf der Stelle!" brüllte Vernon.

„Schlagen Sie Harry nie wieder, oder sie finde sich hinter Gittern wieder!" zischte Severus.

„Sind Sie blind? Haben Sie nicht gesehen, was er gemacht hat? Er bedroht uns, er vergiftet uns, er muss hier weg!"

„Es tut mir Leid" wisperte Harry aufgelöst. Er konnte nicht fassen, von wo die ganze Wut hergekommen ist.

„Deine Entschuldigungen zählen hier nicht mehr, Junge. Das hier ist nicht mehr länger dein-"

„Na, na… Mr Dursley. Wer wird hier voreilig sein?"

Alle Dursleys sowie Harry und Severus sahen sich verwundert um. Albus Dumbledore stand im Türrahmen zur Küche und blickte über seine Halbmond-Brille durch den Raum.

„Sie können auch Nichts mehr daran ändern, alter Mann. Haben Sie gesehen, was hier passiert ist? Der Junge kann nicht hier bleiben. Er ist außer Kontrolle."

„Ich habe genug mit bekommen, um zu wissen, dass Harry ein großes Wutpotential hat und Sie leider keinerlei Mitgefühl", erklärte Albus.

„Wie bitte, Mitgefühl?" fragte Vernon fassungslos.

„Harry ist durch den Tod seiner Eltern ein sehr empfindliches Kind und braucht viel Wärme und Geborgenheit. Wir alle wissen, dass er davon nicht allzu viel bekommen hat in den letzten Jahren. Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig gewesen, dass, obwohl keiner wirklich glücklich mit der Lösung ist, wir zumindest für zwei Wochen den Disput beiseite legen können. Es wäre niemanden dienlich Lilys Schutz aufzugeben. Wenn Sie den Jungen rauswerfen, dann werde ich auch weitere Schritte veranlassen müssen. Sie wissen, was ich meine?"

„Das ist Erpressung!"

„Im Gegenteil Mr Dursely das ist ein großzügiges Angebot. Ein Angebot dessen ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, wie lange ich es ihnen noch machen kann."

„Wer garantiert mir denn, dass Sie mich nach besagten zwei Wochen nicht dennoch anzeigen?" fragte Vernon aufgebracht.

„Sie haben mein Wort" sagte Albus.

„Hmpf" Vernon schnaubte verächtlich

„Albus, ich denke nicht, dass wir noch länger-" fing Severus an, doch er wurde von Albus unterbrochen.

„Severus-" doch auch er wurde unterbrochen

„Was ist mit Harry?" fragte Severus.

„Ich will hier weg!"

„Harry-"

„Bitte, Professor!" flehte Harry.

„Eine Woche Harry. Nur noch eine Woche" versuchte Albus Harry einzureden.

Harry senkte den Blick. Dicke Tränen rollten über seine Wangen.

_Keiner war damit glücklich, wieso musste es dann so sein? Wieso können sie sich nicht einfach für immer verabschieden._

„Sev?" flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar, aber so verzweifelt, dass es Severus Herz zusammen schnürte.

„Albus!"

„Eine Woche."

„Ich hasse dich!" brüllte Harry seinen Schuldirektor an.

„Harry!" mahnte Severus, obwohl er im Moment genau wie Harry fühlte.

„Das tut mir Leid zu hören, aber ich versuche wirklich das Beste für dich zu tun" startete Albus seine Erklärung.

Severus sah zu Albus und sein Blick sagte eindeutig, _Bist zu sicher dass es das Beste für Harry und nicht für dich ist?_

Albus senkte für einen kurzen Moment den Blick. Er wusste nicht, ob es das Beste für irgendjemanden war. Der Blutschutz, war das alles wirklich nicht wert. Aber einen Fehler sich einzugestehen war schwer. Und doch lag dieser Fehler in diesen Moment direkt vor ihm. So viel Hass bei den Dursleys, so viel Wut und Verzweiflung bei Harry und so viel Sorge bei Severus.

Aber wohin mit Harry? Bis zum Vortag dachte Albus noch, er könne Severus und Harry in sein altes Strandhaus lassen. Doch heute musste er feststellen, dass die Schutzschilde aus unerklärlichem Grund zusammengefallen waren. Er kann die beiden dort nicht hinschicken. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Andererseits war die Lage hier im Ligusterweg nun auch sehr kritisch.

„Harry. Wieso holst du nicht deine Sachen und begleitest uns zu Arabellas Haus?" fragte Albus schließlich.

-xOx-

Harry hatte zwar seine Bücher über Geschichte der Zauberei vor sich liegen, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich auf seinen Aufsatz konzentrieren. Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape waren im Nebenzimmer und stritten sich. Höchst wahrscheinlich über ihn. Und Harry hasste es, wenn Leute sich seinetwegen stritten.

Er wünschte, er könnte hören, worin das Problem lag und den Streit schlichten. Aber so saß er da, starrte vor sich hin und schnappte ab und zu einen Wortfetzen auf.

-xOx-

„Albus. Er kann nicht mehr länger hier bleiben. Sieh doch was die Dursleys in nur einer Woche schon angerichtet haben. Der Junge ist ein Wrack. Du hättest sehen müssen, was in seinem Zimmer passiert ist." Severus schilderte alles was Harry getan, oder gesagt hatte.

Albus saß da und seufzte. „Ich kann euch nicht in das Haus lassen. Nicht bevor ich nicht weiß, warum die Schilde zusammengebrochen sind."

„Wieso kann ich nicht Harrys Sicherheit übernehmen? Ich kann mit dem Jungen untertauchen und du würdest uns beide zu Schulbeginn wieder sehen."

„Wohin willst du denn mit Harry? Er ist zu berühmt um irgendwo unter zu tauchen."

„Wir haben schon eine Tarnung. Ich war mit Harry schon ein paar Mal in der Winkelgasse. Er war getarnt und er wurde kein einziges Mal erkannt! Und zu der Frage wo. Ich habe ein Schlupfloch, von dem niemand etwas weiß, weder du noch der Dunkle Lord. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass einer unsere Spur finden würde."

„Lass es uns wenigstens probieren, die zweite Woche hier durch zu halten. Ich kümmere mich um eine Alternative."

„Und was, wenn es wieder zu einen Zwischenfall kommt? Wenn Harry noch einmal einen Magieausbruch hat? Keiner von weiß, zu was der Junge fähig ist."

Albus strich nachdenklich durch seinen Bart.

„Erlaubst du mir die Option, mit den Jungen unter zu tauchen?" fragte Severus weiter.

Albus sah Severus lange an, „Ich würde keinerlei Kontakt zu euch haben?"

„Nein"

„Aber wie weiß ich dann, ob es euch gut geht?" fragt Albus skeptisch.

„Du wirst mir vertrauen müssen" sagte Severus schlicht.

Wieder strich sich Albus durch den Bart.

„Vorausgesetzt Harry kommt in eine brenzlige Situation und du keine andere Möglichkeit mehr siehst, dann ist unsere oberste Priorität, den Jungen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sollte die brenzlige Situation aufkommen bevor ich einen sicheren Zufluchtsort für euch habe, dann bitte ich für den Jungen zu sorgen und ihn wohlbehalten zu Schulanfang zurück zu bringen" stimmte Albus schließlich widerwillig zu.

Severus nickte mit dem Kopf. „Du hast mein Wort!"

„Nu, denn. Hoffen wir, dass es nicht notwendig sein wird und die nächste Woche friedlich verläuft. Ich werde noch mit den Durselys reden müssen. Ihr zwei kommt zurecht?"

Severus wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. Weder er noch Harry kamen wirklich damit zurecht, noch eine Woche hier bleiben zu müssen. Aber immerhin hatte er nun den Segen Dumbledors mit dem Jungen im Notfall untertauchen zu dürfen.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst" war Severus Antwort schließlich.

Dumbledore verabschiedete sich noch von Harry und ging schließlich.


	15. Dobby

Dobby

Severus ging in seinem Zimmer nervös auf und ab. Harry hatte aufgehört den Smaragd festzuhalten bevor er einschlief. Auch wenn es nicht unbedingt angenehm war, von einer fremden Gefühlswelle überrollt zu werden, so wusste Severus wenigstens, was in Harry vor ging.

Aber jetzt? Was fühlte der Junge? Wie ging es ihm wirklich? Tagsüber war er immer sehr still, arbeitete vor sich hin und spielte ab und zu mit Severus Schach, obwohl Harry nicht besonders gut darin war. Manchmal gingen sie auch spazieren. Die Gespräche drehten sich meistens um Quidditch, oder sie gingen einfach stumm neben einander her.

Wenn sie in die Winkelgasse gingen, da redete der Junge zwar viel mehr, aber absolut gar nichts über Harrys Leben. Als Dan tat der Junge so, als wenn es Harry gar nicht gab. Somit konnte Severus nicht wirklich heraus finden was in Harrys Kopf ablief.

-xOx-

„Du siehst heute Morgen etwas blaß aus. Ist alles in Ordnung Schätzchen?" begrüßte Mrs. Figg Harry am folgenden Tag.

Harry nickte nur kurz und flüchtete dann schnell ins Haus.

„Ich habe frische Kekse gebacken. Komm doch und setzt dich zu uns," lud Ms Figg Harry ein und wies in Richtung Küche, wo bereits ein etwas deplaziert wirkender Professor Snape saß.

Harry hatte keine Chance, die Einladung auszuschlagen, obwohl ihm wahrlich nicht nach Keksen mit Milch war. Als er wenig später an einem der Kekse lustlos herum knabberte, konnte auch Severus erkennen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Du bist heute so schweigsam Mr. Potter. Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Severus und er wünschte sich Mrs. Figg und ihr neugieriger Kater Mr. Tibbles würden auf der Stelle verschwinden.

„Nein, es ist nur… Onkel Vernon hat heute Abend ein wichtiges Geschäftsessen und er möchte, dass ich früher nach Hause komme. Ich soll Tante Petunia helfen."

„Hm" machte Severus. Er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Es war theoretisch nichts daran einzuwenden, den Jungen helfen zu lassen. Doch was hieß das bei den Dursleys?

Eine Weile wurde es still, doch plötzlich platze es aus Harry heraus. „Kann ich nicht hier Übernachten?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, „Nur für die eine Nacht."

„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht gehen," sagte Severus und trat gedanklich gegen das Tischbein. Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, dann könnte Harry jede Nacht hier schlafen.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf wieder hängen. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er durfte, aber fragen konnte man doch.

-o-

Der Tag verging wieder viel zu schnell. Als Harry aus Mrs Figgs Tür trat, rannte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Nervös sah er sich um. Ob sie wieder da waren? Diese unheimlichen Augen? Harry hatte Snape nichts davon erzählt, aber er kam sich schon seit Tagen beobachtet vor. Riesige gelbe Augen versteckt in irgendeinem Gebüsch.

Diesmal waren die Augen zum Glück nicht zu sehen, also machte sich Harry schnell auf den Heimweg. Er half Petunia beim Kochen. Zwiebel schneiden, Kartoffel schälen und so weiter. Zig Mal hatte Onkel Vernon Harry erklärt, was er zu tun hatte, sobald die Gäste da waren und schließlich war es dann so weit.

Die Gäste kamen und Harry verzog sich auf sein Zimmer. Es machte ihm nichts aus, vom Essen ausgeschlossen zu sein, sein Appetit war ohnehin nicht besonders groß. Leise schloß Harry die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und drehte sich um.

Und da waren sie wieder, die großen gelben Augen. Direkt vor seiner Nase. Sie gehörten zu einem knochigen, kleinen Männchen, dass gerade vergnügt auf seinem Bett herum hüpfte.

-oXo-

Severus laß gerade in der Zeitung, neben ihm eine Tasse Tee mit Milch, als der Kamin im Wohnzimmer aufflackerte.

„Severus?"

Das war Albus Dumbledores Stimme, sie klang besorgt. Schnell sprang Severus auf und eilte zum Kamin.

„Albus?"

„Du musst sofort in den Ligusterweg. Arthur hat mich eben informiert, dass im Ligusterweg gezaubert wurde. Harry wurde eine Eule von Ministerium zugeschickt mit einer Verwarnung."

„Mist!" fluchte Severus und eilte los.

-oXo-

Als Severus den Ligusterweg erreichte konnte er aus dem Haus Vernon Dursley brüllen hören und auch Harrys Stimme, die immer wieder betonte, „Das war ich nicht- ahhh- Onkel, bitte, glaub mir - auuuu!"

„Du solltest einfach in deinem Zimmer bleiben, ist das etwa zuviel verlangt?" wütete Vernon.

Erneut schrie Harry auf. Severus gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er begriff, dass Harry geschlagen wurde.

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte Severus das Innere des Hauses erreicht und sah, wie Harry mit Sahne und Creme bekleckerte etwas unsanft auf den Küchentisch gedrückt wurde. Eine Hand von Vernon hielt den Jungen fest und von der anderen Hand hing ein Gürtel.

„Hören Sie sofort damit auf!" rief Severus mit tödlicher Stimme.

Vernon drehte sich um, ließ den Jungen aber nicht los. „Niemand kann mir verbieten meinen Neffen zu bestrafen, wenn er was angestellt hat. Und Sie können mich auch nicht aufhalten!"

Mit diesen Worten holte Vernon erneut aus. Doch plötzlich wurde sein Körper starr und jegliche Bewegung unmöglich.

Petunia kreischte entsetzt und Dudley drückte sich ängstlich an eine Wand. Kurz darauf waren auch sie nur mehr lebensechte Statuen, die atmen konnten.

Harry war weiterhin an den Tisch gedrückt, da Vernons Hand in dieser Position eingefroren war. Ein Wimmern entkam ihm, als er bemerkte, dass Snape da war.

„Harry, verdammt noch mal. Was hast du nur angestellt?"

Harry schluckte. Snape war ziemlich wütend. „Es… es war ein Hauself. Er sagte, er heißt Dobby. Er hat die Torte schweben lassen und dann über mich geschmissen. Er hatte die Briefe von meinen Freunden und er hat gesagt, ich darf nicht nach Hogwarts zurück und-"

Harry verstummte wieder, als er merkte, dass Snape genau hinter ihm stand und sein T-Shirt etwas anhob.

„Wie viele Schläge hat er dir schon gegeben?" fragte Severus geschockt, als er die blauen Flecken und Schwellungen sah, die der Junge am Rücken hatte.

Harry schwieg. Er wusste nicht, wie Snape die Frage meinte. War er vielleicht der Ansicht, Harry hätte noch nicht genug gehabt?

Hätte Harry Severus Gesicht gesehen, dann hätte er mehr verstanden. Severus war zutiefst schockiert. Er war nicht rechtzeitig gekommen. Er hatte gewusst, dass man den Dursleys nicht trauen konnte und er hätte wissen müssen, dass etwas passieren würde. Er hatte es doch geahnt und doch seinen Gefühl nicht vertraut und jetzt… jetzt war er zu spät gekommen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Harrys Geschichte stimmte. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie ein Hauself in den Ligusterweg kommen sollte, aber er glaubte auch nicht, dass Harry ihn derart anlügen würde. Aber es spielte auch keine Rolle. Der Schaden war getan.

Harrys Verwarnung von Zaubereriministerium lag neben dem Jungen auf den Tisch. Mr Dursley dachte wahrscheinlich, dass niemand hier zaubern durfte, und somit ihm auch niemand aufhalten konnte, da der Junge ja sonst von der Schule fliegen würde. Und sein Gedankengang auch gar nicht so falsch war.

Nachdem Severus Magie benutzte, um Vernon aufzuhalten, wird das Ministerium sich nun mit Dumbledore in Verbindung setzten und über einen Schulverstoß und Harrys Zukunft diskutieren. Severus glaubte zwar nicht, dass irgendjemand den berühmten Harry Potter von Hogwarts verweisen würde, aber auf jeden Fall würde es nun Nachforschungen geben und ob Dumbledore Harrys Leben bei den Dursleys weiter vertuschen konnte, bezweifelte Severus.

Wie auch immer. Harry konnte nicht mehr länger hier bleiben, also war es das Beste für Harry unterzutauchen. Und genau das würde Severus jetzt tun. Er befreite Harry aus den Klauen seines Onkels und sagte

„Hol deine Sachen. Schnell!"

Harry war zu verwirrt, um weitere Fragen zu stellen. Er lief zum Kasten und rüttelte am Schloß.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Severus.

„All meine Sachen, bis auf die Schulbücher, sind da drin."

„Dann hol deine Schulsachen. Ich kümmere mich _darum_."

Harry ging so schnell es sein geschundener Körper zuließ in den nächsten Stock.

Kurz darauf stand er neben Snape, der seinen Koffer gerade auf Zündholzschachtel geschrumpft hat.

„Ich werde von der Schule fliegen, oder?" fragte Harry mit zittriger Stimme.

„Das bezweifle ich. Hier nimm das!" mit diesen Worten drückte Severus Harry ein Handtuch in die Hand.

Harry wischte sich die Cremereste vom Gesicht.

„Du solltest dir was Frisches anziehen. Ich hab dieses T-Shirt und die Hose da gefunden, es ist zwar zu groß, aber was Besseres gibt es nicht."

Harry starrte auf das T-Shirt in Snapes Hand.

„Das ist Dudleys Lieblingsshirt. Ich darf das nicht anziehen" sagte der Junge geschockt.

Snape hatte keine Geduld für große Diskussionen. Er klemmte das frische Shirt zwischen seine Knie und zog Harry das schmutzige über den Kopf.

„Hey!" protestierte Harry doch so schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, hatte er Dudleys T-Shirt schon an. Es war zu groß, wie jedes andere T-Shirt, das Harry besaß, aber dieses hier war neu. Dudley hatte es eben erst bekommen. Es war dunkelblau und hatte schmale weiße und türkise Streifen.

Noch während Harry verwundert an sich herab sah, spürte er wie seine Hose herunter gezogen wurde. Erschrocken keuchte er auf, als Snape dabei über seine wunde Haut streifte.

„Entschuldige" sagte Snape und sah nun auch auf Harrys Oberschenkel die Spuren von Vernons Gürtel. „Bastard" schimpfte er, ehe er sich an Harry wand „Kannst du laufen, oder brauchst du eine Salbe dafür?"

„Geht schon!" sagte Harry schnell und stieg aus den Hosenbeinen raus, um in die saubere Hose zu wechseln.

Snape nahm noch einmal das Handtuch und versuchte die letzten Cremereste aus Harrys Haaren zu bekommen.

„Ähhgg" protestierte Harry, ehe sein Kopf wieder frei kam.

Dann drückte Snape Harry seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. „Einstecken. Nicht benutzen!"

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?" fragte der Junge, als Severus einfach losging.

„Richtung Süden" kam die Antwort.

„Wir hauen ab?"

„Wir hauen ab, ja!"

„Aber Dumbledore…"

„Hat jetzt genug um die Ohren."

Harry blieb stehen. Er war verwirrt und müde und er verstand einfach nicht, was hier los war. Innerhalb der letzten Stunde, war so viel passiert.

Der Elf in seinem Zimmer. Die Warnungen, dass Hogwarts zu gefährlich für Harry wäre, die verschwundenen Briefe und die schwebende Torte und Onkel Vernon... Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern je so geschlagen worden zu sein. Zumindest nicht von Onkel Vernon. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dobby eine wichtige geschäftliche Chance von Onkel Vernon versaut und Vernon dachte natürlich es wäre Harry gewesen.

Harrys gesamtes Hinterteil brannte wie Feuer. Von den Oberschenkel bis zum Rücken. Er wollte vor Snape nicht schwach wirken, daher log er wegen der Schläge. Aber er konnte unmöglich Snapes Tempo mithalten. Und wohin sollte es gehen? Wo wollte Snape mit ihm, jetzt, mitten in der Nacht?

Harry wollte nicht bleiben, aber er wusste nicht, ob es richtig war zu gehen.

Als Severus merkte, dass Harry ihm nicht mehr folgte, drehte er sich um. „Komm!"

„Ich kann nicht" flüsterte Harry.

„Was heißt das, du kannst nicht? Du willst doch weg, oder?" Severus war am Ende mit seinen Nerven und mit seiner Geduld.

„Ja, aber… ich verstehe nicht, wo gehen wir hin, wo ist Dumbledore?"

Severus ging zurück und vor Harry in die Hocke, um den Jungen in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Harry, Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, mich um deine Sicherheit zu kümmern. Bei den Dursleys bist du nicht mehr sicher und das Haus, das uns Dumbledore versprochen hat, ist auch nicht sicher. Also müssen wir beide untertauchen, verstanden?"

Harry nickte langsam. Er wusste nicht genau wieso, aber seine Augen begannen zu brennen, als sich plötzlich Tränen bildeten. Er mochte die Dursleys nicht, aber nun war er heimatlos und das machte ihm Angst. Er wollte ein Haus und jemanden, der für ihn da war und nicht auf der Flucht sein.

Er wollte zurück nach Hogwarts. Aber wenn die nach Süden gingen, dann würden sie weg von Hogwarts gehen und weg von Harrys Freunden, die ihm ja doch geschrieben hatten. Nur hatte Harry die Briefe nie bekommen und sicher wunderten sich seine Freunde, wieso er nicht mehr schrieb.

Severus legte einen Arm auf Harrys Schulter und beide setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. Der Junge sprach nichts mehr, aber Severus merkte, dass Harry Schmerzen hatte beim Gehen. Severus hatte eine Salbe dabei, die er dem Jungen geben konnte. Aber vorher mussten sie Abstand zum Ligusterweg kriegen. Der Blutschutz war sicher zusammen gefallen.

Es war nicht abzusehen, was nun passieren würde. Es könnte sein, dass das Ministerium sich ums Harrys Fall kümmern will, es könnte sein, dass die Dursleys vor Gericht kommen, aber es könnte genau so gut sein, dass Dumbledore es wieder irgendwie schafft, alles so zu drehen, dass keiner groß nachfragt, was passiert war.

Aber was auch immer geschehen würde. Harry musste aus der Schußlinie. Harry sollte den Rest des Sommers genießen können, so wie es ausgemacht war und Severus wusste auch schon wo. Er hatte ganz gute Kontakte in Spanien von denen absolut keiner etwas wusste. Weder Dumbledore noch der Dunkle Lord.

Er hatte dort Freunde, die ihm schon einmal sehr geholfen hatten. Sie sind alle Zauberer, die vor langer Zeit untergetaucht sind. Inzwischen sind sie aus dem Gedächtnis der Zauberer verschwunden, weil sie ihre Magie geheim hielten. Sie wirken nach außen wie ganz normale Muggeln. Leben auch wie sie, doch die Macht die ihnen inne wohnte war nicht zu unterschätzen. Severus war zuversichtlich, dass sie ausreichen würde, um Harry zu schützen.

Aber damit niemand Ihm und Harry folgen konnte, würden sie einen guten Teil der Strecke auf Muggelweg zurück legen müssen. Nachdem er ein vorrausdenkender Mann war, hatte er auch schon einen Fluchtplan parat. Dennoch, zuerst musste er Harrys Wunden versorgen.

-oXo-

Harry blinzelte müde und verwirrt. Er war eben aufgewacht und so im ersten Moment verstand er nicht wo er war. Eine dunkle Landschaft zog an ihm vorbei. Ab und zu sah man ein paar Scheinwerfer vorbei flitzten. Autos? Harry richtete sich etwas mehr auf. Er war in einem Auto?

Er blickte zum Fahrer und war noch mehr verwirrt, dort nicht Onkel Vernon, sondern Professor Snape zu sehen.

Nur langsam begann sein müdes Hirn zu arbeiten und er erinnerte sich wieder was passiert war.

Der Elf – der Brief von Ministerium – Onkel Vernon, der ihn geschlagen hat – Professor Snape, der ihn gerettet hat – die endlos lange Rennerei – und schließlich das Auto.

Das Auto hatte neben einem kleinen Cafe gestanden. Dort waren sie kurz hineingegangen. Severus hatte Harrys Rücken, Gesäß und Oberschenkel mit einer Salbe dick eingeschmiert. Harry hat einfach mit sich machen lassen. Er war so müde und innerlich so leer gewesen.

Harrys Hinterseite war jetzt größtenteils wieder heil. Jedenfalls konnte er ohne brennende Schmerzen sitzen. Sein Hals war allerdings ein wenig steif von der nicht vorteilhaften Schlafposition.

„Au" brummte er verschlafen und drehte seinen Kopf hin und her, um die Muskeln im Halsbereich zu dehnen.

„Versuch noch ein wenig zu schlafen" hörte Harry Snapes Stimme.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Harry mit verschlafenem Ton.

„Kurz vor Folkestone. Wir nehmen den Autozug durch den Eurotunnel nach Calais."

Harry sah verwirrt drein.

„Nach Frankreich" erklärte Snape.

„Wie lange sind wir schon unterwegs?"

„Circa zwei Stunden. Daher sagt ich, versuch noch zu schlafen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

Harry linste zum Armaturenbrett, wo eine digitale Uhr war. In roten Ziffern stand da 12:04. Es war also kurz nach Mitternacht.

„Was passiert jetzt mit den Dursleys?" fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Das liegt alles in Professor Dumbledores Hand."

Der Junge verstummte wieder. Einmal mehr wurde ihm bewußt, dass er jetzt kein Zuhause mehr hatte. Er hatte inständig gehofft, die Dursleys würden irgendwann erkennen, dass er nicht nur eine Plage war. Er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, alles richtig zu machen. Hatte Onkel Vernon kaum widersprochen und hatte Tante Petunia geholfen, so weit sie es zuließ. Aber dennoch haben sie seine guten Absichten nicht erkannt.

Leise Tränen stahlen sich in Harrys Gesicht. Was geschah nun mit ihm? Harry schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper und lehnte die Stirn ans Fenster. Er fühlte sich so unendlich allein.

----

AN: Dobby ist jetzt so ziemlich das letzte, was sich noch an JKR Buch hält. Bis zum nächsten Schuljahr geht diese Geschichte nun ihren eigenen Weg. Ich werde mich aber dennoch bemühen Harrys zweite Schuljahr wieder an das Buch anzulehnen. Man liest sich. ;-)


	16. Unterwegs

**Unterwegs**

Severus atmete tief durch. Vielleicht war der Eurotunnel nicht die beste Entscheidung in diesem Plan gewesen. Er hatte gedacht, da die Zauberer kaum von der Existenz dieses Tunnels wissen, wäre er besser geeignet als die Fähre, aber er hatte eines nicht bedacht; Harrys Neigung zu Klaustrophobie.

In dem Moment wo sich die Türen des Zuges geschlossen hatten, hatte Harry panisch aufgesehen und begann zu Hyperventilieren. Severus hatte Mühe gehabt Harry wieder zu beruhigen. Bis ein freundlicher Fahrgast aus dem Vorderauto angeboten hatte, seinen Pocket-DVD-Player herzuborgen.

Nun saß Harry an Severus gelehnt neben dem Auto, hatte seinen Augen geschlossen und lauschte den Klängen irischer Musik.

Dank der Baseballkappe, die Harry sich tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte, hatte ihn bisher niemand erkannt. Aber soweit Severus das beurteilen konnte, gab es auch keinerlei Zauberer in dem Zug, sie alle wirkten sehr _muggelhaft_.

Schließlich erlaubte sich Severus auch kurz die Augen zu schließen. Die Fahrt mit dem Shuttle würde nicht lange dauern, und dann würde er noch ein gutes Stück Autofahren, bevor er sich eine Pause und Schlaf gönnen konnte. Er hatte noch eine Phiole mit Aufputschtrank, den würde er nehmen sobald sie in Calais sind.

-x-

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Könnten wir vielleicht den Discman wieder zurück haben?"

Severus riß erschrocken die Augen auf. War er denn tatsächlich so tief eingeschlafen? Als er Harrys Kopf nach wie vor an seiner Schulter spürte, beruhigte er sich wieder.

Dann sah er den Mann vor sich verwirrt an.

„Den Discman, den DVD-Player" erklärte er geduldig, „Wir sind bald da und mein Sohn möchte ihn wieder haben. Denken Sie, Ihr Sohn hat sich nun genug beruhigt?"

„Natürlich, Sir. Ich denke, ja." Severus nahm vorsichtig die Hörer von Harrys Ohren und befreite den Discman aus Harrys Händen. Harry schien tief und fest zu schlafen und bekam davon gar nichts mit.

„Danke, dass Sie ihn uns geborgt haben", sagte Severus und übergab den Discman seinem Besitzer.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich meine Meinung äußere, aber falls ihre Reise noch länger dauert, würde ich Ihnen so einen DVD-Player wärmsten empfehlen. Die Kinder sind einfach ruhiger damit."

„Danke, ich werde darüber nachdenken!" sagte Severus und verabschiedete sich von dem Mann.

Der zwinkerte noch einmal mit den Augen und stieg dann in sein Auto. Severus bemühte sich, Harry ebenfalls wieder ins Auto zu bekommen, ohne dabei den Jungen aufzuwecken. Wenige Minuten später tauchte der Zug aus dem Tunnel und erreichte seinen Zielbahnhof in Calais. Die Motoren heulten auf, sobald sich das große Tor öffnete, durch das die Autos wieder ins Freie fahren konnten.

Es war kurz vor vier in der Früh als Severus und Harry Curlu erreichten. Einen kleinen Ort in der Nähe der Autobahn, der einen Campingplatz hatte. Harry schlief nach wie vor und Severus versuchte sich nun auch etwas zu entspannen. Es lagen noch fünfzehn Fahrstunden vor ihnen bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen würden.

Aber mit ein bißchen Glück können sie vielleicht in Paris einen der geschützten Fernreisekamine verwenden. Aber das war davon abhängig, wie schnell sich herum sprach, dass Harry Potter vermißt sein würde. Nachdem Severus immer noch nicht wusste, was denn nun geschehen war, nachdem er mit Harry abgehauen war, hatte er auch keine Ahnung, ob Harry überhaupt gesucht wurde. Er wusste nicht, wie weit Albus die Lage im Griff hatte.

Severus blickte zu Harry, der nach wie vor auf der Rückbank schlief. Der arme Junge, hatte schon so viel mitgemacht, dass es Severus fast wie ein Wunder vorkam, dass er so friedlich schlafen konnte. Während Severus Harry beim Schlafen zusah, wurden seine eigenen Augenlieder immer schwerer und schwerer bis ihn schließlich die Erschöpfung übermannte.

-x-

Harry blinzelte vorsichtig. Alles war so hell, dass er eine Weile brauchte, bis sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten. Schließlich richtete sich Harry auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Er sah ein paar Zelte und Wohnwägen und Kinder die lachend fangen spielten.

Sein Magen knurrte laut. Harry hatte schon über zwanzig Stunden nichts mehr gegessen. Ratlos blickte er zu Professor Snape, der den Fahrersitz leicht nach hinten geklappt hatte und tief und fest schlief.

Es war schon komisch Snape so da liegen zu sehen. Genau so war es eigenartig Snape hinter dem Steuer eines Autos zu sehen. Harry hätte sich nie vorgestellt, dass Snape überhaupt Autofahren konnte.

Jetzt lag Snape einfach nur so da. Die Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht, die Augen waren verschlossen und doch war seine Stirn in Falten gelegt, als ob er über irgendetwas scharf nachdenken würde. Der Mann konnte selbst beim Schlafen nicht ganz entspannen, dachte Harry und lächelte.

„Bist du fertig mit anstarren?" die Stimme ließ den Jungen erschrocken zusammen fahren.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, waren Snapes Augen offen und blickten direkt in die von Harry. Harry senkte den Blick und lief rot an im Gesicht. „Entschuldigung" nuschelte er verlegen.

„Ich denke, wir sind quitt" sagte Severus und setzte sich auf.

Verwundert sah Harry wieder hoch. „Sir?"

Doch Severus zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und schwieg.

„Wollen wir uns mal ein wenig umsehen?" fragte Severus und Harry nickte enthusiastisch.

Beiden stiegen aus dem Auto und streckten ihre müden Glieder einmal kräftig durch.

„Hast du nicht was vergessen?" fragte Severus und der Junge sah ihn mit großen Augen fragend an.

„Dein Kappe!"

„Oh, ja. Natürlich." Schnell duckte sich Harry wieder ins Auto und holte die Baseballkappe hervor, die Severus ihm am Bahnhof von Folkestoke gegeben hatte.

„Warum reise ich eigentlich nicht als Dan?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Ich hatte die Reise schon geplant, bevor du das erste Mal Dan warst. Das Foto in deinem Reisepaß sieht nicht wie Dan aus."

„Aber wie Harold _Rickman_", Harry grinste schief.

„Ja, Ich besitze schon länger einen Reisepaß mit dem Namen Alan Rickman, da ist es nur verständlich, dass du auch ein Rickman wirst, nicht wahr mein Sohn?"

Harrys Grinsen wuchst in die Breite, „Ja, Papa!"

Severus legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulten und gemeinsam erkundeten sie die Umgebung, suchten nach einer Toilette und anschließend nach etwas Eßbaren.

In einen kleinen Supermarkt studierte Severus die Zeitungen, um heraus zu finden, was seit ihrer Flucht aus Surrey geschehen war, aber in den Muggelzeitungen stand nichts darüber drinn.

„Was gäbe ich jetzt für einen Tagespropheten", murmelte Severus.

„Denkst du da würde was drinn stehen über mich?" fragte Harry leise.

Severus sah Harry grübelnd an, „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein angesehenes Blatt wie der Prophet, so ein gefundenes Fressen verschmähen würde. Wenn eine Frau wie Rita Kimmkorn Wind von der Sachen bekommt, macht sie Kleinholz aus der Sache."

Harry seufzte frustriert. Er hasste es, wenn er im Mittelpunkt stand. „Mir wäre lieber, es würde gar nichts über diesen Harry Potter in der Zeitung stehen."

Severus drückte Harrys Schulter kurz und meinte dann, „Mir wäre es auch lieber. Aber andererseits wäre es praktisch, zu wissen, was da drüben in England abgeht."

Als Harry und Severus den Supermarkt verlassen hatten und mir ihren Reiseproviant wieder zurück zum Auto gingen, stellte sich ihnen ein kleiner untersetzter Mann entgegen.

„Verziehen Sie bitte meine Aufdringlichkeit. Ich habe vorhin im Supermarkt mitbekommen, dass Sie einen _Tagespropheten_ wünschen. Zufällig habe ich einen dabei. Ich habe Ihn schon gelesen, also könnte ich Ihn euch weiter verkaufen. Was genau, wäre Ihnen die Zeitung denn wert?"

Severus' gesamter Körper spannte sich an. Seine rechte Hand tastete nach seinen Zauberstab, seine linke schnappte nach Harrys Arm.

„Nein, Danke, kein Interesse" sagte Severus mit entschlossener Stimme.

Harry war überrascht. Zuerst weil Snape ihm so unsanft am Unterarm gepackt hat und zum zweiten, weil er das Angebot des Mannes so schnell ausschlug. Harry hatte gedacht, Snape wollte unbedingt eine Zeitung.

Der Mann vor Ihnen hob seine zwei Arme schützend hoch. Auch wenn Severus seinen Zauberstab noch gar nicht in der Hand hatte, wusste er ganz genau, dass der Mann vor ihm nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt war.

„Das war nur Scherz. Sie können die Zeitung haben" sagte der Mann und holte aus seiner Jackentasche einen zerknitterten Tagespropheten raus. „Mein Hund hat ein bißchen darauf herum gekaut, aber das Meiste ist noch leserlich. Bitte, nehmen Sie!"

Harry streckte langsam seine Hand aus, um die Zeitung entgegen zu nehmen, doch dann spürte er einen heftigen Ruck an seinen Unterarm, den Severus nach wie vor festhielt. Durch den Ruck, war Harry gezwungen einen Schritt rückwärts zu machen.

„He!" protestierte er, doch als er in die finsteren Augen Severus blickte, verstummte er augenblicklich wieder.

„Hey, Mann. Wirklich. Das ist nur eine Zeitung. Sie führen sich auf, als wenn Sie Harry Potter persönlich entführt hätten. Entspannen Sie sich mal. Meine Frau und ich sind auf Campingurlaub, wir haben den Propheten abonniert und bekommen jeden Morgen unsere Eule. Unser Zelt steht dort drüben, vielleicht wollen Sie uns ja ein bißchen Gesellschaft leisten? Man fühlt sich als Zauberer manchmal etwas einsam unter all den Muggeln, aber meine Frau liebt Camping, sie ist mit Muggeln aufgewachsen und hat das als Kind viel gemacht…"

„Tut mir Leid, Sir. Wir wollten eben weiter. Danke für die Zeitung!" sagte Severus schließlich und ließ Harry los, um die Zeitung selber entgegen zu nehmen.

Harry ribbelte sich unbewusst die Stelle, wo sich Snapes Finger in seine Haut gebohrt hatten.

„Schade!" sagte der Mann schließlich, „Na dann, gute Reise!" Mit diesen Worten drehte der Mann um und ging in jene Richtung, in die er zu vor gedeutete hatte, wo sein Zelt stehen sollte.

„Wieso-" fing Harry an zu protestieren, doch Snape schnitt ihm das Wort ab,

„Mach das nie wieder!" sagte er in einem sehr ersten Tonfall.

„Es war nur eine Zeitung!" verteidigte sich Harry.

Severus stellte sich vor Harry und bohrte seinen Blick tief in die grünen, verwirrten Augen.

„Vertraue niemanden derart leichtfertig."

Harry schluckte, als er merkte wie ernst es Snape war.

„Ich denke, selbst du hast als Kind gelernt, Nichts von fremden Menschen annehmen, oder?"

Etwas verschreckt nickte Harry. Tante Petunia hatte es zwar verabsäumt es ihm persönlich zu sagen, aber Harry konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie oft sie es Dudley gegenüber erwähnt hatte, als er das erste Mal alleine zur Schule hatte gehen sollen.

„So lange wir nicht wissen, was da drinnen steht…" Snape wackelte mit der Zeitung, „… solange müssen wir sehr vorsichtig sein. Ich habe keine Lust vor der Presse auf der Flucht zu sein!"

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen, „Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte, du wolltest die Zeitung." Geistesabwesend rieb er sich erneut über die Stelle an seinen Arm, wo Snape ihn gepackt hatte.

„Hab ich dir weh getan?" fragte Severus nun mit einer weicheren Stimme.

„Nein, ist schon okay", antwortete Harry ohne aufzusehen.

Severus nahm erneut Harrys Arm, diesmal wesentlich sanfter, und betrachtete die roten Stellen, die seine Finger hinterlassen hatten.

„Ist _nicht_ okay!" betonte Severus, „Es tut mir Leid. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dir weh zu tun."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch dann spürte er zwei Finger unter seinem Kinn, die ihn dazu zwangen Snape wieder anzusehen.

„Es ist niemals _okay_, wenn dir jemand weh tut, hörst du?"

Harry und Severus sahen sich eine Weile stumm in die Augen, ehe Harry den Augenkontakt unterbrach, in dem er seine Arme um Severus schlang. Severus erwiderte die Umarmung.

Nach einer Weile meinte Severus „Lass uns zum Auto zurück gehen und sehen, was Englang über den berühmten Harry Potter zu berichten hat."


	17. Willkommen in Spanien

Ja, es geht weiter. Hurra. Hurra. Danke für eure Geduld. ;-)

**Willkommen in Spanien**

„_Rätsel um Harry Potter?"_

_Eine ganze Reihe an Ereignissen haben sich letzte Nacht in Little Whinging, Surrey, zugetragen. Zur späten Abendstunde ging im Ministerium der Alarm los, dass im Ligusterweg Nummer vier gezaubert wurde. Der einzige registrierte Zauberer in dieser Gegend ist niemand geringerer als Harry Potter. Er hatte eine Verwarnung bekommen, gemäß den Vorschriften über Zauberverbot Minderjähriger Zauberer und dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen gegenüber Muggeln. Nur kurz darauf wurden erneut magische Tätigkeiten aufgezeichnet._

_Ein Beamter des Ministeriums, Mr. Barney, wurde los geschickt, um die Sache aufzuklären und zu sehen, ob Harry Potter in Gefahr war. Mr. Barney fand die Familienmitglieder Dursleys mit einem Ganzklammerfluch belegt wieder. Obwohl er den Fluch sofort löste, wurde er nicht sehr freundlich behandelt._

„_Mr. Dursley wollte mich sofort aus den Haus schmeißen und hat versucht mir zu drohen!" erinnerte sich Mr. Barney. „Von Harry Potter fehlte jede Spur."_

_Nachdem der Ganzklammerfluch nicht im Lehrplan des ersten Schuljahrs von Hogwarts steht, kommt nun die Frage auf, ob hier noch ein Zauberer im Spiel war. Wurde Harry Potter entführt, oder ist er weg gelaufen? Die Dursleys verweigerten jegliche Kooperation._

_Eine weitere interessante Wendung nahm der Fall Harry Potter, als Albus Dumbledore im Ligusterweg auftauchte. Er versicherte den Reportern, dass Harry Potter in Sicherheit sei, konnte oder wollte uns aber nicht sagen, wo der Junge sich nun befand. _

_Albus Dumbledore glaubt nicht an die Möglichkeit, dass Harry Potter entführt wurde, doch auf die Frage, warum der Junge wohl gezaubert hatte, meinte der Schulleiter Hogwarts, dass Harry Potter sich möglicherweise verteidigt hatte. Verteidigt gegen wen? Darauf konnte uns der Schulleiter nicht antworten. Professor Dumbledore zeigte sich sehr zurückhaltend und schien jede Information genau abzuwiegen. _

_Das Ministerium ist nun misstrauisch geworden. Was verschwieg Albus Dumbledore? Was steckt wirklich hinter Harry Potters Verschwinden, und wo war der Junge? Lesen Sie mehr in der nächsten Ausgabe vom Tagespropheten._

Severus seufzte frustriert und schmiss die Zeitung auf den Beifahrersitz.

Harry, der über Severus' Schulter mitgelesen hatte, fragte nun etwas verwirrt: „Was heißt das jetzt für uns?"

„Wir werden auf jeden Fall das Auto wechseln!"

„Was?" fragte Harry schockiert. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Der Mann vorhin… ich denke, er hat dich erkannt", meinte Severus.

„Wieso glaubst du das?" Harry konnte sich das nicht vorstellen.

„Er hat gesagt, ich würde mich aufführen, als wenn ich Harry Potter persönlich entführt hätte", erinnert sich Severus.

„Ja, aber ich denke, er hat nur einen Scherz gemacht", sagte Harry, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Ich traue dem Mann nicht."

„Aber wo willst du jetzt ein anderes Auto herkriegen? Du wirst es doch nicht etwa…" Harry klang verzweifelt und Severus musste schmunzeln.

„… stehlen? Nein. Mein Plan wäre nicht besonders gut, wenn ich nicht Vorkehrungen getroffen hätte."

„Du meinst, du hast ein zweites Auto?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„In der Tat. Es steht etwas abseits vom Campingplatz. Die Frage ist nur, wie kommen wir dort unentdeckt hin?"

Harry kaute an seiner Unterlippe. Er wüsste schon wie, aber sollte er Snape von seinem Umhang erzählen? „Ähm… ich hätte vielleicht eine Idee."

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue drehte sich Severus zu Harry um, „Die da wäre?"

„Mein Tarnumhang!"

Wenn Severus überrascht war, dann überspielte er es meisterlich. „Ist er denn groß genug für uns zwei?" fragte er schließlich.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ron, Hermine und ich haben problemlos darunter Platz gefunden."

„Will ich wissen, warum ihr zu dritt unter dem Mantel durchs Schloss gepilgert seid?"

„Ähhh…" Harry lief rot an im Gesicht.

Severus fixierte Harry mit einem strengen Blick, aber er ließ das Thema fallen: „Ich denke, darüber können wir uns auch später unterhalten. Dein Mantel ist in deinem Koffer?"

Harry nickte, dankbar über den Themenwechsel.

Nachdem Harrys spärlichen Habseligkeiten in einen Rucksack umgepackt wurden, breitet Severus den Tarnumhang aus und studierte das gute Stück nachdenklich.

„Was ist? Ist er groß genug?" fragte Harry.

Severus nickte und sah dann zu Harry. „Es wäre besser, wir würden nur _ein_ Paar Fußabdrücke hinterlassen für den Fall, dass man versucht uns aufzuspüren."

Harry blickte Severus fragend an. Wollte Severus alleine gehen und ihn zurück lassen? Panik packte den Jungen.

„Nein. Bitte, lass mich nicht zurück. Bitte!" Harry hängte sich an Severus Arm und sah vollkommen verzweifelt aus.

Severus rollte mit den Augen. Doch dann nahm er Harry bei den Schultern und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Harry, beruhige dich! Ich reise doch nicht mit dir bis nach Frankreich, um dich dann hier zurück zu lassen. Du hast zu viel Hänsel und Gretel gelesen!"

Doch Harry war nicht überzeugt. „Aber du hast doch gesagt-"

Severus schnitt dem Jungen das Wort ab. „Ich habe gemeint, ich werde dich Huckepack nehmen. Der Mantel ist weit genug, dass er uns beide abdeckt, auch wenn du samt Rucksack auf meinen Rücken sitzt."

Harry verstummte und sah Severus groß an. „Huckepack?" fragte er ungläubig.

Huckepack, so hatte Onkel Vernon Dudley oft getragen, als er noch klein war. Es hatte lustig ausgesehen und Dudley hatte immer gegrölt vor Freude. Wie oft hatte sich Harry gewünscht auch einmal so reiten zu dürfen. Aber Onkel Vernon hatte ihn nie lassen. Harry kam es komisch vor, dass Professor Snape ihm das nun anbot. Er dachte immer, als er klein war, dass das so ein Vater-Sohn-Ding wäre.

„Ist das ein Problem für dich?" fragte Severus etwas besorgt, nachdem Harrys Blick plötzlich distanziert zu sein schien.

„Wie? Nein… wenn du denkst, wir sollten das machen" stammelte Harry verwirrt von seinen eigenen Gefühlen.

„Was geht da drin vor?" fragte Severus mit sanfter Stimme und tippte auf Harrys Stirn.

Tränen glitzerten in Harrys Augen. Ärgerlich fuhr er sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

„Bin ich denn nicht zu groß für Huckepack?" fragte Harry ausweichend.

Severus lächelte warmherzig. Dann nahm er Harrys Kopf in seine Hände und wischte die tränennassen Wangen des Jungen mit den Daumen trocken.

„Was für eine Rolle spielt es, wie alt du bist? Falls es dir peinlich ist, dann bedenke, es wird uns keiner sehen. Wir sind unter dem Tarnumhang."

Harry nickte und versuchte zaghaft zu lächeln. Er wusste auch nicht, warum er sich wie ein Heulbaby benahm. Severus wollte ihn ja nur Huckepack nehmen, damit sie keine eindeutige Spur hinterließen. Also warum dachte er sofort daran, was ihm in seiner Kindheit vorenthalten wurde?

„Ja" sagte Harry und in Gedanken fügte er ein ‚_Papa'_ hinzu.

Um Augenzeugen ihres Verschwindens zu vermeiden, gingen Severus und Harry zu den Toiletten. Mit großen Augen sah Harry zu Severus auf. Severus wuschelte noch einmal durch Harrys Haar und dann drehte er sich um und ging leicht in die Hocke. Zögernd kletterte Harry rauf. Sobald Severus den Jungen zu Recht gerückt hatte, nahm er den Tarnumhang und die beiden verschwanden von der Bildoberfläche.

-x-

Sie kamen ohne Probleme zu dem Zweitauto und waren bereits wieder unterwegs. Harry blickte stumm aus dem Fenster. Irgendwie war alles so eigenartig und fremd.

Huckepackreiten war definitiv lustig. Es fühlte sich gut an jemanden so nahe zu sein. Harry seufzte tief. Warum konnte nicht Professor Snape sein Papa sein? Snape war zwar streng, aber auch stets auf Harrys Sicherheit bedacht. Harry bewunderte Snape vor allem dafür, dass er alles bis ins kleinste Detail durchdachte. Das gab Harry irgendwie ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Nur war dieses Gefühl so neu für ihn. Während des Schuljahres auf Hogwarts hatte er sich auch sicher gefühlt, aber da hatte er seine Freunde und viele Erwachsene um ihn herum, aber jetzt war das ganz anders. Da waren nur er und Snape.

„Wohin fahren wir eigentlich jetzt?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Nach Paris. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich zu unserem Schlupfloch. Im französischen Zaubereiministerium gibt es einen Kamin, der mit einem Zauber belegt ist, der eine Verfolgung unmöglich macht. Der Kamin ist selbstverständlich gut bewacht, aber ich denke mit dem Tarnumhang, sollten wir keine Probleme haben, da heran zu kommen."

„Und der bringt uns…?"

„Direkt zu José Garcia Lopez Haus", erklärte Severus.

„Und den kennst du?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Ja, er ist fast wie ein Vater für mich geworden. Er hat mir über eine harte Zeit hinweg geholfen."

Harry nickte und sank wieder zurück in seinen Sitz. Die Autofahrt machte ihn schläfrig und schon bald bekam er von der Landschaft, die an ihm vorüber zog nichts mehr mit.

-oxOxo-

Harrys Herz schlug wie wild. Severus Arm presste Harry gegen die Wand und Harry versuchte so leise wie nur möglich zu atmen. Sie hatten es tatsächlich ungesehen bis ins französische Zaubereiministerium geschafft.

Allerdings ging es hier schrecklich hecktisch zu und die beiden hatten Schwierigkeiten sich durch die Massen zu schlängeln. Nur knapp sind sie eben einem Zusammenstoß entgangen.

Sie mussten es bis zu dem Aufzug schaffen. Severus hatte Harry erklärt, dass dieser spezielle Kamin ganz unten im Keller ist und durch mehrere bewachte Türen gesichert ist. Nur ein Ministeriumsangestellte war befugt durch zu gehen. Sie würde also warten müssen, bis jemand den Kamin benutzen wollte und sich dann heimlich mit hinein schummeln.

„Los komm!" flüstert Severus und zog Harry zügig mit sich. Harry musste sich konzentrieren nicht über seine Füße zu stolpern.

Nachdem Severus und Harry ein paar Lifte abgewartet hatten, fanden sie endlich einen leeren, den sie nehmen konnten und der sie unbemerkt in das Kellergeschoß brachte.

Hier unten sah es ziemlich genau so aus, wie in der Mysteriums Abteilung des englischen Zaubereiministeriums. Es war nicht schwer rauszufinden in welche Richtung sie gehen müssen, da der Gang nur sehr kurz war und am Ende das Gangs zwei Zauberer mit gezückten Zauberstäben standen und eine Tür bewachten.

So leise wie nur irgend möglich schlichen Harry und Severus näher heran. Doch dann mussten sie warten. Severus wusste nicht wie häufig der Kamin benutzt wurde und somit war ungewiss, wie lange sie hier nun stehen würden.

Nach etwa einer Stunde begann Harry unruhig zu werden. Seine Füße schmerzten und er hatte Hunger und Durst bekommen. Harry wünschte er wäre so ausdauernd wie Snape, der beinahe wie eine Säule da stand und wartete. Ab und zu warf er Harry einen Blick zu, um zu sehen, wie es seinem jungen Begleiter ging.

Harry versuchte zu lächeln, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht so recht. Severus strich ihm beruhigend über die Haare. Er sagte nichts aber in seinen Augen stand deutlich die Bitte um etwas Geduld. Harry seufzte missmutig.

Plötzlich grummelte Harrys Magen laut. Harry erschrak darüber wie laut es klang in dieser unheimlich stillen Halle. Harry warf Snape einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und hätte beinahe etwas gesagt, wenn der Professor nicht einen Finger auf die Lippen des Jungen gelegt hätte.

Die beiden Wachposten sahen sich fragend an. Sie verständigten sich mit den Fingernzeichen und kurz darauf kam einer in Harry und Severus Richtung.

Harry schluckte. Sein Herz pochte wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb. Severus hingegen blieb relativ ruhig. Er nahm Harrys Arm und ging langsam ohne weiter Geräusche zu hinterlassen zu der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Der Wachmann ging bis zu den Aufzügen und drehte sich dann wieder um.

„Da ist niemand!" sagte er zu dem anderen.

„Komm wieder her. Wenn das Geräusch nochmal kommt geben wir Alarm", meinte der andere.

Verzweifelt sah Harry zu Snape auf. Dieser hatte inzwischen eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang gezogen und hielt sie Harry wortlos hin. Harry nahm und trank den Inhalt und merkt wie sich sein Magen augenblicklich wieder entspannte. Das Hunger- und Durstgefühl war wie weggeblasen.

Harry fürchtete schon den Rest des Tages hier stehen bleiben zu müssen, aber plötzlich kam ein helles _Bing_ vom Aufzug und eine kleine Gruppe trat heraus.

Ein junger, schlanker Mann redete auf einen etwas untersetzten älteren Herren ein, der von zwei weiteren Damen begleitet wurde. „Sind Sie sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Sie haben doch den ganzen Rummel in der Zeitung gelesen, sollten wir nicht-"

„Jetzt holen Sie mal tief Luft, Junge! Noch ist keiner von Ihnen hier gesehen worden und wie meinst du sollten sie es bei den Wachen durch schaffen? Und selbst wenn sie es schaffen, was interessieren mich die Probleme der Engländer?"

„Aber Harry P-" fing der Junge erneut an, doch wurde er erneut unterbrochen.

„Die Engländer und ihr Heldentick. Wär soll dieser Potterjunge schon sein? Ich versteh diesen ganzen Lärm um einen Rotzbengel der von daheim abhauen ist nicht."

„Aber in der Zeitung steht, dass er entf-"

„Und wenn schon? Ist es mein Problem?"

„Aber sie sind der Minis-"

„Ganz Recht Junge. Ich bin Zaubereiminister von Frankreich. _Frankreich_, nicht England. Mein Land hat eigene Probleme, um die ich mich kümmern muss und damit ich das auch zu aller Zufriedenheit schaffe, gehe ich jetzt mit meiner Frau und meiner Tochter ins Wochenende. Ende der Diskussion!"

Mit diesen Worten schritten der französische Zaubereiminister und die beiden Damen, die offensichtlich Frau und Tochter waren, zielstrebig auf die bewachte Tür zu.

Harry, der den ganzen Wortwechsel überrascht mit gehört hatte, hätte vor lauter Aufregung fast vergessen, warum sie hier waren. Doch als Severus energisch an seinem Arm zog huschten die beiden hinter der kleinen Gruppe her, die sie endlich in den Raum mit dem geschützten Kamin bringen würde.

Sowie der Minister und seine Begleitung durch den Kamin verschwunden waren, waren Harry und Severus alleine in dem Raum. Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Jetzt würden sie nur mehr Flopulver in die Hand nehmen müssen und sie wären weg. Irgendwie kam es Harry schon fast zu einfach vor.

Severus Körper hingegen war nach wie vor angespannt. Er konnte ebenfalls nicht glauben, dass sie so einfach wegkommen würden.

Vorsichtig ging er zu dem Tiegel auf dem Kaminsims, wo das Flopulver aufbewahrt wurde. Er war leer. Langsam streckte er seine Hand hinein, doch der Tiegel blieb leer. Severus war sich sicher, dass sich der Tiegel füllt, sobald jemand mit Genehmigung seine Hand hinein strecken würde.

„Mist", fluchte er kaum hörbar.

„Haben wir kein eigenes Flopulver?" fragte Harry flüsternd.

„Das würde hier nicht funktionieren. Es ist ein spezieller Kamin mit speziellen Flopulver. Ich fürchte wir müssen warten."

„Warten?" fragte Harry geschockt. Noch länger? Und worauf? Was hatte Snape vor?

„Ich kann nicht noch länger stehen", sagte Harry verzweifelt. Er wollte nicht jammern, aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Seine Füße schmerzten und er war schrecklich müde.

Severus warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.

„Wir setzen uns in die Nähe des Kamins, aber bitte schlaf nicht ein. Wenn jemand kommt müssen wir schnell handeln."

„Was hast du vor?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Wir müssen warten bis der nächste das Flopulver aus dem Tiegel genommen hat und es ihm dann abnehmen."

„Aber wie?"

„Schon mal was von Stupor gehört?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und Severus erklärte darauf hin, dass es sich um einen Schockzauber handelte, der seine Opfer bewusstlos machte.

Harry und Severus saßen gute fünf Stunden da unten fest. Harry konnte seine Augen einfach nicht mehr offen lassen und nach zwei Stunden hatte Severus einen Arm um Harry gelegt und dem Jungen gedeutet, er solle seinen Kopf an seine Schulter legen. Erleichtert schloss Harry die Augen und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Als drei Stunden später endlich Geräusche vor der Tür zu hören waren, stupste Severus den Jungen an. „Harry, wach auf, es geht los!"

Mit einem Ruck war Harry hellwach. Aufgeregt blickte er zuerst zu Snape und dann zur Tür, die in diesen Augenblick auf ging.

Es war der junge Mann, der vorhin auf den Zaubereiminister eingeredet hatte. Offensichtlich genoss er auch den Luxus, durch diesen speziellen Kamin reisen zu dürfen.

Zielstrebig ging er auf den Tiegel zu und griff hinein. Im selben Moment hörte er ein _Stupor_ direkt vor seiner Nase. Doch er konnte nicht mehr erschrocken zurück schrecken, da der rote Blitz des Schockzaubers ihn schon erwischt und rückwärts geschleudert hatte.

Das Flopulver verstreute sich im gesamten Raum. Severus zog den Tarnumhang runter und schob Harry unsanft in den Kamin herein. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden und rief „Accio!" Auf magische Weise stob das Flopulver auf und sammelte sich in Severus ausgestreckter Hand.

In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und mehrere Zauberer mit gezückten Zauberstäben kamen herein gestürmt. Schnell beschwor Severus einen Schildzauber herauf und warf dann das Pulver in den Kamin. Grüne Flammen züngelten an ihm und Harry hoch und verschluckten die beiden.

Harry klammerte sich fest an Snape um ja nicht von ihm getrennt zu werden und presste sein Gesicht in Snapes Umhang.

Auch Severus schlang seine Arme um den Jungen. Er konnte es fast noch nicht glauben, dass sie es wirklich geschafft hatten.

-x-

Etwas unsanft wurden die beiden aus einem anderen Kamin wieder ausgespuckt. Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht und zog Snape mit sich mit. Beide landeten unsanft am Boden. Severus stand sofort wieder auf und klopfe sich die Asche aus dem Umhang. Normaler Weise landete er eleganter. Nach dem Harry sich nicht rührte kniete er sich sofort wieder hin.

„Harry. Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Junge brummte und drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Aua", jammerte er müde.

„Was tut dir weh?" wollte Severus wissen.

„Alles. Kann ich nicht einfach liegen bleiben und schlafen?" fragte Harry und aus diesem Satz konnte Severus deutlich hören, wie müde der Junge war.

„Du kannst bald schlafen. Lass uns vorher noch José suchen, okay?"

Widerwillig brummte Harry und ließ sich von Severus aufhelfen. Doch lang suchen mussten sie nicht.

„Quien es?" fragte der Besitzer des Hauses.

„Hola José. Cómo estas?"

„Severus, eres tú? Pero hombre! Hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto. Y a quién tienes a tu lado?

„Esto es Harry. Harry, das ist José."

„Guten Tag!" grüßte Harry etwas verlegen.

„Buenos días? Qué bien chico! Has mirado el reloj una vez ya?"

Harry blickte verstört. Er verstand kein Spanisch und es war ihm unangenehm so ausgeschlossen zu sein.

„José hat nur gescherzt, weil es schon bald Mitternacht ist", erklärte Severus.

Harry nickte nur. Er war so müde, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie lange ihn seine Beine noch tragen würden.

_[Translator einschalt]_

„Dein Freund scheint müde zu sein. Wieso setzten wir uns nicht einfach?" fragte José und zusammen gingen sie zu den Sofa. Harry bettete seinen Kopf auf Severus Schoß und schlief sofort wieder ein. Während dessen erzählte Severus von ihrer Reise und von den Umständen, die sie zu dieser Reise zwangen und José hörte Severus gespannt zu.

„Ich habe von Harry Potters Verschwinden in der Zeitung gelesen. Hier in Spanien wird alles genau mit verfolgt. Aber nachdem sie von einem Todesser geschrieben haben, habe ich nicht gedacht, dass du derjenige bist. Ihr könnt natürlich hier Unterschlupf finden. Aber mein Haus ist leider nicht sehr groß. Morgen werde ich meinen Bruder Alexandro kontaktieren, ich bin sicher er hat unten am Strand etwas für euch frei."

„Ich danke dir!"

„Ach, nicht der Rede wert. Du bist ein guter Kerl. Und guten Kerlen wird geholfen. Und dein Begleiter, der ist auch ein guter Kerl."

„Ja, das ist er!" bestätigte Severus und strich Harry durch seinen wirren Haarschopf.

„Harry Potter. So lange hat man gar nichts von ihm gehört und jetzt gleich so viel. Alle Welt fragt sich wo der Junge hin ist, aber sei unbesorgt. Die Gemeinschaft hilft zusammen. Ich werde den anderen Bescheid geben, die Augen offen zu halten! Euch soll hier nichts passieren."

---

AN: Für die, die genauso wie Harry nur Bahnhof verstanden haben hier der Ausschnitt mit deutschem Text:

„Wer da?" fragte der Besitzer des Hauses.

„Hallo José. Wie geht es dir?"

„Severus, bist du das? Mein Freund! Du hast dich ja ewig nicht mehr blicken lassen. Wer ist deine Begleitung?

„Esto es Harry. Harry, das ist José."

„Guten Tag!" grüßte Harry etwas verlegen.

„Guten Tag? Du gefällst mir! Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen?"

Harry blickte verstört. Er verstand kein Spanisch und es war ihm unangenehm so ausgeschlossen zu sein.


	18. Verborgene Zauberer

**Verborgene Zauberer**

Severus wachte erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hoch, da er einen Stoß in die Rippen bekommen hatte. Doch als er Harry an seiner Seite erkannte, erinnerte er sich wieder.

_Harry war auf ihm eingeschlafen, während Severus mit José gesprochen hatte und obwohl Harry nicht wirklich wach wurde, so klammerte er sich an Severus sobald dieser versuchte aufzustehen. José hatte das Sofa ausgeklappt, so dass Harry und Severus bequem Platz finden konnten. Und dann mit viel Vorsicht hatte Severus sich und Harry hingelegt. Der Junge hat nur zufrieden geseufzt und dann ungestört weiter geschlafen. Severus war zwar extrem müde gewesen, dennoch beobachtete er Harry noch lange beim Schlafen ehe ihm selber die Augen zu fielen._

Harry dürfte gerade etwas träumen, denn er wurde sehr unruhig.

„Schsch!" zischte Severus und strich dem Jungen durchs Haar. „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Überrascht riß Harry die Augen auf. Doch als er Severus Augen auf sich ruhen sah, schlief er sofort wieder ein. _Ich bin in Sicherheit_, war sein letzter Gedanke gewesen bevor ihn die Traumwelt in ein anderes Abenteuer zog.

Severus lächelte und schloß selber die Augen wieder. Es war ein ungewohntes, aber sehr angenehmes Gefühl, jemanden so nah zu sein. Wenn Harry so friedlich neben ihm schlafen konnte, dann musste der Junge ihm wirklich vollends vertrauen und das war ein schönes Gefühl.

-xox-

Harry wachte auf, als er Geklapper hörte, dass er nicht zuordnen konnte. Verwirrt ribbelte er sich die Augen. Severus schlief noch neben ihm. Der Mann sah ziemlich fertig aus, dachte sich Harry. Mühsam versuchte Harry aufzustehen, ohne Severus zu wecken. Was ihm am Ende auch tatsächlich gelang.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Beschützer, folgte Harry den Geräuschen, die ihn geweckt hatten.

„Buenos días, chico!" begrüßte José seinen Gast, als dieser die Küche betrat.

„Buenos días!" antwortet Harry etwas verlegen. Er war sich nicht sicher wirklich alles richtig ausgesprochen zu haben.

„Gut. Schlafen?" fragte José schließlich in gebrochenen Englisch.

„Ja" sagte Harry und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja… si, entiendes? Ja spanisch si" _[verstehst du?]_

„Si!" wiederholte Harry schließlich und José lachte amüsiert.

„Eres un chico bueno!" sagte José schließlich, „Du gut, Junge!"

Harry lächelte nur verlegen.

„Hunger?"

„Si" kam die unsichere Antwort.

„Du… sitzen!" José zog einen Sessel unter dem Tisch hervor und deutete Harry sich zu setzten.

„Danke!" nuschelte Harry. Er fühlte sich schrecklich unwohl so allein mit einem Mann dessen Sprache er nicht verstand.

„Danke… gracias!" erklärte José.

„Gracias," wiederholte Harry.

„Qué quieres comer? Pan?" fragte José weiter und hielt ein Brot hoch. _[Was magst du essen?]_

„Si"

„Mantequilla?" José zeigte auf die Butter.

„Si"

José reichte Harry einen Teller, das Brot, die Butter und auch ein Messer. Das Messer jedoch hielt er kurz hoch und betonte: „Cuchillo."

„Gracias" antwortet Harry und nahm das Messer entgegen.

José lachte und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „De nada!" _[keine Ursache]_

Nachdem Harry sein Brot mit Butter bestrichen hatte unterbrach José die Stille wieder.

„Queso?" fragte er und nahm den Teller mit dem Käse hoch, doch Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„No? Probablemente mermelada?"

Diesmal nickte Harry und José schob Harry das Marmeladeglas hin.

„Gracias", sagte Harry erneut, frustriert darüber, dass er nicht mehr sagen konnte.

Doch bald wurde Harry erlöst. Severus war aufgewacht und kam nun seinerseits in die Küche. Er wechselte ein paar Worte mit José ehe er sich an Harry wandte, „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja" sagte Harry verlegen unsicher darüber, wie Severus es aufnahm, dass er sich mit Harry ein Bett teilen musste.

„José hat schon mit seinem Bruder geredet. Wir werden heute Nachmittag hinunter nach Benidorm fahren. Dort bekommen wir eine Wohnung zur Verfügung gestellt, mit Blick aufs Meer."

Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Aufs Meer?" wiederholte er mehr für sich. Er war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie beim Meer gewesen. „Können wir dann auch zum Strand gehen?"

Severus lächelte. Es war schön diese grünen Augen derart strahlen zu sehen, gleichzeitig gab es ihm aber auch einen Stich, denn er musste unweigerlich an Lily denken. „Natürlich", antwortete er schließlich.

_[automatischer Translator einschalt]_

Als Harry für einige Zeit im Badezimmer verschwand, fragte José mit ernster Miene. „Ich muss sagen ich bin sehr überrascht dich mit den Jungen zusehen. Der Junge scheint dir komplett zu vertrauen."

Severus seufzte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es wundert mich auch", gestand Severus schließlich.

„Wie kommst es, dass der Junge in deiner Obhut ist? Ich nehme mal nicht an, dass die Entführungsgeschichten stimmen."

„Wenn es eine Entführung war, dann jedenfalls nicht ohne Harrys Zustimmung." Severus erzählte José alles über die Muggeln unter denen Harry aufwachsen musste und von Dumbledores Sturheit.

„Es ist ein Jammer. Dieser alte Narr scheint irgendwie blind zu sein, wenn es darum geht das Böse rechtzeitig zu erkennen", sagte José und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es wundert mich nun nicht mehr was euch beide verbindet. Ihr habt ein ähnliches Schicksal, allerdings hast du bessere Chancen Harry vor der dunklen Seite zu beschützen, als Dumbledore damals bei dir hatte. Du kennst du dunkle Seite. Aber ich nehme mal an du hast dem Jungen noch nicht erzählt was damals passiert war, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Severus erschrocken. „Er würde mir nicht mehr vertrauen, wenn er es erfahren würde."

José schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du hast dir immer noch nicht verziehen?"

„Wie könnte ich? Lily ist meinetwegen gestorben!"

„Aber wie kannst du den Jungen dann in die Augen sehen? Und sag mich nicht, dass du dich nur um den Jungen sorgst, weil du dich verpflichtet fühlst."

„Nein, so ist das nicht. Ich sehe Harry an und natürlich sehe ich auch Lily in ihm, aber warum wir heute hier sind, hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber Harry hat sich einfach in mein Herz geschlichen. Wenn er mich mit seinen großen Augen ansieht, dann habe ich das Gefühl, ihn beschützen zu müssen. Er erinnert mich nicht nur an Lily, sondern auch an mich selber. Ich sehe bei ihm Chancen, die ich nie hatte. Das letzte was ich will, ist, dass er in meine Fußstapfen tritt. Ich weiß er wird kein Todesser werden, aber ich weiß auch, dass das nicht der einzige dunkle Weg ist."

„Aber wenn du haben willst, dass der Junge dir auch später noch blind vertraut, dann musst du ihm die Wahrheit erzählen. Je länger du wartest umso schlimmer wird es, wenn er es doch einmal erfährt. Ich denke, jetzt wo der Junge dir vertraut, ist es Zeit, dass du lernst ihm zu vertrauen!"

Severus seufzte gequält. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Danke nochmal, dass wir hier Unterschlupf finden können."

„Kein Problem. Planst du Dumbledore Bescheid zu geben? Er wird im Moment ziemlich von der Presse bedrängt. Ich denke, ein Lebenszeichen von euch, würde ihn freuen. Ohne Details wo ihr seid, versteht sich."

Severus grummelte, doch José blieb hartnäckig.

„Ich weiß, du bist Moment etwas sauer auf ihn, aber vergisst nicht, dass es _er_ war, der dich vor Askaban gerettet hat. Er hat es ermöglicht, dass du heute vor mir stehst und auf ein halbwegs normales Leben zurück schauen kannst. Ein kurzes Lebenszeichen von euch beiden geben, ist das Mindeste was du tun solltest. Es würde die Situation entschärfen. Du hast die heutige Zeitung noch nicht gelesen, daher weißt du es nicht, aber die Presse rollt auch deinen Fall wieder neu aus. Du wurdest gestern mit Harry in Frankreich gesichtet auf einem Campingplatz."

Severus zischte, „Ich wusste den Typen kann man nicht vertrauen." Doch dann sah er José überrascht an „Von dem Zwischenfall im französischen Zaubereiministerium steht Nichts?"

„Nein. Vermutlich wird auch nichts stehen. Minister François Fabrice wird sicher vertuschen wollen, dass ihr an seinem Überwachungssystem vorbeigekommen seid."

„Im Vertuschen sind wohl alle Minister gut", sagte Severus kopfschüttelnd.

Bis Josés Bruder kam hatten Severus und Harry noch ein wenig Zeit sich in der kleinen Ortschaft um zu sehen. Die Häuser standen dicht beieinander und die schmalen Gassen gingen entweder bergauf oder bergab. Als sie einen kleinen Platz vor der Kirche erreichten blieb Harry staunend stehen.

Die Ortschaft sah einfach zauberhaft aus. „Ich hab noch nie so einen verträumten Ort gesehen", sagte Harry schließlich.

Severus lächelte und legte Harry einen Arm um die Schulter. „Ja. Dies hier ist ein einzigartig schönes Dorf."

„Wie ist Benidorm?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Es ist eine Stadt unten beim Meer. Sie ist in zwei Teile geteilt. Es gibt einen lauten Teil, wo sich eher die Touristen herumtummeln und einen ruhigeren Teil, wo hauptsächlich spanische Familien Urlaub machen. Die Vermieter der Wohnungen, sind fast alle Zauberer, die jedoch im Verborgenen leben. Sie haben verschiedene Schutzzauber um ihre Häuser gelegt und José hat dafür gesorgt, dass diese Magie unaufspürbar ist. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass der spanische Teil von Benidorm einer der sichersten Plätze ist."

„Aber wieso haben die das gemacht? Waren sie gesuchte Leute von Volde- Entschuldigung, von Du-weißt-schon-wem?"

„Nur indirekt. Sie sind Nachfolger von einer sehr mächtigen Zaubererfamilie. Du musst verstehen, jede Familie hat ihre eigene Magie und je älter eine Familie ist, umso stärker ist diese Magie. Der Dunkle Lord hatte keine Familie und er machte sich Sorgen, dass diese Familienmagie vielleicht stärker sein könnte als die seine. Deshalb hat er versucht die ältesten und mächtigsten Familien in seine Kreise zu ziehen. Ein Familienstamm jedoch konnte sich erfolgreich dagegen wehren. Einer der ältesten Zaubererfamilien überhaupt. Noch unter Merlins Zeiten hat dieser Familiestamm angefangen ins Verborgene zu treten. Heute ist man überzeugt dass die Familienmitglieder der Oritell Familie alle ausgestorben sind. Doch das sind sie nicht. Sie leben nach wie vor unter einige von ihnen uns, nur tarnen sie sich als Muggeln. Die Magie die sie bewirken können, wenn sie zusammenhalten ist mächtiger, als es sich nur einer vorstellen kann."

„Wieso halten sie dann du-weißt-schon-wem nicht auf? Wieso sorgend sie nicht für Gerechtigkeit und Ordnung? Wieso verstecken sie sich?" wunderte sich Harry.

Severus setzte sich auf eine der Steinstiegen und Harry nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Die Oritells kämpfen nur, wenn es darum geht die eigene Familie zu beschützen. Sie wollen nicht im Rampenlicht stehen."

„Aber wenn sie doch so mächtig sind. Wie können sie einfach daneben sitzen und zuschauen, wie Voldemort einem nach dem anderen umbringt?" fragte Harry verärgert.

„Nicht ein jeder will Richter sein, Harry. Für dich ist die Sache mit dem Dunklen Lord etwas Persönliches. Er hat deine Eltern ermordet. Aber wenn du in der Zeitung lesen würdest, dass es in Amerika einen dunklen Zauberer gibt, der wild um sich schlägt und Leute umbringt, würdest du einfach so hinfahren und versuchen ihn aufzuhalten, wenn du die Macht dazu hättest?"

Harry legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Wenn du es machen würdest und Erfolg hättest, würdest du als Held gefeiert werden. Aber dann würdest du immer, um Hilfe gerufen werden, wenn wieder ein Zauberer auf die schiefe Bahn gerät. Du müsstest gegen einen dunklen Zauberer nach dem anderen Kämpfen. Du würdest zu einer Zielscheibe werden. Dunkle Zauberer würden sich verbinden um dich aufzuhalten und wenn es ihnen irgendwann einmal doch gelingen würde, dann würde eine viel größerer dunklerer Macht herrschen, als damals, als du den einen dunklen Magier umgebracht hast."

Harry starrte Severus fassungslos an, „Das würde ja heißen, dass es sinnlos ist sich gegen dunkle Magier zu wehren!"

„Ich meine nur dass fast alles immer im Gleichgewicht ist. Wenn die dunkle Seite stärker wird, wird es die helle auch und umgekehrt. Die Oritells halten ihre Magie geheim, um die dunkle Seite nicht dazu anzutreiben stärker zu werden. Es reicht ein gleichstarker Gegner, um den dunklen Lord aufzuhalten."

„Und wer soll das sein?" fragte Harry immer noch ein wenig verwirrt.

Severus sah Harry lange an und dann seufzte er. Es wäre wohl etwas zu früh dem Jungen jetzt von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen. Harry hat im Moment genug Sorgen.

„Wir werden sehen!" sagte Severus schließlich.

Harry starrte blicklos vor sich hin. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren glaubte er die Antwort zu kennen. Er war der einzige der den Todesfluch überlebt hatte und er hatte durch seine Narbe einen Art Verbindung zu Voldemort, das konnte doch alles kein Zufall sein. Er wusste, sobald Voldemort wieder zurück war, würde er keine ruhige Minute haben. Aber was für eine Chance würde er gegen Voldemort haben? Er war doch nur Harry.


	19. Die Wahrheit

Nicht neu, aber mit Hilfe von Visitkarte korrigiert.

_**Die Wahrheit**_

Harry stand am Strand und ließ das Wasser um seine Füße schwappen. Die Zehen hatte er in dem nassen Sand gebohrt. Fasziniert sah er zu, wie das Wasser seine Füße umspielte, sich zurückzog und dann wieder kam. Das Gefühl war einmalig und wunderschön.

„Harry! Du musst dich noch einschmieren!" rief Severus von weiter hinten. Harry seufzte und drehte sich um. Unter einem blauen Sonnenschirm saß Severus in einem Campingstuhl mit einem Buch in der Hand, welches er nun auf seinen Schoß legte, um nach der Sonnencreme zu graben.

Harry konnte nicht anders als dastehen und dumm schauen. Es war so absurd seinen Professor mit weißem T-Shirt und schwarzer Badeshort zu sehen. Es war, als wenn Professor Snape plötzlich eine andere Person gewesen wäre.

Der Blick, den er jedoch Harry schließlich zuwarf, war mehr als vertraut. Harry schlüpfte in seine Schlapfen und ging über den heißen Sand zurück unter den Sonnenschirm.

„Hier!" war alles was Severus sagte, als er Harry die Sonnencreme hinhielt.

„Wirst du dann auch ins Wasser gehen?" fragte Harry.

„Nein."

„Wieso nicht? Wird es dir nicht zu heiß?" fragte Harry weiter, während er anfing seine Arme einzuschmieren.

„Ich gehe nicht gerne ins Wasser", erklärte Severus schließlich.

„Ich möchte schon gerne gehen, aber… naja… ich kann nicht schwimmen. Ich werde da blieben, wo ich stehen kann", sagte Harry etwas verlegen.

„Du kannst nicht schwimmen?" fragte nun Severus. Es klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, sondern eher überrascht.

„Nein, wenn die Dursleys im Sommer schwimmen gegangen sind, haben sie mich zu Mrs Figg geschickt. Ich habe nie schwimmen gelernt. Ich war noch nie Schwimmen."

Nun packte Severus sein Buch endgültig weg und sah Harry ernst an. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dich nicht einfach so ins Meer gehen lassen kann, wenn du gar nicht schwimmen kannst."

Harry starrte Severus erschüttert an. „Ich bleib eh nur im seichten. Bitte!"

Severus nahm Harry die Sonnencreme ab, um dem Jungen auch den Rücken gründlich einzuschmieren.

„Und wenn eine Welle dich hinaus treibt? Was dann?" fragte Severus weiter.

„Die Wellen sind nicht so hoch", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Trotzdem kann ich dich nicht einfach so ins Wasser gehen lassen!" Mit diesen Worten packte Severus die Sonnencreme weg und zog schließlich sein Hemd aus.

Harry klappte der Mund auf. So dünn Severus auch aussehen mochte, er hatte erstaunlich gut durchtrainierte Muskeln. Jedoch waren sowohl Brust wie auch Rücken von alten Narben übersäht.

„Komm!" sagte er schließlich und ging voraus Richtung Wasser. Doch Harry stand immer noch da wie ein begossener Pudel.

Nach ein paar Schritten drehte sich Severus um und fragte „Willst du jetzt ins Wasser, oder nicht?"

„Du… geht's mit?" fragte Harry immer noch verwirrt.

„Möchtest du lieber Schwimmflügel?" konterte Severus.

„Nein!" rief Harry schnell und dann breitete sich ein glückliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Eilig holte er den Abstand zu Severus auf und grinste ihn frech an.

Severus rollte nur mit den Augen, doch schließlich stahl sich doch ein angedeutetes Lächeln in sein Gesicht.

Harry hüpfte voraus und stand im Nu bis zu den Knien im Wasser. Ungeduldig sah er zu, wie Severus schon fast in Zeitlupentempo nachkam.

Harry war in Versuchung Severus mit Wasser anzuspritzen, doch es schien, als ob Severus seine Gedanken lesen würde, denn der Blick, den er Harry zuwarf, sagte eindeutig _‚untersteh dich!'_

Harry grinste nur und hüpfte im Wasser auf und ab.

„Wann hast du schwimmen gelernt?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Im Sommer nach meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Deine Mutter hat es mir beigebracht", erzählte Severus.

„Ehrlich? Meine Mum? Kannst du es mir auch beibringen?"

„Das habe ich vor!" sagte Severus schlicht und tauchte endlich den Rest seines Körpers ins Wasser ein. Mit zwei eleganten Schwimmbewegungen umrundete er Harry.

-oxo-

Als Harry an diesen Abend im Bett lag, konnte immer noch das sanfte schaukeln des Meeres spüren und da das Fenster offen war, konnte er das Meer auch rauschen hören. Alles war irgendwie so unwirklich und doch so wunderschön. Vor einer Woche noch war er bei den Dursleys und jetzt… Jetzt war er in einer Traumwelt. Er war so glücklich wie sein ganzes Leben noch nicht.

Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es nicht so bleiben würde, aber an diesen Abend wollte er nicht auf sein Bauchgefühl achten sondern einfach nur alles Erlebte vom Tag nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

-oxo-

„Guten Morgen, Langschläfer!" begrüßte Severus Harry am nächsten Morgen, als der Junge schlaftrunken auf den Balkon tapste.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte Harry und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Halb elf", antwortete Severus und zeigte auf eine Uhr an der Wand.

„Oh", war alles was Harry heraus brachte.

„Gut geschlafen, nehme ich an?"

Harry lächelte verlegen, „Ja, so gut wie noch nie."

„Ich würde gerne mit dir reden, aber ich glaube, du solltest zuerst frühstücken."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. _War er etwa in Schwierigkeiten?_ Severus klang ziemlich ernst. _Oder konnte sie doch nicht hier bleiben?_

Nervös knapperte Harry an einem Toast mit Marmelade herum. Dabei studierte er Severus, der gedankenverloren über den Balkon hinaus ins offene Meer starrte.

„Gibt's Probleme in England?" fragte Harry schließlich.

Darauf zuckten Severus Mundwinkeln zu einen Lächeln. Er wandte sich zu Harry und sagte: „Was glaubst du denn? Ihr großer Held verschwindet einfach spurlos so über Nacht."

„Ich bin kein _großer Held_", verteidigte sich Harry mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Wie dem auch sei. Sie sind davon überzeugt, dass du von Todessern entführt worden bist."

„Todesser? Iiiihhh, was soll das denn sein?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Hatte der Junge noch nie den Ausdruck gehört? „Die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords nennen sich so."

„Haben die keinen besseren Namen gefunden?" fragte Harry noch immer angeekelt.

Severus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Nach einer Weile der Stille fragte Harry, „Und wieso glauben die, dass ich von Todessern entführt wurde? Sollte dieser komische Schutz das nicht verhindern?"

„Ja, das sollte er. Es ist nur… wir wurden gesehen am Campingplatz in Frankreich und man hat mich erkannt", erklärte Severus vorsichtig.

Erneut runzelte Harry verwirrt die Stirn, „Und wieso glauben sie dann, dass ich von Todessern entführt wurde? Du bist doch keiner!"

„Genau darüber möchte ich mit dir reden." Severus seufzte. Er wagte es kaum weiter zu sprechen, doch nachdem Harry ihm noch immer gegenüber saß und ihn verwirrt und doch neugierig anblickte, fasste er sich ein Herz.

„Bevor ich angefangen habe für Professor Dumbledore zu arbeiten, war ich ein Todesser. Ich war jung und dumm und wusste nicht wirklich auf was ich mich da eingelassen hatte, als ich den Todessern beitrat und dem Dunklen Lord meine Treue schwur. Es war eines der Gründe warum deine Mutter und ich auseinander gegangen sind."

Severus blickte besorgt zu Harry, doch dieser war zu geschockt um in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren, daher erzählte Severus weiter, „Eines Tages wurde ich Ohrenzeuge einer Prophezeiung. Ich konnte nicht alles hören, aber es war genug um die Nachricht dem Dunklen Lord weiter erzählen zu können. Es ging darin um ein Kind, das geboren wurde und die Macht besitzen würde, den dunklen Lord zu vernichten.

„Zu spät habe ich begriffen, dass ich damit deine Mutter, deinen Vater und auch dich in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Ich wollte nie das Lily stirbt. Auch wenn sie sich von mir abgewandt hatte, ich hatte sie immer geliebt. Ich flehte den Dunklen Lord an, deine Mutter leben zu lassen, aber er konnte es mir nicht versprechen.

„In meiner Not lief ich zu Professor Dumbledore. Ich beichtete ihm alles und flehte ihn an, Lily zu retten. Doch auch er konnte mir nicht versprechen, dass alles gut gehen würde. Dennoch vergab er mir und bot mir einen Job als Professor an, wenn ich dafür für ihn als Spion arbeiten würde.

„Ich nahm das Angebot an. Ich brachte alle relevanten Informationen zu Albus, doch es half alles nichts. Irgendjemand hatte dem Dunklen Lord verraten, wo sich deine Eltern damals versteckt hielten."

Severus schluckte schwer. Der Schock saß immer noch sehr tief, den er in jenen Nacht erlebt hatte, als er erfahren hatte, dass Lily tatsächlich tot war. Gequält schloss er die Augen, ehe er sehr leise weiter erzählte,

„Ich bin damals weggelaufen und in der Welt umher geirrt, bis José mich gefunden hatte. Er hat mir geholfen mit dem Verlust und den schrecklich hohem Berg an Schuldgefühlen fertig zu werden. Er hat mich motiviert zurück nach England zu gehen und mich Albus Dumbledore anzuschließen. Albus hat für mich im Ministerium gebürgt und versichert, dass ich als sein Spion tätig war. Er konnte mir Askaban ersparen, aber dennoch sind sehr viele skeptisch geblieben über meine wahre Treue."

„Ich verdanke Albus mein Leben."

Mit diesen Worten verstummte Severus und ließ seinen Blick wieder aufs Meer gleiten. Er konnte Harry nicht ansehen. Er könnte dem enttäuschten Blick nicht standhalten.

Harry brauchte eine Weile, um alles Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Er merkte nicht gleich, dass Severus zu Ende erzählt hatte, er spürte kaum die Tränen, die über seine Wangen flossen.

Harry fragte sich, wieso Severus ihm das alles erzählte. In Harrys Augen traf Severus keine Schuld. Doch als Harry zu Severus blickte verstand er, dass Severus sich selbst immer noch die Schuld gab.

Harry stand auf und stellte sich in Severus Blickfeld. „Du bist nicht schuld", erklärte er schlicht.

„Harry, ich weiß du hast eine Menge zu verarbeiten. Du musst nicht…"

„Nein. Ich habe verstanden, was du mir erzählt hast."

„Hast du das?" fuhr Severus Harry plötzlich an. „Ich bin schuld, dass deine Mutter tot ist. Ich bin schuld, dass du bei den Dursleys aufwachsen musstest. Ich bin schuld, dass dein Leben versaut ist!"

Harry wich erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück, als Severus plötzlich aufsprang. „Ich bin schuld, Kind, verstehst du das nicht?"

Neue Tränen fanden ihren Weg über Harrys Gesicht, doch Harry blieb stur, „Nein, bist du nicht! Du hast meine Eltern nicht verraten. Du hast mich nicht zu den Dursleys geschickt, du… du hast mich befreit!

„Mein Leben ist nicht versaut. Jetzt gerade ist es wunderschön. Du… du bringst mir Schwimmen bei. Niemand hat das je für mich gemacht, was du für mich tust. Ich… Es ist mir egal, ob du mal einer von denen warst. Das ist Vergangenheit, richtig?"

Severus stand da und konnte nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Harry behauptete, dass Severus keine Schuld habe. Dabei war sich Severus sicher gewesen, dass er Harry verlieren würde, wenn er ihm alles erzählen würde! Nun sah es eher so aus, als ob Harry Angst hätte, Severus zu verlieren.

Severus konnte sich das nur erklären, dass es womöglich daran lag, dass Harry eben nur ein Kind war und das alles nicht richtig begreifen konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Severus schließlich und legte seine Arme um den Jungen.

Harry erwiderte die Umarmung sofort und wollte gar nicht mehr los lassen.

„Eigentlich müsstest du mich hassen", sagte Severus erneut, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf ohne los zu lassen. „Du bist nicht schuld!" wiederholte er stur.

Severus biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Wieso vertraute ihm dieses Kind so? Womit hatte er Harrys Vertrauen verdient?

Langsam ging Severus rückwärts und nahm wieder auf dem Sessel Platz, dann hob er Harry auf seinem Schoß und so saßen sie eine ganze Weile.


	20. Unerwartetes

Melde mich wieder zurück. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie zügig es nun voran gehen wird, weil mein kleiner mit seinen drei Monaten immer noch lieber auf Mami liegt, als in seiner Wippe oder auf seiner Decke. Dennoch haben mich eure Reviews angetrieben weiter zu machen und ich versuche wieder mehr Zeit fürs Schreiben zu finden. ... Aber nun mal das neueste Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

**Unerwartetes**

_Ooo_

_Severus stand da und konnte nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Harry behauptete, dass Severus keine Schuld habe. Dabei war sich Severus sicher gewesen, dass er Harry verlieren würde, wenn er ihm alles erzählen würde! Nun sah es eher so aus, als ob Harry Angst hätte, Severus zu verlieren._

_Severus konnte sich das nur erklären, dass es womöglich daran lag, dass Harry eben nur ein Kind war und das alles nicht richtig begreifen konnte._

„_Es tut mir Leid", sagte Severus schließlich und legte seine Arme um den Jungen._

_Harry erwiderte die Umarmung sofort und wollte gar nicht mehr los lassen._

„_Eigentlich müsstest du mich hassen", sagte Severus erneut, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf ohne los zu lassen. „Du bist nicht schuld!" wiederholte er stur._

_Severus biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Wieso vertraute ihm dieses Kind so? Womit hatte er Harrys Vertrauen verdient?_

_Langsam ging Severus rückwärts und nahm wieder auf dem Sessel Platz, dann hob er Harry auf seinem Schoß und so saßen sie eine ganze Weile._

_ooo_

Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an Severus Schulter und womöglich wären sie den ganzen Tag so dagesessen, wenn es nicht plötzlich an der Tür geläutet hätte. Fragend blickte Harry auf.

„Ich vermute es ist Javi", erklärte Severus.

Nur widerwillig rutschte Harry von Severus' Schoß, um den Mann aufstehen zu lassen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", versicherte Severus mit einem Lächeln und ging, um nachzusehen wer an der Tür war.

„Hola, Severus. Buenas tardes", hörte Harry eine Stimme. Sie gehörte tatsächlich Josés Bruder. Doch der Rest der Konversation war zu schnell für Harry, um einzelne Wörter auszumachen. Daher nahm er sich noch einen Orangensaft und setzte sich. Er würde wohl auf Severus warten müssen, um zu erfahren was los war.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zurück zu dem, was Severus ihm eben erzählt hatte. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass Severus ein Todesser gewesen war. Aber egal was die anderen von Severus halten mochten, Harry wusste es besser. Severus war kein schlechter Mensch. Wie könnte er einer sein, nach allem was er für Harry getan hatte?

„Hasta luego, Harry!" rief Javi von der Türe.

„Hasta luego!" rief Harry automatisch zurück. Daraufhin hörte er Javi lachen und nachdem er sich auch bei Severus verabschiedet hatte, wurde es wieder still. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Severus zurück auf den Balkon kam.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Gar nichts. Javi hat uns zum Abendessen eingeladen. José und ein paar andere von der Familie werden auch kommen."

„Oh? Okay", sagte Harry wenig begeistert. Der Gedanke einen Abend unter Menschen zu verbringen, die er nicht verstehen konnte, klang nicht sehr verlockend.

„Er hat dir auch das hier vorbei gebracht", sagte Severus und hielt Harry seine Hand hin. Darauf lag etwas, dass aussah wie ein Hörgerät.

„Ein Hörgerät?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

Severus schmunzelte, „Nein. Das ist ein Übersetzer. Wenn du ihn in dein Ohr steckst, kannst du Spanisch verstehen und sprechen."

Nun wurden Harrys Augen groß, „Wirklich?"

Severus nickte zur Bestätigung. Als Severus José kennen gelernt hatte, hatte er den Übersetzer selber verwendet, bis er schließlich die Sprache gelernt hatte. Für ihn war dieser Übersetzer damals genauso wertvoll, wie er jetzt für Harry sein wird.

Sofort steckte sich Harry den Übersetzter ins Ohr und rief „Sag was auf Spanisch!"

„Hola, Harry. Cómo estás?" fragte Severus

„Bien, gracias!" antwortete Harry in fließendem Spanisch. Er grinste über beide Ohren, als er den Übersetzer wieder aus seinem Ohr nahm. „Das ist so cool!"

Severus lächelte. Er war so froh, dass Harry nach wie vor mit ihm bei Tisch saß und glücklich war. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, aber José hatte Recht gehabt. Harry vertraute ihm, komme was wolle. Severus hoffte nur, dass er Harry in seinem Vertrauen nie enttäuschen wird.

-oxOxo-

Harry und Severus verbrachten den Tag diesmal bei Pool im Garten der Wohnanlage. Im Poolwasser tat sich Harry viel schwerer mit dem Schwimmen als im Meer. Dennoch ließ er sich nicht den Spaß nehmen und würde den ganzen Tag im Wasser verbringen, wenn ihn Severus nicht immer wieder zu einer Pause zwang.

„Harry. Komm jetzt raus!" rief Severus nun schon zum dritten Mal.

„Aber mir ist noch nicht kalt!" rief Harry zurück. Als Antwort bekam er einen strengen Blick zugeworfen. Harry seufzte und kletterte aus dem Wasser. Als er Severus erreichte klapperten seine Zähne vor Kälte.

„Nicht kalt. Ja, klar!" knurrte Severus und warf Harry ein Handtuch zu.

„Hier ist ja auch Schatten", rechtfertigte sich Harry, während er sich im Handtuch einwickelte und dann den Baum empor blickte, unter dem Severus die Liegetücher aufgeschlagen hatte.

Severus kramte in einer Tasche und hielt Harry dann eine Flasche hin. „Trink das, und dann leg dich ein wenig hin. Mindestens eine halbe Stunde!" befahlt er.

Harry griff nach der Flasche und trank sie mit hastigen Schlucken beinahe leer. „Wow. War ich durstig!" sagte er, als der Severus die Flasche zurück gab.

Dieser knurrte erneut, dann packte er die Flasche wieder weg und beobachtete den Jungen, wie er sich hin legte. Harry verschränkte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf und blickte in die Baumkrone. Doch als er Severus Augen auf sich spürte, sah er zu dem Mann und fragte, „Was?"

„Wenn du vor hast dir Schwimmhäute wachsen zu lassen, dann weiß ich genau den richtigen Zaubertrankt für dich, ohne dass du dich dabei im Wasser aufweichen musst", bemerkte Severus.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ach komm schon, so lange war ich auch wieder nicht im Wasser."

„Hast du dir deine Hände mal genauer angesehen?"

„Und wenn schon. Ich bin eben gerne im Wasser", erklärte Harry, „Ich hab mich noch nie so schwerelos gefühlt. Das ist fast genauso toll wie fliegen."

„Das ist ja auch in Ordnung, wenn du gerne im Wasser bist. Aber du musst aufpassen. Wenn du zu lange im Wasser bist, kühlst du nicht nur deinen Körper ab du trocknest ihn auch aus. Davon abgesehen steht der Pool in der Sonne und du könntest einen Sonnenbrand kriegen und du trinkst nichts, wenn du im Wasser bist. Alles in allem ist es ungesund zu lange im Wasser zu sein."

Harry rollte erneut seine Augen „Ja, Dad. Was immer du sagst!" murmelte er schlaftrunken. _Zu lange im Wasser zu sein, macht einen offensichtlich auch müde_, dachte sich Harry, ehe er seine Augen zufallen ließ.

Severus schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf, doch dann lächelte er den Jungen neben sich an. „Schlaf gut, mein Junge!" flüsterte er lautlos.

-o-

„Harry, wach auf! Wir müssen uns noch fürs Essen fertig machen!" Severus schüttelte Harrys Schulter.

„Lami lafen" murmelte Harry und versuchte die Hand abzuschütteln.

„Harry, auf jetzt!"

„Mag nicht", murrte Harry erneut. Doch plötzlich quietschte er erschrocken auf, als Severus anfing ihn zu kitzeln. „Nein, auf hören! Lass dass, niiiiicht!" kicherte der Junge.

„Bist du jetzt munter?" fragte Severus ohne zu stoppen.

„Ja, ja. Ich bin wach! Bitte, hör auf!" versicherte Harry.

„Gut!" damit stoppte Severus und zog den Jungen auf die Beine.

„Das war gemein!" grummelte Harry verstimmt, doch Severus grinste und sagte „Aber effektiv!"

-oxo-

„Muss ich eigentlich mitkommen? Kann ich nicht hier bleiben stattdessen?" fragte Harry, als er aus der Dusche trat, ein Badetuch um seine Hüften gewickelt.

Severus warf ein zweites Handtuch über Harrys Kopf und begann dessen Haare trocken zu rubbeln.

„Wieso fragst du?" wunderte sich Severus und hielt mit seiner Bewegung inne.

„Na ja. Es ist nur… ich weiß auch nicht… ich kenn dort doch niemanden."

„Aber genau aus diesen Grund findet die Party doch statt. Damit du die Oritells kennen lernst."

Nachdem Severus fertig war mit Trockenribbeln zog der das Handtuch wieder von Harrys Kopf und studierte den Jungen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Harry sich unwohl bei der Sache fühlte. Severus konnte Harry nachfühlen. Das war ein fremdes Land für ihn und die Leute sind auch fremd. Aber wenn sich Severus an seine erste Zeit hier zurück erinnerte, war es für ihn damals auch ungewohnt. Aber er hatte sich schnell an die Leute gewöhnt und sich hier wohlgefühlt. Es braucht halt ein bisschen Zeit.

Davon abgesehen, konnten sie froh sein, dass sie sich hier verstecken durften. Sie mussten José und seiner Familie dankbar sein. Um das Thema zu wechseln, drehte Severus Harry Richtung Spiegel und fragte dann Harrys Spiegelbild. „Was machen wir nur mit deinen Haaren?"

Harry sah sich im Spiegel an und begann zu grinsen. „Wieso? Ich mag den Look!"

„Ich hab befürchtet, dass du das sagst. Hast du schon mal überlegt die Haare wachsen zu lassen?" fragte Severus.

„So lang wie deine?"

„Wenigstens lang genug, dass sie flachliegen. Oder du könntest sie dir ja auch schneiden lassen. Wenn sie kürzer sind dann verwirren sie sich auch nicht so."

Ein Schauer lief Harry über den Rücken. „Tante Petunia hat versucht sie mir zu schneiden, aber sie sind über Nacht nachgewachsen. Tante Petunia hat…", weiter wollte Harry nicht sprechen, aber es war auch nicht notwendig, Severus konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass der Junge deswegen bestraft wurde.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte keine unangenehmen Erinnerungen ausgraben. Aber es ist doch ziemlich ungewöhnlich, selbst für einen Zauberer. Du sagst sie sind über Nacht nachgewachsen?"

Harry nickte unsicher.

„Ist das mehr als einmal passiert?"

Erneut nickte Harry.

„Und seitdem hat niemand deine Haare geschnitten und sie sind auch nicht länger geworden?"

Wieder ein Nicken seitens Harry.

„Hast du dich nie darüber gewundert?"

„Doch. Aber nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, dachte ich das ist normal."

„Hmm… Hast du schon mal was von Metamorphmagiern gehört?"

Diesmal schüttelte Harry verneinend den Kopf.

„Das sind Zauberer, die ihr Aussehen mit Willenskraft verändern können."

Nun wurden Harrys Augen groß. „Wow, klingt cool! Denkst du ich kann das?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, vielleicht. Aber wir werden zu einen anderem Zeitpunkt darüber reden, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Severus das Badezimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Harry blickte zurück zu seinem Spiegelbild. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er sein Aussehen nach Willenskraft verändern könnte? Könnte er damit die Narbe zumindest optisch verschwinden lassen?

„Harry!"

„Komme!"

-oxo-

„Harry, Severus, schön dass ihr da seid", begrüßte José die beiden und ließ sie in Javis Wohnung hinein. Die Wohnung sah genauso aus wie die, in der Harry und Severus wohnten, nur war diese im Erdgeschoß und statt dem Balkon gab es eine sehr große Terrasse.

Harry adjustierte sich den Übersetzer neu, er fand ihn noch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber er konnte alles verstehen und das faszinierte ihn.

Severus drückte Harrys Schulter und fragte „Alles okay?" Harry nickte und lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. Er war trotzallem sehr nervös und unsicher. Sie folgten José ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen der Familie schon warteten.

Eine jüngere Frau sprang auf und kam sofort zu ihnen hinüber. „Severus, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen!" Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Severus einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Carolina!" antwortete Severus ein wenig verblüfft.

„Und du musst Harry sein", stellte die Frau fest, als sie sich Harry zuwandte. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Carolina, aber du kannst auch Caro zu mir sagen. Ich bin Javis Tochter." Dann umarmte sie Harry herzlich. Harry versteifte sich schockiert. Er kannte die Frau doch gar nicht, und wunderte sich, warum sie ihn so warmherzig begrüßte.

„Ich möchte dir meine Tochter vorstellen, Lin, sie ist… hmm…" Caro sah sich um und stellte fest das ihre Tochter nicht im Raum war. „Sie ist wahrscheinlich in der Küche. Magst du nicht schauen, ob du sie dort findest?"

Unsicher blickte Harry zu Severus. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Severus Seite verlassen durfte.

„Du brauchst nicht schüchtern sein. Sie wartet schon so auf dich", sagte Carolina mit einem Lächeln, aber erst auf Severus Kopfnicken hin, machte sich Harry auf die Suche. Die Küche war nicht schwer zu finden, nachdem diese Wohnung der ihren gleich sah.

Vorsichtig linste Harry in die Küche, in der zwei Frauen sehr beschäftigt waren, dass Essen zuzubereiten. Und dann war da noch ein Mädchen in etwa in Harrys Alter. Sie hatte dunkle Haare und ein freches Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie saß auf einem kleinen Tisch und stibitzte Paprikastückchen.

„Komm, Lin, raus mit dir. Du kannst essen, wenn wir alle essen!" schimpfte eine der Frauen und versuchte Lin aus der Küche zu scheuchen. Schnell schnappte sich das Mädchen noch ein Gurkenstück ehe es hinunter hüpfte und die zwei Frauen in Ruhe ließ.

Vor der Küche stieß sie auf Harry, der sie mit großen Augen ansah.

„Und wer bist du?" fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ähm… Harry!"

„Oh, der Junge aus England, richtig? Meine Mutter hat mir von dir erzählt. Ich bin übrigens Celine, aber alle nennen mich nur Lin."

„Hallo, Lin."

„Hast du auch schon Hunger? Ich kann dir einen Snack besorgen", bot Lin großzügig an.

„Denkst du, sie lassen dich noch mal hinein?" fragte Harry unsicher und deutete zu den beiden Frauen in der Küche.

„Hmm… du hast Recht. Wir probieren es etwas später", sagte Lin mit einen spitzbübischen Grinsen. Harry grinste zurück, er mochte das Mädchen auf Anhieb.

-oxo-

Bis das Abendessen serviert wurde, hatte Harry festgestellt, dass Lin sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Fred und George hatte. Ständig neckte sie Leute oder stellte irgendeinen Unsinn an. Aber die meisten waren ihr deswegen nicht böse. Wenn sie geschimpft wurde, dann war es auch nur mehr Show als ernst gemeint.

Harry hatte beinahe vergessen, dass sie alle eigentlich eine andrere Sprache sprachen. Sein Übersetzter funktioniert einwandfrei und inzwischen spürte ihn Harry nicht einmal. Als Severus ihn einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, lächelte Harry nur glücklich.

Das Lächeln, das Harry Severus zuwarf wärmte dessen Herz. Da war keine Spur mehr von dem unglücklichen, verzweifelten Jungen, der vor wenigen Tagen noch von seinem Onkel brutal misshandelt wurde. Wenn Albus den Jungen jetzt sehen könnte, würde er sicher zustimmen müssen, dass Severus die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, hier her nach Spanien zu kommen.

Dann seufzte Severus. Er musste noch einen Weg finden Albus Bescheid zu geben, dass es ihnen gut ging, ohne die Spur nach Spanien zu lenken.

„Und ich habe immer geglaubt, du magst keine Kinder", sagte Carolina mit leiser Stimme, als sie sich zu Severus lehnte.

„Dieses Kind ist anders", gestand Severus.

„Weil es Lilys Kind ist?" fragte Caro nach.

„Nein… na ja… vielleicht. Aber da ist so viel mehr."

Caro lächelte wissend.

„Was?" grummelte Severus.

„Nichts. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass du so viel für ein Kind empfinden kannst. Du siehst aus wie eine Katze die ihr um jeden Preis ihr Junges verteidigen würde."

„Eine Katze?" fragte Severus schockiert über diesen Vergleich. Obwohl er zugeben musste, er _würde_ Harry um jeden Preis verteidigen, wenn es darauf ankam. Harry bedeutete ihm sehr viel. Doch dann riss es ihm, war er wirklich so durchschaubar?

Caro lächelte und flüsterte dann „Du bist süß!"

„Was?"

-xox-

„Komm mit. Ich muss dir was zeigen", sagte Lin und zog Harry über die Terrasse in Richtung der Stiege, die hinunter zu Straße führte.

„Wohin gehen wir denn?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Runter zum Strand!"

„Jetzt? Es ist doch schon dunkel!"

Lin blieb stehen und runzelte ihre Stirn. „Na und? Du hast doch keine Angst im Dunklen, oder? Außerdem ist es gar nicht dunkel. Die Lichter der Strandpromenade leuchten über den ganzen Strand."

„Aber ich sollte Severus Bescheid geben", sagte Harry und kam sich neben Lin wie ein Baby vor.

Lin blickte über ihre Schulter und sah, dass ihre Mutter und Severus dicht beieinander standen. „Ich glaube, wir lassen die beiden lieber, außerdem weiß meine Mum, wo sie mich findet."

Harry starrte ebenfalls verblüfft zu den Pärchen. Severus hatte ihm gar nicht erzählt, dass er hier eine Freundin hatte.

„Komm schon!" rief Lin nahm Harry bei der Hand und zog ihn fort.

Lin hatte Recht. Es war relativ hell am Strand. Die Beleuchtung der Promenade reichte bis zu den Wellen der Brandung.

Harry zog seine Schuhe aus, um den kühlen Sand auf seinen Füßen zu spüren. Lin tat es ihm nach. Sie ließen ihre Schuhe auf dem Holzsteg zurück, der nur bis zur Hälfte des Strandes reichte. Als sie den nassen Sand der Brandung erreicht hatten und das Wasser um ihre Füße schwappte, drehte sich Harry um und staunte.

„Schön, nicht?" fragte Lin.

„Ja, wie eine Schlange aus Licht."

„Die Promenade hat nicht immer so schön ausgesehen. Aber vor ein paar Wochen sind die Bauarbeiten endlich fertig geworden."

Harry nickte nur.

„Komm, lass uns schwimmen gehen!" rief Lin übermütig und streifte ihr Kleid ab. Darunter hatte sie bereits einen Badeanzug an.

„Was?"

-oxo-

Severus war mehr als nervös. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Carolina Interesse an ihn haben würde. Das letzte Mal als er sie gesehen hatte vor zehn Jahren, da hatte sie gerade ihren Mann verloren gehabt und Severus war auch noch nicht über Lilys Tod hinweg. Natürlich hatte sie da noch nicht viel Interesse in Severus gehabt. Aber offensichtlich hat sich das jetzt geändert und Severus wusste nicht so recht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Hilfesuchend sah er sich nach Harry um, doch er konnte den Jungen nicht entdecken. „Wo steckt er denn?" wunderte sich Severus.

„Wer?"

„Harry."

„Er ist sicher mit Lin unterwegs."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und begann dann mit der Suche nach dem Jungen. Carolina ging mit ihm. Nachdem Severus Harry nirgends in Javis Wohnung finden konnte und auch sonst keiner den Jungen gesehen hatte, fing er an sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Womöglich ist Lin mit ihm runter zum Strand. Sie liebt es bei Nacht zu schwimmen", meinte Caro schließlich.

„Zum Strand? Schwimmen?" rief Severus ungläubig und eine Panik machte sich in ihm breit.

„Beruhig dich. Ich bin sicher ihnen geht es gut", versuchte Caro Severus wieder zu beruhigen.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Harry kann noch nicht so gut schwimmen. Er lernt noch."

„Aber Celine kann gut schwimmen. Ihnen wird schon nichts passieren."

Doch Severus hörte nicht mehr zu. Mit ungutem Gefühl im Magen rannte er los.

-oxo-

„Komm schon, Harry. Trödel doch nicht so!" rief Lin lachend und spritze Harry Wasser entgegen.

Harry stand mit Unterhose bekleidet bis zu den Knien im Wasser und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Sein Gewissen schrie danach umzukehren und Severus Bescheid zu geben. Doch Harry war sicher, Severus würde es ihm nicht erlauben. Lin auf der anderen Seite beteuerte ihm, dass es ein unglaubliches Gefühl war, bei Nacht zu schwimmen und Harry wollte auch nicht wie ein Baby vor Lin dastehen.

Lin kam zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Ich verspreche es dir!"

Harry seufzte, doch dann spürte er plötzlich Lins Hand in der seinen und wusste, er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Er blickte in ihre dunklen Augen und ließ sich schließlich ins tiefere Wasser ziehen.

Als das Wasser Harry bis zur Brust reichte blieb Lin stehen und erklärte ihm, was er zu tun hatte, wenn eine Welle kam, um sich dann wie ein Surfbrett zum Strand spülen zu lassen. Harry brauchte ein paar Versuche, aber schließlich schaffte er es.

Es war wie Lin gesagt hatte, ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Er fühlte sich eins mit dem Wasser und vollkommen schwerelos. Harry wusste nicht, dass man seinen Körper als Surfbrett verwenden konnte. Das war fast so, wie wenn er ohne Besen fliegen würde.

„Und?" fragte Lin lachend.

„Unglaublich!" rief Harry und grinste.

Gerade als Harry erneut hinaus geschwommen war, um auf die nächste Welle zu warten, hörte er, dass jemand seinen Namen rief. „Severus!" stellte er mit Schrecken fest. Suchend sah er sich um, aber ohne seine Brille, die bei seinem restlichen Gewand lag, konnte er nicht so weit sehen.

„Harry, pass auf!" rief plötzlich Lin, doch noch bevor Harry verstand was los war, überraschte ihn eine hohe Welle und drückte ihn Unterwasser.

Harry verlor die Orientierung und wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch es dauerte bis er den Boden wieder spürte. Als er endlich stand, nahm er gierig ein paar Atemzüge, doch noch bevor er die Augen öffnen konnte, kam die nächste Welle und drückte ihn zurück Unterwasser.

Panik machte sich in Harry breit. Er wirbelte im Wasser herum und hatte einfach nichts mehr unter Kontrolle. Er fühlte sich so wehrlos gegen die Macht des Wassers. Er spürte den Boden unter sich konnte aber nicht aufstehen, weil das Wasser ihn nicht mehr losließ.

Schließlich spürte er Hände, die sich um seine Arme schlossen und ihn wieder über Wasser zogen und schließlich raus an den Strand zurück.

Harry hustete und spuckte, weil er etwas Wasser in den Mund bekommen hatte. Als er schließlich die Augen öffnete, blickte er direkt in die sorgenvollen schwarzen Augen Severus. Ein Knoten bildete sich in seinem Hals. „Tut mir leid", flüsterte er und senkt seinen Blick.

Severus war erleichtert und verärgert zugleich. Ein simples ‚Tut mir Leid' rechtfertigte die Panik und Sorge, die er in den letzten Minuten gespürt hatte, in keinem Fall. Aber bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, setzte sich Harry auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in Severus nassem Hemd.

„Es tut mir leid, es war eine dumme Idee. Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, ohne mit dir vorher zu reden, es tut mir so leid."

Harry versuchte seine Schluchzer zurück zuhalten, aber es gelang ihm nicht so richtig. Severus brachte es nicht übers Herz Harry zu schimpfen, wenn er so aufgelöst und erschüttert war, daher nahm er den zitternden Jungen einfach stumm in seine Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht. Ich meine bevor… na ja…" begann Lin, erschrocken über das plötzliche Ende ihres Abenteuers, aber ein finsterer Blick von Severus ließ sie wieder verstummen.

„Du hättest uns fragen sollen, bevor du mit Harry zum Strand gegangen bist. Harry hat gerade erst schwimmen gelernt", erklärte Caro ihrer Tochter.

„Das wusste ich nicht. Aber wir blieben eh nur da, wo wir stehen konnten."

Soweit es ging verfinsterte sich Severus Blick noch mehr.

„Es tut mir leid, ich werde das nächste Mal fragen", sagte Lin schließlich niedergeschlagen.

Danach wurde es still.

Severus zog schließlich Harry wieder auf seine Füße. Dann sah er sich nach Harrys Gewand um und zog dem Jungen das Shirt über den Kopf.

„Wo sind deine Schuhe?" fragte Severus.

„Dort hinten, am Holzsteg", antwortete Harry leise.

„Dann lass uns gehen."

„Severus, kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?" fragte Caro unsicher.

„Nein, Danke!" kam die barsche Antwort.

Dennoch wackelte Caro mit den Fingern der ausgestreckten rechten Hand und plötzlich war Severus Gewand wieder trocken.

Daraufhin wurden Severus Gesichtszüge wieder eine Nuance freundlicher, wenn auch nicht viel. „Danke. Entschuldigst du uns bei José und Javi?"

„Ja, klar."

-xox-

„Geh dich duschen und dann reden wir", sagte Severus zu Harry sobald sie zurück in ihrer Wohnung waren.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Es tut mir-"

„Leid. Ich weiß. Wir werden trotzdem darüber reden was passiert ist."

Harry seufzte und ging dann zum Badezimmer. Doch als er die Schnalle in der Hand hatte, drehte er sich erschrocken zu Severus um. „Wirst du mich… ähm… be… strafen?"

Severus war von Harrys Frage überrascht. Er hatte diesmal gar nicht daran gedacht, „Nein, ich denke du wurdest bereits genug bestraft. Aber wir werden darüber reden."

Harry nickte und verschwand schließlich im Badezimmer. In der Zwischenzeit bereitete Severus für Harry einen Kakao und für sich selbst Glas Whiskey, den er von José bekommen hatte.

Harry sah sehr müde aus, als er schließlich zu Severus ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Komm, setz dich!" sagte Severus mit ruhiger Stimme und reicht Harry den Kakao. Der Junge sah Severus groß an. „Aber…ich hab das gar nicht verdient", sagte verwirrt.

„Ich hab dir den Kakao nicht gemacht, weil du ihn dir verdient hast, sondern weil er dir jetzt gut tun wird, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ähm… ja… Danke!" sagte Harry und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck. Dann nahm er die Tasse zwischen seine beiden Hände und wärmte seine Finger daran. Severus beobachtete den Jungen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Nach einer Weile unangenehmer Stille, sagte Harry schließlich niedergeschlagen „Wenn du möchtest, dass ich mich noch schuldiger fühle, dann klappt das sehr gut."

„Nein, dass ist nicht meine Absicht. Ich frag mich nur, was du dir dabei gedacht hattest. Warum du mir nichts gesagt hast, bevor du gegangen bist. Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie besorgt ich war, als ich festgestellt hatte, dass du nicht mehr in Javis Wohnung warst?"

Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen, „Ich wollte dir Bescheid geben, aber Lin hat gesagt, dass ihre Mum wissen wird, wohin wir gehen."

„Sie wusste es ja auch. Aber ich bin für dich verantwortlich, deswegen musst du mir immer Bescheid geben, wohin du gehst, egal wie beschäftigt ich gerade zu sein scheine."

Harry nickte. „Es tut mir leid."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, „Das will ich nicht hören. Was ich hören will, ist dein Versprechen, dass du mir in Zukunft immer sagst, wohin du vor hast zu gehen. Das ist ein fremdes Land voll mit unbekannten Menschen und wir müssen zusammen halten."

„Ich verspreche es", sagte Harry und lächelte zögernd.

„Gut. Und jetzt erklärt mir, was du dir gedacht hast, ohne Aufsicht schwimmen zu gehen? Soweit ich weiß, hast du gerade erst schwimmen gelernt und bist bei weitem kein Profi darin. Warum spielst du so leichtfertig mit deinem Leben?"

Neue Tränen bildeten sich in Harrys Augen. „Ich… äh… na ja… Lin hat gesagt, wie toll das Wellensurfen ist. Sie hat mir erklärt wie es geht. Wir waren auch nur soweit drin, wie wir auch stehen konnten. Ich hab nicht geahnt, wie gefährlich es sein könnte. Es war echt toll… na ja das heißt, bis die Welle mich unters Wasser gedrückt hat."

„Als ich gesehen habe, wie dich die Welle verschluckt hat, ist mein Herz beinahe stehen geblieben", gestand Severus.

Harry schauderte es bei der Erinnerung. „Ich dachte, ich würde nie wieder hoch kommen. Die Welle war so stark, so unglaublich stark."

„Komm her", sagte Severus und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Unsicher stand Harry auf und kam näher, doch dann schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihn und Harry nahm stattdessen auf Severus Schoß Platz. Er umarme Severus zurück und vergrub sein Gesicht erneut in dessen Hemd.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, wenn ich jemals wieder in die Nähe des Meeres lasse", flüsterte Severus in Harrys Haare.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt wieder ins Wasser gehen mag", flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Natürlich magst du. Wir werden zusammen gehen, okay?"

Harry nickte und drückte Severus noch fester. „Ich hab dich lieb!" sagte er beinahe lautlos.

Doch Severus hörte es und strich Harry durch sein strubbliges Haar. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, mein Sohn!"


	21. Nachwirkung

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" Diese laute, wütende Stimme ließ Harry erschrocken die Augen aufschlagen. Ungläubig starrte er zu seinem Onkel, der eben bei der Tür herein gestapft kam.

„O… Onkel Vernon?" stotterte Harry verwirrt und richtet sich ruckartig auf. Wieso war sein Onkel da? Wie hatte er Harry nur gefunden? Wo war Severus?

„Wen hast du denn erwartet? Den Weihnachtsmann? Natürlich bin ich es, du hirnloser Freak!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie…? Woher…? Was…?" stammelte er.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass es jemand länger als zwei Wochen mit dir aushält? Ich bin hier um dich zurück zu bringen, und dann werden wir unser _Gespräch_ über Gehorsamkeit fortsetzen!" bellte Harrys Onkel.

Erneut schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf in der Hoffnung ihn klar zu bekommen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Severus würde doch nie zulassen, dass Harry zurück zu seinen Onkel gehen müsste, oder? Er hatte doch gesagt, dass er Harry lieb haben würde. Waren das etwa nur leere Worte? Unsicherheit kam in Harry hoch. Wo war Severus? Sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern und ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in seiner Brust breit.

„Los, beweg dich!" herrschte Onkel Vernon den Jungen an, packte dessen Arm und zog ihn aus seinem Bett hoch.

„Nein!" rief Harry voller Panik und riss ich los. Er wollte aus dem Zimmer laufen und Severus suchen gehen, aber er konnte sich vor Schreck nicht bewegen.

Plötzlich wurde sein Kopf seitwärts gerissen. Auf seiner Wange machte sich ein brennender Schmerz bemerkbar. Harry hatte beinahe vergessen wie schmerzvoll eine einfache Ohrfeige seines Onkels sein konnte. Tränen bildeten sich in Harrys Augen, doch obwohl Harry wusste, dass Tränen ihn nur in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten brachten, konnte er sich nicht verhindern. Denn der Schmerz in seiner Wange war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz in seinem Herzen.

Severus musste Harrys Onkel doch gehört haben, aber er kam immer noch nicht ins Zimmer gerannt. Hatte er Harry aufgegeben? War er wirklich zu schwierig, um auf Dauer bei jemand anderen bleiben zu können?

„Severus, bitte hilf mir, es tut mir leid!" rief Harry in letzter Hoffnung, „Ich werde mich bessern, ich verspreche es! Bitte, hilf mir!" Doch es kam niemand und schließlich hüllte sich Dunkelheit um Harry.

-oxo-

Severus wachte mit einem Ruck auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht was ihn mitten in der Nacht so plötzlich geweckt hatte. Ein leises Wimmern drang an sein Ohr. Er wunderte sich was das wohl war, doch dann sprang er eilig aus dem Bett und hastete rüber zu Harrys Zimmer.

Der Junge war zu einem Ball zusammen gerollt und weinte so leise er nur konnte.

„Was ist passiert, Harry?" fragte Severus und eilte zu den Jungen. Doch sowie er Harrys Schulter berührte, zuckte dieser gewaltig zusammen und versuchte der Hand auszuweichen, ohne seine zusammengerollte Position aufzugeben.

„Nein, Bitte. Ich tue alles. Bitte, Nicht!" wimmerte Harry verstört.

„Schschsch… Beruhige dich, Harry." Flüsterte Severus und nach einer Weile fügte er hinzu. „Es ist alles gut. Du bist in Sicherheit! Keiner kann dir was tun. Wir sind noch immer in Spanien!"

Nach einer Weile öffnete Harry langsam die Augen und hob seinen Kopf gerade hoch genug, um zu Severus linsen zu können. Der Schmerz und die Hoffnungslosigkeit die sich in den grünen Augen spiegelten gaben Severus einen Stich.

Beunruhigt ließ er sich auf Harrys Bett sinken, doch Harrys leichtes Zurückzucken hielt ihn davon ab, den Jungen sofort in seine Arme zu schließen. ‚Was hat der Junge nur geträumt', fragte sich Severus besorgt über Harrys Verhalten.

Harry konnte nicht sprechen. Er wusste nicht mehr, was real war und was nicht. Er starrte auf Severus Hände die im Schoß des Mannes lagen und langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er nur einen bösen Traum hatte. Dennoch dauerte es, bis der Schmerz ihn losließ und Erleichterung sich breit machte.

„Entschuldige!" flüsterte Harry schließlich.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen!"

„Aber ich habe dich geweckt", widersprach Harry.

Severus hätte beinahe aufgelacht vor Erleichterung, stattdessen zog er den Jungen zu sich, schloss seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. „Du brauchst dich nicht für Alpträume entschuldigen!" flüsterte er in Harrys Haare.

Sowie sich Harry in den warmen beschützenden Armen wiederfand, löste sich der letzte Zweifel in Luft auf. Er schüttelte sich und hätte am liebsten erneut zu weinen angefangen.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?" fragte Severus schließlich.

Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und presste sein Gesicht in Severus Nachthemd, „Es war ein dummer Traum!" murmelte er.

„Träume sind nicht dumm!" sagte Severus mit ernster Stimme, „Und dieser scheint dich ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben."

Harry wurde still und dachte nach. Er wollte Severus schon von dem Traum erzählen, aber er hatte Angst Severus würde enttäuscht sein, wenn er erfährt was Harry geträumt hatte. Denn nun war Harry selber klar, dass Severus ihn niemals zurück zu seinen Onkel schicken würde.

Severus spürte, wie Harry sich wieder verspannte und drückte ihn sanft von sich, um den Jungen in die Augen sehen zu können. „Egal was es ist, du kannst es mir erzählen. Ich nehme an, der Traum hatte irgendetwas mit dieser Person zu tun, die sich dein Onkel schimpft, daher denke ich würde es dir besser gehen, wenn du darüber redest."

„Aber ich will nicht, dass du enttäuscht bist", flüsterte Harry ängstlich.

„Warum sollte ich enttäuscht sein?" fragte Severus mit sanfter Stimme. „Hab ich dich etwa in deinem Traum als Sklave an deinen Onkel verkauft?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, doch dann ließ Harry den Kopf hängen und murmelte „Na ja, so was in der Art. Aber du hast mich nicht verkauft. Onkel Vernon ist gekommen, um mich abzuholen, weil ich zu viele Schwierigkeiten gemacht habe. Du warst gar nicht im Traum. Du warst nicht da, obwohl ich nach dir gerufen hatte."

„Oh, Harry!" seufzte Severus und drückte Harry wieder an sich. „Ich weiß, das was gestern passiert ist hat uns beide schockiert, aber bitte glaube mir, du wirst nie _zu viele Schwierigkeiten_ machen. Ich bin froh dich bei mir zu haben, ich bin erleichtert, dass du meine Vergangenheit akzeptierst und dich nicht von mir abgewendet hast. Du bist ein besonderer Junge und um Nichts in der Welt würde ich dich wegschicken."

Neue Tränen bildeten sich in Harrys Augen, „Ich komme mir so undankbar vor, wenn ich träume, dass du mich wegschickst."

„Nein, Harry, nicht. Es gibt keinen Grund dich undankbar zu fühlen", Severus wischte die Tränen mit sanften Händen weg, „Du hast keine Kontrolle darüber was du träumst und es ist verständlich, dass du Angst hast, wieder weggeschickt zu werden, nachdem du elf Jahre lang gelernt hast, Erwachsenen nicht zu vertrauen. Ich bin nicht von dir enttäuscht, wenn diese Angst sich in deine Träume schleicht. Ich bin hier um dir zu versichern, dass ich dich niemals wegschicken werde. Und ich sage dir das gerne noch hundertmal, wenn du es hören musst."

Nun schlang Harry seine Arme um Severus und vergrub sein Gesicht fest in dessen Brust, unfähig in Worte zu fassen wie dankbar er Severus war.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, schwang Severus seine Beine hoch und legte sich mit dem Jungen in den Armen in Harrys Bett. Harry kuschelte sich so nah an ihn wie es nur ging und schlief schließlich wieder ein.

-oxOXOxo-

„Wo fahren wir hin?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Severus hatte am Morgen nur gesagt, dass sie nicht schwimmen gehen werden, sondern einen Ausflug mit Carolina und Celine machen werden. Harry war froh, dass Severus nicht mehr sauer war auf die beiden, wegen des Unfalls vor einer Woche. Denn er mochte Lin und so wie es schien mochte Caro Severus.

„Hör auf mich ständig zu fragen. Ich werde es nicht sagen. Es soll eine Überraschung werden", sagte Severus, während er den geliehenen Wagen geschickt durch die Straßen von Benidorm lenkte, als wenn er sie wie seine Westentasche kennen würde.

„Aber du könntest mir doch einen kleinen Tipp geben", probierte es Harry erneut.

„Wieso siehst du nicht einfach aus dem Fenster und genießt die Aussicht?" fragte Severus unnachgiebig.

Harry brummte verstimmt, ließ sich zurück in den Sitz fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Dann blickte er zu Lin hinüber, doch das Mädchen zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß es leider auch nicht. Aber ich bin sicher es wird dir gefallen."

Harry seufzte und sah dann aus dem Fenster um die vorbei ziehenden Bäume zu beobachten. Seine Gedanken begannen zu wandern. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es kaum mehr als eine Woche her ist, dass er mit Severus in dem Auto aus England geflohen ist. Er hatte sich so schrecklich verloren gefühlt, ganz im Gegenteil zu jetzt. Jetzt fühlte er sich sicher genug, um wie ein kleiner verwöhnte Bengel zu raunzen, nur weiß er nicht wusste wohin die Fahrt ging.

Es war seltsam wie schnell sich sein Leben geändert hatte. Hier war er so fern von allen Problemen. Es wäre toll für immer hier zu bleiben, doch er vermisste auch seine Freunde. Obwohl er nicht wusste ob sie noch seine Freunde waren, nachdem was passiert war. Wegen diesen Hauselfen Dobby, hatte Harry geglaubt, seine Freunde hätten ihm nicht geschrieben, als hat er auch nicht geschrieben.

_Dummer Hauself!_ Aber andererseits ohne Dobby wäre Harry nicht hier. Hier kann er zwar seinen Freunden auch nicht schreiben, aber er hat immerhin hat er jemand neuen gefunden. Lin war ein sehr lustiges aufgewecktes Mädchen. Harry hoffte nur, dass Dumbledore die Situation in England in den Griff bekam.

José hatte eine Nachricht an einen Freund in England geschickt und ihn gebeten Severus Brief an Dumbledore weiter zu leiten. Auf diese Weise, so hoffen sie, würde man die Spur nicht nach Spanien zurück verfolgen können. Der Brief selber war ebenfalls für einen Außenstehenden nicht schlüssig, aber Severus war sich sicher Dumbledore würde ihn entziffern können.

Plötzlich zupfte Lin aufgeregt an Harrys Ärmel und riss den Jungen damit unsanft zurück ins Jetzt. „Sieh nur!" sagte sie.

Harry folgte ihren Blick und las auf einem Schild die Worte „Terra Natura"

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Das ist so was Ähnliches wie ein Zoo. Mit sehr vielen Tieren von überall aus der Welt."

„Und _Terra Aqua_?" fragte Harry, als er ein weiteres Schild sah.

„Da sind die Tiere des Meeres. Aber es gibt Pools, wo man Schwimmen gehen kann und es gibt viele verschiedene Wasserrutschen", erklärte Lin.

„Cool!" sagte Harry mit leuchteten Augen.

„Nun, wir werden nicht beide Parks an einem Tag schaffen. Du kannst dir aussuchen welchen wir heute machen wollen und den anderen Park machen wir ein anderes Mal", sagte Severus während er Ausschau nach einem Parkplatz hielt.

„Ich soll entscheiden?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

Severus fand schließlich eine freie Lücke und parkte ein, dann blickte er durch den Rückspiegel zu Harry, „Ja. Sieh es als verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk. Am Wochenende, fürchte ich, wäre zu viel los."

Harry blickte überrascht. _Mein Geburtstag? _

„Dir gefällt die Idee nicht?" fragte Severus nach.

„Doch. Es ist nur… ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich bald Geburtstag habe."

„Na ja, es ist viel passiert. Aber es ist bereits der 29. Juli."

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich fass es nicht. Wo ist die Zeit hin?"

„Und wohin soll es jetzt gehen?" fragte Severus schließlich mit einem Lächeln.

Harry grinste breit. „In den Zoo!"


	22. Gebrandmart

_**Gebrandmarkt**_

Harry war von dem Zoo begeistert. Er war um so vieles größer, als der in London. So wie Lin gesagt hatte, gab es Tiere von überall auf der Welt. Der Tierpark war in die Kontinente aufgeteilt und zeigte nicht nur die passenden Tierarten, sondern auch die dazu passende Pflanzenwelt. Für die konnte sich Severus mehr begeistern.

„Hey. Da vorne kommen die Schlagen. Komm mit!" rief Lin begeistert und zerrte an Harrys Ärmel. Dann rannten beide los, während Severus und Carolina mit gemäßigtem Tempo folgten.

Die meisten Schlangen schliefen tief und fest, aber es gab die einige wenige, die die Kinder mit misstrauischen Blicken beobachteten. So auch eine wunderschöne Königspython.

„Wau", entkam es Harry und er trat näher heran.

„Gell. Mir gefallen die Pythons am besten. Die sehen einfach toll aus", rief Celine mit Begeisterung.

-Ja, ja. Klotzsst ihr nur blöd-

-Entssschuldige- Antwortete Harry automatisch.

„Was? Hast du was gesagt, Harry?" wunderte sich Lin, als ihr Freund plötzlich zu zischen anfing.

Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Ähh… ja? Hast du sie denn nicht reden gehört?"

Celine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Denkst du es liegt am Übersetzer in deinem Ohr? Darf ich es mal probieren?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm den kleinen Knopf in seinem Ohr raus.

Die Schlage beobachtete die zwei Kinder mit plötzlicher Neugierde. Doch als Lin den Übersetzter in ihr eigenes Ohr gesteckt hatte und die Schlange erwartungsvoll ansah und sagte, „Los. Sag was!" sah die Schlange sie nur groß an, zumindest dachte Lin das.

Harry hingegen konnte die Schlage deutlich hören. –Dummesss Mädchen, du bissst doch kein Sssprecher-

Dann wandte sich die Schlage an Harry und sprach weiter –Aber du bissst einer-

-Sssprecher? Wasss meinssst du damit?- fragte Harry verblüfft.

Es schien als würde die Schlage die Augen rollen. –Du sssprichssst unsssere Sssprache-

„Harry, kannst du sie immer noch verstehen? Sprichst du mit ihr, wenn du so zischst. Was sagst du?" fragte Lin aufgeregt. Harry sah nun das Mädchen verwirrt an. Offensichtlich konnte Lin die Schlange immer noch nicht hören, geschweige denn verstehen, und es schien nichts mit den Übersetzer zu tun zu haben. Harry war derart verunsichert, dass er nicht mitbekam das Lin nun wegen des Übersetzers Englisch mit ihm sprach und er sie somit immer noch verstehen konnte.

„Denkst du es mit mir stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er besorgt.

„Nein. Es gibt Zauberer die mit Schlangen reden können, aber es ist eine sehr seltene Fähigkeit. Ich finde es irgendwie cool. Kannst du sie vielleicht fragen, wie sie heisst?"

„Okay" Wieder etwas beruhigt nach Celines Worten wandte sich Harry wieder der Schlage zu.

-Wie heissst du eigentlich?-

Nun war es die Schlange die erstaunt dreiblickte. –Du bissst der erssste der mich dasss fragt. Nun, ich bin Regina-

-Oh? Ssschöner Name- sagte Harry und lächelte die Schlange freundlich an. –Ich bin Harry-

Bei dieser Erwähnung wandten sich einige Schlangenköpfe hoch und richteten sich auf Harrys und Reginas Gespräch.

-Harry sssagst du? Diessser Name kommt mir bekannt vor. Du bissst nicht zufällig der Junge ausss England, der die Boa befreit hat, oder?-

Harry starrte die Schlange ungläubig an –Doch bin ich, aber woher weissst du davon?-

Nun lächelte Regina –Weil sssie esss unsss erzzzählt hat. Sssie issst dir sssehr dankbar darüber. Esss gefällt ihr hier viel bessser, wo sssie doch keine eigene Familie hat-

-Wirklich?- zischte Harry fassungslos -Ich musss sssie sssehen-

-Sssie issst gleich dort drüben, nur drei Ssscheiben weiter-

-Danke!- rief Harry und rannte in besagte Richtung, Lin hatte er inzwischen komplett vergessen.

-Hi- begrüßte ihn die Boa, die schon auf ihn wartete. Sie hatte das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Regina ebenfalls mitbekommen.

-Hi- grüßte Harry zurück, unfähig mehr Worte zu finden.

-Ich musss dir meinen tiefsssten Dank ausssprechen. Ich bin ssso froh, dasss du mir geholfen hassst-

-Aber du bissst immer noch in einem Zzzoo-

-Na ja, weissst du, ich bin in einem Zzzoo geboren und aufgewachsssen. Ich kann in der freien Wildbahn nicht überleben, aber esss issst hier ssso viel ssschöner. Allesss issst grössser und die Menssschen sssind freundlicher und ich habe viele neue Freunde zzzum Reden-

-Es freut mich, dasss esss dir hier gefällt-

-Ich möchte dir etwasss geben- sagte die Boa und richtete sich auf bis sie auf Harrys Augenhöhe war. Einige Leute schienen plötzlich zu schreien, aber Harry nahm sie kaum war, er hatte nur Augen und Ohren für die Schlange vor ihm.

Die Schlange blickte Harry tief in die Augen und plötzlich spürte Harry einen brennenden Schmerz in seiner linken Handfläche. –Au- zischte er und schloss die Hand zu einer Faust. Doch dann öffnete er sie wieder und sah sich die Handfläche an. Eine feine weiße Linie in der Form einer Schlange war nun zusehen.

-Wasss issst dasss?- fragte er verwundert.

-Der Sssegen einer Ssschlange. Esss tut mir leid, aber du wirssst dich kurz unwohl fühlen. Doch mit…-

Mehr bekam Harry nicht mit. Ihm wurde mit einem Schlag derart schwindelig, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Doch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, spürte er wie sich zwei Arme um ihn schlangen und ihn von der Schlange fortzogen.

-x-

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, fand er sich mit seinem Rücken gegen Severus gepresst auf einer Bank unter einem großen schattigen Baum wieder. Carolina hatte eine Hand auf seiner Stirn und die andere auf Harrys Brust und murmelte etwas vor sich her. Lin beobachtete ihm nicht besorgten Augen. „Hola!" sagte sich, sobald sie merkte das Harry wieder aufgewacht war.

Carolina zog ihre Hände zurück und fragte: „Cómo te sientes, Harry?"

Nachdem Harry kein Wort verstand, suchte er Severus Blick, dieser übersetzte ihm die Frage, „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry verstand nicht, warum alle so besorgt dreischauten, „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er verwundert.

„Das würde wir gerne von dir wissen. Du hast dein Bewusstsein verloren. Carolina hat eine fremdartige Magie an dir festgestellt und Celine hat erzählt du hast mit den Schlangen besprochen."

Langsam kam Harrys Erinnerung zurück. Er ballte seine linke Hand zu einer Faust, wagte es aber nicht nachzuschauen, ob das Schlangenzeichen noch da war. Irgendwo sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass er damit nicht herum prahlen sollte.

„Harry, was ist passiert?" fragte Severus erneut, als er sah dass Harrys Gedanken davon wanderten.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann es nicht sagen. Mir geht es gut. Ja, ich habe mit den Schlangen geredet. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass das so eine seltene Fähigkeit ist. Es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Ich bin… okay. Bitte, glaub mir!" Harry sah Severus tief in die Augen bis dieser nickte.

„Okay, ich glaube dir. Aber wir werden später noch darüber reden", gab Severus schließlich nach.

„Ja, Papa!" sagte Harry und grinste.

„Aquí", sagte Lin und hielt Harry den Übersetzer hin.

„Gracias", bedankte sich Harry und setzen den Knopf wieder in sein Ohr.

„Es ist komisch, sich selber plötzlich in einer anderen Sprache zu hören. Verwirrt dich das nicht?" fragte Lin.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Es ist auf jeden Fall besser, als gar nichts zu verstehen."

„Noch besser ist es die Sprache zu lernen!" meinte das Mädchen und grinste endlich wieder.

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht!" bestätigte Harry.

Schließlich stand Severus auf und meinte mit strengem Blick. „Ihr werdet jetzt bei uns bleiben. Ich mag nicht, dass sich so was wie eben wiederholt."

„Ich muss aber nicht deine Hand halten, oder?" fragte Harry verunsichert.

„Nicht solange du dich benimmst und auf uns hörst. Aber sei gewarnt, ich kann meine Meinung jederzeit ändern!"

Auch wenn Severus es humorvoll sagte, so wusste Harry, dass Severus es todernst meinte und er nickte zur Bestätigung, dass er verstanden hatte.

Der Rest des Aufenthalts im Zoo verlief ohne Probleme. Doch immer wieder, wenn Harry dachte, es würde keine sehen, blickte er in seine Hand, wo nun das Schlangensymbol war. Wenn man nicht wusste dass es da war, konnte man es leicht übersehen. Harry wünschte, er wäre nicht so schnell umgekippt. Die Boa war dabei gewesen ihm zu erklären, was es damit auf sich hatte, aber nun musste es Harry selber heraus finden. Denn er war sich sicher, Severus würde ihn nicht zurück zu den Schlagen lassen, damit Harry nachfragen konnte.

-xox-

„Zeig mir deine Hand!" sagte Severus sobald sie zurück in der Wohnung und alleine waren.

„Was?" fragte Harry erschrocken und versteckte die Hand unbewusst hinter seinem Rücken.

„Deine Hand. Du starrst sie immer wieder an. Bitte, zeig sie mir."

Harry schluckte verunsichert. Er hatte sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass dies ein Geheimnis war. Durch Severus Aufforderung, fühlte er sich plötzlich bedroht, daher machte einen Schritt rückwärts nur um festzustellen, dass er sie Wand bereit im Rücken hatte.

Severus entging die kurz aufflackernde Panik nicht. Daher sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, „Ich weiß, dass die Schlagen irgendeine Magie gewirkt haben und ich vermute sie hat sich in deiner Hand manifestiert auf irgendeine Art und Weise. Würdest du es mir bitte zeigen?"

Unsicher und zögernd holte Harry seine Hand hervor und blickte erneut auf seine Handfläche. Dann sah er zu, wie sich Severus Finger um sein Handgelenk wanden und mit einem sanften, aber bestimmten Ruck zog Severus Harrys Hand zu sich.

Vorsichtig strich Severus mit seinen Daumen über die feinen Linien. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen. Weißt du was es zu bedeuten hat?" fragte er und ließ Harrys Hand wieder frei.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Die Boa hat es _‚der Segen einer Schlange' _genannt. Ich habe die Schlange schon mal im Londoner Zoo getroffen. Ich hatte unabsichtlich das Glas zu ihrem Terrarium verschwinden lassen, nachdem Dudley mich brutal gerempelt hatte. Sie konnte entkommen und war mir sehr dankbar dafür."

„Ja, ich denke, das war sie in der Tat. Auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß was dieses Zeichen in deiner Hand ist, so wage ich zu behaupten, dass es ein sehr seltenes und wertvolles Geschenk ist. Sobald wir nach Hogwarts zurück kehren, sollten wir Nachforschungen anstellen."

Bei der Erwähnung der Schule wurde Harry plötzlich traurig. „Ich vermisse Hogwarts", flüsterte er, „Es ist zwar schön hier, aber Hogwarts ist… mein zuhause."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich vermisse Hogwarts auch", bestätigte Severus und umarmte Harry tröstend.

„Denkst du es gibt eine Möglichkeit Ron und Hermine zu schreiben?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, doch Severus seufzte tief und antwortete, „Ich würde das für keine gute Idee halten."

„Ich fürchte sie werden mich hassen, wenn wir zurück sind."

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sie werden sich eher freuen, dass sie dich endlich wieder zurück und aus den Klauen des Todessers haben." Severus versuch Harry aufzumuntern ging jedoch nach hinten los.

Plötzlich entkam Harry ein Schluchzer und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Severus Brust. Besorgt ging Severus mit Harry ins Wohnzimmer und sie nahmen am Sofa Platz.

„Wieso die vielen Tränen?" fragte Severus sanft.

„Ich weiß auch nicht", schniefte Harry, „Es… Es ist nur… Ich habe Angst, dass irgendwas Schreckliches passieren wird. Ich mag zwar zurück nach England, aber ich habe Angst davor. Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren, aber ich vermisse auch meine Freunde."

Severus war ziemlich ratlos. Er wünschte er könnte Harry trösten und ihm versichern, dass alles gut werden würde, aber er konnte es nicht. Das einzige was er tun konnte, war Harry stumm an sich zu drücken.

-xox-

Es überraschte Severus nicht, als er mitten in der Nacht, durch Harrys Schrei geweckt, in seinem Bett hochfuhr. Es war Severus nicht gelungen Harry aufzumuntern und als Harry deprimiert schlafen ging, war es abzusehen, dass ihn Alpträume in der Nacht heimsuchen würden. Severus vermutete dass langsam aber doch, die ganze Geschehnisse in England Harry wieder einholten.

Er schlug die Decke zurück, schnappte sich einen Morgenmantel und ging in Harrys Zimmer. Der Junge lag zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und murmelte unverständliche Worte vor sich hin.

„Harry, wach auf. Du bist in Sicherheit. Komm, wach auf!" sagte Severus mit lauten Worten, er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee wäre Harry wach zu rütteln, daher ließ er es. Schließlich fuhr Harry erschrocken hoch mit Tränenspuren im Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er sofort, als er die zweite Person in seinem Zimmer bemerkte und trocknete seinen Tränen mit seinen Ärmel.

„Es muss dir nichts leidtun", versicherte Severus. „Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss die Augen, als neu Tränen über sein Gesicht rollten.

„Reden würde helfen", versuchte es Severus erneut. Doch Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Daraufhin seufzte Severus und nahm auf Harrys Bett Platz. Er wollte den Jungen in seine Arme ziehen als dieser zurück zuckte und flüsterte, „Nicht!"

Severus war verwirrt.

„Sieh mal. Ich bin nicht wirklich sein Sohn. Ich bin nur… Harry", begann Harry zu erklären.

„Und was soll das heißen?"

Harry sah mit verzweifelten Augen hoch, „Ich habe meine Eltern verloren. Ich habe meine Chance auf… Familie verloren." Die letzten beiden Worte waren so leise gesprochen, dass Severus sie fast nicht hören konnte.

„Wieso sagt du das? Was ist falsch mit dem was wir haben?" fragte Severus vorsichtig.

„Ich… ich… verdiene das nicht. Ich verdiene _dich_ nicht."

Nun schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „So ein Unsinn", sagte er bestimmt und doch mir weicher Stimme, um den Jungen nicht zu verschrecken.

„Ich verdiene es nicht… glücklich zu sein. Ich mache immer nur Probleme."

„Das finde ich nicht. Ich bin froh mit dir hier zu sein. Du füllst mein Leben mit Freude. Es macht mir nichts aus Mitten in der Nacht geweckt zu werden, wenn ich dir damit helfen und beistehen kann. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist. Denn wenn du es bist, bin ich es auch."

Kaum hatte Severus das gesagt, warf sich Harry in seine Arme und weinte bitterlich.

„Ich will für dich da sein. Auch dann, wenn du schon groß bist und glaubst den Rat eines alten Mannes nicht mehr zu brauchen. Ich würde dich sofort adoptieren wenn ich könnte. Doch ich fürchte diese Chance habe ich mir verbockt, wegen dieses dummen Fehlers in meiner Vergangenheit. Dennoch werde ich dich immer als meinen Sohn sehen."

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry und blickte mit verweinten Augen hoch.

„Wirklich!" bestätigte Severus.

„Ich habe von meinem Onkel geträumt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich nie eine Familie haben werde, weil meine Eltern gestorben sind und dass, wer immer mich aufnimmt, mich bald wieder raushauen wird, wenn er erkennt, wie schwierig ich bin und wie viele Probleme ich mache."

„Dein Onkel ist ein Monster. Du solltest aufhören auf ihn zu hören. Eines Tages wird auch er feststellen, wie falsch es war, dich so zu behandeln. Aber zum Glück ist das jetzt hinter dir. Du wirst nie wieder zurück zu den Dursleys. Und wenn irgendeiner es wagen sollte auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen, dich zurück zu schicken, dann werde ich dich wieder kidnappen".

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln huschte kurz über Harrys Gesicht, doch es verschwand sofort wieder. „Was denkst du wird passieren, wenn wir zurück kehren?" fragte Harry besorgt. „Werden sie dich gefangen nehmen? Ich würde es nicht überleben, wenn sie das tun würden."

„Ich sehe, das beschäftigt dich wohl sehr", stellte Severus fest.

„Machst du dir denn keine Sorgen?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Doch", gestand Severus.

Harry war verwirrt, wieso Severus das so gelassen sagen konnte. Harry schienen die Sorgen innerlich fast auffressen. Doch dann kam Harry ein weiterer Gedanke. „Wir gehen doch wieder zurück, oder?

Severus lächelte Harry sanft an und ließ seine Hand über Harry Kopf streichen. „Ja. Ich habe es Albus versprochen, dich pünktlich zum neuen Schuljahr zurück zu bringen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten mein Wort zu brechen und damit sein Vertrauen zu verlieren. Er ist womöglich der einzige, der mich vor dem Gefängnis bewahren kann. Zumindest hoffe ich es, dass er es kann."

Harry kuschelte sich wieder zurück in Severus Arme und fragte seufzend, „Warum können die uns nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

„Weil du, mein Sohn, für sie zu wichtig bist. Beziehungsweise Harry Potter ist es. Ich bezweifle, dass sich jemand Gedanken darüber macht, wer hinter den Namen steht. Und während du ihr perfekter Held bist, bin ich in deren Augen der klassische Bösewicht. Wir sind beide gebrandmarkt."

„Das ist Scheiße!"

Severus stieß einen freudlosen Lacher aus. „Du sagt es."

Für einen Moment saßen die beiden noch schweigend neben einander, doch zupfte Harry Severus am Ärmel und sah ihn fragend an. Der Ältere lächelte und legte sich mit Harry auf dessen Bett hin. Der Junge schmiegte sich ganz nahe zu ihm und genoss die Wärme des anderen.


	23. Joses Plan

_So... endlich geht es auch hier mal weiter. Unglaublich, dass ich das Kapitel noch gar nicht in deutsch hatte. Viel Spaß!_

_**Josés Plan**_

Harrys Geburtstag fiel auf einen Sonntag. Leider konnte er ihn nicht wirklich genießen. Seit dem Zoobesuch hatte eine Depression Besitz von ihm ergriffen hat und niemand schaffte es ihn wieder aufzumuntern. Harry vermisste seine Freunde schrecklich und Lin konnte das Loch, das dadurch in Harrys Herzen entstanden ist nicht ausfüllen. Auch die Angst Severus zu verlieren, sobald sie zurück nach England gehen würden, wuchs immer mehr.

José suchte angestrengt nach einem Ausweg, denn auch ihm war Harrys Depression nicht entgangen. Eines Abends, als Harry schon schlafen gegangen war, kam José auf Besuch, um mit Severus über eine Idee zu sprechen.

„Was hältst du von einer Muggeladoption?" fragte er.

„Ich würde die Unterschrift von Petunia Dursely brauchen und selbst wenn ich sie bekommen könnte. Es wäre jetzt viel zu spät. Das Ministerium würde glauben, ich hätte Petunia unter dem Imperiofluch gezwungen zu unterschreiben. Die sind alle festgefahren in ihrer Meinung ich hätte Harry entführt."

„Es müsste aussehen, als wenn du Harry schon adoptiert hättest, bevor der ganze Wirbel um Harrys Verschwinden ausbrach. Oder… vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du der Pate des Jungen wärst? Du könntest damit argumentieren, dass du nur deine Pflicht erfüllt und den Jungen beschützt hast. Ich kenne da jemanden, der uns die Papiere mit einem Fake-Datum besorgen könnte. Wir würden zwar dennoch die Unterschrift von Petunia Dursley benötigen, aber das sollte kein Problem sein. Sie und ihr Sohn sind erst vor kurzem wieder heim geschickt worden. Vernon Dursley ist der einzige, der noch in Haft ist. Ich könnte jemanden zu ihr schicken, der die Unterschrift besorgt und ihr Gedächtnis dahin gehen verändert, dass sie davon überzeugt ist, die Unterschrift schon vor einem Jahr gegeben zu haben."

Severus grübelte über Josés Plan eine Weile nach. Er versuchte mögliche Lücken, oder Probleme zu finden. Es wäre durchaus plausible, dass Petunia ihn vor einem Jahr zu Harrys Paten ernannt hatte, als sie erfuhr, dass Harry in eine Zaubererschule gehen sollte und sie als Muggel einfach überfordert gewesen wäre. Selbst der Grund, warum sie Severus gewählt hätte, wäre nachvollziehbar, da Severus mit ihrer Schwester befreundet gewesen war und sie gewusst hatte, dass er auch ein Zauberer war.

„Es könnte funktionieren", gab Severus schließlich zu. „Wenn ich nachweisen kann, dass ich Harrys Pate bin, könnte mich niemand verurteilen Harry entführt zu haben. Nur… müsste dann nicht Albus Dumbledore darüber Bescheid gewusst haben?"

„Wenn Petunia ihm nichts darüber erzählt hat, dann nicht. Sie scheint nicht gerade sehr gut auf Dumbledore zu sprechen zu sein."

In der Zeitung stand, dass Petunia Dursley Albus Dumbledore vorwarf, dass er ihr das zweite Kind einfach untergeschoben habe, ohne vorher zu fragen, ob sie damit einverstanden war. Doch so sehr Mrs. Dursely über Dumbledore her zog, über die Geschehnisse in jener Nacht, als Harry verschwand, verlor sie kaum ein Wort und zeigte sich extrem unkooperativ.

Bei der Befragung unter Veritaserum gab sie wohl bekannt, dass Severus den Jungen mitgenommen hat, aber niemand im Ministerium hat sie genauer ausgefragt, warum Severus überhaupt dort war. Sie dachten wohl sie hätten mit Petunias Aussage die Bestätigung bekommen, dass Harry von einem Todesser entführt worden war.

Im letzten Interview mit Albus Dumbledore hatte der Mann erneut versucht zu versichern, dass es Harry gut ging und dass Severus Snape schon von Jahren von dem Vorwurf Todesser zu sein freigesprochen worden war. Es war jedoch offensichtlich, dass das Ministerium nicht auf Dumbledore hörte.

José hatte auch gelesen, dass der Minister persönlich sich darum kümmern wollte, dass Harry neue Pflegeeltern bekam. José hoffte sehr, mit dem Nachweis, dass Severus Harrys Pate war, dieses Problem auch gelöst werden würde.

„Selbst wenn ich die Papiere haben würde. Ich bräuchte dennoch den Segen des Ministeriums, damit Harry fix bei mir bleiben könnte", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber zumindest können sie dich nicht verhaften. Wenn sie es dennoch wagen, dann komme ich persönlich nach England, um den Minister in seinen Allerwertesten zu treten."

Severus lächelte über Josés Entschlossenheit. So wie José immer hinter ihm stand, bekam Severus ein Gefühl von Zuneigung und Vertrautheit, wie er es einem Vater gegenüber empfinden würde. Zum ersten Mal seit langem bekam Severus wieder Hoffnung, vielleicht doch nicht nach Askaban zu müssen. Am liebsten hätte er es auch gleich Harry erzählt, aber der Junge schlief tief und fest und außerdem nahm sich Severus vor Harry erst davon zu erzählen, wenn er die Papiere in der Hand hatte, die vorgeben würden, dass er Harrys Pate war.

José drückte Severus Hand und stand schließlich auf. Es war bereits spät, und José würde in den kommen Tagen viel zu tun haben. Er wünschte Severus eine gute Nacht und ging.

Severus saß noch eine Weile da und badete im Gefühl der Erleichterung. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr ihn die ganze Situation beunruhigt hatte. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass seine Sorge Harrys Depression galt, aber nun merkte er, dass er dieselbe Angst gehabt hatte, wie Harry, nämlich die Angst von Harry getrennt zu werden. Nun konnte er wieder ein wenig durchatmen und entspannen.

-oxOxo-

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand er Severus am Balkon. Er schlief tief und fest in einem der Sessel und sein Kopf war auf seinen Armen am Tisch gebettet. Die Position sah nicht sehr bequem aus, dennoch hatte Severus ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war und Harry wunderte sich wovon er gerade träumte.

Dann erblickte Harry zwei Gläser die vermuten ließen, dass Severus gestern Abend noch Besuch hatte. Harry nahm sie und ging damit in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen.

-oxo-

Als Severus aufwachte nahm er sofort den Geruch von gebratenen Eiern und Speck wahr. Er stöhnte und brummte, als er versuchte auf zu stehen und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper protestierte. Schließlich stand er und streckte seinen Körper durch. Keine Sekunde später kam Harry mit einem vollbeladenen Tablett.

„Oh gut, du bist wach. Das Frühstück ist fertig. Darf ich fragen, warum du den Sessel deinem Bett vorziehst?" fragte Harry und schmunzelte.

„Na ja, es war nicht wirklich meine Absicht hier einzuschlafen. José war gestern Abend da und wir haben über unsere Rückkehr nach England gesprochen."

„Oh", sagte Harry und sein Lächeln verschwand schlagartig wieder.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Wir werden einen Weg finden, wie wir sicher heimkehren können. So leicht lasse ich mich nicht einsperren. Vertraue mir!"

Harry sah überrascht auf. Severus klang auf einmal so sicher. Hatten er und José tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden? Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Harry nickte schließlich, doch Severus konnte sehen, dass Harry sich schwer tat ihm zu glauben.

„Was hast du uns denn zum Frühstück gemacht?" wechselte Severus daher das Thema.

Harry lächelte erneut. „Hier sind Eier mit Speck und Waffeln, und hier ein frisch gepresster Orangensaft, ach ja, und hier dein Tee." Harry stellte eines nachdem anderen vom Tablett auf den Tisch und legte das leere Tablett schließlich auf die Seite. Er wollte sich schon setzten, die fiel ihm ein, „Oh, ich habe das Brot vergessen!"

Severus legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde es holen, setzt dich einfach."

Während sie aßen wurde es sehr still. Harry blickte immer wieder verstohlen zu Severus hinüber. Er wunderte sich über die plötzlich gute Laune des anderen. Es machte ihm Hoffnung, dass José und Severus vielleicht wirklich eine gute Idee gehabt hatten. Unbewusst, wurde auch Harrys Laune besser.

-oxo-

Obwohl Severus nichts von Josés Plan erzählte hatte, wurde Harrys Laune von Tag zu Tag immer besser. Harry hatte aber auch einiges zur Ablenkung. Lin hat ihm spanisch bei gebracht und Harry soweit gebracht, dass er den Übersetzer aus seinem Ohr genommen hat. Sein Wortschatz war zwar nur sehr klein, aber es reichte um sich mitzuteilen.

Harry, Severus, Caro und Lin waren auch noch zweimal im Terra Aqua gewesen, dem zweiten Park neben Terra Natura. Harry konnte nun richtig gut schwimmen und wagte sich auch wieder mit Lin zusammen Wellen zu reiten. Allerdings bestand Severus auf ein Bodyboard und Harry störte es nicht. Denn es machte mit dem Minisurfbrett auch irrsinnigen Spaß.

Nebenbei übte Harry heimlich sein Aussehen zu verändern. Seit Severus die Idee fallen gelassen hatte, dass Harry möglicherweise ein Metamorphmagus sein könnte, hatte sich Harry in den Kopf gesetzt seine Narbe verschwinden zu lassen, doch der erhoffte Erfolg blieb bislang aus.

So begann die Zeit zu verfliegen und bald waren es nur mehr drei Wochen, bis das nächste Schuljahr anfangen würde. José trat an Severus heran und sie machten sich ein Treffen aus. Diesmal durfte Harry dabei sein und er würde endlich erfahren, was genau denn der Plan war, der Severus so viel Zuversicht gab.

-oxo-

So saßen Harry, Severus und José eines Abends am Balkon in Severus Wohnung. Harry trank ein Aquarius während bei beiden Erwachsenen sich ein Gläschen Rotwein gönnten. Sie hatten einen guten Fisch zur Abendessen, den José zubereitet hatte.

Nun sah Harry neugierig zu, wie José eine Tasche holte und aus dieser eine Mappe heraus fischte.

„Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?" fragte Severus.

„Nein, überhaupt keine. Andres hat mir erzählt, dass die Frau die Papiere unterschrieben hat, ohne lange darüber nach zu denken. Wenn es nicht die Möglichkeit gab, dass das Ministerium sie eventuell erneut unter Veritaserum befragen würde, hätten wir ihr Gedächtnis nicht manipulieren müssen. Jedoch Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht."

„Wie lösen wir das Problem mit ihrem Mann? Er weiß nichts davon", fragte Severus weiter.

José grinste. „So wie es aussieht, versucht sie ihre Schäfchen ins Trockene zu bringen. Sie hat die Scheidung eingereicht kaum, dass sie aus dem Ministerium entlassen wurde."

Severus hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Wirklich? So viel zur großen Lieben."

„Wenn du mich fragts ist Geld so ziemlich das einzige was sie liebt. Jetzt wo ihr Mann im Gefängnis ist und er seinen Job verloren hat, will sie mit ihm offensichtlich nichts mehr zu tun haben."

Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Nun gut. Harry, Severus, seid ihr bereit?" fragte José schließlich.

Harry nickte hastig. Er platzte beinahe vor Neugierde. Er hatte das starke Gefühl, dass José und Severus über seine Verwandten gesprochen haben, aber er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Petunia und Vernon sich scheiden lassen wollten.

José lachte amüsiert, als die beiden ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Dann öffnete er seine Mappe, holte Papiere heraus und legte sie so auf den Tisch, dass Harry und Severus sie lesen konnten.

Als Severus mit dem Lesen fertig war, blickte er zu seiner Seite, wo Harry saß und wartete auf dessen Reaktion. Harry runzelte die Stirn, während er versuchte zu verstehen, was er da las, doch schließlich wurden seine Augen tellergroß und er sah Severus überrascht an.

„Ich verstehe nicht. Bist du jetzt etwa…?" Harry wagte nicht weiter zu sprechen.

„Diese Papiere besagen, dass ich dein Patenonkel bin", erklärte Severus.

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was heißt das für uns? Können wir problemlos zurück?"

„Das bezweifle ich. Das Ministerium wird die Glaubwürdigkeit der Dokumente anzweifeln, aber wir hoffen, dass wir damit zumindest verhindern können, dass sie mich an Ort und Stelle festnehmen, sobald wir einen Fuß nach England setzen."

„Aber ich mag bei dir bleiben. Ich mag nicht wo anders leben", erklärte Harry und Tränen lösten sich und liefen über Harrys Wangen.

Liebevoll wischte Severus die Tränen weg, „Das weiß ich doch. Ich werde keine Mühen scheuen und dafür kämpfen, dass wir zusammen bleiben können. Das hier ist nur ein Anfang. In England versuche ich auch Zaubererdokumente eines Paten zu bekommen."

„Aber die denken doch, dass du ein Todesser bist. Sie werden das nicht zulassen", warf Harry ein.

„Es wird sicher nicht einfach werden. Doch ich werde, die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, bevor ich es überhaupt versucht habe", sagte Severus entschlossen und Harry nickte. Dann schlang der Junge seine Arme um Severus.

José lächelte ehe er ein weiteres Dokument aus der Mappe holte. „Hier habe ich noch etwas für dich, Severus."

Harry ließ Severus wieder frei und Severus nahm das Dokument, das José ihm hinstreckte. Vorsichtig las er und dann hob er beide Augenbrauen hoch und sah, ähnlich wie Harry zuvor, verwirrt und überrascht hoch. „Du…?" Severus Stimme versagte. Dann räusperte er sich und fing erneut an, „Du willst mich adoptieren?"

„Ja, das würde ich gerne", bestätigte José und sah Severus erwartungsvoll und ein wenig nervös an.

Severus sah zurück auf das Dokument, dann schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf, „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Wie wäre es mit _Ja_?", schlug José vor.

Severus stieß einen nervösen Lacher aus, „Ja, ja. Das wäre… unglaublich. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du wirklich…" erneut versagte Severus Stimme.

„Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich dem Minister persönlich in seinen Allerwertesten treten werde, sollte er es wagen dich zu verhaften und ich meine es ernst. Sollten sie dich verhaften, bekommen sie es mit mir zu tun. Und…ich werde alle Hebeln in Bewegung setzen die notwendig sind, bist du das offizielle Sorgerecht für Harry hast. Deine Chancen sind wesentlich größer, wenn du eine Familie hast, die dich unterstützt."

Severus saß wie erstarrt da, unfähig zu glauben, was er da hörte. Er bemerkte nicht die Tränen, die plötzlich in seinen Augen standen. Doch als sich plötzlich Josés Arme um ihn legten, brach er zusammen und begann zu weinen.

„Entschuldigt", sagte er kurz darauf, als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich geheult hatte.

José ließ ihn wieder frei und meinte, „Es ist nichts falsch daran, seine Gefühle zu zeigen." Severus stellte überrascht fest, dass auch José Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Ist wieder alles okay?" fragte eine leise unsichere Stimme und Severus sah zu Harry. Er nickte, da er seiner Stimme noch nicht so recht traute und dann zog er Harry auf seinen Schoß und drückte den Jungen an sich.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte Severus schließlich, „Ich unterlag nur dem selben Irrglauben, wie du. Nämlich, dass mich niemand als Sohn haben möchte und ich es nicht verdienen würde, dass sich jemand um mich kümmert."

Harry lächelte und legte seinen Kopf auf Severus Schulter. Er wusste nur zu gut, was Severus meinte.

„All die Jahre habe ich versucht, dir klar zu machen, dass das Unsinn ist, aber wie es scheint sind Worte einfach nicht genug!" sagte José mit einen Lächeln.

Severus konnte das Gefühl kaum beschreiben, das sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er war schlicht weg überwältigt, dass er für José dasselbe bedeutete, wie José für ihn.

Eine Zeit lang war nur das Rauschen des Meeres und des Windes zu hören, als jeder in seiner Gedankenwelt verschwand, doch plötzlich begann die Luft zu flimmern. Ein Feuerschwall explodierte und sobald die Flammen wieder verschwunden waren, stand plötzlich eine Person auf dem Balkon.

Ein leises melodiöses Zwitschern war zu hören und ein rotbefiederter Vogel landete direkt vor Severus und Harry auf dem Tisch.

„Fawkes! Hi, was – Hey!" Harry protestierte, als Severus plötzlich aufsprang und Harry damit von seinem Schoß beförderte, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

José war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und kampfbereit. Doch als er erkannte, wer es war senkte er seine Arme wieder und blickte den Eindringling neugierig an.

„Severus, ich versichere dir, ich stelle keine Gefahr für euch dar", sagte Albus Dumbledore.

„Wie bist du hier her gekommen?", fragte Severus ohne seinen Zauberstab zu senken.

„Das war wahrlich nicht einfach. Doch wie es der Zufall so will, hat Harrys Zauberstab eine Phönixfeder von Fawkes als Kern und so konnte Fawkes ihn offensichtlich finden. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es klappen würde. Doch nachdem ich jetzt hier vor euch stehe, denke ich, man könnte es sagen, dass es geklappt hat. Hallo, Harry! Schön dich zu sehen."

Harry sah den Direktor von Hogwarts misstrauisch an. Er war sich nicht sicher, was der dem alten Mann gegenüber empfand. Harry konnte sich nicht beklagen, dass das Schicksal ihn mit Severus zusammen und hierher gebracht hat. Doch der Grund, warum die Reise nach Spanien überhaupt notwendig war, hinterließ einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Niemand würde sich dafür interessieren, wo sich Harry aufhielt, wenn Dumbledore nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass Harry zu den Dursleys zurückkehrte.

„Was willst du?" fragte Severus, als er den Zauberstab endlich sinken ließ.

„Ich wurde darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass du im Besitz von Dokumenten bist, die besagen, dass du Harrys Pate bist." Mit diesen Worten blickte Albus kurz zu José.

José sah zu Severus und erklärte, „Ich dachte, er sollte über unseren Plan Bescheid wissen."

Offensichtlich hatte Albus keine Probleme spanisch zu verstehen, denn er antwortete im fliesenden Spanisch, „In der Tat, es war sehr rücksichtsvoll. Das ist auch der Grund warum ich hier bin. Wir sollten noch kleine Details besprechen."

Severus deutete auf Harrys freien Sessel mit einer einladenden Geste und als er sich selbst wieder setzte, zog er Harry wieder zurück auf seinen Schoß. Fawkes hüpfte auf Harrys Knie und der Junge begann den schönen Vogel zu streicheln.

„Ihr zwei sehr richtig gut aus", stellte Albus fest, dann sah er sich neugierig um, „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

„Spanien", kam Severus knappe Antwort.

„Wirklich? Fantastisch. Mag einer von euch vielleicht ein Zitronendrops?" fragte Albus und packte eine kleine Dose aus, die randvoll mit den Lieblingsbonbons des Direktors waren und stellte sie auf den Tisch, doch nicht bevor er sich selber eines davon in den Mund gesteckt hatte.

„Was genau willst du denn noch besprechen?" fragte Severus misstrauisch. Irgendwie machte ihn Albus Anwesenheit nervös.

„Na gut, direkt zum Thema. Wenn ich euren Plan richtig verstanden habe, dann wollt ihr das Ministerium davon überzeugen, dass Severus Harry Pate geworden ist, seit Harry nach Hogwarts gekommen ist. Jedoch war es Hagrid, der mit Harry in die Winkelgasse gegangen ist, um seine Schulsachen zu besorgen. Wenn du also schon damals Harry Pate gewesen sein willst, dann wäre das eigentlich deine Aufgabe gewesen", gab Albus zu bedenken.

Severus und José tauschen überraschte Blicke aus. Daran hat keiner der beiden gedacht.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir einen plausiblen Grund finden werden, warum Hagrid das übernommen hat. Aber wir müssen den Plan bis ins kleineste Detail durchdenken, wenn er überzeugend sein soll. Es darf keine überraschenden Fragen geben, sonst wird das Ministerium sofort misstrauisch."

Albus fand noch einige andere wunden Punkte im Plan, doch gemeinsam schafften sie es, den Plan zu perfektionieren. Es wurde sehr spät und Harry war längst auf Severus Schoß eingeschlafen. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Severus Schulter und Severus hatte beide Arme um den Jungen geschlungen, damit er nicht vom Schoß rutschen konnte.

Albus war sehr überrascht, als er erfuhr, dass José Severus adoptiert hatte. Er hatte Severus auch immer als seinen Sohn betrachtet, aber Severus hatte sich ihm gegenüber immer sehr reserviert gegeben. Jetzt verstand er warum. Severus hatte in José bereits eine Vaterfigur gefunden.

So absurd wie es klingen mochte, aber in dieser verkorksten Situation, war Severus besser dran von José adoptiert worden zu sein, als er es gewesen wäre, wenn es Albus getan hätte. Albus war im Ministerium zurzeit nicht besonders beliebt. Doch mit José als Adoptivvater, sollte Severus eigentlich ganz gute Chancen haben, das Sorgerecht für Harry zu bekommen. Desweiteren war es ein Glück, dass nicht der Minister selber, sondern Amilia Bones die Aufgabe bekommen hatte, jemand passenden für Harry zu finden.

„Ach ja, noch etwas. Es wäre um einiges einfacher, wenn wir die Sache mit dem Ministerium, noch vor dem Schulstart klären könnten. Ich fürchte sonst würde es für Harry vielleicht zu viel werden. Was denkst du?" fragte Albus.

Severus schluckte. Natürlich hatte Albus Recht, aber Severus war etwas zu überrumpelt von dem Gedanken so bald schon nach England zurück zu kehren, „Ich werde es mit Harry besprechen, und wir kommen, sobald wir bereit sind."

„Nun, ich denke, mehr kann ich nicht erwarten. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich hier einfach so uneingeladen herein geplatzt bin. Doch ich denke, es war ganz gut alles nochmal zu besprechen. Ich werde mal zurück kehren und das Ministerium auf eure Rückkehr vorbereiten. Ich werde auch die Sache mit dem Paten durchklingen lassen, damit du nicht sofort in die Arme der Auroren fällst. Guten Abend noch."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Albus und Fawkes hüpfte vorsichtig von Harry runter und flog dann auf Albus zu. Der alte Mann griff nach den Schwanzfedern des Vogels und mit einer Explosion aus Flammen verschwanden die beiden genau so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen waren.

„Ich denke, ich werde Harry ins Bett bringen. Bleibst du noch ein bisschen?" fragte Severus.

„Wenn du mich noch nicht raus schmeißt, würde ich gerne noch bleiben!" antwortete José.

Sowie Harry im Bett war, gönnten sich die beiden noch ein Gläschen Rotwein und feierten ihre neue Beziehung.

„Wohin ist nur die Zeit verschwunden?" fragte Severus mit einem Seufzer, „War es nicht erst gestern, dass wir ein deine Wohnung geplatzt sind?"

„Ja und nein. Wenn man sich Harry so ansieht, hat er sich gewaltig verändert. Er sieht nicht mehr so halbverhungert aus, er kann plötzlich schwimmen und spricht spanisch. Also so gesehen, müsst ihr beiden doch schon seit einiger Zeit hier sein."

„Ja, da hast du auch wieder Recht. Ich kann es nur kaum fassen, dass wir so bald nach England zurück müssen."

José legte eine Hand über die von Severus, „Du weißt, dass ihr jederzeit hierher zurück kommen könnt?"

Severus nickte, „Ich möchte dir für alles Danken, was du für uns getan hast."

José winkte mit einem Lächeln ab, „Nicht der Rede wert. Ich habe es gerne gemacht!"

Den Rest der Nacht saßen Severus und José einfach nur da und starrten zum Horizont hinaus. Sie lauschten den Wellen und genossen den sanften Wind.


	24. Madam Bones

_**Madam Bones**_

Harry und Lin gingen den Strand entlang und ließen die Wellen über ihre Füße schwappen. „Schade, dass du morgen schon abreisen musst. Was soll ich denn so ganz alleine machen, bis die Schule wieder anfängt?" jammerte Lin.

„Dasselbe was du gemacht hast, als ich noch nicht da war", entgegnete Harry.

„Aber das ist es doch, da war mir nur langweilig. Außerdem liegt das schon so weit zurück, dass ich mich kaum daran erinnern kann."

„Hast du denn sonst keine Freunde mit denen du dich treffen kannst?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Schon, aber mit dir macht es viel mehr Spaß abzuhängen."

Harry musste lächeln, als sich ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust ausbreitete. „Öhm… Danke. Vielleicht kannst du uns ja in England mal besuchen?"

„Ja, warum nicht. Ich bin sicher Mum wird Severus auch ganz schön vermissen."

Daraufhin mussten beide Kids grinsen.

-oxo-

„Du hast schon alles gepackt?" fragte Caro verwundert.

„Ja. Ich werde mit Harry morgen relativ früh aufbrechen. Wir fahren zurück zu José nach Finestrat und von dort werden wir via Kamin nach Madrid reisen, wo bereits ein Portschlüssel nach London bereit liegt. Der bringt uns in den Tropfenden Kessel in London und von dort aus können wir dann wieder per Kamin nach Hogwarts."

„Klingt nach einer anstrengenden Reise. Wird Harry da nicht schlecht werden?" fragte Caro besorgt nach.

„Ja, die Reise ist etwas heftig, aber ich fürchte wir können uns keine Verzögerungen leisten. Der einzige Ort an dem ich mich halbwegs sicher fühle abgesehen von hier, ist Hogwarts und daher möchte ich so schnell wie möglich da hin. Ich habe eventuell notwendige Tränke für Harry griffbereit."

„Werden wir uns wieder sehen? Ich habe die Zeit mit dir und Harry sehr genossen. Es wäre schade, wenn alles wieder vorbei wäre", fragte Caro und schlang ihre Arme um den perplexen Tränkemeister.

„Ich… ähm, kann noch nicht sagen, wie es jetzt weiter gehen wird. Die nächsten Tage werden sehr turbulent werden und dann ist die Schule", wich Severus dem Thema etwas verunsichert aus.

„Aw, du bist so süß, wenn du so rot wirst", sagte Caro und grinste schelmisch.

Geschockt versuchte sich Severus freizuwinden, doch Caro ließ nicht locker. Ihre Hände strichen zuerst durch das schwarze, seidige Haar und kamen dann in Severus Nacken zu liegen.

„C… Caro!" stotterte Severus verlegen, „Ich… bin nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist."

„Aber ich bin mir sicher!" erwiderte die Frau hartnäckig, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zog sich ein wenig höher, so dass ihre Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von Severus entfernt waren.

Severus überlegte angestrengt, wie er aus dieser Situation schnell wieder raus kam, ohne Carolina zu verletzen. „Die Zeit mit dir war schön, aber-"

„Schsch…" unterbrach Caro ihn sofort wieder und blickte Severus tief in die Augen. Eine Weile sahen sich die beiden einfach nur an. Doch dann schloss Carolina ihre Augen und überbrückte die restliche Distanz.

Es war schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her, dass Severus jemanden geküsst hat. Genau genommen war Lily die einzige, die ihn jemals geküsst hatte. Er hatte nach Lily niemanden gefunden, der auch nur annähernd sein Interesse geweckt hatte.

Doch er musste zugeben, dass er sich Carolinas hartnäckiger Art kaum widersetzten konnte. Und tief im Inneren fühlte es sich gut an. Ihre Lippen waren so seidig weich und warm. Schnell breitete sich diese Wärme in Severus gesamten Körper aus.

„Caro!" stöhnte er kurz, während er Luft holte, doch einmal damit angefangen, konnte er nicht damit aufhören und schon bald schloss er ihren Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss. Caro drückte sich näher an ihn und beide verloren sich ineinander.

„Wir sind zurück!" rief Harry vom Vorzimmer aus, als er mit Lin die Wohnung betrat.

Schlagartig ließen die beiden Erwachsenen wieder von einander ab. Beide etwas geschockt, von dem was eben passiert war. Severus trat einen Schritt zurück, strich seine Kleidung glatt und räusperte sich verlegen.

Caro hingegen leckte sich über die Lippen und versuchte an dem tollen Gefühl noch wenig festzuhalten. „Wow" hauchte sie schließlich und kurz danach betraten die Kids das Wohnzimmer.

Harry runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Severus und Carolina sahen ungewöhnlich nervös aus und ihr Lächeln wirkte etwas aufgesetzt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry

„Natürlich, warum fragst du?" Schnell hatte sich Severus wieder gefasst und sein Blick ging zu den Koffern. „Ich denke, ich habe alles Wichtige eingepackt."

„Darf ich meine neuen Sachen behalten?"

„Natürlich. Die Stofffetzen die du früher an hattest, waren ohnehin reif für den Müll."

Beschämt blickte Harry zu Boden, doch da spürte er Severus Finger unter seinem Kinn und langsam sah er wieder auf. „Du kannst nichts dafür, was die Dursleys dir angetan haben. Außerdem war es mir ein Bedürfnis dich neu einzukleiden. Ich denke, wir kommen beide ganz gut zurecht, wenn wir nicht ständig an die Dursleys erinnert werden, beim Anblick deines Gewandes."

Harry nickte und lächelte und Severus wuschelte dem Jungen durchs Haar.

„Lin wollte wissen, ob sie uns in England besuchen kommen darf", sagte Harry nach einer Weile und sah Severus hoffnungsvoll an.

Severus seufzte, „Ich weiß nicht, ob es sich noch ausgeht, bevor die Schule anfängt."

Harry und Lin machten beide lange Gesichter. Was jedoch keiner sah, war das verschmitzte Lächeln auf Carolinas Gesicht.

-oxoxo-

„Harry" Severus rüttelte den schlafenden Jungen.

„Wa i?" murmelte dieser verschlafen.

„Aufstehen"

„Wi ät?"

„Es ist sechs Uhr morgens. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, wir müssen früh raus. Wenn alles gut geht, sind wir in weniger als zwei Stunden in Hogwarts", erklärte Severus.

„Ich will aber noch schlafen", jammerte Harry schlaftrunken.

„Ich weiß, du kannst im Auto weiterschlafen."

Harry nickte benommen und trottete müde hinter Severus her. Ohne Frühstück zu Essen machten sich die beiden in aller Frühe auf den Weg. In Finestrat wollte José Severus noch eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen anbieten, aber Severus lehnte ab, wohl wissend, dass wenn sie etwas Essen würden es in Harrys Fall höchstwahrscheinlich wieder rauskommen würde. Nach einer ausführlichen Verabschiedung betraten Harry und Severus schließlich den Kamin.

„Bereit?" fragte der ältere.

Harry holte tief Luft und dann nickte er. Dann schlang er seine Arme fest um Severus, um bei der Flopulverreise nicht verloren zu gehen und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Brust des Mannes, um keinen Ruß einzuatmen.

Nach Madrid kamen die beiden ohne Probleme. Sie landeten in einem Kamin am Bahnhof in Madrid. Harry schwirrte ein wenig der Kopf, aber sonst ging es ihm noch gut. In Madrid mussten sie sich mit einem Freund von José in Verbindung setzten, der für sie den Portschlüssel besorgt hat. Mit Josés Anweisungen fanden sie Fernando Andrés relativ schnell. Die Wohnung war nur fünf Gehminuten vom Bahnhof entfernt.

Nachdem sie die Holztür mit der Nummer elf gefunden hatten, klopfte Severus wie abgemacht zweimal kurz hintereinander und nach einer kurzen Pause noch dreimal.

Die Tür ging einen Spalt breit auf und eine Stimme fragte „Mr. Rickmann?"

„Ja. Mein Sohn und ich sind hier wegen dem Portschlüssel nach London."

„Ah ja. Kommen Sie rein." Fernandos Gesicht erschien nun hinter der Tür, die nun schließlich komplett geöffnet wurde.

Nervös traten Harry und Severus ein. Die Wohnung war recht klein und bestand aus nur zwei Zimmern: einem Klo und einen Wohnschlafraum. Fernando führte seine Besucher zu dem Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und der überfüllt mit verschiedenen Gegenständen war.

„Na, wo haben wir ihn denn?" murmelte Josés Freund und wühlte durch das Chaos am Tisch.

Harry sah Severus unsicher an. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl in dieser Wohnung und auch, wenn er nicht verstanden hat, warum Severus unbedingt so schnell von Spanien zurück nach England wollte, merkte er nun, dass er sich außerhalb von Benidorm nicht sehr sicher fühlte. Er hatte Panik, dass von irgendwo plötzlich Auroren auftauchen und sie festnehmen würden.

Severus legte Harry einen Arm um die Schultern und drücke den Jungen sanft. Er fühlte sich nicht weniger unruhig, als Harry, doch er war geschickter im Verstecken seiner Emotionen. Er versuchte ruhig zu wirken, damit er wenigstens ein bisschen Harrys Sorgen mindern konnte.

„Ah, hab ihn. Das Aktivierungskennwort ist _London Bridge_. Das macht dann 50 Riesen", sagte Fernando und hielt die Hand fordernd auf. Severus wusste bereits von José wie viel der Portschlüssel kosten würde und hatte die passende Geldmenge griffbereit.

„Die Bank dankt!" scherzte Fernando, als er das Geld einsteckte und eine Kaffeetasse Severus übergab. „Viel Glück, in England!"

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe!" sagte Severus und wandte sich dann an Harry. Sobald die Finger des Jungen die Tasse berührten, sagte Severus „London Bridge" und beide fühlten einen starken Zug um den Nabel herum und sie verschwanden durch einen Wirbelsturm an vorbeiziehenden Lichtern.

Sobald seine Füße auf festen Boden aufschlugen verlor Harry das Gleichgewicht und wäre gefallen, wenn Severus ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.

„Oh Gott!" Stöhnte Harry und seine Hand fuhr blitzschnell zu seinem Mund. Ihm war nach dieser weiten Portschlüsselreise ziemlich übel. Aber nachdem sein Magen noch leer war ließ der Brechreiz langsam wieder nach.

„Hier trink das!" sagte Severus und hielt Harry eine Phiole hin.

Der Trank wirkte schnell und Harry bekam wieder etwas Farbe ins Gesicht. „Wieso ist dir nicht schlecht?" fragte Harry schon beinahe vorwurfsvoll.

Severus lächelte, „Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran."

Harry schüttelte sich bei den Gedanken so etwas jemals wieder zu machen.

„Komm, lass uns nach Hogwarts gehen!"

Harry nickte und sah sich dann neugierig um. Sie waren in einen kleinen Raum direkt neben dem Kamin gelandet, offensichtlich, war der Raum eigens für Portschlüsselreisende gedacht.

Bevor jemand im Tropfenden Kessel Notiz von Harry, oder Severus nehmen konnte, waren die beiden auch schon in den grünen Flammen des Flohpulverfeuers verschwunden.

Beinahe wäre Harry wieder hingefallen, aber diesmal fing er sich selber rechtzeitig wieder und grinste stolz. Doch das Lächeln verschwand schlagartig, als er neben Albus Dumbledore eine weitere Person im Büro des Direktors bemerkte.

Panisch wandte er sich nach Severus um, doch dieser legte beide Hände auf Harrys Schultern und schob den Jungen vorwärts.

„Guten Morgen Harry und Severus!" begrüßte der Direktor die beiden, „Es ist gut euch beide gesund und munter zu sehen."

„Mr. Potter, Professor Snape, sie beide haben ja für eine Menge Wirbel hier gesorgt!" sagte die Frau, die Albus gegenüber gesessen hatte. Sie stand auf und schüttelte sowohl Severus, als auch Harry die Hand. An Harry gewandt sagte sie, „Ich bin Madam Amelia Bones, Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und derzeit Ihr von Ministerium zugeteilte Vormund. Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Potter."

Harrys Augen wurden groß und panisch. Er wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, doch Severus stand direkt hinter ihm. „Nein." Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, Mr. Potter. Ich werde nicht gegen Ihre Interessen handeln. Sofern es euer beider Wunsch ist, werde ich euch helfen, vorausgesetzt ihr arbeitet mit mir zusammen. Minister Fudge ist sehr bemüht Professor Snapes Ruf zu ruinieren und das Sorgerecht von Mr. Potter zu bekommen, daher werden wir nicht, um eine öffentliche Anhörung drum herum kommen. Diese Anhörung ist von Seiten des Ministers darauf ausgelegt, Professor Snape ins Gefängnis zu bekommen. Um also den Ansturm diverser Beschuldigungen stand halten zu können, braucht ihr mehr als die Muggelpapiere einer Patenschaft.

„Die Anhörung wurde auf den nächsten Donnerstag festgelegt, das ist also in vier Tagen. Bis dahin, solltet ihr sowohl Muggel Adoptionspapier organisieren, als auch die Zauberer Patenschaftspapiere. Dann müsst ihr wahrscheinlich gut ein Jahr warten, bevor ihr die Zauberer Adoptionspapiere bekommen könnt. Aber wenn ihr das geschafft hat, kann euch keiner mehr auseinander bringen."

Severus nickte und sah dann zu Harry hinunter der zaghaft lächelte.

„Aber, bevor ich euch ruhigen Gewissens ziehen lassen kann, bestehe ich auf eine getrennte Befragung über die Ereignisse, die sich Anfang Juli zugetragen haben."

Harry schluckte nervös. Getrennt sein, war jetzt das letzte was Harry wollte. Erneute Panik keimte in ihm auf. „Muss das sein?" fragte er daher beunruhigt.

Amelia Bones lächelte und sagte dann, „Ja, das muss sein. Wenn ich euch schon gegen den Wunsch des Ministers helfe, dann muss ich auch sicher sein, dass ich das Gesetz auf meiner Seite habe und nicht fahrlässig etwas übersehe, was Sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, Mr. Potter. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Professor Snape ein ehrenwerter Mann ist, daher bin ich alleine hier, ohne Auroren, aber ich muss mich wenigstens ans Protokoll halten. Verstehen Sie? Sonst bin ich meinen Job los, Professor Snape landet im Gefängnis und der Minister bekommt was er will, nämlich Sie."

Harry sah ziemlich geschockt drein, aber nickte schließlich etwas benommen.

„Okay. Mit wem soll ich anfangen?" fragte Madam Bones und Harry sah unsicher zu Severus.

„Ich denke, Harry sollte zuerst die Chance bekommen, unsere überstürzte Fluch aus England zu erklären", sagte Severus und drückte Harrys Schultern aufmunternd.

Madam Bones lächelte und sagte dann, „Dann, bitte folgen Sie mir, Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore hat uns den Nebenraum zu seinem Büro zur Verfügung gestellt."

Damit verschwanden Harry und Amelia im Nebenraum. Harry sehnte sich nach Spanien zurück. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass er erst gestern noch mit Lin über den Strand gegangen war, beziehungsweise vor zwei Stunden noch friedlich in der Wohnung von Benidorm geschlafen hatte. So furchtbar die Portschlüsselreise von Madrid nach London auch war, Harry würde sie sofort wieder machen, wenn es heißen würde, er wäre wieder weg von hier und in Sicherheit.

„Alles in Ordnung Mr. Potter? Sie sehen etwas blass aus", fragte Madam Bones den stillen Jungen besorgt.

Harry nickte nur.

„Möchtest du etwas Tee?"

Wieder nickte Harry und wie auf Befehl tauchten eine Kanne und zwei Tassen, wie aus dem Nichts auf. Harry erschrak überrascht. Die letzten zwei Monate hatte er nicht viel Magie gesehen, nachdem sie sich viel unter Muggeln aufgehalten hatten.

„So", sagte Amelia Bones und holte einen Notizblock und eine Feder aus ihrer Tasche.

In der nächsten halben Stunde erzählte Harry alles, was er wusste und mehr als widerwillig auch davon, wie die Dursleys ihn behandelt hatten und warum die Flucht aus England nötig war. Er erzählte nicht, dass sie in Spanien waren, nur dass sie Freunde von Severus besucht hatten.

Madam Bones verstand, dass Harry ihren Zufluchtsort nicht preisgeben wollte und bohrte auch nicht weiter nach. Was sie jedoch wissen wollte war, warum sie geflüchtet sind, ohne auf die Auroren zu warten, wodurch die ganze Gerüchteküche ja erst zu brodeln angefangen hatte. Aber diese Antwort würde die eher von Severus als von Harry bekommen, daher lächelte sie und legte den Notizblock bei Seite.

„Danke, Mr. Potter, dass war es auch schon fast wieder. Eine Frage habe ich aber noch: Wie war es mit Professor Snape zusammen zu sein? Hat er Sie gut behandelt?"

Harry nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Er ist manchmal schon fast übertrieben vorsichtig, aber es ist okay, es ist genau das Gegenteil von den Dursleys und das ist auf jeden Fall gut."

Amelia lächelte sanft, „Ich denke, so ziemlich jeder würde Sie besser behandeln, als die Durselys. Professor Snape wäre also nicht Ihre einzige Option."

„Ich will aber zu ihm!" sagte Harry sofort.

„Das ist schön zu hören, dass Sie so schnell eine neue Bezugsperson gefunden haben. Aber wissen Sie auch warum der Minister hinter Professor Snape her ist? Wissen Sie etwas über seine Vergangenheit?"

„Er ist kein Todesser! Selbst wenn er einmal einer gewesen sein sollte, er ist jetzt keiner mehr. Er hat mich immer versucht zu beschützen. Letzte Schuljahr und auch damals, als er mitbekommen hatte, dass Voldemort hinter mir und meinen Eltern her ist, hat er alles versucht, um uns zu retten."

„Haben Sie das Gefühl, er kümmert sich um Sie nur aus einem Pflichtgefühl heraus?"

Harry haderte ein wenig mit der Antwort. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Pflichtgefühl Severus Motivation war, aber nach so langer Zeit mit den Durselys war es für Harry schwer zu verstehen, dass ihn jemand so lieben konnte, wie Severus es tat.

„Wenn es stimmt, was er zu mir sagt, wenn ich mal wieder einen Alptraum gehabt hatte, dann würde ich sagen, er mag mich wirklich und nicht nur aus Pflichtgefühl heraus."

„Danke, Mr. Potter für Ihre Ehrlichkeit. Schicken Sie mir nun Professor Snape herein?" sagte Madam Bones schließlich.

Harry nickte und stand auf.

-o-

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Severus sofort, als Harry aus dem Raum mit Amelia Bones trat. Harry nickte nur stumm mit dem Kopf. Er war plötzlich schrecklich müde und langsam machte sich auch ein Hungergefühl in ihm breit.

„Setz dich, Harry. Ich habe mir erlaubt ein paar Sandwiches zu ordern. Severus hat mir erzählt ihr seid ohne Frühstück aufgebrochen", sagte Albus und lud Harry ein an seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen, wo ein Tablett mit mehreren Sandwiches stand.

„Danke!" sagte Harry und ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Sobald Harrys Hunger wieder gestillt war, blickte Harry nervös zu der Tür, hinter der Severus verschwunden war.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Harry. Du wirst schon sehen!" versuchte Albus den Jungen zu beruhigen. Doch Harry war nicht so sicher. Severus Interview dauerte ziemlich lange.

„Kann es wirklich passierten, dass der Minister mein Vormund wird?"

Albus studierte Harry lange, ehe er antwortete, „Es müsste schon sehr viel schief gehen, wenn es so weit kommen sollte. Wie gesagt, im Moment liegt das Sorgerecht bei Madam Bones und sie genießt hohes Ansehen im Ministerium, mehr noch als der Minister selbst, daher halte ich die Chancen sehr gering, dass das Sorgerecht in die Hände von Cornelius Fudge fallen würde."

Harry nickte nur und sah dann wieder zur Tür. „Warum dauert es bei Papa so lange?"

Albus hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Ihm war nicht bewusste, dass Harrys und Severus Beziehung schon derartig tief war, dass Harry Severus _Papa_ nannte.

„Ich bin sicher dein _Papa_ wird bald fertig sein!" sagte er daher amüsiert und betonte das Wort Papa besonders.

Harry war es schon so gewohnt, dass er vergessen hatte, dass Severus nicht wirklich sein Vater war. Doch nun lief er rot an im Gesicht. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, zwinkerte Albus und meinte, „Ich freu mich für euch beide. Ich denke, es ist völlig normal, dass du unter diesen Umständen in Severus eine Vaterfigur siehst."

Harry nickte verlegen, doch dann heftete sich sein Blick wieder sorgenvoll auf die Tür.

-oxo-

„Professor Snape, ich verstehe durchaus, warum es notwendig war, Harry in Sicherheit zu bringen. Was ich jedoch nicht verstehen kann, warum ihr das Land verlassen habt, ohne jemanden Bescheid zu geben. Eure Flucht vom Tatort wirft ein fragwürdiges Licht auf die Geschehnisse. Warum habt ihr nicht auf die Auroren gewartet?" fragte Amelia Bones, die wohl wichtigste Frage im Moment.

„Albus wollte verhindern, dass die Situation mit den Durselys in die Medien kommt. Er hatte mich gebeten, wenn die Situation mit Harrys Verwandten eskalieren sollte, dass ich Harry in Sicherheit bringen soll", erklärte Severus.

„Aber mit dieser Aktion kam die ganze Geschichte erst recht in die Medien. Es wäre besser gewesen auf die Auroren zu warten und ihnen die Situation zu erklären."

Severus seufzte „Ja, im Nachhinein betrachtet wäre es wahrscheinlich besser gewesen. Ich habe mich jedoch hierbei an das gehalten, was Albus mir gesagt hat. Nämlich Harry schnellstmöglich in Sicherheit zu bringen."

Madam Bones runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso seid ihr nicht gleich zu Beginn der Ferien zu diesem geheimnisvollen Ort gegangen?"

Mit Müh und Not unterdrückte Severus einen weiteren Seufzer. _Ja warum, Albus?_ Fragte er sich in Gedanken. Er ärgerte sich jetzt noch maßlos darüber, warum er nicht mehr auf Albus eingeredet hatte. Warum er nicht gleich mit Harry nach Spanien abgehaut ist. Aber geschehen ist geschehen. Er konnte die Zeit nicht zurück drehen, daher sagte er:

„Albus kenn diesen Aufenthaltsort nicht und ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken nicht zu wissen, wo wir sind. Er hoffte, dass nach dem Gespräch, dass er noch vor Beginn der Sommerferien mit den Dursleys geführt hatte, Harry in Ruhe gelassen werden würde und er wollte uns später dann einen Ort zu Verfügung stellen, wo wir auch hätten untertauchen können. Jedoch sind dort die Schutzschilde aus unerklärlichen Gründen zusammen gefallen, noch bevor wir dort hinziehen konnten."

Madam Bones nickte kurz, ehe sie Severus erneut stirnrunzelnd ansah. „Aber wieso war der Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys so wichtig, wenn ihr bereits gewusst hattet, dass es nicht für Harry geeignet war?"

_Frag das Albus und nicht mich!_ Schrie Severus in Gedanken. Nach außen jedoch antwortete er ruhig. „Als Harrys Mutter starb, hatte sie uralte Magie freigesetzt, die Harry beschützte. Diese Magie war an Harrys Blutlinie gebunden und Petunia Dursley ist die einzige lebende Blutsverwandte. Dieser Blutschutz verhinderte zum Beispiel, dass Harry Potter von Todessern gefunden werden konnte. Dieser Schutz war sehr mächtig, doch dadurch, dass Harry über das Schuljahr länger von seiner Tante getrennt war, wurde der Schutz schwächer. Sobald Harry zu seiner Tante zurück kehrte, wurde der Blutschutz wieder voll funktionstüchtig."

Neugierig geworden fragte Amelie weiter „Und dieser Schutz bestünde derzeit auch noch?"

„Nein. Der Blutschutz ist diesen Sommer zusammengebrochen, als Vernon Dursley Harry misshandelt hatte. Ich denke, er war vorher schon extrem geschwächt, nur hatte Harry erst letzten Juni vollends verstanden, dass er das Haus der Durselys nie, als sein Zuhause bezeichnen konnte."

„War dieser Schutz es denn Wert Harry in einen Haushalt zurück zu schicken, bei dem ihr bereits wusstet, dass er für Harry ungeeignet war?" fragte Madam Bones unnachgiebig.

Severus bekam langsam Panik irgendwas Falsches zu sagen, dennoch gab er zu: „Nein. Ich hatte jedoch hierbei keine Entscheidungsrechte. Ich habe aus diesem Grund nur wenige Häuser entfernt gewohnt, in der Hoffnung die Lage unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Aber es ist mir leider nicht gelungen."

Madam Bones nickte erneut und blickte dann in ihre Notizen. Er wurde eine Zeit lang unangenehm still. Doch dann kam eine neue Frage: „Wissen Sie zufällig, warum Harry einen Schwebezauber verwendet hatte?"

Severus war etwas überrascht über den Themenwechsel. „Harry behauptete, dass nicht er, sondern ein Hauself diesen Zauber gewirkt hatte. Ich habe besagten Hauselfen nicht gesehen, aber Harry hat den Namen Dobby fallen lassen und zufällig kenne ich in der Tat einen Hauselfen mit diesen Namen. Meiner Meinung nach hätte Harry den Namen nie wissen können, wenn er diesen Elfen nicht tatsächlich begegnet wäre, daher glaube ich ihm."

Nun war es Madam Bones die überrascht war. „Ein Hauself? Irgendeine Idee warum ein fremder Hauself bei den Durselys war?"

„Nicht wirklich. Harry hat erzählt, dass dieser Elf die Briefe, die seine Freunde ihm geschickt hatten abgefangen hatte. Harry war ziemlich betrübt darüber gewesen, dass seine Freunde ihm nicht geschrieben hatten und ich gestehe, es kam mir ziemlich eigenartig vor. Desweiteren hat Harry erzählt, dass der Elf ihm davor gewarnt hätte, nach Hogwarts zurück zu gehen. Nachdem, wie Harry mir die Situation beschrieben hatte, habe ich die Vermutung, dass dieser Elf versucht hatte, Harry von Hogwarts fern zu halten und der Schwebezauber dazu dienen sollte, dass Harry von der Schule geschmissen werden würde. Leider wissen wir aber nicht mehr darüber, warum Harry nicht nach Hogwarts zurück kommen sollte."

Amelia Bones runzelte die Stirn. „Mysteriös. Steht diese Geschichte mit den anderen Ereignissen in Zusammenhang?"

„In gewisser Weise, ja. Der Warnbrief des Ministeriums bezüglich des Zauberverbots hat Harrys Onkel in dem Glauben gelassen, dass _er_ verhindern könnte, dass Harry zurück nach Hogwarts ging. Die Geschichte mit dem Hauselfen, war der Auslöser einer Reihe an Reaktionen, die letztendlich zu unserer Flucht geführt hatte."

„Okay, dann schließt sich unser Kreis allmählich. Was mir aufgefallen ist: Sie betonten nun mehrmals, dass sie bei der einen oder anderen Entscheidungen kein Mitspracherecht gehabt hätten, aber sie sind doch Harrys Pate, oder nicht?" Madam Bones sah Severus nun sehr ernst an.

_Oh Merlin_, stöhnte Severus innerlich. Wenn er es denn nur wirklich schon damals gewesen wäre. „Ja, ich bin Harrys Pate, aber erst seinem Jahr und Albus war bis zuletzt Harrys magischer Vormund und er ist mein Vorgesetzter."

„Das heißt, Sie hören eher auf Ihren Vorgesetzten, als dass Sie Ihren Pflichten als Paten nachkommen?" fragte Amelia Bones herausfordernd.

„Nein. Merlin, nein. Ich habe versucht Albus Urteil zu trauen, aber diesen Fehler mache ich kein zweites Mal. Harry ist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben geworden. Ich werde mich nicht mehr von anderen beeinflussen lassen", stellte Severus schnell klar.

Doch Madam Bones war nicht so schnell überzeugt. „Ja, aber Sie hätten in diesen Entscheidungen, als Harrys Pate durchaus Mitspracherecht gehabt, wieso haben Sie dann nicht im Interesse von Harry gehandelt?"

Diesmal konnte Severus den tiefen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. Er konnte ja schwer sagen, dass er damals noch keine Entscheidungsrechte hatte, nachdem die Patenschaftspapiere ein gemogeltes Datum hatten.

„Ich denke, ich war mir noch zu unsicher. Ich hatte noch nie die Verantwortung über ein Kind außerhalb von Hogwarts, daher habe ich mich wohl von Albus beeinflussen lassen, der so davon überzeugt war, dass sein Plan funktionieren würde. Ich bekam zwar Zweifel an dem Plan, als Harry zurück bei den Dursleys war und ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, welche Auswirkungen diese Entscheidung auf Harry hatte. Aber ich vertraute meinem inneren Gefühl noch nicht ganz. Nachdem aber dann alles eskalierte, hatte ich nur mehr eines im Sinn. Harry in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich gestehe, ich habe nicht viel darüber nachgedacht, welches Bild die Flucht aus England auf die Situation werfen würde. Harry ist das einzige was nun zählt für mich."

Das war die Antwort, auf die Amelia gewartet hatte. Sie kam aus dem Herzen und sie war nachvollziehbar. Sie studierte Severus eingehend und nach einer kurzen Pause fragte Sie. „Wenn Sie die Vormundschaft für Mr. Potter nicht bekommen würden, würden Sie dann mit mir zusammen arbeiten?"

Severus ließ sich ebenfalls etwas Zeit mit der Antwort, „Solange ich den Eindruck habe, dass Sie in Harrys Interesse handeln, ja."

„Sie würde sich also, wenn Sie den Eindruck haben, ich handle nicht in Harrys Interesse, sich gegen mich stellen, auch wenn die Gefahr bestünde, dass Sie in große Schwierigkeiten kommen könnten?" fragte Amelia nach.

Severus biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, aber dann sagte er schon beinahe trotzig „Sie und ich wissen beide, dass es für mich nicht einfach wird, mich gegen jemanden zu stellen, der im Ministerium arbeitet. Aber ich bin schon einmal mit Harry untergetaucht und ich würde es wieder tun, wenn ich damit Harry beschützen kann."

Amelia begann nun zu lächeln. „Sehr gut. Dann hoffen wir mal, dass dies nie notwendig werden würde. Eine aller letzte Frage habe ich noch: Lieben Sie Harry Potter?"

„Ja. Er ist für mich wie ein Sohn geworden. Ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es ohne ihm sein würde."

„Ich danke auch Ihnen für Ihre Ehrlichkeit. Ich denke Ihr seid beide wie für einander bestimmt. Ich hoffe, dass wir auch den Minister letztendlich überzeugen können. Und wenn nicht ihn, dann wenigstens all die anderen, die viel zu lange nur eine Seite dieser Geschichte im Propheten gelesen haben." Mit diesen Worten schüttelte Amelia Bones Severus mit einen breiten Lächeln die Hand.

Severus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Offensichtlich hatte er die richtigen Antworten gegeben und nun hatte er Madam Bones volle Unterstützung in Harrys Fall.

-oxo-

„Papa!" rief Harry und sprang auf sobald Severus endlich durch die Tür kam. Harry umklammerte Severus fest und wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen.

Amelia Bones lächelte und schwor sich den beiden zu helfen, wo sie nur konnte.


	25. Die Anhörung

_**Die Anhörung**_

„Wieso sind wir hier?" fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme, als das Haus des Ligusterwegs Nummer 4 vor ihnen auftauchte. Eine Gänsehaut lief Harry über den Rücken und er rückte unbewusst näher an Severus heran.

Severus legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern und erklärte „Wir brauchen Petunia Durselys Unterschrift für die Muggel Adoptionspapiere. Keine Sorge, dein Onkel ist nicht da."

Doch das tröstete Harry nur wenig. Selbst Tante Petunias Blick, mit dem sie immer den Jungen bedachte, tat Harry tief im Herzen weh.

Severus seufzte tief, als Harry bei ihm Schutz suchte, sobald sie vor der Eingangstür zum Ligusterweg Nummer 4 standen. „Bereit?" fragte er.

Harry nickte zögerlich, dennoch zitterte er am ganzen Körper. Severus drückte Harry kurz, ehe er schließlich klingelte. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann ging die Tür auf und Petunia Durselys Gesicht kam zum Vorschein.

Sie war von Albus schon vorgewarnt worden und konnte sich mit Müh und Not jegliche Grimassen verkneifen. Etwas steif und mit aufgesetztem freundlichen Lächeln ließ sie die beiden eintreten und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Severus kam gleich zur Sache und legte Lilys Schwester die Adoptionspapiere hin. Petunia las alles sorgfältig durch, dann sah sie hoch und fixierte Harry mit einem beinahe fürsorglichen Blick. „Du bist dir sicher, dass du das möchtest?"

Harry sah seine Tante mit großen Augen überrascht an. „Ähm… ja", sagte er schließlich verwirrt.

„Na ja es ist eine wichtige Entscheidung, die du hier triffst. Sie wird dein Leben verändern. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du es dir genau überlegt hast", erklärte Petunia.

„Ich verstehe nicht. Möchtest du das nicht auch? Mich ein für allemal los werden?" Harry verstand immer noch nicht worauf seine Tante hinaus wollte. Sie hatte sicher einen Hintergedanken, mit ihren Fragen und auch mit ihrem freundlichen Gehabe. Wäre sie magisch gewesen, wäre sie ohne Zweifel in Slytherin gelandet.

„Harry, ich weiß, zwischen uns ist es nicht so gelaufen, wie es hätte sollen. Es tut mir Leid. Natürlich respektiere ich deinen Wunsch, und wenn du zu Professor Snape gehen möchtest, dann werde ich dir auch nicht im Weg stehen."

Harry schüttelte immer noch verwirrt den Kopf. Hatte Severus sie mit einem Fluch belegt? Doch ein Seitenblick zu dem Mann zeigte ihm, dass Severus ebenfalls ziemlich verwirrt von Petunias Verhalten war.

Als Petunia schließlich unterschrieben hatte, reichte sie die Papiere zurück und fragte dann etwas nervös. „Ich… ähm… ich weiß, wir nicht sehr fair zu dir gewesen und na ja… wir haben das Geld, das wir für dich bekommen haben, nicht zu deinen Gunsten verwendet, aber ich hoffe du kannst von einer Anzeige absehen. Weißt du, jetzt wo Vernon nicht mehr hier ist, habe ich nicht viel was ich geben kann. Ich muss jetzt arbeiten gehen, um Dudleys Schule bezahlen zu können. Ich müsste das Haus verkaufen und umziehen und... na ja…"

„Hören Sie schon auf, Sie verlogenes Weib", zischte Severus plötzlich gefährlich, der offensichtlich schneller als Harry begriff, was für ein Spiel Petunia versuchte hier abzuziehen. „Harry hat jegliches Recht dazu, jeden Penny, den ihr für seine Versorgung bekommen habt, zurück zu fordern. Es ist ja offensichtlich, dass das Geld für alles, nur nicht für Harry verwendet worden ist. Sie können froh sein, dass sie noch auf freiem Fuß sind. Ich bin sicher Harry könnte, wenn er wollte, dafür sorgen, dass sie ihren Mann hinter Gittern Gesellschaft leisten."

Harrys Herz krampfet sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er auch schließlich verstand, warum seine Tante auf einmal so freundlich tat. War er echt so naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass Petunia ihn vielleicht doch ein kleines bisschen vermissen würde? Ihn, den Freak, den keiner liebte?

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, als er einen weiteren Stich in seinem Herzen spürte. „Du kannst das blöde Geld behalten. Erstick doch daran!" mit diesen Worten stürmte Harry aus den Raum, aus dem Haus und weiter die Straße herunter.

Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Severus ihm gefolgt war, doch sobald er stehen blieb, waren da zwei starke Arme, die den Jungen in eine Umarmung zogen. Harry ließ bittere Schluchzer los und konnte sich nicht mehr fangen. Severus sah sich kurz um, und als er sah, dass niemand sie beobachtete, apparierte er sich und Harry weg.

-oxo-

Harry saß vor dem feuerlosen Kamin auf dem Sofa in Severus Privaträumen und starrte ins Leere. Er hatte seit ihrem Besuch im Ligusterweg noch kein einziges Wort geredet. Severus saß im Lehnstuhl und blickte zu Harry, doch auch seine Gedanken waren sehr weit weg.

Er ging im Geiste alle möglichen und unmöglichen Flüche durch, die er dieser Frau gerne an den Hals jagen würde. Leider waren ihm die Arme gebunden. Jeglicher „Fehltritt" könnte ihm bei der Anhörung zum Verhängnis werden und das durfte einfach nicht passieren. Harry brauchte ihn. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn sie ihm Harry wegnehmen würden. Es würde den Jungen zerstören.

„Du magst mich doch, oder?" fragte Harry plötzlich mit kleinlauter Stimme.

„Was? Natürlich! Harry, ich liebe dich, wie einen Sohn. Wozu denkst du mach ich das alles? Ich kämpfe für dich, weil ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen kann, ohne dich zu leben. Ich liebe dich!"

Diese Worte brachten neue Tränen in Harrys Augen. „Aber warum…?" brachte Harry mit Müh und Not heraus.

„Weil du ein einzigartiges, liebenswürdiges Kind bist. Du hast das alles nicht verdient, was dir in deinen Leben widerfahren ist. Deine Mutter hat dich über alles geliebt und sie würde entsetzt sein darüber, wie ihre eigene Schwester dich behandelt hat. Ich möchte dir wenigstens ein bisschen Liebe wieder geben. Ich weiß ich werde die vergangenen Jahre nicht ungeschehen machen können, aber ich will dir zeigen, dass auch du es verdienst, dass sich jemand um dich kümmert, dass auch du das Recht hast, geliebt zu werden."

Harry wischte sich ärgerlich mit dem Ärmel über die immer nachdrängenden Tränen. „Aber wieso… die Durselys… ich hab doch nie etwas gemacht, dass…" Harrys Stimme versagte erneut.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum die Dursleys dich so furchtbar behandelt haben. Ich kann nur immer wieder erneut betonen, dass sie in Unrecht waren. Was auch immer sie dir eingeredet haben, war eine Lüge. Du bist nicht anders, als die anderen Kinder. Du hast dieselben Bedürfnisse und dieselben Rechte."

„Sie haben mich einfach gehasst", sagte Harry schließlich niedergeschlagen.

„Ja", mehr konnte Severus dazu auch nicht sagen.

„Aber du liebst mich?"

„Ja", bestätigte Severus erneut.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und ließ die Worte auf ihn ein wirken, ehe er erneut fragte: „Ich bin ganz normal?"

„Ja, das bist du, Harry."

„Und du liebst mich."

„Ja, Harry. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich… ich liebe dich auch!" sagte Harry und stand schließlich auf. Etwas unsicher ging er auf Severus zu, doch dieser öffnete seine Arme sofort und ohne lange nach zu denken, ließ sich Harry in Severus Arme ziehen.

„Die Dursleys hatten Unrecht!" sagte Harry schließlich, als wenn er es zum ersten Mal tatsächlich glauben würde. „Du liebst mich. Somit hatten die Dursleys Unrecht!"

„So ist es!"

„Ich danke dir", flüsterte Harry und schloss die Augen. Er war derart emotional ausgesaugt, dass er sofort einschlief. Nur halb bekam er noch Severus Worte mit, die sagten, „Nein, ich danke dir!"

Severus hatte nicht mit so einem Zusammenbruch seitens Harrys gerechnet, aber er hatte das Gefühl, mit Harry einen großen Schritt vorwärts gemacht zu haben. Der Junge hatte zwar schon in Spanien gelernt, dass Severus ihn liebte, aber so wirklich verinnerlicht hatte er es offensichtlich noch nicht gehabt.

-oxoXoxo-

„Hallo Harry und Severus. Wie geht es euch?" begrüßte Arthur Weasley die beiden, als sie im Ministerium angekommen waren.

Harry nickte nur nervös, doch Severus antwortete, „Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie unsere Eskorte sind?"

„Das auch, aber ich bin in erste Linie euer Freund, Severus. Du kannst ruhig per du sein mit mir."

„Ich halte es im Moment nicht für angemessen!" erwiderte Severus schlicht.

Arthur nickte darauf nur mit dem Kopf. Es wusste, dass Severus ebenfalls nervös war, also ging er auch nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern erklärte: „Madam Bones hat mich gebeten auf Harry aufzupassen, während der Anhörung."

„Ich sitze nicht bei Severus?" fragte Harry geschockt.

„Nein, Harry. Die Anhörung betrifft in erster Linie Severus, du sitzt mit mir bei den anderen Zuhörern."

Panisch sah Harry zu Severus hoch. „Ich mag nicht weg von dir!"

Severus seufzte und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, Harry. Ich möchte das auch nicht. Aber wir müssen uns an die Regel halten, wenn wir erfolgreich sein wollen. Sei stark, okay. Hast du deinen Anhänger mit?"

Harrys Hand glitt automatisch zu dem Smaragdanhänger, den er von Severus bekommen hatte. „Ja, hab ich!"

„Dann sind wir uns auch quer durch den Raum ganz nahe!"

Harry nickte und ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Wer wird mich vertreten?" fragte Severus schließlich wieder an Arthur gewandt.

„Kingsley Shacklebolt! Albus wollte, aber Kingsley und auch Madam Bones ihm haben davon abgeraten. Minsister Fudge und Albus sind im Moment nicht gut auf einander zu sprechen. Madam Bones hat Kingsley vorgeschlagen. Ich denke, er ist der Beste, den ihr hättet kriegen können. Er weiß was er tut und er steht voll hinter euch."

Severus nickte zustimmend. Shackelbolt war eine gute Idee.

„Hier sind wir. Harry, du kommst mit mir. Severus wird dann hinein gerufen."

Harry atmete tief durch, dann umarmte er Severus noch schnell, ehe er sich von Arthur in den Saal führen ließ. Das leise Stimmengewirr verstummte schlagartig, als Harry eintrat. Harrys Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust. Doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und ging so ruhig, wie er nur konnte, hinter Arthur her.

Sie nahmen in den Zuhörerreihen Platz und Arthur erklärte Harry im Flüsterton, wer aller Wichtiges im Raum war. Harry erkannte Madam Bones sofort.

„Das dort ganz links ist Elphias Doge. Er ist ein guter Freund von Albus und ein Berater des Zaubergarmots, das höchste Gericht in der Zaubererwelt", erklärte Arthur und deutete auf einen älteren Mann mit silbernen Haaren. Er zählte noch weitere Leute auf und schließlich blieb Harrys Blick bei einer Frau hängen, die direkt neben Minister Cornelius Fudge saß und komplett in rosa gekleidet war.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Harry leise.

Arthurs Gesicht verdüsterte sich, „Dolores Jane Umbridge, erster Untersekretärin des Ministers. Sie ist ein Biest. Sei gewarnt, sie wird sich über Severus hermachen, als wenn er ein Schwerverbrecher wäre."

Harry nickte tapfer, obwohl seine Augen kurz panisch aufleuchteten. Arthur sah Harry plötzlich besorgt an, „Sag Harry, du weißt von Severus Vergangenheit, oder?"

Harry nickte schnell. „Severus hat mir alles erzählt. Er hat mir auch erklärt, warum machen glauben, dass er ein… ein… wie war das Wort? Irgendwas mit Tod?"

„Todesser", half Arthur aus, „Ja, Severus war früher ein Todesser und obwohl er damals freigesprochen wurde, da er zu gegebener Zeit als Spion für Albus gearbeitete hat, gibt es immer noch welche, die ihn für einen Todesser halten. Umbridge wird dieses Thema ohne Zweifel aufrollen."

Arthur sollte Recht behalten. Sobald Severus hinein gerufen wurde, ging die Anhörung genau mit diesem Thema los. Doch Kingsley Shacklebolt war für diese Anschuldigungen bestens vorbereitet und konnte jeden Vorwurf in diese Richtung abschmettern. Zähneknirschend nahm Umbridge wieder Platz, als sie sich geschlagen geben musste.

Anschließend ging es über zum Thema, ob Severus als Harrys Vormund geeignet war, oder nicht. Harry merkte, dass sie Severus einen Strick daraus drehen wollten, dass er es zugelassen hatte, dass Albus Harry wieder zurück zu den Dursleys geschickt hatte. Eine Zeit lang sah es gar nicht gut aus, doch dann fragte Madam Bones plötzlich.

„Stimmt es, Professor Snape, dass Sie selbst adoptiert wurden, und dass von niemand geringeren als José Garcia Lopez, der meinen Unterlagen zu Folge ein Nachfahre des alten und noblen Hauses Oritells ist?"

Auf diese Frage wurde es schlagartig still im Saal. „Oritell?" fragte der Minister ungläubig nach.

„Ja, Minister, ich sagte Oritell."

„Ich dachte, die gäbe es nicht mehr."

„Es gibt sie, verstreut in aller Herren Ländern. Aber sie lenken vom Thema ab Minister. Nun, Professor Snape?"

Damit wandte sich Madam Bones wieder an Severus und dieser bestätigte, „Das ist richtig."

„Kennen Sie noch mehr aus dem Hause Oritells?" fragte nun der Minister, der es immer noch nicht so recht glauben wollte. Wie konnte so ein Niemand, wie Snape ausgerechnet Freunde aus jenem Hause haben, das in der Zauberergesellschaft ein so hohes Ansehen genossen? Er konnte sich doch unmöglich mit den Oritells anlegen, oder?

„In der Tat, Minister."

„Eine Frau Namens Carolina Cortez, ist das richtig?", fragte Madam Bones erneut, „Ihre Großmutter war die letzte, die den Namen Oritell tatsächlich noch getragen hat."

„Das ist richtig", bestätigte Severus erneut. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass ein paar Namen die ganze Anhörung in ein neues Licht tauchen würde, aber sie taten es. Severus sah wie der Minister plötzlich nervös wurde und zu schwitzen anfing. Ob José gewusst hatte, was für eine Auswirkung alleine sein Name in Severus Lebenslauf haben würde?

„Gut, bevor wir nun zu einer Abstimmung kommen, denke ich sollten wir auch Harry Potter das Recht einräumen zu dieser Anhörung Stellung zu nehmen. Mr. Potter, würden Sie bitte vortreten?" fragte Madam Bones.

Harry sah etwas erschrocken drein, aber er ging nach vorne und versuchte erneut seine Nervosität zu verstecken. „Madam Bones. Minister Fudge", begrüßte er die beiden Hauptsprecher der Anhörung.

„Mister Potter, uns würde interessieren, wie Sie zu Professor Snape stehen und ich hätte einige Fragen an dich", sagte Madame Bones.

„Okay."

„Stimmt es, dass es Schwierigkeiten in der Zustellung Ihres Schulbriefes gab?" fragte plötzlich Dolores Umbridge, bevor Madam Bones zu Wort kam.

„Erm… ja."

„Erzählen Sie. Was war das Problem?"

„Mein Onkel hat die Briefe abgefangen und sie mir nicht weiter gegeben. Er wollte nicht, dass ich auf eine Zaubererschule gehe."

„Ist das so? Und was hat Ihre Tante da gemacht? Hatte sie nicht Professor Snape zu Ihrem Paten gemacht, damit sie sich nicht mit der Magischen Welt auseinander setzten mussten? Wo war Professor Snape zu diesen Zeitpunkt?"

Harry schluckte nervös. Doch zum Glück, hatten Severus, Albus, und Madam Bones mit ihm schon einen Antwortenplan ausgearbeitet und es war ein Glück, dass das Datum, an dem die Patenschaft ausgestellt wurde, nach dem Tag lag, an dem Harry in der Winkelgasse war. „Sie hat Professor Snape gebeten mein Pate zu werden, nachdem Hagrid mich mit zur Winkelgasse mitgenommen hatte. Sie hatten Angst davor, dass Hagrid erneut bei ihnen vorbei kommen würde."

Die Antwort war derart einleuchtend, dass Dolores kurz die Worte fehlten, doch dann bohrte sie weiter, „Wann haben Sie dann erfahren, dass Professor Snape Ihr Pate ist?"

„In meiner ersten Woche in Hogwarts. Ich hatte Strafarbeit bei Professor Snape und da hat er mich dann darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt."

„Wie kam es zu dieser Strafarbeit?" fragte Umbridge weiter und ihre Augen fingen an komisch zu leuchten.

„Einspruch!" sagte Shackelbolt plötzlich. „Fehlverhalten im Unterricht steht hier nicht zur Diskussion."

„Stattgegeben!" sagte Madam Bones und gab Umbridge einen prüfenden Blick.

„Ich ziehe die Frage zurück", sagte sie und knirschte erneut mit den Zähnen, doch dann wandte sie sich wieder an Harry, „Wie haben Sie sich gefühlt, als Sie erfahren haben, dass Professor Snape Ihr Pate ist? Gerüchten zu Folge ist Professor Snape nicht sehr beliebt bei den Schülern außerhalb seines Hauses. Es kam mir auch zu Ohren, dass Professor Snape Sie im Unterricht nicht gerade fair behandelt hat."

„Professor Snape ist ein strenger Lehrer und das Fach, das er unterrichtet ist gefährlich, wenn man nicht genau aufpasst. Aber ich konnte nachdem Unterricht immer mit ihm reden und er ist ein guter Zuhörer. Er hat mir sogar meinen ersten Zauberspruch beigebracht", sagte Harry mit einem leisen Lächeln als er sich daran zurück erinnerte.

„Und welcher war das?" fragte nun Madam Bones.

„Lumos. Ich mag die Dunkelheit nicht besonders und Professor Snape, hat mir den Lumos Sprich beigebracht damit ich immer ein Licht bei mir habe."

Ein paar Ohhs und Ahhs machten die Runde, ehe es wieder still wurde, denn niemand wollte auch nur ein Wort missen, das Harry Potter von sich gab.

Die Fragen gingen eine Weile in die Richtung. Dolores Umbridge war in erster Linie daran interessiert, wie Severus Harry bestraft hat, wenn er was angestellt hatte, war aber enttäuscht nichts Handfestes zu bekommen, dass sie gegen Severus verwenden konnte.

Schließlich fragte sie, „Wie haben Sie sich gefühlt, dass Professor Snape es zugelassen hatte, dass Sie zurück zu den Dursleys geschickt wurden?"

„Es war nicht Professor Snapes Entscheidung", verteidigte sich Harry sofort.

„Oh doch, Schätzchen!" sagte Umbridge mit gespielten Mitgefühl. „Als Ihr Pate ist er mitverantwortlich für Ihr Wohlergehen. Es wäre seine Pflicht gewesen Sie zu schützen. Wir alle wissen, dass er eine alternative Unterbringen für Sie hatte, immer hin ward ihr für den Rest des Sommers wie vom Erdboden verschwunden."

„Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore hatten mit den Durselys eine Abmachung getroffen in der Hoffnung, den Blutschutz erhalten zu können, der mich von Angriffen von Todessern schützen sollte. Als Professor Snape gemerkt hatte, dass sich die Durselys nicht an diese Abmachung hielten, ist er eingeschritten und hat mich von dort weggeholt."

„Wie edel. Doch frage ich mich, welche Todesser? Du-weißt-schon-wer ist schon seit langer Zeit tot und die Todesser sind in Askaban. Wer soll da bitte hinter Ihnen her sein?" erneut tauchte das gefährliche Leuchten in Umbridge Augen auf.

„Er ist nicht tot. Er ist noch hier und er versucht wieder einen Körper zu bekommen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er wieder aufersteht", sagte Harry und man konnte einige erschrocken nach Luft schnappen hören.

Umbridge dagegen lächelte immer breiter, „Oh Schätzchen, hat man Ihren das etwa eingeredet? Das war eine Lüge. Natürlich ist er tot."

Harry wurde wütend, wie konnte jemand, der im Ministerium saß, derart naiv sein? „Es ist keine Lüge! Ich habe ihn selber gesehen. Letztes Jahr hatte er sich in Professor Quirrells Hinterkopf eingenistet. Er hat versucht mit dessen Hilfe den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen!"

Ein weiteres Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Sie behaupten allen Ernstes, Sie hätten du-weißt-schon-wen tatsächlich gesehen?" fragte Dolores unbeirrt weiter.

Harry unterdrückte das Bedürfnis sich die Hand vors Gesicht zu schlagen. „Ich habe sein Gesicht gesehen, als es aus Professor Quirrells Hinterkopf mich angestarrt hat und zuvor hatte ich ihn als körperloses Wesen gesehen, als er Blut von einen Einhorn getrunken hat."

„Das klingt alles ein bisschen sehr weit hergeholt, finden Sie nicht, Mr. Potter? Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass es Du-weißt-schon-wer war?" fragte nun der Minister selber.

„Ich spüre ein Prickeln in der Narbe, wenn er in der Nähe ist."

Erneut wurde es schlagartig still. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt, konnte spüren wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer in der Nähe war? Das warf wieder neue völlig andere Frage auf, doch bevor irgendjemand in diese Richtung weiter gehen konnte, unterbrach Madam Bones die Stille.

„So faszinierend diese Tatsache auch sein mag, sie lenkt erneut vom Thema ab. Mr. Potter, denken Sie Professor Snape würde die Aufgabe, als Ihr Vormund in Ihrem Interesse erfüllen können?"

„Ich denke ja", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln, „Er hat diese Aufgabe in den letzten Wochen bestens erfüllt und ich möchte gerne bei ihm bleiben. Er ist bereits wie ein Vater für mich."

„Dann denke ich, ist es an der Zeit sich zur Beratung zurück zu ziehen. Die Entscheidung wird in einer Stunde bekannt gegeben."

-xoxox-

Es wurde zur längsten Stunde in Harrys Leben. Severus ging mit dem Jungen in die Kantine des Ministeriums, aber Harry war viel zu aufgeregt, um etwas zu Essen, daher bestellte sie sich nur einen Tee.

„Was denkst du, wie die Entscheidung ausfällt?" fragte Harry.

„Egal wie sie ausfällt, ich werde weiter auf dich aufpassen, das verspreche ich dir!" sagte Severus und drückte Harrys Hand.

„Aber ich könnte den Sommer nicht mehr mit dir verbringen", jammerte Harry.

„Lass uns einmal hören, wie die Entscheidung ausfällt okay, und dann können wir immer noch überlegen wie es weiter geht. Wir haben ein ganzes Schuljahr vor uns, um Pläne zu schmieden.

Harry lächelte schwach. „Okay"

„Harry!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten.

Harry schnellte herum und traute seinen Augen nicht, „Lin? Was machst du denn da?"

Das Mädchen kam frech grinsend angerannt. „Dich seelisch unterstützen natürlich! Mum ist auch da."

„Hallo Harry, hallo Severus!" begrüßte Carolina kurz darauf die beiden verwunderten Männer.

„Caro. Wieso seid Ihr hier?" fragte Severus völlig überrascht und Carolina zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht, „Wie wäre es mit einem ‚schön dich zu sehen'? Du freust dich doch, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich bin nur etwas überrascht. Wart ihr bei der Anhörung dabei?"

„Das waren wir, wir sind ganz hinten gesessen. José ist auch hier irgendwo. Er ist aber plötzlich verschwunden. Na ja, er wird schon wieder auftauchen."

Harry grinste Lin an, „Ich fass es nicht, dass du hier bist. Hier in England."

„Mum hat sofort einen Flug gebucht nachdem ihr weg ward. Wir wohnen in einem Hotel in London. Die Stadt ist toll, vielleicht magst du und Severus morgen-"

„Lin!" unterbrach Caro ihre Tochter, „Erinnere dich was wir im Hotel besprochen haben. Severus und Harry brauchen sicher Zeit für sich."

„Wie lange habt ihr vor hier zu bleiben?" fragte Severus.

„Eine Woche", sagte Carolina, „Wir sind im The Stafford London, in der Master Suite eins im Haupthaus. Die Suite ist mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden, allerdings nur für Gespräche. Wenn ihr ins Hotel kommen wollt, müsst ihr den Kamin in der Lobby nehmen. Die Kamin Adresse fürs Zimmer ist ‚The Stafford London Master Suite one' und für die Lobby einfach ‚The Stafford London Lobby'. Ich denke das ist leicht zu merken."

„Und José?"

„Wohnt auch dort. Er hat die Master Suite zwei."

-xoxox-

„Harry, Severus? Es geht weiter", sagte Arthur, als er ebenfalls die Kantine betrat. Severus nickte und stellte dann Caro und Lin vor. Arthur begrüßte sie herzlich und schließlich gingen sie zurück zum Anhörungsraum.

Lin und Carolina nahmen wieder ganz hinten Platz und winkten Harry kurz zu, als dieser sich zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Wir sind zu folgenden Entschluss gekommen", begann Madam Bones und räusperte sich. Das Gemurmel verstummte schlagartig.

„Der Vorwurf, dass Professor Severus Tobias Snape Todesseraktivitäten nachgeht und eine Gefahr für Harry Potter darstellt, wurde abgewiesen. Das Sorgerecht für Harry James Potter wird somit laut unserem Beschluss vertrauensvoll in die Hand von Professor Severus Snape gelegt."

Jubelgeschrei ertönte von allen Seiten des Saales.

„Ruhe, Bitte, Ruhe! Severus Snape wird somit das Recht eingeräumt Harry Potter zu adoptieren, sofern es sein Wunsch ist. Danke und noch einen schönen Tag!" damit erhob sich Madam Bones und die Anhörung war zu Ende.

Harry lief zu Severus und umarmte ihn so fest er nur konnte. „Wir haben es geschafft!" flüsterte er, während sich schon die ersten Tränen lösten.

„Ja, mein Sohn, wir haben es geschafft."


End file.
